Kingdom Hearts Heartkeepers
by Hawk00Refferencer
Summary: Kingdom Hearts. It is a place of paradise for masterless hearts. But what if Kingdom Hearts was not a place, but a person? Following this principle, one man has taken on a journey across the worlds... to unite all hearts as one.
1. Rushdown in Midgar Awaken Full Form!

A lovely sunset bathed the landscape, it was as if all colors were inexistent before this occured. The sun was now creating a complete palette swap of the picture. The hills, the trees, the river, the houses, all became covered in vermillion shades as if they were on fire, and only a small amount of it remained in the shadows and shyly showed their true color.

An old man fishing on the stream with a wide smile on his face.

A happy couple hugging as they observed the warm colors of the horizon.

A group of children playing in the backyard of a house, enjoying the few last moments before it turns dark and their mothers call them home.

And, which was not unusual, a bright stream of aurora-shaped lights dancing in the skies, adding up to the rapsody of coloration. It resembled the polar light in many aspects, except it's movement caused tiny wispers to be heard to whoever bent his head to observe the sight.

These are Hills Echo, and it is a world at peace.

But...

All of the sudden, the sun died. The sky became dark. Darker than night. Darker than cold. Darker than sin.

Not even stars were visible anymore. The only light that was left to illuminate the sanctuary below was the everdancing bright aurora in the sky, and even this seemed uneasy.

The darkness came all of the sudden. No one knew what it meant.

The old fisherman looked up in confusion, not even he saw anything of the like in his lifetime.

The couple that gazed the sunset was now looking around in fear, as if they felt a sudden pain of having the sunlight taken away.

The kids that played ball all stood still, and the ball was left alone on the ground.

„What is it?" one of them asked. No one answered. No one dared.

And this was the short calm before the cataclysm...

The fisherman suddenly felt his fishing rod being pulled. After the split second when he looked down to see what was happening, hoping to have caught some fish, something jumped out of the water, creating a great wave upon ascencion. The thing's features were blurry as everything was covered in darkess, but it's sinister crimson eyes that gleamed in the dark were more than enough to terrify the old man. Seconds later, more of them jumped out. Needless to say, the man was terrified.

„Wha- What's going on!"

A similar thing happened to the couple on the hills. Out of nowhere, a bunch of shady creatures appeared, with eyes as red as blood and with glares as sinister as rage. In size, none of them surpassed a ten-year old child, but they had sharp snouts and tips of fingers, and their proportions were way to edgy and way to bizzare to be human.

„Dear, what are they?" the girl asked in fright.

„I don't know" the man responded as the creatures slowly surrounded them.

The same kind of creatures surrounded the playing children. They appeared like slimy extentions of shadows arround them. None of the kids dared to say a word. Fear left them completely stiff.

And then, without warning, one of those things suddenly blew his mouth wide and spat out a slimy ball of fire at the house behind them.

The first scream announced the state of panic,and everyone scattered as more and more of those things followed the attacker's example, incinerating everything in sight, occasionally slashing things down with their claws, and (offscreen) turning on the people as well. And the people... They just kept running away. No one knew where, or why. Their entire world was in flames and smokes. There was no escape. Terror consumed Hills Echo.

Among the frightened crowd was a boy, about ten years at age, with black short hair that was mostly pointed backwards, except for the few strings in front, which in shape resembled a windmill. He kept looking around, in fright, in panic, helpless, trying to find something but instead just saw destruction going on. A woman called out to him:

„Vosel! Vosel!"

boy: „Huh? (looks around) Mother! Mother!"

„Vosel!"

At last, he saw her, but this was not what he wished for: his mother was at the doorway of their home, which was completely consumed by flames, and those evil creatures kept closing in on her...

„Vosel!"

boy: „MOTHER!"

...

**episode 1: "Rushdown in Midgar. Awaken Full Form!"**

(seven years later)

The City of Midgar.

It is a typical urban area in which people go around their daily duty and don't really feel any difference in their daily schedule, or care about it. A completely dull system that works like a many-geared watch. And if one of the gears gets removed, the city groans, but basically ignores it. It is because it was more like a hill of power than a real city: those in the center dominate over those at the edge, and things become more severe as you make a greater distance between yourself and the central area.

People were left with nothing to care about. Most things they ever desired were delivered to them by the newly founded Shinra company. It is the company that has found a way to provide limitless energy for the city's residents... under the cost of drying their world's life energy away. The entire enviorment, even in sunny days such as this, gave up a gray scenery.

And the boy from seven years ago is here. Ony the boy grew up to become a young man.

Name is Vosel. Currently having his face hidden behind a very large map, sticking out of the crowd for bearing more color than most people around him, even if it was only his indigo shirt.

Vosel: (puts the map down, sighs)„Man, there's no telling up and down in this town. (puts the map away, and speaks to random people) Hello, excuse me... Pardon me... Do you mind? Is there a way to... (realizes no one cared) Oh confound it. (looks up in the sky; a bird is flying high above him)_ Would it have been any different if I...?_"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a man with long silver hair gazed upon the city from one of the skyskrapper's rooftops. (that's not exactly true: the skyscrapper he was standing on was one of the reactors in the city center)<p>

„... (grins) He's here."

And the next moment, he vanished.

* * *

><p>Vosel kept pacing his way through the city without seemingly getting anyway. His expression wasn't anything special either, he seemed dulled as if he just woke up.<p>

Vosel: „(sigh) Something's telling me there's no way finding anything here either. (notices a sign hanging out; a sign for a bar) Huh? (read it out loud) '7th Heaven'1, huh?"

With nothing else in mind, he though why not have some rest. Not that it was anything to be resting from (yes it was one of those kind of days), so he decided to have a drink at the bar.

The atmosphere inside the bar was no different than the one on the outside. No one seemed to care or know about life. People were thinking about nothing.

Vosel: „_Some crowd we got here... _(sigh)"

And then, there was the first sight of real life in the city: the woman behind the desk was a pretty lady with long brown hair.

/Tifa Lockheart/

She was cleaning a glass and humming a strange tune until she noticed Vosel approach. It's her smile that gave life a new meaning in this otherwise dull city. Vosel couldn't help but to smile back.

Tifa: „Good afternoon, welcome to 7th Heaven."

Vosel: „Good afternoon. (sits down)"

Tifa: „What's it gonna be?"

Vosel: „Hmmm... Surprise me, I have no preferences. Something simple would be nice,and a

glass of water."

Tifa: „Alright then."

Another costumer was calling out.

„Oi, check please."

Tifa: „Coming. (to Vosel) Excuse me for a second."

Vosel nodded to the girl before she left to serve other costumers.

Vosel: „_Can a single person really make that much of a difference?_ (shrugs)"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the streets of Midgar, a young man was riding a heavy motorcycle. It was a blonde man with spiky hair and mostly black garments, and out of all the possible safety equipment he seemed satisfied only with a pair of sunglasses. He also wore a large, and I do mean large sword on his back, whose blade was covered in bandages. The ride itself didn't seem anything out of the ordinary, considering how much „ordinary" you'd think a bike was regarding the status of the person riding it.<p>

/Cloud Strife/

As he rode undisturbed down the streets, he barely noticed he was being watched from above. The only clue left to this fact was a shadow striding next to him on the road below, but then...

**„Sanshinrei!"**

Cloud heard that call, and in the next few seconds he was almost hit by a series of 3 shockwaves shaped like swordslashes from above. Fortunately, he dodged them all, but the shock he took forced him to brake and pull over. He raised his sunglasses to get a better look at what was comming.

„Long time no see, Cloud."

It's hard to say whether Cloud was surprised or shocked on who he saw standing on higher grounds looking down at him, but fact was he didn't like it.

It was the same long silver haired man from before. Given his position in the sunlight, you could now cleary see his vile blue-eyed glare and his attire. The most notable feature was his weapon of choice: a katana at least 3 times the length of a normal one.

/Sephiroth/

Cloud: „(tsk) It's you."

Sephiroth: „Why so disappointed? How long has it been since last you saw a worthy

opponent? Time did not go easy on you."

Cloud: (grabs his sword) „Easier than you think. (unsheats it) Wasn't it you who abandoned the fight?"

Sephiroth: (puts his katana ina fighting stance) „I was just letting you become stronger. That way my triumph would be verified."

Cloud: „You'd be surprised!"

At that moment, they both leaped in the air and held their weapons in offensive stance. The leap on Cloud's behalf was greater than Sephiroth's since he had to catch up with the heighst.

Sephiroth: „**Sanshinrei!"**

Cloud: **„Cross-Braver!"**

Both warriors slashed the air in front of them, sending waves of energy in form of cuts at each other. Sephiroth's attack included 3 fast slashes with his katana and Cloud's was one larger shockwave. The attacks collided and ended in an explosion, and both fighters descended at the ground with weapons on standby.

Cloud: „You haven't changed a bit, always using the same tactics."

Sephiroth: „Really? Then how about I show you something new? (fingersnap)"

On Sephiroth's cue, Cloud sensed a disturbance in natural balance. He looked around and noticed something that horrified him: out of the shadows, a bunch of strange creatures started emerging, with bodies as edgy as death and eyes so red and sinister it was like the entire world was on fire in those eyes.

Cloud: „(gasp) What are they...?"

One of those things jumped at him...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in 7th Heaven:<p>

Tifa just served Vosel the meal he ordered. It was a simple sandwitch and a glass of water.

Tifa: „Here you go."

Vosel: „Ah,thanks. (picks up the glass of water)"

The so called dulled silence in the bar suddenly broke to shreads as a huge man walked into the bar, almost crushing the door as he made a sudden enterance. Vosel coughed some of the swallowed water back into the glass out of sudden uproar.

„Tifa! We've got trouble!" he yelled.

The man looked like a huge, black brute, with black hair and a short beard in T-Bone style. Notably, his right hand was completely covered by what seemed to be a large metal glove.

/Barret Wallace/

The conversation that followed was loud enough for everyone inside to hear.

Tifa: „Barret? What's the rush?"

Barret: „It's Cloud, he's engaging Sephiroth!"

Tifa: „What, Sephiroth returned?"

Barret: „Yeah, and looks like the sucker brought company. Cloud's having the fight of a lifetime!"

Without thinking, Tifa jumped across the serving desk in figher fashion and got next to Vosel in a moment.

Vosel: „Oi, what's happening?"

Tifa: „A friend in distress. I gotta go, lunch's on the house!"

And she stormed out, and Barret soon followed. Vosel watched them in confusion, not knowing how to react to the sudden turn of events.

Vosel: „A friend... (loks at his meal) So freinds are still valued here._ I went on this journey to become stronger. How do I acomplish that without compassion?_"

* * *

><p>In his memories:<p>

_A strange man whose visage was shaded by the sun handed something over to the 10-yearold Vosel._

_„You wish to become stronger? Take it. Become strong. It is still incomplete, though."_

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

Vosel: „... Alright. Here I go! (stands up)"

At the streets of Midgar, the once dull atmosphere turned upside down. Panic and uproar consumed the streets, as people were running around in different directions, most notably, away from something... except for Tifa and Barret, who were headed just in the opposite direction.

Tifa: „You think it's this way?"

Barret: „It's either them or a really ugly guy performing over there."

And all of the sudden, a large bang followed as at least one of the surrounding houses' walls collapsed. Out of the smoke screen that followed, two warriors came out: Cloud and Sephiroth. Not waiting a second, both clashed in mid air, their weapons creating sparks upon colliding. They eventually leaped to one of the rooftops of one of the houses, facing each other.

Tifa: „Cloud!"

Cloud: „(notices the two of them)... Tifa, Barret, stay out of this!"

Sephiroth: „You shouldn't let your guard down. The fight is not over yet."

Barret: „Wanna bet! (points his right hand in Sephiroth's direction; the hand suddenly shapeshifts into what appears to be a metal cannon of sorts; it started charging energy) **Big Shot!** (fires it)"

Barret shot up a large projectile that looked like an orange ball of energy, in Sephiroth's direction. Seconds before it hit it's target, Sephiroth vanished from the spot he was standing on. The projectile created a mighty explosion on where Sephiroth was standing, either consuming the place in flames or turning it to ashes. A lot of property below was in flames as well, and a great chunk of concrete fell down on the street.

Barret: „Did I get 'im? (suddenly changes his expression into a shocked one) Hmgh!"

Sephiroth walked out of the inferno Barret created, completely unphased by the fires around him. He picked up his large katana and put in on his shouder.

Sephiroth: „Hmph, you two are annoying. (snaps his fingers)"

By the time Cloud noticed what he did, it was too late.

Cloud: „(gasp) Tifa, Barret, look out!"

Tifa: „For what? ... Huh?"

And there it was: the air started shiverring around them, and those awful creatures materialized in front of them. Those egdy, red-eyed things from before, dozens of them. Only now in the sunlight,their features were finally exposed:

/Scrapper/

Apart from their red eyes, their bodies where either blue or black. Their heads where diamond-shaped, and the tips of their fingers sharp enough to cut through metal. There was a strange symbol engraved on their chest: a malformation between a bunch of arrows and a heart. The lot of them growled and brandished their claws.

Tifa: „What the...?"

Barret: „Who invited these guys?"

They did not response in terms you'd understand. The Scrappers all leaped up and attacked at once.

**„Twin Claw!**"

Tifa managed to avoid all those attacks, but Barret was a little too slow and got hit by a few of them. Still, a big man like himself withstood the impact. The claws of those creatures created a few scratches in his chest and his right arm.

Barret: „You little pieces of rot, that's my favorite arm! (points his gun-arm at them) **Smash Angermax!** (rapidly fires a gatling-stream of bullets from the gun-arm; all Scrappers hit by that fire were pulverized on the spot)"

Tifa: „(releases a battle-cry, then attacks) Take this, **Beat Rush!** (rapidly punches all Scrappers in front of her, beating them badly)"

Both attacks hit a great amount of enemies, and the Scrappers were either beaten up or shot to pieces and vanished.

Tifa: „(smiles) They ain't tough."

But that was a ruse. Before their eyes, Scrappers that were in pieces were reassembling themselves, and those that were beaten up stood up with no apparent signs of damage. Worse yet, more Scrappers appeared out of nowhere in exactly the same numbers as those that were pulverized by Barret.

Tifa: „What!"

Barret: „If they weren't hit, then what have we been doing?"

Another surprise hit them soon. Barret noticed a large shadow covering him, and when he turned around to see what it was, he was punched in the face by something. The punch had enough strength to crack a wall, and Barret only stepped back a few feet. He then noticed what attacked him: a creature similar to the Scrapper, but at least two times his own size, and instead of claws, it had knuckle-shaped fists and a huge belly covered with rough skin with the same odd heart-symbol on it.

/Bruiser/

Barret:"What, you wanna piece of me? (charges up his gun-arm) **Hammer Shot!** (punched the Bruiser in the belly while releasing a powerful shot)"

The attack damaged the Bruiser severely. In fact, there was a hole in it's belly. But the Bruiser, well... he looked up and took a deep breath, and just like that, the ole filled up again and it was completely healed.

Barret: „Come on, what gets rid of you?"

The situation was turning for the worst for those two, and Cloud only watched as the Scrappers and Bruisers kept regenerating or returning in greater numbers. None of the attacks worked against them.

Cloud: „They keep coming back no matter how many times they are defeated... (looks at Sephiroth) Sephiroth, what have you wrought!"

In reply, Sephiroth simply smiled and lifted his katana up.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Vosel was following the source of the panic streak and run downstreet. People around him kept screaming in panic of monsters having appeared in the city.<p>

Vosel:_ „There is comotion up ahead... I cannot... I will not let it spread!"_

And then he saw the scene: Cloud, Tifa and Barret desperately fighting off those odd creatures, only for them to either regenerate or return with backup. Then one of those Scrappers looked at him, and Vosel... he recognized it...

Vosel: „(gasp) Those are..."

In his memories, those exactly the same things attacked and destroyed his home. His mother, his friends, they took it all away...

Vosel: „Those are... the same things... (screams up and charges the scene of event) Now I deffinitely won't back down! Keyblade, to me! (his right arm radiates an odd light)"

* * *

><p>Cloud: <strong>„Tri-Buster!"<strong>

Cloud smashed the ground with his giant sword, creating 3 individual shockwaves in front of him. Every Scrapper that happened to be in front of his edge was eliminated on the spot. But these regenerated and more of them stood in their stead moments later.

Cloud: "Not again..."

Tifa and Barret were in an even worse situation, cornered by an entire horde of those things.

Barret: „There's no end to them... How the heck do we beat those things?"

Vosel: „YEAAAAAA..."

Barret: „Huh, what the...?"

Vosel: „...AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG! Bomb Rusher!"

To everyone's surprise, Vosel came by running, right at the spot where the monsters gathered.

Most notable feature was his newfound weapon: it looked like a large, dark steel cane with 3 edgy tips on one end and an oddly designed handle witch overall gave it a key-like appearance.

He rushed at the Scrappers, slashing them one at the time in random order, rapidly attacking every Scrapper he came across. Once the number of attacks reached a significant level, he stood still, and let the slashes catch up with them. Behind him, all Scrappers that were cut by his weapon, all of the sudden, turned to dust.

Without backing down, Vosel got up searching for an alternate target. However, it seemed the target found him instead, as a Bruiser approached him and attempted to punch him. Vosel was just fast enough to avoid a narrow hit, and the monster cracked the ground below him instead.

But Vosel wasn't done yet.

Vosel: „Hrrrrrggghhh... **Frost Spike!"**

A large chunk of ice formed at the tip of his weapon, and Vosel launched in at the Bruiser, hitting it in the head and backing it down.

Vosel: **„Burning Halberd!"**

The weapon then ignited and was surrounded in flames, and Vosel slashed the Bruiser vertically with it leaving an obvius scorch-mark over it. After the flames consumed it, the Bruiser exploded. Vosel kept breathing heavily, as the array of attacks took their toll on his stamina. The other fighters were... well, I'd say astonished, but surprised is a more proper term to use, the point is they didn't expect to see him come around.

Barret: „Hey, who the heck are you now?"

Vosel: „The name's Vosel. And I want these things dead. Doesn't that make me an ally?"

Cloud: „Don't get cocky, just because you... _Wait a minute! ... Those enemies he slashed up, they didn't come back. _(looks at his weapon) That's an interesting sword you've got there."

Vosel: „What, this? Heheh... It is my special Keyblade, Tri-Disaster. As fast as my thought, as strong as my heart."

„Keyblade you say?"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vosel barely noticed it, but behind him, in a flash, Sephiroth appeared. It was a moment of horror, having a superior opponent behind his back. He didn't even have the time to turn around before...

Sephiroth: „You, Keyblader... You're annoying."

Then, he slashed Vosel with his katana, and Vosel was practically catapulted into a nearby wall. The might of the impact was immense, the wall cracked and a great amount of dust raised up, so no one could see in what condition he was in. No normal human would have survived that anyway.

Tifa: „(gasps and wides her eyes) That kid..."

Barret: „(same expression) There's no way he stood a chance against Sephiroth's Masamune."

Sephiroth: „Hmph, you're not that strong. I didn't even use the sharp edge."

(if he had, the scene would have become a lot messier)

Sephiroth had little time to boast, as Cloud suddenly charged him and the two again clashed in a battle, apparently in favor of Sephiroth. Things weren't exactly bloomy for Barret and Tifa either, as there was a whole lot of Scrappers left.

Barret: „(readies his gun-arm) Not to be stupid, but any ideas?"

There was a short moment of silence from both sides before a new voice was heard:

„Guys!"

Everyone's attention was turned towards the source of the voice: it was a young brunette girl with long, curly hair and wearing a pink dress. She beared a concerned expression on her face, praying for the conflict to end.

/Aerith Gainsborough/

Cloud: "Aerith, stay back!"

Aerith: „I won't. My friends need me. And so do you. (puts her hands into a praying position, and soon she started radiating with bright light focusing on two floating spheres of light in front of her) **Healing Wind**."

The two orbs of light she formed flew all the way to Tifa and Barret, healing their respective injuries and recovering their stamina. Seeing how well her technique worked, she tried again:

Aerith: „**Healing..."**

Sephiroth: „Well..."

Aerith: (gasp)

Sephiroth: „You finally arrived."

It was hard to realize what just had happened: whatever occured, Sephiroth was now standing right behind Aerith.

Tifa: „Aerith!"

Barret: „When did he get there!"

Cloud: „(observes as Sephiroth is dangerously close to Aerith) No... Aerith, run!"

Cloud jumped forward in an attempt to intercept Sephiroth, but one of the remaining Scrappers saw him and counteracted:

**„Breath Blast!"**

It spat a slimy ball of fire about the same size as the creature itself, and this hit Cloud hard and forced him for a hard landing. While he was slowly getting up, he still cared more about his friends than his burnmarks.

Cloud: „(shivering in pain)... Aerith..."

Sephiroth: „I thought I told you to become strong, Cloud. You disappoint me. You're still far too concerned for your own friends than yourself, and that makes you weak. So... (flips his Masamune up) how would you be if I... (gets into an offensive stance)... Killed this woman?"

The last sentence shocked everyone present, and their stress-rate increased exponentially.

Cloud: „DON'T DO IT!"

Cloud tried to get up, but as soon as he was half way up,dozens of Scrappers surrounded him and pinched him to the floor.

Cloud: „ AERITH!"

Tifa and Barret were in no better condition: Scrappers kept grabbing their bodyparts immobilizing them. Even the hulk Barret couldn't move from that point on, and they so really wanted to break free, otherwise...

Sephiroth: „Then it is decided... (leaps up, Aerith was frozen in fear) You die. **Murasama!**"

Sephiroth dived down, about to slash Aerith with his huge sword...

She couldn't move...

Cloud: „NOOOOOOO...!"

clang...

Aerith had closed her eyes expecting the finishing blow... But she felt nothing. She opened her eyes, and saw the reason: there was someone blocking the Masamune from coming any further. It was Vosel.

Sephiroth: „What?"

Vosel was barely standing up, and most of his face was covered in his own blood. Hid keyblade,Tri-Disaster, kept a strong position and wouldn't let the Masamune move any further despite his injuries.

Cloud: „He's alive?"

Aerith: „You just..."

Vosel: „You alright?"

Aerith: „Huh?"

Vosel: „The big bad boogyman didn't scare you... did he?"

In a split second, Vosel gathered just enough strength to backoff Sephiroth and put some distance between the two of them.

Sephiroth: „So you survived. Then why did you not flee for the hills as you were supposed to?"

Vosel: „I have... No interres in fleeing... anymore."

Sephiroth: „This doesn't concern you, keyblader. I was to take but a single life. What drove you into this kind of acting?"

Vosel was gasping heavily so it took him a while to respond... He remembered again, the day when he lost everything. The flames, the screams, the voices, and him, helpless, weak...

Vosel: „I have failed an entire world once... I will not... (looks up to him, and responds screaming) I will not have a single more life on my conscience! (his keyblade became engulfed in flames) **Burning Halberd!**"

Vosel tried to attack Sephiroth from short distance while his keyblade was still blazing, but the expert swordsman dodged every single one of his slashes, then pushed the keyblader down and pointed the Masamune right into his face.

Sephiroth: "As if you have a choice who remains on your conscience. You're just like Cloud, the poeple you're fighting for are all weak, and so are you. A pathetic weakling, that's what you are!"

Vosel: „YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW!"

Sephiroth: „What?"

Vosel: „I know that I'm weak. I know...That I cannot match you in strength. But still... (looks up to him) That doesn't mean I can just sit around and do nothing while everybody else is getting hurt. I just won't!"

Cloud: „... (silently) Neither will I. (starts fighting the crushing pressure the Scrappers have put upon him)"

Sephiroth: „... Hmph, how touchy. In that case, you just might... (lifts his blade above him, then suddenly Vosel gets up and attacks him) What? (Sephiroth blocks all of his attacks, but Vosel doesn't back down) Just how great is your enduriance? (kicks Vosel in the face, sending him backwards; he had trouble getting up) I've had enough of you."

Cloud: „SEPHIROTH!"

Sephiroth: „What?"

Cloud somehow overwhelmed the Scrappers that kept peeling him down, and was now rushing for Sephiroth with his sword at offense. He clashed the ground in front of the silve-haired swordsman, and this one had no choice but to leap away.

Cloud: „It's just as he said. I cannot let you hurt anymore of my friends. As much as I won't admit it, I need them! And they need me!"

Aerith, Tifa and Barret were all touched by what they heard. By this time, Vosel got up and started gazing upon the many Scrappers that remained standing. Sephiroth just scofled.

Sephiroth: „Then you really are weak. (to Scrappers) Finish them!"

The Scrappers kept slowly closing in to Vosel and Cloud, both fatigued beyond words, but neither one of them standing down.

Vosel: „I've got it up here with running... If I turn my back now I will never be able to live with myself. I don't won't anymore people to suffer!"

Then, something unexpected occured: his keyblade, Tri-Disaster, it started giving out a strong radiant glow, which surrounded it like a mist.

Vosel: „What the...?"

Without warning, Cloud was surrunded with the same kind of glow, however, he didn't notice it.

Vosel: „Cloud too..."

And then he remembered:

At the time he met the strange man from his past, he handed him over the Tri-Disaster keyblade and told him:

_„It's still incomplete. Become strong. Attain it's full form. Just... call the name."_

Vosel: „It's all making sense now. (looks at his keyblade) This better work. (out loud) Cloud, Full Form! (the glow of the blade increased intensively)"

Cloud: „What did you say?"

Then, the powerful glow erupted before their very eyes, everyone, including Sephiroth and even the Scrappers, were blinded by the occurence.

Sephiroth: „Gyaaaah, what is happening?"

But Aerith... she saw what was happening, all the beauty of it:

Aerith: „Keyblade... Full Form."

_„Cloud! Full Form!"_

_Cloud dissolved into particles of light, and this stardust encycled first Vosel's keyblade, and then the rest of his body, showering him in radiant light. The light covered him up like a blanket, and then the respective parts of the body became visible: first his ams, then his feet, then his torso, and finally his head, in a new form: the entire body, tip to toe, was covered in shining armor that fit his body like a glove. Distinctive features were a heart-like symbol on his chest, and the same emblem was visible on his shouldes, gauntlets and legs. His helmet bared extentions that looked like horns in the area where his ears would usually be, and the cover-up is so intense that only his eyes remained visible. Finally a cape appeared, and the knight grabed it and tosed it aside in gentleman kind of way while speaking up his own name:_

_„Vosel... Knight!"_

Where once two people were left, now a single warrior stood his grounds: a powerful knight completely covered in radiant armor.

Vosel: „What just happened? (looks at his hands, now armored up) I've got armor?"

_Cloud: „Hey where am I?"_

Vosel: „What?"

(Cloud appears next to him in spiritual form)

_Cloud: „Where did you bring me here?"_

Vosel: „I honestly have no idea... It's like I can hear your thoughts from the inside."

Sephiroth was not amused by the sight.

Sephiroth: „Is that the same kid from before? They have the same voice... Unversed, attack!"

On their cue, the Scrappers started charging the armored warrior with their claws in the very front.

Vosel: „No time for argument. First I'll fulfill my sworn duty. **Keyblade!** (summons a keyblade) **Fang Edge!"**

He summoned a keyblade into his hand, but this was not his Tri-Disaster. It looked more like Cloud's Buster Sword given a key-like appearance. It also now held a keychain, shaped like the logo on Cloud's motorcycle, not to mention the dimensions of the blade were greater than before.

Vosel: „Wha the... My Tri-Disaster has changed. (sees the rampaging Scrappers) Alright, let's put it to use. **Deep Divide!**"

Vosel then suddenly sped up and charged the horde of Scrappers, ramming most of them in the front with the keyblade in front of him. Every demonic creature hit turned to dust upon impact.

Vosel: „Such speed. **Zero Sacrament!**"

Energy bursted through the keyblade, the Fang Edge, and as soon as Vosel smashed it into the ground, a ring of light surrounded him and vaporized many Scrappers that were around him.

Vosel: „Such power! Heheh, it's awesome!"

Tifa: „Is that... Vosel?"

Barret: „I dunno what he ate today, but I wanna try it."

Sephiroth: „Impossible, where did that kid suddenly get this much power? ... Huh! (he notices it; from a different plain of observation, he saw 2 heart-shaped objects beating inside Vosel's being) Two hearts? Then that means Cloud is..."

Vosel: „**Deep Divide!** Hargh! (rams a group of Scrappers, aninilating them) Hyah! (rams another one) Zah! (and another) Oh yeah! (and another)"

He got really close to the group that was holding Tifa and Barret tight, and these showed no regard for abandoning their duty.

Vosel: „Let them go. Zero Sacrament!"

Vosel smashed the keyblade into the ground in front of Tifa and Barret, thus sending a showering array of light that anihilated all Scrappers holding them down, but the human friends were untouched by that attack.

Vosel: „Heheh, this rocks! Such power!"

Barret: „Wow, you really caught us on a freaky Friday, say when did you get this strong, kid?"

Vosel: „No idea, It's like I and Cloud felt the same thing, and then we somehow fused with each other."

Tifa: „Fused? Then where's Cloud?"

Vosel: „Well..."

**„Murasama!"**

Vosel was cought off-guard as Sephiroth attacked him from above, and knocked the powerful knight into the next wall.

Sephiroth: „I didn't expect that, least from you Cloud."

Sephiroth did not seem at all surprised when Vosel got out of the smokescreen created when the wall collapsed, completely unphased by his attack.

Sephiroth: „Say it again, who are you?"

Vosel: „Say my name. ... Say the name! The name is... Vosel Knight! (quickly charges at Sephiroth, who barely halted his bullet-fast advance with his blade)"

Sephiroth: „_Such a powerful attack_... (he is still knocked back a dozen feet)"

Vosel: „Your last stop, Sephiroth. (charges up his keyblade) HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH! **Thunder Tower!** (raises the blade high, now piled up with a tall cloud of electricity) Yeah! (smashes the pile in front of him, creating a linear shockwave)"

Sephiroth didn't evade the attack in time, and the entire pile of lightning stream hammered him down and knocked him into the remains of walls at sonic speed. More than a few crumblings of walls signified his certain defeat, although this was unverified due to the humongous amount of dust that raised in it's place. Vosel Knight observed the result of his last attack, prodly punching his own chest once, then raising the two fingered peace sign on the same hand. Hard to see from the helmet, but he smiled.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory."

Seconds later, a radiant light swalloed Vosel Knight's being, and spat out what appeared to be Cloud and the original Vosel. Out of those two, the first difused into a strong standing position, while the other one (Vosel) ended up knocked down to the ground like he sliped on something.

Vosel: „/O.O/ (blink, blink) Wow... That was amazing, I never knew I could do that."

And without warning, Cloud pointed his Buster Sword at him.

Vosel: „Wha'? Hey..."

Cloud: „Spare me your heys, what was that thing you did moments ago?"

On that cue, Tifa and Barret came running to them.

Tifa: „Is everything alright?"

Barret: „Now hey, what's that for?"

Cloud: „You wanna know? Ask him. I don't know what happened during the battle with Sephiroth, but I do know you've been using my skills, and I was left somewhere without a phisical existence. You absorbed me, didn't you!"

Vosel: „What? (sweats heavily and rapidly waves his hands) Now wait a second, it was my first time doing that too, I have no idea what I did either."

Cloud: „Tsk... (puts the blade away) Well anyway, don't do it again without my approval. I would like to thank you, however, for saving Aerith's life."

(just for the record, he didn't seem that grateful, at least his expression wasn't)

Tifa: „Well that's true, I think he does deserve a little credit."

Barret: „Yeah, if it wasn't for the dude we probably wouldn't have beaten Sephiroth and the little nasties this easy."

„Defeat?"

Everyone's attention turned into the direction where the last voice came from: it was the cloud of dust where Sephiroth was launched at. And the voice, also belonged to Sephiroth.

Seconds later, someone, well guess who, leaped out of the cloud of smoke higher into the air than anyone would anticipate. There was still something different from his current attire, though.

Sephiroth: „(chuckles) No, I am not defeated that easily, only my actions postpone a little."

The smoke then cleared, and there was no doubt it was the sinister grin of Sephiroth behind it.

But then...

Sephiroth: „You amazed me, keyblader. I never thought I would be forced to use this today... (suddenly, a huge black-feathered wing sprouted out of his right shoulder, and he remained floating in the air)"

The people below where in yet another state of shock.

Cloud: „But that's the..."

Sephiroth: „Hmhm... **One-Winged Angel.** (lifts his Masamune)"

Vosel: „(shocked, gasping)... What is that? ... "

- to be continued...

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for all the nasty things I run into. Let's see, today's featured page is...<p>

Scrapper

This Unversed attacks usually with it's claws and moves at great speed, but the latest model also features a combustion attack, the Breath Blast, seriously dude, get a breathmint. They appear very commonly and make up the most of the bad guys' army, but they're fortunately weaker than usual and my faithful skills can fell them in a single blow!

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh."

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vosel: „So that thing I did was the Full Form, right?"

Aerith: „Yes, when it comes to it, a keyblader can unite his heart with another one to..."

Vosel: „Yeah, okay, better save the explanation for the next time, but why won't it work now!"

Aerith: „Full Form doesn't work always, you know?"

Vosel: „No, but how do you know?"

Vincent: „She just does."

Vosel: „WAH, there's a vampire out there!"

Aerith: „Nope, our friend is just a little paler than usual."

Vosel: „You've got some weird crowd, and now there's these Unversed guys and this huge Weapon, what the hell!"

Vosel: „Next time on 'Heartkeepers': Train, Vosel! Battle the Ultimate Weapon! I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more

original appearances:

Tifa, Barret, Cloud, Sephiroth, Aerith- „Final Fantasy VII"

Unversed: Scrapper, Bruiser


	2. Train Vosel Battle the Ultimate Weapon!

My name is Vosel. In my youth, I was given a legendary weapon called Keyblade, the Tri-Disaster, by an unknown stranger back at my home world. Now I'm questing around the many worlds to see how to put it to good use.

My last adventure got me in a struggle with a powerful swordsman, Sephiroth, and the minions that supported him turned out to be none other that those infernal creatures that destroyed my home world. As hard as I tried, nothing could make a dit to that guy, he nearly killed me. However, once both me and Cloud stepped up to protect his friend Aerith, something weird happened and the both of us somehow fused into what appears to be called Full Form- Vosel Knight. Armed like this I had little trouble defeating Sephiroth and taking out the Scrappers. However, just as things looked up, Sephiroth jumped out of the dustcloud, and he had this weird-looking wing on his shoulder...

Yosh! Now let's see what happes next! 

**episode 2: Train Vosel! Battle the Ultimate Weapon!**

The same where we left up the last time, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vosel and Aerith observed from the ground as Sephiroth rose up from the cloud of dust, this being the remains of the building Vosel Knight catapulted him into. He didn't seem hurt at all! Plus, a creepy black wing sprouted from his right shoulder. He smiled viciously as he observed the crowd below.

Barret: „Oh no..."

Cloud: „This is it."

Vosel: „ (shocked) ... What is that?"

Sephiroth: „Hmhm... **One-Winged Angel.**"

Sephiroth was lifting his oversized katana, the Masamune, into a fighting position. Vosel still didn't get it what was going on entirely.

Vosel: „What is this guy made of? Thunder Tower didnt even phase him, and now he's even armed with that creepy wing-thingy."

Cloud: „That's Sephiroth's true form, the One-Winged Angel."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Cloud: „When he's holding his wing expanded like that, it means he's getting serious. When in this mode, all of his skills increase ten-fold."

Vosel: „WHA'! TEN-FOLD! HOW THE HECK DO WE BEAT HIM!"

Cloud: „Mind your own business. Maybe you 'd be having trouble, but I can take Sephiroth head on. (strengthens the grip on his Buster Sword)"

Vosel: „_This is bad...I barely kept up with him before, who knows what he's capable of now... But..._ (looks over to Aerith) _the creep was going to kill that girl. I cannot let anything like that occur here. Cloud might be a veteran fighter, but even he's going to need help if we're ever going to bag this guy..."_

In a brick moment, Sephiroth disappeared from the sky, leaving only a few black feathers behind.

Vosel: „Huh, what?"

Sephiroth: „I couldn't help to notice... (he was behind them all, a few meters away, and they all turned around to face him) That you've been having trouble looking up at me. Will it be easier for you if I remain here where you can see me?"

Vosel: „Such speed..."

Cloud: „Still mocking me, are you? (attempts to charge Sephiroth, but Vosel gets in his way)"

Vosel: „Wait, I got him! Take this! (his keyblade starts radiating, releasing embers of flame, shards of ice and sparks of electricity) Heaaaaaaaarrrrrghh... **Triple Damachi!**"

The next Vosel slashed the air around him, his weapon sent a powerful stream of what appeared to be a combined whirlwind of fire, ice and thunder. The strength of this radial wave was so strong it cracked and shreaded the ground it flew above.

And then it collided with Sephiroth, who did not do as much as alter his expression in expectation to the impact. The collision ended with a gigantic blast and a lot of dust was raised in expectation, so the result was not evident.

Unexpectedly, Vosel droped to his knees and breathed heavily, grasping his chest like he suffered from a heart-attack. The others (minus Cloud) showed their concern.

Tifa: „Hey, you alright?"

Vosel: „(gasping) I'm fine. I just hate it how this attack drains my strength. Well... (looks at Sephiroth's direction) at least I got rid of the nasty boogyman, hah. With an impact that strong, it had got to have done something. Huh?"

To his very surprise, not to mention shock, Sephiroth lashed his Masamune and blew the cloud of dust away with a single swing, revealing that not anything was wrong with him. In fact, he didn't even had dirt on his clothes!

Sephiroth: „My, my, that surely was a desperate waste of energy."

Vosel: „(with his mouth and eyes wide open) ... Impossible..."

Barret: „The attack migh've been impressive, kid, but it takes a lot more than that to take down Sephirot's One-Winged Angel."

Cloud: „Did I not tell you... To stay out of this! (charges Sephiroth) **Drill Buster!**"

Cloud and Sephiroth clashed, blade to blade. Rage filled Cloud up, and it seemed like delight filled up Sephiroth. They fought blade-to-blade, creating massive amounts of sparks upon each impact. Cloud seemed to be matching Sephiroth in both speed and strength, but it was obvious Sephiroth was taking it too lightly. He even found time to speak to the rest of the group:

Sephiroth: „In case you get bored... (snaps his fingers)"

On Sephiroth's command, dozens of new Scrappers and a pair of new Bruisers appeared and soon surrounded the group.

Tifa: „These guys again?"

Barret: „This is asking for a loooong break afterwards."

Vosel: „Then let's make it easier. (charges the enemies) **Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel smashed and cleaved his keyblade at the closest 3 Scrappers, all of which disitegrated upon contact, but as soon as he went on clobbering the next few, his stamina dropped tremendously. Tifa and Barret did all they could to keep the monsters away from Aerith, who seemed to be their target. About at the same time, a major blowback occured between Cloud and Sephiroth, and Cloud leaped back to the rest of the group.

Sephiroth: „Why aren't you amused? I for one am having one heck of a time."

Vosel: „_Bastard... Wait a sec!_ If I managed to trash him before, why not try it again? Cloud!"

Cloud: „Huh, what?"

Vosel: „Let's go! Cloud, Full Form!"

Vosel held his keyblade up, with a wide smile on his face, expecting something awesome to happen. You know what happened?

Vosel: „(keeps holding the blade up)... Huh?"

Absolutely nothing.

Vosel inspected his keyblade to see if anything is wrong with it, he tried swinging it, he tried a different angle, but...

Vosel: „What the...? (keeps looking at it) ... /? (O_O) ?/ Oh, shimata."

(author'd note: Shimata is a japanese expression that basically means „darn", but as it starts with a „sh", it generally replaces the nasty word... well, you know which one)

Barret: „What's the matter, hotshoes?"

Vosel: „(keeps flapping hands up and down) It won't work! For some reason i can't make it enter Full Form like I did minutes ago, whaddawe do!"

Tifa: „The Full Form?"

Aerith: „_I was afraid of this..._"

Sephiroth: „Hmhmhmm, my and I was hoping for a challenge. Did your little toy broke?"

Cloud: „Like we need it. You take care of the monsters, I've got Sephiroth covered!"

Vosel: „_This can't go on like this. Unless I regain the strength as Vosel Knight our chances to win are slim at best. Shimata! How the heck do we get out of here? (_at this moment, his hand accidentally touched the pouch at his back pocket, and he remembered something) Huh? ... Wait a sec! (draws something out of the pouch) This will do!"

What Vosel drew out of the pocket, he held up high.

It was a pebble-sized, heart-shaped transparent crystal. It glittered and sparkled brightly when held in the sun.

Barret: „(-_-*) Uhm, I don't get it."

Tifa: „What is that?"

Sephiroth: „A gem?"

Vosel: „(grinning) Heh, a Gem-Stone. _I just hope something good comes out of this..._"

(author's note: paragraphs in italics that are not part of a conversation or monologue and that do not state an event that occured before or in an astral kind-of way mark recurring scenes, such as transformations or summoning) 

_After the Gemstone flashes once while Vosel is holding it, he tosses it up like a coin and grabs it in mid-air._

_Vosel: „Echo, sound-up!"_

_He tosses the Gemstone skywards, then points the keyblade towards it. The blade shoots out a linear ray of light from it's tip and hits the Gemstone in mid-air, breaking it appart and creating a keyhole-shaped portal in the sky._

_Vosel:"Come to my aid... Elliott!"_

_Finally, the portal releases a great amount of stardust which circle up and make an apparition appear: a large, big-bellied green dragon with a big smile._

_/Elliott/_

With the entire process done, before the entire group sttod a towering green dragon. And when I say „dragon", I don't mean the ugly scaly things that everyone wants to kill, but instead it resembles a creature carved after a plushie, with a big belly, a big smile, a messy and bushy formation of hair on his head and disproportionally small wings that kept him in the air for some reason. It wasn't even a real creature, the entire structure was transparent like it was a ghost.

Cloud: „Now what?"

Vosel: „Show 'em, Elliott!" 

**Sparkling Blink**

Elliott, the dragon, took a deep breath, then released a huge amount of dense steam from his nostrils that covered up the entire field like a fog. Not even Sephiroth could see through this barrier, and to tell you the truth, he didn't seem that much amused.

Sephiroth: „What a desperate attempt to flee."

Then, he swung his Masamune once, and the entire fog cleared up. However, once the field was clear...

Sephiroth: „Hm? (looks around, but Vosel and co. aren't there anymore, only Scrappers) Where did they go?"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, at the 7th Heaven...<p>

A costumer hummed a happy tune under his beard.

„Aye,aye,aye, why can't pretty girls just pop up when you want 'em?"

Big surprise: right in front of him, Tifa and Aerith appeared, literally, at blinking speed out of nowhere. The man kept looking at them, then his drink, then at them again,with a notable amount of confusion on his face.

„Maybe I should have wished for cash instead?"

Moments later, Barret, Cloud and Vosel all poped out of nowhere in the same manner. Most of them, minus Vosel, had no idea how exactly they got there. Vosel was breathing heavily and sweating like he just ran a marathon.

Barret: „You kid are full of surprises, ya know?"

Vosel: „Heheh, as I manage. (smiles, then looks up) Thank you, Elliott."

Vosel was adressing the floating dragon Elliott , who somehow managed to appear without being noticed. The dragon waved at him while smiling brightly, as he slowly became more and more transparent until he was the same as air. The last moment of his existence was harolded by a short flash, and in his place, the heart-shaped crystal was floating. But it's beauty was no more, as it became as gray and rough as rock. The object fell down and Vosel cought it with his palm. It was nothing more than a heart-shaped rock now.

Vosel: „Looks like I drew the right one this time."

Cloud: „Oi, Vosel."

Vosel: „Huh? (looks at Cloud)"

Cloud: „Mind explaining what just happened?"

Vosel: „Well, see, the thing is, uhm, err, heheh..."

* * *

><p>On Vosel's behalf, I, the narrator shall explain what had happened:<p>

The creature Vosel summoned is a dragon called Elliott, who posseses the unique ability to make himself, and his allies, invisible for a limited time only- Sparkling Blink. After Elliott blinded Sephiroth and the Unversed with his exhaling steam, he used this to render Vosel and the others unseen. They used this chance to run away, except for Cloud, who had to be dragged along by Tifa and Barret. Once they reached 7th Heaven, the effect wore off.

* * *

><p>Tifa: „Let's leave explanations for later. Let's just regroup until we find out the full extent of the situation."<p>

Barret: „Agreed."

Barret walked by the counter, then pushed what appeared to be a secret switch under the table. The resulting mechanism opened a hidden elevator in the bar, hidden behind a pinball machine that was pulled aside as a result of that.

Vosel: „(amazed) So coool! You guys have a secret hideout!"

Tifa: „Less talk, more moving."

Vosel: „(nods) Umh."

As expected, Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Aerith and Vosel entered the elevator and descended into a secret hideout. In their wake, the pinball machine returned to it's original position as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the city of Midgar...<p>

In the outhern districts of the city, a great horde of those red-eyed creatures, the Scrappers and Bruisers, were doing some excavation. In addition to them, another type was present: they resembled quadrapedal Scrappers with a different head shape, and the backs of their hands, as well as their feet, ended in large blades that they used as limbs to walk on, making them appear like spiders with blades.

/Snipwalker/

They used all their available tools to crack the ground, dig and excavate, for some unknown reason.

The one observing them doing so was also the one who was controlling them: Sephiroth, still in his One-Winged Angel form.

Sephiroth: „As it seems I have gravely underestimated the potential of that keyblader. His stength might yet be of use to me."

flashback:

_Cloud's heart unites with Vosel's Keyblade, and Vosel attains a battle armor..._

end flashback...

Sephiroth: „A Full Form, was it? I wonder how great it's potential really is. Yes, this fact might come invaluable. (looks at his minions) And these Unversed, creatures of emotion under my command, a true cornerstone that might turn the tables in the future. And yet still, I presume both our blooms need the proper fertilizer to blossom. I would have to remedy Cloud's blind obsession with protecting others. Or what say you to this... Ultimate?"

He gazed upon what the Unversed have been excavating: a humongous dragon-like creature halfway burried in rocks. As soon as Sephiroth pronounced the word „Ultimate", it's eyes flashed, as it sprang to life.

* * *

><p>The secret basement of the 7th Heaven did not differ any much from a regular military storehouse, with a few beds, desks, computers and, what was odd, a coffin. In here, Vosel was sitting on one of the beds while Aerith was bandaging of his wounds.<p>

Vosel: „A-tststststs! Didn't know I was damaged that hard. (looks at Aerith) Oi, didn't you have some kind of non-painful healing skill or something?"

Aerith: „Me and my friends restrict ourselves from using any kind of special skills when they're not needed. We save those for the battlefield and go the usual way when we're capable of doing it. After all, human potential is great even without the use of magic."

Vosel: „Heh, I wish that was true, but I can respect tha-AYE! (that was due to the pain)"

Aerith: „You're done. (smiles)"

Vosel: „(smiles back, still grinning his teeth about the pain) Thank you, Aerith-chan. (puts his clothes back on)"

Aerith: „Uhm..."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Aerith: „You are a... Keyblader, aren't you?"

Vosel: „(nods) That's right."

Aerith: „Well, uhm... Would you mind if I... see it for myself?"

Vosel: „(blink-blink) Not at all. (puts his hand in front of him) Keyblade, to me!"

The keyblade Tri-Disaster materialized in his hand after a flash of light filled his hand. He held it for a few seconds, then handed it over to Aerith, who carefully took it to examine it.

The blade was completely black, completely devoid of color, as if it was made of obsidian. It's odd to know that was really a blade since the edges weren't that sharp. The basic contour of the blade resembled a star. The end of the blade looked a lot like a draconic wing without a membrane. The surface was surprisingly smooth.

Aerith: „I heard of these, but I never saw one for myself."

But before she could take a better look at it, the blade vanished from her hands in a flash and reappeared in Vosel's hand.

Vosel: „Sorry, that happens sometimes. Here, you can observe it from my hand."

Aerith: „It's incomplete, isn't it?"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Aerith: „Your keyblade is incomplete, and yet desires so much to complete itself."

Vosel: „/?/ Wha'?"

Aerith: „Look. It has no keychain. Keyblades with masters have a keychain on their hilt. But yours has none. That means something made the blade only half of it's self."

Vosel: „(looks at it) Now that you mention it, I think it had some kind of chain attatched to it when I fought Sephiroth as Vosel Knight. (flashbacks to the battle, when he held a different keyblade, only this one had a keychain resembling the emblem on Cloud's bike) But what does it mean?"

Aerith: „A keyblade is a keyblader's extention of himself, an extention of his very heart. So if the keyblader's heart feels empty, then the keyblade too looses it's strength. But how come yours is... incomplete? Was it that way when it chose you?"

Vosel: „(thinks) I wish I knew. It didn't really choose me, I got it from an odd character when was still little. (flashbacks to that moment) As soon as I touched it, it and I became one, but it never had a keychain or anything."

Aerith: „I see... Then maybe it lingers completion."

Vosel: „Huh, what?"

Aerith: „(stands up) The Full Form. It is a keyblader whose incomplete keyblade found it's other half, at least temporarily. Because the keyblader himself cannot fullfil the blade with his own heart, the keyblade completes itself by using hearts of others. (both flashback on Cloud's and Vosel's fusion) Another strong heart that fills the keyblade's core. With two hearts instead of one, the keyblade reaches it's desired completion. This alters the keyblade, and this in turn alters the keyblader's potential. That is the Full Form."

Vosel: „I see. So back then, when I thought I fused with Cloud, he actually fused with my keyblade, and in this way, with my heart as well. That might explain why I transformed and gained new armor. If my keyblade gets it's power from my heart, then our two hearts gave rise to new power."

...flashback:

_Vosel: „(transformed) Vosel... Knight! (summons his keyblade) Keyblade... Fang Edge!"_

end flashback...

Vosel: „This also explains the new keyblade I got. Uhm, wait... How exactly do you know all this?"

Aerith: „Huh? (thinks) Hmmmmmmm... (smiles) I just do, I think."

Vosel: „(-_-) Now that's helpful."

Aerith: „But I also know this: you cannot attain Full Form just by fusing with anyone. Only if the other's heart is compatable to your own and allows you to use it's extent might the keyblade take such power in."

Vosel: „So I ask people to borrow their hearts, teriffic. _Wait, this explains why my last attempt to Full Form failed..."_

flashback...

_Cloud: „Don't do it again without my approval."_

flashback end...

Aerith: „It's not a bad thing, if you think that. With many hearts that come together, if all beat as one with a single goal, they can acomplish great things."

Vosel: „Well, putting it that way, it kinda makes sense. Although not exactly simple. (gets up) Oi, Aerith-chan."

Aerith: „Hm?"

Vosel: „Thank you... for, you know, the bandage and all."

Aerith: „(smiles) Don't mention it. You saved me, after all. ... Uhm... about that..."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Aerith: „What exactly did you mean when you said..."

flashback...

_Vosel: „I have failed an entire world once... I will not... (looks up, and responds screaming) I will not have a single more life on my conscience!"_

flashback end;

Vosel: „(blushes) Uhm, well I... (looks down, sad) An entire world was destroyed... Because I..."

Aerith: „Oh... I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Vosel: „(takes a deep breath) Well, I better be off then."

Aerith: „Huh? Where are you going?"

Vosel: „To deal with Sephiroth, what else? I must find a cooperative strong heart soon if I am to stand a chance against him."

Aerith: „What? But you can't go fight now, in your condition, he's gonna..."

Vosel: „If I don't do it, Sephiroth's gonna keep hurting folks. Like I said, I can't let a single more life be taken away."

Aerith: „But..."

Vosel: „It's alright. (Aerith gasps; Vosel thumbs up) I won't die that easily. I won't let a big scary boogyman wear me down. (about to depart) Well, here I go."

„Wait, keyblader."

Vosel: „Huh? (turns around to Aerith) You just... said something?"

Aerith waved her head in response, then pointed at the coffin that was lying nearby. When Vosel looked at the coffin, he got a scare of a lifetime when he saw it opening slowly. The large cover of the coffin slid slowly downwards, and hit the ground when the coffin fully opened. Then, out of the coffin, a man sat up: a man with pale skin, long hair and crimson getups. Once his eyes opened, he revealed they were crimson red.

/Vincent Valentine/

Vosel couldn't hide his confusion, but it somehow took him longer than expected to realize it:

Vosel: „Huh? A pale man with red eyes sleeping in a coffin? (suddenly realizes it, and his expression then changes to something similar to the painting „The Scream") AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, VAMPIREEEEE! Aerith-chan, there's a vampire in your hideout!"

Aerith: "He's alright."

Vosel: „(still panicking) What!"

Aerith: „It's no vampire. My friend is just a pale guy that likes red and sleeps in a coffin."

Vosel: „SAY WHAT!"

Vosel barely compulsed himself when the man suddenly leaped from his coffin and got right in front of him. Vosel was honestly fearing for his life as he stared at him with his bloody-red eyes.

Vincent: „I'm Vincent. Hi."

Vosel: „(shocked stone expression) EH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Barret was looking at the heart-shaped stone under a lupe. It's the same object that was once a crystal that summoned Elliott.<p>

Barret: „Hmmm... This is really interresting. In my life, I've seen diamonds, obsidian, ruby, emerald, opal, topaz, clay and dirt, but this one just blows my mind. I could've sworn this ugly thing was a brilliant gem minutes ago."

Again, as a narrator, I might explain what keeps troubling Barret:

In Vosel's home world, Hills Echo, there exists a tree-shaped mountain rich in ore and minerals. The large aurora lights than occur in the sky evey now and then is the Echo Polaris, a mystical light that carries both light and sound from millions of other worlds. Echoes of many people whose memories are strong enough to be made eternal are carried over by the Polaris and cross over Hills Echo. Once the Polaris lights come in contact with the ores in the mt. Crysallys, they collide with the ores that are found there and turn into heart-shaped crystals. These crystals are the so called Gemstones, material memories of people from far-away worlds, that contain their voices, memories, and powers. These stones, once hit by the unlocking powers of a Keyblade, such as Vosel's Tri-disaster, unlock these voices and summon forth an apparition of the person whose echo is contained within. These apparitions, although inexistent in essence, match their counterparts in every other aspect. Once summoned, they perform a skill as asked by the keyblader who summoned them, then vanish. Once a Gemstone's been used, it irreversably turns into stone. Since all Gemstones look alike, it is impossible to tell whose memory is being contained within up to the moment when they're about to be summoned. This is when the keyblader hears their name as a silent echo in their hearts. The Gemstones contain all kinds of memories, of both the weak and the strong, both good and evil.

Barret kept observing the Gemstone turned rock until his cell phone disrupted him.

Barret: „(answers) Oi, talk to me."

Tifa: (overphone) „_Barret, come to the outher districts quick! Those things, they're everywhere!"_

Barret: „What? Other districts?"

Tifa: „_Cloud is already engaging them. I think Sephiroth might be around as well."_

Barret: „Hold your position, I'll be right there! (hangs up) What the heck is happening to this city? (storms out)"

* * *

><p>Back to Vosel, Aerith and Vincent.<p>

Vosel: „Not strong enough? Whaddaya mean?"

Vincent: „Exactly as I put it. As you are now, your talents as a keyblader are wasted."

Vosel: „ (angry face) Eh! That's some advice coming from a guy who sleeps in a coffin! I'm confident enough, that means something."

Vincent: „Confidentiality does not equal strength."

Vosel: „You listen to me, Dracula-man..."

Aerith: „Please, just hear him out."

Vincent: „Having a blade and muscles to move it does not make you a swordsman. It makes you a guy with a sword."

Vosel: „Alright, that does it!"

Vosel tried punching Vincent in the face...

But Vincent just steped aside, and Vosel was left in hang-time for a few seconds.

That's when Vincent triped him with his foot and kicked him in the rear with the other foot.

Vosel fell down on his face, and tsked in pain, although his ego was more wounded than his face.

Vincent: „I think I made my point quite clear."

Vosel: „(gets up and faces Vincent) Okay, you caught me off guard, it won't happen again."

This time, Vincent took a gun out of his belt and pointed it straight at Vosel's face. Vosel gasped and opened his mouth wide, not knowing what was to come next. He could see the details of the gun clearly from that distance. The gun had three barrels and it's otherwise dull brown surface was acustomed with golden edges. He dared not imagine what might happen next, until...

Vincent: „Bang, you're dead."

Vosel: „THAT WAS THE POINT?"

Vincent: „Bang. You just died again."

Vosel: „WOULD YOU STOP IT!"

Vincent: „You have reflexes of a tootless granny."

Vosel: „Why you!"

This time, Vosel summoned his keyblade and attacked Vince with it... at least, that was the theory.

In truth, Vincent ducked aside, triped Vosel and then kicked him in the rear again, so he fell back on his face.

Vincent: „Thank me anytime, I just saved your life."

Vosel: „(there's no smiley for it, but his face had shark-like teeth and curved eyes in angry anime fashion) AS IF! (gets up) Ugh, fine you got me, so, how do you make me strong?"

Vincent: „The key to victory is surprise and the ability to react and adapt to the flow of battle."

Vince then walked up to Vosel, and started putting his bodyparts in proper position:

Vince: „Straighten up. Get a good grip. Hold your ground. Shoulders up. Take a good stance. Take a lookup. Put your wrist like this. (about 8 other things later, he stopped measuring him) Having a proper stance in battle gives you multiple advantages. You must be able to cover as many grounds as possible and attack from as many different angles as possible."

Aerith couldn't help but snicker on how Vincent kept instructing Vosel, and Vosel couldn't help but groan about it.

* * *

><p>At the outer districts:<p>

Cloud: **„Tri-Buster!**"

Cloud swung his Buster sword and took out several Scrappers with a powerful shockwave. Nearby, Tifa engaged a large Bruiser.

Tifa: „**Dolphin Kick.** Ha!"

She landed a powerful kick maneuver into the large monster's chest, leaving a foot-shaped print on it.

Nevertheless, the Bruiser soon retook his shape and engaged a counterattack, whitch Tifa narrowly avoided. Cloud's attack didn't do much either as all Scrappers he defeated reformed and got up again.

Tifa: „We can't keep this up forever!"

Cloud: „We don't have to, only until Sephiroth arrives."

It took Cloud only a brief second to notice a group of Scrappers was about to take a jump at him, but not enough time to dodge...

**„Twin Claw!"**

... but they were still blasted away in mid-air. When Cloud looked where the blast came from, he saw Barret with his gun-arm prepared for battle.

Barret: „You started without me?"

Tifa: „We didn't want to keep the guests waiting."

As to cut the chit-chat short, all three of them engaged the monsters simultaneously.

Unbeknowns to them, Sephiroth kept observing them from higher grounds, and he was smiling.

* * *

><p>In continuing the „training", Vosel kept attacking Vincent with the keyblade, and the vampire-resembling-but-not-vampire-guy kept dodging swing after swing. Pretty soon, Vosel halted and breathed heavily.<p>

Vincent: „Do not leave an oppening. Attack swift and without hesitation."

Vosel then attacked one more time, but Vince dodged again and pointed his gun into Vosel's back.

Vincent: „Bang, you're dead. Again."

Vosel: „That is... Getting old."

Aerith: „Go easy on him, he's still wounded."

Vincent: „He didn't seem to mind the moment he decided to take on Sephiroth. (dodges another Vosel's swing, then gunpoints him) Bang, dead."

Vosel: „Gimme a break!"

At that moment, Aerith's cell-phone rang, and she answered it, on a speaker as it seemed.

Aerith: „Hello?"

Barret: _„(with sounds of battle in the background) Aerith! It''s an emergency, I can't find my wallet! Oh yeah, and Sephiroth's nasties are attacking the city, might use backup et cetera."_

Since it was on speaker, Vosel heard it and expressed his shock.

Vosel: „What! They're fighting the monsters off! They know they can't win!"

Aerith: „Hang in there, I'm coming."

Barret: _„Nah, just take your time, not like we're running low on ammo or anyth... uh-oh, gotta go, one of those bladers keeps dancing again. WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S... (hangs up)"_

Vosel: „They must be nuts. They saw what happened before, the keyblade is the only tool that works against those guys!"

Aerith: „Typical Cloud. It seems he is still having problems with controling his rage."

Vosel: „Rage-smage, I gotta go."

Vosel tried leaving the base, but Vince grabbed him by the shoulder.

Vincent: „You're not going anywhere."

Vosel: „What? Whaddaya mean, I gotta help them!"

Vincent: „Guess what? You're still training."

Vosel: „Well guess you what, I don't give a boot! If they're out there fighting my battle I just can't sit here doing nothing."

Vincent: „You'll fight no battles from a bodysack."

Vosel: „How can you be so heartless, they're my friends!"

Vince: „They're my friends as well, and I say you're not going!"

This ticked Vosel off. Big time. He stroke with Tri-Disaster an attack that sent a vertical cut through the air and almost impaled Vincent in the cranium. Fortunately, he dodged and let it fly next to him. The strike impaled a bunch of crates behind him and sliced them to dust.

Vincent: „_Strong attack. _(feels a sudden point in his back) Hm?"

That was Vosel, pointing the keyblade into his back, very precisely next to his neck. It took a moment for him to respond:

Vosel: „Slice, you're dead."

And then, it took about the amount of time for Vincent to reply. His first reply: a smile.

Vincent: „Well done. (turns around to face Vosel) But don't het cocky just yet. Strength might come in many different forms for you to discover."

Vosel: „I will, can we go now?"

Vincent nodded, and they both went to depart through the secret elevator.

Aerith: „Wait, I'm comming too."

Vosel: „No, you better stay here and keep put."

Aerith: „But I..."

Vincent: „Do as he says."

Vincent practically flew out of there in a form that resembled a sheath ghost made out of his own torn-off cape. Vosel stood behind and thumbed up before departing.

* * *

><p>Barret: „<strong>Smash Angermax!"<strong> (fires an array of bullets from his gun-arm)

Cloud: **„Solid Braver!**" (slices everything in his path with his sword in spiral motion)

Tifa: „**Collision Raid!"** (keeps punching monsters around her with kung-fu precision)

All their attacks connected and took out a number of enemies, but no matter how much they tried, more kept comming.

**„Breath Blast!"**

A dozen Scrappers launched heated missles from their mouths that wasted the field like a meteor shower. Cloud repelled most of them with swings of his sword.

**„Dumpercut!"**

A handful of Snipwalkers launched aerial cuts through the air by performing airflips, only this time Cloud wasn't fast enough to avoid them, and one of them hit him. He stood still and took it like a man, but the damage dealt was beyond denial.

Cloud: „I'll get you for this... Every last one of you."

And out of nowhere...

Vosel: „**Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel jumped at the mid-air Snipwalkers and wacked them all with his keyblade, leaving sparkling cuts where he hit them. Moments later, all 3 hit Snipwalkers turned to dust in mid-air, and Vosel jumped gracefully down to the ground.

Vosel: „Idiots. Taking on monsters without my watch."

Barret: „ (currenty wrestling with a Bruiser) Nice to see you too, now could you give me a hand here!"

Vosel: „Yosh! Here I go! (charges the Bruiser from behind) **Jolt Twister!**"

Vosel rapidly spun around while his keyblade was charged with electricity, greatly injuring the large monster. Barret took it's moment of agony to his like and attacked himself, by pressing his charged up gunarm onto the monster's chest.

Barret: **„Hammer Shot!"**

He pulled the trigger and blasted the Bruiser into oblivion. Vosel grinned greatly.

Vosel: „Oh yeah, more to go! (looks at the 3 Snipwalkers that were about to attack Tifa) **Frost Spike... Times Three!** (forms 3 large blocks of ice and bats them over into Snipwalker's faces like baseballs) Yeah, I'm on fire! (exposion) BHAAAAAHHH!"

The ground beneath him exploded for unknown reason, and Vosel quickly got back up to see who did that: it was Sephiroth. He was gliding above them with his black wing on display and his Masamune drawn out. Not to mention, he was smiling.

Sephiroth: „What took you so long, keyblader? I was worried you'd miss the main event."

Vosel was about to speak up, but Cloud interrupted:

Cloud: „If it's you, I'm game. Bring it!"

Sephiroth: „Who, me? Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, you misplaced something. I am but a mere judge in this game. And this... is the guest of honor. (turns around, and puts his hands up as if he's summoning something) Come here, Ultimate!"

Vosel: „Huh, Ultimate?"

Vosel regretted asking that seconds later. Here's why:

Something really, really large appeared high above them. It's wingspan covered the sun as soon as it got down, and it's roar sounded like an explosion occurring.

It was a humongous dragon-like creature with a reptilianne centaur-like body and huge wings on it's back. Completely covered in red scales, it roared and gazed upon it's prey below with such force it nearly killed all birds in range.

/Ultimate Weapon/

Vosel: „WHAT THE HECK!"

Tifa: „It's the Ultimate Weapon! Where did he get it?"

Barret: „Who cares? Let's just get rid of it! (charges his gun-arm into a huge orb of energy) **Doomsday Grenade!"**

The attack Barret released launched a projectile almost twice his own size into the huge creature's face, where it exploded. However, the best it did was for the Weapon to lean it's head back a little, and no damage was visible. The Weapon then looked back at them...

**„Shadow Flare!"**

The Weapon's mouth filled with dark substance, which it burst forward, aiming for the group. As it got closer, it was obvious it's nature was more similar to boiling lava than to a cooling shadow.

Barret: „Everybody take cover!"

Cloud, Barret, Tifa and Vosel all jumped aside as the attack passed by them. And a good thing they did, since the shadowy substance drained the ground away like fiery acid, capturing most of the Scrappers, Bruisers and Snipwalkers along with it, anihilating them all. The result: the ground where the Shadow Flare hit was smoothened and melted away, like a volcanic impact dozed over the terrain.

Vosel: „Such power..."

For most people, this was the cue to flee. But Cloud did not think so. He leaped high up and attacked Ultimate Weapon's belly.

Cloud: **„Solid Braver!"**

The attack left the weapon know something's being sliced on it's stomach, but it barely showed any kind of pain. Instead, it counterattacked:

**„Claw Tremble!"**

The Weapon rapidly smashed the ground with the two feet in front of it, hoping to hit Cloud, but fortunately, he dodged them, but only barely.

Vosel: „Hold on, I'm coming! (is about to charge, but a Snipwalker nearly slashes him and blocks the path) Shimata! (more Snipwalkers and Scrappers surround him) Not good."

High above all that, Sephiroth released a loud cackle, for Vosel to hear.

Sephiroth: „Why don't you take what is offered, keyblader? Let Cloud fight his heart out with Ultimate there, while you shapen your skills against the Unversed."

Vosel: „Unversed? So, that's how the darn things are called. I do have a bone to pick with them, but if you think even for a second I'm gonna let my friends fight alone, you're dead wrong! (charges the keyblade with electricity) **Jolt Twister!"**

Vosel chaged through several lines of Unversed while spining rapidly, delivering thunder-based strikes on as many enemies as possible. However, as soon as he ceased to spin, the Unversed attacked him with a series of rapid strikes, which he managed to dodge by performing complex acrobatic moves. He also hit a number of Unversed while doing it, but none of it seemed like lethal damage to them.

Vosel: „_Shimata, there's too many of them._ (looks at the Ultimate Weapon, where all the others were fighting) _I have to get to that large thing or these Unversed guys will be coming infinitely back. How do I break through this?_"

Vincent: „**Gray Claw."**

Vosel: „Huh?"

To Vosel's surprise, many Unversed that surrounded him began falling down to the ground or backflipping admist the shooting bullets of unknown origin. Most of them remained stunned as regular bullets have no real lethal effect on them, but the effect was obvious nonetheless. Moments later, it was Vincent Valentine who leaped to Vosel's side with a gun in hand.

Vosel: „Vincent!"

Vincent: „I see your reflexes improved a bit."

Vosel: „Heh, maybe the monsters were better trainers than you were, vampire-dude."

Vincent: „(smiles) For some reason, I'm flattered. (looks around as the Unversed start reforming) Looks like my attacks don't work against these guys. But yours do."

Vosel: „(nods) But the real problem is that oversized dragon thing. (points his keyblade at Ultimate Weapon)"

Vincent: „I don't think you're strong enough to confront that kind of enemy."

Vosel: „So what? I wanna help! And if you wanna stop me, then just shoot me."

Vincent: „Then... I won't."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vincent: „You're willing to help them, no matter the consequences. Might I remind you, they're my friends as well. And you obviously need any help you can get."

Upon saying that, an odd thing happened: both the Tri-Disaster, and Vincent, started radiating an odd glow.

It was the same glow as that time with Cloud.

Vosel: „This is..."

Vincent: „Fine, I will fight at your side. This full form of yours, was it? (lifts his pistol) I'm ready."

Vosel: „... (nods) Yosh! Here goes!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Vincent!"_

_Vince: „Hou! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Vincent's surrounding light turns him into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then Vosel himself in radiant light._

_Out of the light, Vosel's armored arms got out..._

_Then his legs..._

_Finally revealing his torso, covered with platinum chest-plate, and his head, completely armored up except for the eye region, with 2 horn-like structures where his ears would otherwise be._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

_„Vosel... Knight!"_

And there he was, standing in all his glory, the hero in armor, radiating with heart-warming light while his cape flatters in the wind of his own force.

Sure, he was head-around surrounded with Unversed, but he was there.

Sephiroth: „Hm, finally."

Vosel: „Creatures that live only to destroy shall be liberated. With light at hand I will purge all evil. I am Vosel Knight, and thi is my... Full Form!"

Ignorring his speech, the Unvesed all leaped up to attack him.

Vosel: „**Keyblade!** (summons a ray of light that becomes a new keyblade)** Crimson Cross!**"

The new keyblade he summoned strongly resembled a misshaped cross at the end of it's blade, while the hilt and the base of the blade beared resemblance to Vincent's pistols.

The Unversed were coming closer and closer...

Vosel: „Here we go! **Cerberus Gunner!"**

In this complex attack, Vosel Knight's cape completely covered him up, and then numerous shots of light came from beneath the cape in all directions, impacting Unversed after Unversed, and disintegrating them to dust. Very soon, there was no more Unversed around him. He took this chance to brag:

Vosel: "So awesome! With this kind of power I feel invincible!"

Vincent: „(in spirit) _Save the talking for later. Or were you not going to demonstrate your power to protect your friends."_

Vosel: "Right! Next stop: Ultimate Weapon."

With the speed he got from a single leap, it only took him seconds to reach the towering monster. And just in time, as the others were having a hard time on it.

Tifa: „**Dolphin Kick!** Ha! (delivers a powerful, two-legged kick into the Weapon's chest, but it didn't flinch)"

Cloud: „**Sword Beam!** (launches an energy ray into the Weapon's face, but barely phasing it.)"

**„Shadow Flare!"**

The titan prepared another attack of breathing black flames...

Barret: „Here comes! Brace yourself!"

In the moment when the Weapon released the content of it's mouth...

Vosel: „**Gunblade Slammer!**"

When Vosel Knight came to scene, he performed a vertical slash attack that divided the sent Shadow Flare and made it miss all allies, then hit the monster's , the attack dealt enough damage for the Weapon to grab it's face in pain.

Cloud: „Huh? ... Vosel?"

Tifa: „Nice to have you back."

Vosel: „Yosh! Now let's beat this thing! (jumps high up, high enough to be head-to-torso with the Weapon) **Striking Mephist!** (charges his keyblade with crimson energy, then releases it like a beam into the Weapon's chest)"

The attack hurt the weapon again, but this time it counteracted: it slammed Vosel with it's massive arm, and launched him sky-high. (his reaction to this is irregardless) It then attempted to attack him again while he was up there...

„**Shadow Fl..."**

But before it's mouth fullf charged up, it's head was hit by several large missles, canceling the attack. It looked aside and saw it was Barret who stroke.

Barret: „Over here, Ugly!"

Simultaneously, Tifa and Cloud attacked the giant from below with physical blows. This was making it mad, and it prepared another attack...

Meanwhile, sky-high, Vosel Knight observed the towering colossus from above, and he noticed something...

Vosel: „It's front seems unbeatable, but it's rear is poorly guarded."

_Vincent: „__That means it's the monster's weakspot."_

Vosel: „Right. Attack swiftly, and without hesitation! (calls out) Everyone! Aim all you got at the Weapon's chest!"

People below where confused:

Tifa: „What? The chest?"

Barret: „Proper plan if we wanna get roasted!"

Cloud: (looks at Vosel) „I trust him."

Tifa&Barret: „What?"

Cloud: „He's got something, let's go for it."

And high above:

Vosel: „(now diving to meet Ultimate's back) Yosh! Here we go! (charges his keyblade with the energy of fire, ice and lightning)"

And below...

Barret: „**Doomsday Grenade!** (charges up the large projectile)"

Tifa: „(to Cloud) You ready?"

Cloud: „(nods) Let's do it!"

Cloud jumped up, and landed on Tifa's extended leg, who was in the middle of a kick. To put it simply, she was literally about to kick him away.

Tifa: „**Summersault!"**

She performed the kick, and Cloud was launched forward at high speed, aiming for the Ultimate Weapon's chest. About the same time, Barret launched his giant attack. The energy projectile fused with the launched Cloud, giving him more speed and more firepower...

Cloud: „Here...!"

Vosel: „...goes! **Trident Damachi!**!"

As Vosel landed on Ultimate Weapon's back, he slammed it strongly, delivering 3 powerful shockwaves down the monster's back directed at his head, nearly severing it's massive wings. Ultimate roared in pain and canceled every other action for that matter.

Here's the important part: the effect was similar like it was hit by a giant cannonball:for a brief moment, the monster leaned forward, expelling it's chest and leaving it exposed.

Cloud: **„Final Braver... Omnislash!"**

The combined combo of Tifa, Barret and Cloud launched Cloud right into this exposed point...

And Cloud flew like a meteor right through the monster's torso, leaving a huge hole in it's chest! As the monster screamed and screamed n agony, it's bod slowly disintegrated to dust, starting from the surroundings of it's large wound. The titan fell to his knees, but completely vaporized before it could fall down completely.

With the enemy defeated, Vosel Knight landed back on the ground. He gently punched his own torso once, then extended his arm into a peace-symbol, smiling.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory."

When the coast was clear of all monsters, Vosel Knight disappeared in a flash of light, and in his place stood the regular Vosel and Vincent.

Vincent: „Good job there."

Vosel: „(smiles) Heheh, thanks, Vampire-san."

Vincent: „Don't push it."

But the laughter lasted only that long:

Sephiroth: „ (flying above them) Well done, well done indeed. (Vincent and Vosel look up to him, frowning) I must say your skills keep on impressing me, keyblader."

Vosel: „Great... So you wanna rematch or something?"

Sephiroth: „Now now, don't be pushy. You played the game, and you won, fair and square. So I'll make a proposal: I'll let you leave... for now."

Vosel: „Not taking advantage of a tired out opponent? Is that like you?"

Sephiroth: „Please, even I have my pride. I'll let you leave on one condition: once you're gone, become stronger than you are now. Then you can return here so we can have our... rematch. Hmhm..."

And just like that, he vanished, leaving only a pair of black feathers in his place.

Vosel: „What a creep..."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the group (this time including Aerith) is observing city from their position:<p>

Barret: „Well, I'm getting no more signs of those Unversed fellas anymore. Sephiroth seems to be laying low as well."

Aerith: „(smiles) All's well that ends well."

Vosel: „Not quite. (the group looks at him) In my many year of travel, this is the first time I saw these monsters... these 'Unversed' act again. I am certain this is not the only world they invaded. I'll have to go find them, and stop them 'ere they do any more damage."

Cloud: „So, you're leaving?"

Vosel: „(nods) Hm. More worlds to be seen, more people to be saved. But most important... (looks at his hand, thinking about his keyblade) Now that I have learned about Full Form, I am positive I can win no matter what I come up 's like Aerith-chan said (looks at her) I'm gonna need stong hearts to make it happen. I just have to look around for them. I can show the people the strength of hearts. (looks at Vince) Dracula-san, I would like to thank you for training me and fighting at my side (bows)."

Vincent: „You can start by stop calling my Dracula-san."

Barret: „Loose the scarf and he just might, bhahahahahaha...!"

Everyone, except Cloud, followed up that laugh until the whole coop laughed out loud. Then, Aerith poped out a good question:

Aerith: „Uhm... Vosel, how exactly do you go to other worlds?"

A short silence filled the air until Vosel replied.

Vosel: „The same way I came here. By train."

everyone else: /?/ „Train?"

Vosel: „(nods) Come to think of it, it was supposed to be somewhere around here..."

Vosel looked around a little, then walked up to a cliff, and yelled out loud:

Vosel: „OI! Train-kun!"

To everyone's surprise, there was a reply: a spooky train bell sounded off from somewhere in the distance.

Vosel: „(points at the direction) It's this way, wanna see it?"

As no one objected, Vosel kept walking and leaping over rocks, leading the group to where the sound came from: behind rocks and cliffs, among the hillsides, there was a large, dark, catterpillar-like machine. A train like you've never seen one: extremely long, black, and each vagon had a large oval formation in it's center that resembed an eye. The head locomotive was also anything but typical. One the very end of it, there was a giant pencil-shaped object that acted as a drill, along with a large pump that resembled a living heart.

Vosel: „Here it is, Train-kun."

Barret: „THIS thing... is a train?"

Vosel: „Hm. A Ghost-train, rides all on it's own."

Tifa: „To think such a thing exists..."

Vosel walked by one of the vagons, then summoned his keyblade and pointed it toward the large „eye". A brilliant beam of light emitted from his keyblade. Once it hit the eye, it closed and in it's place, a door opened, and he stepped inside.

Vosel: „A handy thing, keyblade. Only a keyblader can open the gates of Train-kun. (turns to the group) So, I'm off. Train-kun can't stay here forever. Hey, wanna come along? It could be fun."

Barret: "Sorry, hotshoes, but someone has to keep an eye on the city in case Sephiroth starts acting up again."

Aerith: „Still, we'll miss you."

Vincent: „In one way or another."

Cloud: „... Take care, kid. You'll need it."

Vosel: „Thanks Cloud. (yells out) Oi, Train-ku..."

Tifa: „Wait a sec."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Suddenly, Tifa was holding up a small package packed in a red bandana, she tossed it over to Vosel, who narowly caught it.

Tifa: „I forgot to give you this."

Vosel: „(checks the package out) What is it?"

Tifa: „A little token of graditude from myself and 7th Heaven. I hope you enjoy it."

Vosel: „(opens it up, revealing a bunch of snacks) Awesome! Thanks a lot, Tifa-san."

They all smiled, but there was no delaying this forever:

Vosel: „Oi, Train-kun!"

The „train" left out another roaring sound before the doors closed and it started moving forward. The group could see Vosel for a few more minutes through the large eye-shaped object. He was waving at them, and they waved back.

Inside the train, Vosel sat down, smiling, thinking.

Vosel: „So this Full Form... It really is something... Awesome! I can't wait to see what happens next! Take it away, Train-kun!"

The drill at the tip of the locomotive sprang to life, creating a vortex of sorts that in turn created some kind of portal. As the entire train entered the portal, it vanished comletely out of sight.

On the other side of the portal, the entire world was only one single nightly sky. The trails created by the train were made of light, and it seemed to follow a certan pathway...

All the way to the next world.

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for all the nasty things I run into. Let's see, today's featured page is...<p>

Snipwalker

A quadrapedal Unversed whose feet and hands are sharp blades. They're very precise in attacking but lack most other skills. Although they don't seem like ranged attackers, their Dumpercut attack can reach far-away targets. Too bad, if they weren't demonic, they just might pass as hairdressers.

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh."

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vosel: „This is Twilight Town, a world of tranquillity. But it seems Unversed invaded here as well!"

Setzer: „As it seems, but you just might pass as a proper struggler."

Vosel: „A what?"

Setzer: „Time is wasting, Ante Up!"

Vosel: „Geez, there's a bunch of weirdos here, but this new Unversed seems unstoppable!"

Vivi: „So strong! I wanna become tough as you, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „We need a new tactic for this one."

Vosel: „Next time on 'Heartkeepers': Three Become One: Ride, Vosel Ex-Knight! I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!" 

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more 

original appearances:

Vincent, Ultimate Weapon- „Final Fantasy VII"

Elliott- „Pete's Dragon" (1977)

Interdimansional Train- "Final Fantasy Unlimited" (2001)

fanmade Unversed: Snipwalker


	3. Three Become One: Ride, Vosel Ex Knight!

My name is Vosel. When I was little, I was given a legendary weapon called Keyblade, the Tri-Disaster, by an unknown stranger back at my home world. However, I failed to master it, and my world ended up being destroyed by these monsters called Unversed. So, now I'm on a journey around many worlds to see how to master the Keyblade and put an end to the Unversed swarm.

Recently, I wounded up in Midgar City, where Sephiroth gathered the Unversed for his evil schemes, and also invited a monster called Ultimate Weapon. Geez, I thought I was a goner, but fortunately, with help of new friends, I have discovered the real power behind my incomplete keyblade: the Full Form. By fusing my own heart with that of a friend, I became Vosel Knight, and together, we defeated the colossal threat. With new resolve, Train-kun is bringing me to the next world.

Yosh! Now let's see what happes next! I can't wait!

The Interdimensional Train, or Train-kun as Vosel kept calling it, was speeding up in a space made entirely out of nightsky, carried on thin trails made entirely out of lightwaves which the train seemed to be generating by himself. One specific star in sight became especially bright. This was because the train was moving towards it. It wasn't a real star, it was another world.

Once close enough, the drill on the train's tip went nuts and a tunnel of light suddenly appeared, so the train went right through it.

On the other side was an actual brick-wall tunnel, made for actual trains. Once Train-kun exited this, it ended up on a station of sorts. A large train-station made entirely out of lively orange bricks. A dark-colored, spooky train like this did not fit in that much, especially with those eyes sprouting all over the karts.

Suddenly, one of those eyes disappeared, and in it's place, a door opened, and Vosel stepped right out of the train, observing his surroundings with greatest curiosity. Oddly, the station was practically empty. Not much trains, and even less people were in sight.

Vosel: „To think, Train-kun actually made it to a real train-station. I wonder what kind of world this is."

He then turned his attention to the sign next to the station, and read it out loud:

„Twilight Town" 

**episode 3: „Three Become One: Ride, Vosel Ex-Knight!"**

A sky that is almost always colored in fading colors of the sun, as if it was forever captured in a limbo between day and night. Beneath this sky, there was a town. Despite being large, it's residents were friendly and familiar to each other as if it was in fact a village. These aspects make up the world Twilight Town.

People walking down the streets.

Shops bristling with customers.

And Vosel, stuck at some drink stand... again.

Vosel: „Thank you very much. (takes the drink and turns away) _The Unversed don't seem to have invaded this place. Everything seems so peaceful."_

And just as he took taste of the soda he purchased, he briefly closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of the city: people chitchatting, the gulls squinting above, the nearby tram moving on thin trails...

But then he opened his eyes, and as he was taking another sip, he saw a pair of narrow red eyes glaring at him on the other side of the street.

Out of shock, he spat out the content of his mouth, nearly choking, and took another look as soon as he caught his breath again:

Vosel: „Was that a...! Huh? (looks around) Where did it go?"

True, the target he saw was no longer there. He scanned the entire area as he could, noticing people speaking to each other about their own business... Until, at the corner, an indigo shadow creeped away.

Vosel: „There you are! (drops the can of soda on the ground and runs in pursuit) Come here, bastard!"

As he reached the street corner, he lost sights of it again. Looking around, he eventually caught sight of the crimson eyes once again, at yet another corner, slowly moving away. It was odd that no one saw it moving. Those red eyes... of an Unversed.

Vosel: „Wait, you!"

He ran in that direction, desperately trying to catch up with the fiend that was surprisingly fast for it's size.

But when he got around the corner, he bumped into an obsticle.

Literaly.

It was a boy he bumped into, accidentally pushing him to the ground.

Vosel: „Ogh, sorry about that."

boy: „Hey, watch where you're going! (gets up)"

As the boy got up, Vosel managed to take a decent look at him: he was basically half his own size, with blonde hair, wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless white shirt and a black bandanna wrapped around his head.

/Seifer/

Seifer: „Meatheads like you have no place in my turf."

Vosel: „(insulted) HEH!"

Seifer: „Move aside, slowpoke! (pushes through)"

Not even being given enough time to breathe it through, two more kids appeared right behind Seifer: the first one was a pale-blonde girl wearing a blue dress, obviousy modified to resemble boyish clothes /Fuu/ and the other was a rather bulky, tan-skinned boy in a red shirt. /Rai/ Like Seifer, they sent Vosel a pair of insulting glares before pushing their way next to him.

Rai: „You're lucky Seifer's is good mood, y'know."

Fuu: „Timewaste."

Vosel: „/!/ WHERE DO YOU GET THE RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, BRATS!"

Most probably fortunately for him, the kids ignorred his scolding and eventually left the scene.

Vosel: „Geez, kids these days."

„Wait!"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vosel turned around and saw another odd sight: another kid was running from the same direction, following Seifer and his frineds. Only this „kid" was an odd one: it technically looked like a mage cosplayer, with an extremely tall wizard hat atop his head, which was completely dark in essence, apart from a pair of glowing eyes. His proportions were basically those of a dwarf as he had problems running. All in all, his heights was reaching Vosel's waist, including the hat.

/Vivi Orunitia/

Vivi: „Wait for me, guys!"

Vosel: „What the heck...?"

Other than the previous three, Vivi passed by Vosel in a rush, and bowed to him before continuing:

Vivi: „So sorry about this, sir. (keeps running after the gang) Seifer-san, wait for me!"

In a matter of seconds, he too was out of sight. Vosel couldn't help but to wonder... What the heck just happened?

Vosel: „(sweatdrops) Some weird crowd in this town... (looks around) At any rate, it looks like I lost the thing. Odd... I was certain it was an Unversed. ... Meh, maybe it was a cat or something. (turns around)"

And so, the dark corner of the town streets was empty once more...

Except for a certain blue creature that was hanging by the edge of a wall, hidden in the shadows. Basically resembling a gremlin, except it was completely amorphous in essence. Most importantly, it had narrow red eyes.

/Unversed: Flood/

It observed Vosel that was leaving the scene, then in somehow melted down into a liquid form and simply flowed away in a crack in a wall.

* * *

><p>Back to Vosel: he was walking down the street with his head hung up in disappointment.<p>

Vosel: „(sigh) Man, those kids really hit the nerve on me. I wonder if I was as rude in other people's eyes when I was little...(someone screams) Huh?"

Suddenly, a woman came running:

„Monsters! Monsters on the Sandlot!"

Vosel: „Monsters? Could it be...? (runs towards the pointed direction)"

* * *

><p>The Sandlot of Twilight Town is a humble little square where most important events are held over the year. Same as most of the town, it was made out of sunset-orange bricks, and people gladly visited it as the heart of the town.<p>

At least, that's what it usually is.

Right now, it's just another place where people are screaming in panic and Unversed are wrecking stuff.

Among the attackers: several Scrappers, two Bruisers and a couple of more flying Unversed never seen before.

Right now, a Scrapper has lifted an ice-stand with surprising might and tossed it aside like a sandbag. The cart was demolished on impact with the ground, but as if it wasn't enough...

**„Breath Blast!"**

... The Scrapper incinerated it with his flaming breath attack.

Simultaneously, one of the Bruisers was busy smashing a bench into the ground, and it wouldn't stop until dustwood remained.

Then there was another kind of Unversed: a flying kind. Roughly human sized and human-shaped, these creatures had heads verysimilar to the Scrappers, but their skin was red instead of blue, and instead of arms, they had large kite-shaped wings with which they barely flapped to keep themselves up, as if another unknown force kept them afloat. They also had no real feet, and their bodies were shaped like bells from their waists down.

/Unversed: Mad Flapper/

In addition to scare the daylights out of the people, some of these produced windwaves that demolished some of the nearby streetlamps.

And of all people that were present, many were either running or hiding... except for a few:

An old man, the owner of the demolished stand, was cornered by one of the Scrappers. He was trembling in fear and remained petrified on the ground as the monster got closer.

And then, a boy stepped between him and the beast: it was Seifer, and he was carrying a weapon resembling a baseball bat.

Seifer: „What kind of freaks are causing trouble on my turf?"

In response, the Scrapper growled at him and put his claws up. But Seifer made the first move:

Seifer: „(jumps up) **Struggle Token!"**

Seifer smashed the Unversed's head with his bat, in the head, causing it to lean backwards, which is when he landed an additional hit in his stomach, until the monster fell down on it's back, and Seifer put the bat on his shoulder in a proud stance.

In the background, there were Rai, Fuu and Vivi observing the fight:

Rai: „Take 'em down, Seifer, y'know!"

Fuu: „Anihalate."

Vivi: „So strong! You can do it, Seifer-san!"

On seeing one of their „comrades" being beaten down, all Unversed left their current posts and focused on the kid that beat it up, prepared to attack him.

Seifer: „Now isn't this romantic?"

**„Twin Claw!"**

The Scrappers attacked him, but Seifer dodged it, then successfully hit 3 of the incomming Scrappers in the head, the chest, and the shoulders respectively. After that, one of the Bruisers approached him and slammed the ground where he was standing, only for Seifer to jump over the big blow and come face-to-face with the gigas. He landed a blow with his bat right into the monster's face, and it was so powerful (this part is a little creepy) that the Bruiser's head turned upside down!

Seifer: „Hmph, losers!"

Vivi: „(admiring) Seifer-san is so strong! (notices Mad Flappers approaching) Huh! Seifer-san, watch out!"

Seifer: „(distracted) What?"

**„Gust Nail!"**

The Mad Flapper in front flaped his wings once, creating a powerful breeze, doubtlessly enhanced with some kind of dark power. Seifer didn't see this comming, and the breeze pushed him aside and on the ground like an actual punch.

Seifer: „Ergwaaaaah!"

Worse yet, the same Bruiser whose head he misplaced previously managed to punch him despite his hendicap, severely injuring the boy as he was punched aside.

Rai: „What...!"

Fuu: „Impossible!"

The Bruiser's head then rotated, followed by the sounds of cracking bones, until it was reset on it's original position, as if nothing happened. Seconds later, the smashed up Scrappers also got up to their feet, and their respective injuried healed in a matter of moments.

Vivi: „Oh no!"

Seifer didn't even get up properly, and the Bruiser already readied another punch right at him. Seifer closed his eyes to brace for the impact...

... Only suddenly a certain battle cry distracted the Bruiser.

Vosel: **„Burning Halberd!"**

Vosel jumped at the scene with his keyblade engulfed with flames of passion, and he vertically slashed the big brute in front of Seifer. At first, it seemed as if the attack did nothing but stun the monster since it remained motionless for two seconds. However, when this time expired, the vertical scar he left behind became visible, and the Unversed blew up in flames, crying in agony.

Seeing this enemy defeated, Vosel turned his attention to the other Unversed:

Vosel: „You really are monsters, picking on kids."

Not listening to him, The Scrappers and Mad Flappers assaulted him with physical attacks.

Vosel: **„Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel successfully dodged incomming blows and contered with his own attacks as he evaded, without even moving from the spot. 3 of the Scrappers were destroyed to dust in this attack, but then the Mad Flappers approached.

**„Gust Nail!**"

Vosel saw this comming and jumped up, closely avoiding a direct hit, so he got at the same level as the Unversed. These looked at him, surprised to see him this close, not expecting his to match up with flying opponents. Had Vosel acted moments too late the Unversed would have probably devasted him. However, his timing was correct:

Vosel: **„Jolt Twister!"**

Vosel's keyblade started radiating a yellow light and produce sparks, and in mid-air, he slashed the enemies with a single circular swing leaving fulminating scars behind. The Mad Flappers fell down on the ground and disintegrated upon impact, while Vosel gracefully got down and kneeled before taking an additional battle stance towards the rest of the opponents: a handful of Scrappers and a Bruiser.

Vivi observed it all, admiring Vosel's strength with tears in his eyes.

Vivi: „So strong..."

Vosel: „For what you've done to the worlds, and for not knowing any other way but destruction... I shall liberate the world from you!"

The Unversed jumped into action, holding their claws and fists in a dangerous march. Vosel took a hold on his keyblade, and brandished it summoning a tri-colored force that called forth sparks, embers and snowflakes from the blade:

Vosel: **„Triple Damachi!"**

He slashed the air once with this, and that's hpw he launched a vortexof power at the monsters, leaving them swallowed in a whirlpool of fire, blizzard and thunder. Needless to say, all enemies turned to dust moments before Vosel's whirl disappeared.

Vosel hung himself and held his knees, breathing out loud.

Vosel: „(breathe)... (breathe)... I hate it... How this attack...saps my power. (gets up and looks at Seifer, who got up in the meantime) Oi, you okay."

Seifer: „Tchk, whaddaya care. (turns him back)"

Vosel: „Heh? (-_-) So much for graditude."

Seifer: „_You just wait. One day I'm gonna become the strongest guy in Twilight Town_."

Seifer walked past his „subordinates", each of which somehow shielded him from the observing crowd with their excuses:

Rai: „They just cought Seifer on a bad day, y'know."

Fuu: „Tough luck."

Vivi wasn't like that. For a while now, he's been observing Vosel with such praise you might think it was a king he was looking at.

Seifer: „Vivi! We're leaving!"

Vivi: „(snaps out) Ah! Hai! I'm coming! (runs after them)"

Vosel: „Geez, nothing impresses that guy. (dismisses his keyblade) Why should I, anyway?"

„That was spectacular!"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vosel turned around, to see an overweight man in a green and yellow getup (I better not describe the outfit any further since he's... you know, fat), with black hair and a mustage run up to him.

„Oh yes, the action, the thrill, the adrenalline, I must say I haven't seen moves like that in quite a while now."

Vosel: „(grins) Heheh, thanks, I suppose."

„What is your name, sonny?"

Vosel: „Vosel."

Mayor: „I am the Mayor of Twilight Town, and I was looking just for someone with your skills for the great event."

Vosel: „Great event? _No way!... Does he want to give me a medal and the keys to the city for my deeds!(imagines himself) Yosh, this might be my big chance to become a real legend! _ I'll do it!"

Mayor: „So, you wanna be the challanging Struggler?"

Vosel: „/!/ Ah? A what?"

Mayor: „Walk this way, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, atop of a large clocktower in the near, there was a gathering.<p>

A monster gathering.

Unversed of many different shapes were either standing on the roof or floating around it. A bunch of Scrappers, Floods, Mad Flappers, and a new kind of Unversed, which looked like upside-down pots with satelite dishes grouwing out of their bottom. Their faces were in the center of the pot structure.

/Unversed: Sonic Blaster/

Then, another Flood appeared crawling out of the gaps between the tiles in it's liquid form, before taking a solid form.

It twitched and mambled something in an unknown animalistic language to his comrades. Most notably, the one everyone was looking at when it delivered the news.

Another, much larger Unversed was floating right above the top of the tower. However, it's exact details were unseen as most of it's appearance was hidden in the shadows of the sun. And upon receiving the news, it's eyes flashed in anger.

* * *

><p>After the Sandlot settled down following the Unversed assault, a large scene was set at the center of the plaza, and the Mayor was talking to Vosel near a set scoreboard of sorts.<p>

Vosel: „So, what kind of event did you plan for?"

Mayor: „This town has a long tradition, always to hold a Struggle tournament once a year."

Vosel: „Struggle?"

Mayor: „It is a sport that became quite popular of late. Everyone gets very excited about it every time there's a tournament around."

Vosel: „Oh so, a game event."

mayor: „Seeing you out there with those freaks made clear you've got the stuff for a real struggler. You arrived just in time, we're lacking challengers for the title match."

Vosel: „And who's the other guy?"

„That would be me."

Vosel attended his attention to the man that spoke up: it was an elegantly dressed middle-aged man with long silver hair and violet eyes. His attire consisted of what you'd expect to find at a noble's tea party, covered off with a black coat that was simply hanging from his shoulders. In an anime-sort of fashion, the air around him sparkled with elegance and solidarity.

/Setzer/

Setzer: „It is I, Setzer. Struggle Champion of Twilight Town."

After that, something unexpected happened: he smiled with his teeth exposed, and they sparkled in the sun like plates of silver. Out of nowhere, a bunch of girls came up and surrounded him, clapping their hands together admiring him. They were all screaming, blushing and their eyes were all heart-shaped in his wake.

girls: „Aaaaaaahhhh, Setzeeeeer!"

Vosel: (surprised) „WAH! Where did they come from!"

mayor: „Yes, Setzer is a very charismatic man. An army of lovestruck girls is always hot on his trails."

About at this time, Setzer was responding to his fangirls' requests by smiling at them and sending them flying kisses.

Vosel: „(sweatdrops) That Casanova is a Struggle champion?"

And about this time, Setzer managed to scooch through the crowd of lovestruck maidens and came face-to-face with Vosel. Vosel didn't realize his entire attire until now, and it turne dout Setzer was a lot taller than him.

Setzer: „So you're hero of the day everyone's chatting about? Taking care of a horde of monsters, have you? It's fine by me, it's been a while since last I've had a challenge. Of course, I would have cleared the monsters myself, but... (smiles) So may hearts, and only one me."

Vosel: „(-_-) (sweatdrops) _Of course you would... _ So what is this Struggle thing anyway?"

Mayor: „Allow me to show you."

(minutes later)

Both Vosel and Setzer were standing at the center of the set up stage, with odd pockets hung on the belts stretching from their shoulders to their hips. The Mayor was standing next to them, but without any such getups.

Mayor: „Those special pouches are loaded with Struggle orbs, which will drop when hit. The point of the match is to wack and collect as many of your opponent's orbs as possible. The one with the most orbs after time expires wins the Struggle match."

Vosel: „That's it? Boy, with the keyblade at hand, how can I loose? (about to summon the keyblade) Keybla..."

Mayor: „Wait a moment."

Vosel: „Huh? Why?"

Mayor: „Rules say you can only hit your opponent... with this."

Mayor handed Vosel a weapon that looked a lot like the one held by Seifer when the Unversed attacked. By the looks of it, Vosel didn't seem that much intrigued.

Vosel: „(O.O) What is this?"

The weapon was no ordinary bat. It might have seemed like a club from afar, but the part of it used for hitting was actually quite spoft and spongious.

Mayor: „It's a Struggle bat. Hitting your opponent with anything else is against the rules, otherwise it wouldn't be a sporty struggle, now, would it?"

Vosel: _ „Now you tell me! No matter, I'm sure it's not that different than the keyblade._"

Mayor: „So, you ready for the friendly match?"

Vosel nodded. Setzer simply put the bat at his shoulder and glared at his opponent with great confidence.

Setzer: „I am always ready for a challenge. Ante up."

Vosel: „The what up?"

Setzer: „I'm simply implying the challenge, Weasel."

Vosel: „(insulted) WHO'S THE WEASEL, THAT'S VOSEL!"

The mayor soon left the stage of Struggle and joined the spectators on the Sandlot. Among these, most were Setzer's hopeless fangirls, several other Twilight Town inhabitants, and Vivi, who leaned against the stage to see properly at the scene.

Mayor: „Strugglers on your mark... And Struggle!"

time limit: 1:00:00... 59:00... 58:00...

The crowd was cheering on as the match began, as both Vosel and Setzer took their respective stances.

Setzer: „My life is a chip in your pile. Ante Up!"

Vosel: „Yosh, here I go! (leaps forward) **Burning**... although it's not really burning... **Halberd!"**

Vosel slamed the keybl...err, I mean bat vertically at Setzer, but he blocked it with his own bat. Still, the immense force sent him back a few inches, and he had to compulse himself from falling down.

Setzer: „A strong attack."

Vosel: „And now..."

Setzer: "Ah?"

Vosel: „**Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel sent blow after blow into the defending champion, most of them he either blocked or evaded... except for the last one, in which Vosel's horizontal slash hit Setzer's chest, and made a few orbs fall out of the pouches set inside.

Vosel: „Alright! (grabs the orbs, which were pebble-sized) I'm leading."

Setzer: „You think so? (puts the bat forward)** Ante Up: Nail Hit!**"

Vosel barely saw this comming, but managed to block the bat-stab with his own bat...

But Setzer then slashed Vosel in a simlar manner, making orbs fall out of his pouches, all of which grabbed by Setzer.

Setzer: „Hm, we're even."

time limit: 36:00... 35:00... 34:00...

Vosel: „Not for long! (rushes at Setzer)"

Setzer: „Then try this: **Ante Up: Multinail Hit!"**

Setzer performed the same powerful stabbing action with his bat, and Vosel didn't see this comming. He blocked the first one, but the next three hit his chest and made orbs fly out of the pouches.

Vosel: „Shimata! **Jolt**less **Twister!**"

Vosel spun around in an attempt to hit Setzer from any angle, but the champion gracefully leaped backwards and avoided this. The jump was so supreme Setzer and Vosel were now standing at the opposite angles of the stage. The crowd, especially the girls, cheered him on.

Vosel: „_Not good. If I had access to magic this would be a cakewalk. _ Then I'll struggle harder! (charges at Setzer)"

Setzer: „My my, I expected more. (takes a weird battle stance) Time to draw the aces."

The mayor sees to have recognized the stance:

Mayor: „Oooh, here comes! Setzer's finishing move!"

girls: „Yaaaay, Setzeeer!"

Vosel: „(stops) Finishing move?"

Setzer: „**Ante Up!** (jumps up) **Rosetta!"**

The move he performed was complicated: while in mid air, Setzer held his bat up and started spinning around and moving forward, seemingly resembling a ventilator. Vosel was amazed, and he had no idea how to dodge this.

Vosel: „SHIMATA! (the attack hits him) Gyaaaaaarrrgh!"

The attack landed several consecutive hits, and orbs were just flying from his pouches. Setzer landed gracefully while Vosel landed hard on the ground, with orbs scattered everywhere. Most likely due to the technique, most orbs landed in Setzer's hands. Vosel got up slowly.

Vosel: „Confound it, what was that?"

Setzer: „As graceful I am in winning I leave my opponents in dirt. That is my secret Ante Up move."

Vosel: „The match ain't over yet, ya' hear me!"

Setzer: „Oh really? And how many orbs do you have left?"

Vosel: „/?/ Oh... That is, uhm... (checks his pouches, and surprisingly discovers...) What, only one!"

Setzer: „The rules say if a Struggler looses all of his orbs, he looses the match as well. (puts the bat up) I could as well wait for the time to run out... But that is not in the arts of Ante Up."

Vosel: „(grins his teeth) _This attack... How do I beat it in time? "_

time limit: 13:00... 12:00... 11:00... 10:00...

Setzer: „Let us settle this... (puts his stance)"

Vosel: „(realizes) That's it!"

Setzer: „**Ante Up! Rosetta!**"

Setzer leaped up and performed the move once again, turning into a human spinning projectile.

Vosel: „_Not this time..." _

7:00...6:00... 5:00...

Setzer's formation came closer, and just when he was in range...

Vosel: „Okay! (jumps up)"

Setzer: „What?"

Vosel: „**Struggle Arts... Rock Gear!**"

In mid-air, Vosel performed his own move: he spun around vertically in the opposite direction to that of a wheel...

And the resut: collision!

Before Setzer's fan formation hit him, Vosel's gear formation landed a direct hit in Setzer's cranium, holding his spinning, then launching him aside with a big red bruise in his face. He landed on the ground, with orbs scattered all over the place.

2:00...1:00...0:00!

Vosel: "I did it!"

Mayor: „And the winner is Setzer!"

Vosel: „(o.o) Eh?"

In a matter of moments, people (by this I mean girls) gathered around Setzer and kept cheering him on. Vosel was left standing, without a clue:

Vosel: „Huh? How come he won? Didn't I knock the daylights outta him?"

mayor: „(approaches Vosel) That was a great move you did there. However, the point of Struggle is collecting orbs, not beating up the foe."

Vosel: „But that means... (looks around, sees orbs dropped everywhere) I didn't collect them!"

mayor: „Precicely. In the end, you only had one orb, and Setzer 113. That decided the match."

Vosel: „(seemingly cryes) Shimata..."

Moments later, Setzer pushed his way through the crowd and came before Vosel, handling the bruise on his face:

Setzer: „A shame, really. Had you used your chance when you had it to collect my orbs the score might have been different. I can't remember the last time someone countered my Rosetta. Yes, I think I had fun today."

Vosel: (-_-) „Tsk, good for you."

Setzer: „We should have a match again sometime soon. (takes something out of his pocket, and tosses it towards Vosel) Here. (Vosel catches it) Consider it a consultation prize. (turns around) Well, duty calls, breaking hearts and whatnot. (walks away)"

Vosel's face expression slightly changed from „annoyed" to „smiling sourly".

Vosel: „That guy has aditude issues. (smiles) Well, winning in this thing wasn't my goal anyway as long as it doesnt involve saving worlds. Now let's see what I got from... (looks at his prize) Huh?"

To put it short, he got a medal, most likely a bronze one painted gold, with Setzer's smiling face and the words „Hugs and kisses" engraved on it.

Vosel: „WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

„I think you did great."

Vosel: „Huh?"

To his surprise, those words came from a small kid with dark skin and a pointy hat. Namely: Vivi. Vosel didn't recognize him at first, but...

Vosel: „Hey wait a minute, aren't you... (flashbacks to when he bumbed into Seifer, then when he fought the Unversed, both times with Vivi on the scene)... That kid with... Those kids? Vivi, was it?"

Without replying, Vivi handed out something that looked like a blue spongy ice-cream on a stick.

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „Ice-cream? My treat. (giggle)"

Vosel: „(O.O) (blink, blink)...?"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Vosel and Vivi sat on a bench on Sunset Hill, the spot in Twilight Town that could oversee the hoizon and the sea which stretched beyond the town, enjoying the ice cream Vivi gave him.<p>

Vosel: „Yummi! (finishes the ice-cream) This flavor is increddible, this Sea-salt ice-cream. Thanks for the treat, Vivi."

Vivi: „My pleasure. I had a lot of fun watching you struggle today."

Vosel: „Ah, that makes one of us."

Vivi: „Uhm..."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san was really strong today, despite losing. You didn't loose to those monsters earlier."

Vosel: „The Unversed? Yeah, they're an awful bunch."

Vivi: „Why did you fight them?"

Vosel: „What kind of question is that? Unversed were wrecking stuff, and no one else could stop them, so I stepped in."

Vivi: „Wow, Vosel-san is very brave. Like Kingdom Hearts kind of brave."

This pipqued Vosel's curiosity.

Vosel: "Huh? Kingdom Hearts?"

Vivi: „Don't you know? It's a story I keep hearing all the time before bedtime. (looks at the sunset) There is supposed to be a place where all hearts join as one. A paradise for the strong ones. This dominion of hearts is what perishes all that is wrong and brings light when it's needed. This is the Kingdom Hearts. Word has it once you die, if you were strong and brave, Kingdom Hearts will accept you into it's collective, so you can feel strong forever."

Vosel: „... Kingdom... Hearts, huh?"

Vivi: „I wish I could see Kingdom Hearts someday."

Vosel: „Oi, wait a sec, none of this dying business now!"

Vivi: „It's alright, I can live with the fact. As long as I'm alive I can keep getting stronger. Then, one day, I can see Kingdom Hearts, just like Vosel-san will see it someday."

Vosel: „... Yeah, like I am gonna see the dominion of strong-hearted. I'm not nearly as strong as you think."

Vivi: "You're not?"

Vosel: „I have regrets. My past cannot describe me as strong hearted. I was a coward, and that stains the whole rest of it. That's what I am... Weak."

Vivi: „That's not true!"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san was strong today! Vosel-san fought when no one asked him to! Vosel-san is not weak! ... I wish I was as strong... Just like Vosel-san and Seifer-san."

Vosel: „Seifer? You mean the additude king from before? Why do you hang out with a kid like that?"

Vivi: „... Because... Seifer-san is strong. And I hope I can get as strong, just like him."

Vosel: „... Hmmmm... I think you got it wrong."

Vivi: „Hm?"

Vosel: „You don't need anyone to make you strong. If you're confident enough, you're just as strong as you wish to be. There's no need to seek strength in others."

Vivi: „No need...? But, when I get strong, I'll have Seifer-san and Vosel-san to think about."

Vosel: „Yeah, that's one way to look at strength. But one thing I know for sure: doubt in yourself makes you weak. If that's gone, all that remains is pure strength."

Vivi: „Doubt..."

Vosel: „There's no shame in asking strength from others. But sooner or later, you have to find it in yourself."

Vivi: „That so...? (smiles, although you can't tell, and gets up) Thank you, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „(smiles) Enough with the honorifics already."

Vivi: „I'll go now and seek strength together with Seifer-san! (about to leave)"

Vosel: „Oi, hold up! (Vivi halts) Just one question: why are you so fixated on strength?"

Vivi: „Fixated? ...(thinks) Hmmmmm... I think I just wanna become strong to help people, just like Vosel-san! (giggles)"

At that moment, Seifer, Fuu and Rai appeared.

Seifer: „Oi, Vivi!"

Vivi: „Huh? Seifer-san?"

Seifer: „Come, we're off to our hideout. Move it or lose it."

Vivi: „Hai! (bows to Vosel) See you later, Vosel-san. (runs off after Seifer and co.)"

It was an awkward moment seeing Vivi leave. Vosel was amazed how much enthusiasm was left in that small body of his. You could barely tell due to the sunset lights, but he was blushing slightly: it's not every day that someone looks up to him as strong.

Vosel: „That kid... (leans his head backwards) I wonder what will happen to him..."

And so he just observed the sunset, a weeping sun that was slowly (slower than usual) bidding it's farewells to the town. After a few moments, he got up.

Vosel: „Well, time to move on."

He looked at the clocktower in the distance, to check the time.

Vosel: „With the trouble gone, there's no reason for me to stay... Huh?"

But something was wrong:

From the clocktower, severalshadowy creatures leaped down into town. Only a flash took it to recognize their most distinguished feature: thin, red eyes.

Vosel: „Oh, shimata, Unversed!"

With no time to loose, Vosel ran in the direction where the monsters where situated.

* * *

><p>Seifer's hideout was essentially a little house made of wood by amateurs, situated at one of the deadends in Twilight Town streets. Calling it a house would be wrong: only thing it had was one wall and a roof, with many leaks and holes, and a few sofas.<p>

Seifer and his group were just „rearranging" some stuff. And by „rearranging", I mean they were adjusting some stuff while Vivi was carrying the leftovers. The rearangement is so meaningless I won't even bother telling you what they've been replacing.

Seifer: (hands an object to Vivi) „Vivi, hold this."

Vivi: „(takes it) Hai."

Rai: „(hands another object to Vivi) Vivi, hold this, y'know."

Vivi: „(takes it) Hai."

Fuu: „(hands another object) Hold this."

Vivi: „(takes it) Hai."

It's hard to see underneath his dark-clouded face, but he was in fact smiling.

Rai: „Vivi, you've been awfully happy of late, y'know?"

Fuu: „Concerned."

Vivi: „Hai. (smiles)"

Without adoing this any further, there was a loud bang, which startled all four of them. In addition, Vivi dropped all the objects he was holding.

Vivi: „(startled) What was that?"

Fuu: „Trouble."

Seifer: „No. It's business."

* * *

><p>Whatever you call it, a bunch of Unversed appeared suddenly on the Sandlot, as hostile as ever. The whole gang from the clocktower was present: the Scrappers, Floods, Mad Flappers and Sonic Blasters. None of them looked friendly, all of them caused massive panic and then started smashing everything in sight, including the benches, streetlights, stands, the scoreboard, and the stage, which took the most damage.<p>

Mayor: (hiding behind a turned over table, along with Setzer) „Why are those things back? I thought Vosel took care of them!"

Like on cue...

Vosel: „**Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel jumped up and slashed a great number of Unversed from above, before taking a look at the surroundings. All Unversed halted their actions and focused on him as a single target.

Vosel: „They never ever quit. Where are they all comming from? (calls out) Oi, Setzer, I know you're there! This is your chance, come out and be the hero!"

Setzer: (still hiding) "And get my shirt dirty? I think not."

Vosel: „/!/ WHO GIVES A BOOT ABOUT YOUR SHIRT!"

And then, all Unversed attacked individually:

**„Breath Blast!"**

**„Gust Nail!"**

**„Blaster Arm!"**

This last one was emitted from Sonic Blasters: they shot laser beams from their hanging tails that turned from satelite dishes into cannons.

Vosel's speed was enough to dodge all the fireballs and laser beams, but the powerful gales had a much wider range, pushing him backwards. As he was trying to fight the force that was pushing him, he remained still on one spot, but with his movements limited.

Afterwards, just as the wind died, a horde of Floods jumped at him.

Literaly, they piled up on his back and forced him down.

Vosel: „What? Hrrrrrrr... (lifts his back slightly, and holds the keyblade up, now surrounded in yellow energy)** Jolt Twister!**"

Somehow, Vosel managed to swing his blade above his back, while it was charged with electric energy, which condemned all of the annoying Floods to dust. Just as he got up, a Breath Blast exploded 2 feet away from him, sending him back. Somehow, he managed to keep his ground.

Vosel: „_Something's different. They're much more coordinated than they used to be. _ (notices Mad Flappers approaching) Oh no you don't! (jumps up) **Rock Gear!"**

He used the same move as he did on Setzer during Struggle to slash one of the Unversed in half, killing it. Afterwards, he slashed the remaining two that were approaching in mid-air.

But when in mid-air, it's hard to control your motion. One Sonic Blaster saw this and took his chance to attack Vosel:

**„Blaster Tail!"** (charges his tail with energy)

Vosel: „Shimata!"

There was no avoiding this attack, not from where he was now.

But then the Unversed suddenly had a massive shortcut and blew up before it fired it's attack. Vosel landed safely on the ground. Confused, but safe.

Vosel: „What took care of it? (looks around, and sees a certain someone in a battle stance) Seifer!"

Seifer: „Didn't I tell those things to stay away from my turf?"

Vosel: „(smiles) Thanks for the backup, (lifts his keyblade) but it'd be better if you left. There's no way you can harm them enough to actually defeat them."

Following Vosel's facts, the Sonic Blaster that was destroyed moments ago reformed and was flying again.

Seifer: „Hmph, like I care. I'm gonna become the strongest guy in Twilight Town, I won't let them take over my turf."

Moments later, Rai, Fuu and Vivi came to the scene.

Rai: „You tell 'em Seifer, y'know."

Fuu: „Domination."

Vivi: „Stay strong, Seifer-san, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „(smiles) Heh, I like your spirit, if nothing else."

Seifer took a battle stance with his struggle bat, which was stripped of all safety measures, and took his place next to Vosel.

Vosel: „You wanna fight that badly?"

Seifer: „(nods) I'm the strongest here, and I'll prove it to them, even if I have to fight alongside you."

Vosel: „(grins) In that case, there just might be something you can do."

Following these words, Vosel somehow summoned a great amount of radiant light onto the keyblade Tri-Disaster. Seifer was consumed by the same light, although he didn't notice this.

Rai: „What's that?"

Fuu: „Odd."

Vivi: „(admiring) Vosel-san..."

Vosel: „Here goes!"

... The Full Form.

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Seifer!"_

_Seifer: „Right! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Seifer's surrounding light turns him into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then Vosel himself in radiant light._

_Out of the light, Vosel's armored arms got out..._

_Then his legs..._

_Finally revealing his torso, covered with platinum chest-plate, and his head, completely armored up except for the eye region, with 2 horn-like structures where his ears would otherwise be._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

_„Vosel... Knight!" _

The man in platinum armor stood in the place where Vosel used to, amazing everyone present, minus the Unversed.

Rai: „That's like... Crazy, y'know."

Fuu: „Unexpected!"

Vivi: „(admiring) AAH, Vosel-san and Seifer-san became one warrior!"

Vosel Knight put his arm in front of him, summoning a strange force:

Vosel: **„Keyblade!** (the blade materializes) **Mini Hyperion!** You Unversed that cause this many suffering and destruction share no place in the Realm of Light. I, Vosel Knight, will be your tormentor. I will... Liberate this world of you!"

The Unversed payed no mind to his speech and proceeded to attack him. Vosel Knight did the same. The new keyblade he wielded resembled an extended form of a Struggle bat, with it's hiltguard extended to match a key-shape, and the teeth of the blade resembled the spikes of a fence. The keychain attached to it was shaped like a spades symbol with the same markings as Seifer's bandanna.

Vosel: „Here we go! (jumps up) **Crossfire Beat!** (summons a number of energy orbs around him, then rapidly hit them with the blade launching them at the Unversed) Ha! Ha! Hya!"

Each hit orb landed a direct hit at it's target, so all of the Sonic Blasters and Mad Flappers were hit with minor explosions that sent them to the ground, covered in ashes. Scrappers on the ground started a simultaneous attack:

**„Breath Blast!"**

A great number of magmatic projectiles was sent in his direction, but he disintegrated them all with a single swing of his keyblade. With his vision cleared, Vosel Knight charged his keyblade for a new attack:

Vosel: „HaaaaaaaAAAAAARGH! **Crimson Espada!"**

He slashed the air in front of him vertically, then horizontally, sending flametongues with each slice. These landed on the ground where the Unversed were stashed, forming a large cross on the ground. The cross summoned a large wall of fire that swallowed all Unversed present, reducing them to ash. Surprisingly, the ground itself remained untouched. Poeple were cheering the knight on from the ground, applauding and whistling.

Vivi: „They did it!"

Vosel: „Heheh, still regretting my assistance, Seifer?"

_Seifer: „This was nothing. Once I'm stronger it'll be me who gets to wear a shining armor." _

Vosel: „I'd like to see you try."

But things were not as rosy as they seemed. Before Vosel Knight landed back down on the ground, something... BIG approached him from behind, leaving him in a shadow. But only Vivi seems to have noticed it.

Vivi: „Huh? (panicks) Vosel Knight, behind you!"

Vosel: „What? (glances behind him, but too late)"

**„Sleeve Arrow!"**

Whatever it was that came behind him, Vosel was too late to counter. A great amount of energy missles were sent directly into his back, and sent him down to the ground like a comet. Vosel Knight landed in the middle of the stage, completely reducing it to a pile of wood, and leaving him injured in the middle of it. He slowly got up, and looked up to see what attacked him.

Vosel: „What was that?"

Above them, it was like the sun died when they noticed the new monster: another Unversed, larger than a regular one, that much is certain, about 4 times Vosel's size when in knight armor. The entire creature looked like it resembled a wizard of sorts, with a formation on it's head that resembled a pointy hat (or a pencil), a few spikes on it's shoulders and a bell-shaped abdomen with no feet. His arms had no hands but ended in orb-like structures. It's eyes were crimson red and narrow, and the Unversed emblem was on the bottom of it's abdomen.

/Great Unversed: Spellmaster/

The Unversed was kept afloat by an unkown force, and it descended down to match Vosel's level.

Vosel: „What is this Unversed? A general?"

_Seifer: „Who cares? Let's get it!" _

Vosel: „Yosh! Here I go!"

But Spellmaster had other plans: out of nowhere, new Unversed were summoned: a bunch of Sonic Blasters, and they were aiming their guns at Vosel Knight.

„**Blaster Tail!"**

Vosel managed to dodge all incomming attacks, which wasn't easy since all of them caused explosions on impact with the ground. Vosel slashed the incomming Blasters with the new keyblade, eliminating them in an instant.

Vosel: „And now for the bigshot! Heeeaaarrrg!"

Vosel Knight deployed a vertical slash upon the Spellmaster, but this was in vain. The large spellcaster moved aside to dodge it in the most literal sense of the word: the position of his body remained the same, it is just his position in space that was altered. He simply glided aside.

Vosel: „What? Ha!(slashes again, but Spellmaster glides back) HA! (another unsuccesful slash) Heaaa...(this time, he was pushed back by an unkown force when Spellmaster extended his arms) Gargh!"

An unkown force pushed Vosel Knight back like he was nothing. The Spellmaster barely moved at all, but has managed to deliver this much damage. It was frightening.

Vosel: „This guy is different than the rest of them."

The Unversed then put his arms in front of him, exposing the orb-like stuctures he had instead of hands.

Vosel: „Huh?"

„**Sleeve Arrow!"**

Multiple energy-based projectiles were shot out of both of his „hands", flying around like fireflies and searching their target, which was Vosel Knight. He, however, managed to leap aside and evade all of these, despite their ability to explode on impact with the ground. After all projectiles were used up, Vosel leaped forward with the keyblade in front of him.

Vosel: „There, an opening! Haaa..."

And just when he thought his blade was going to hit it's target...

**„Black Waltzer!"**

... Spellmaster produced some kind of spherical barrier in front of him, and Vosel's blade hit a blank target, just before the barrier extended greatly and pushed him back at mach force.

Vosel: „Aaaaaa..."

He fell on the ground, twitching and slowly standing up, breathing heavily under the helmet, his armor squeacking as he moved.

Vosel: „_I never knew there were Unversed this powerful..." _

Spellmaster then extended one of it's arms in front of him again, aiming at Vosel. He braced for impact as he could barely move...

... But the Unversed then slowly turned his arm to the left instead.

**„Sleeve Arrow!"**

... And launched his arrows at the surroundings. The missles hit several houses near Sandlot, and people were running away from that spot, screaming.

Vosel: „What?"

Spellmaster made a 180 degree turn and shot another maount of arrows at yet another district of the town. The result was pretty much the same.

Vosel: „Stop it!"

The Unversed repeated the action at yet another set of the town, incinerating it.

Vosel: „I SAID STOP IT! (gets up and jumps to attack) WOAAAAAAAARRRRRGGH!"

**„Black Waltzer!"**

The barrier produced by the Unversed deflected Vosel Knight's attack again and launched him into a nearby wall.

Vivi, who was observing it, was horrified.

Vivi: „No... He can't lose. Vosel-san is strong, he can't lose!"

As Vosel was still spazaming while trying to get up, Spellmaster targeted him with his arm again.

Vivi, concerned about the hero, ran out of hiding into the open plaza.

Rai: „Vivi, come back!"

Fuu: „Hopeless!"

Vivi: „(in the plaza, to Spellmaster) Please stop it!"

Spellmaster's attack started charging, and Vosel showed no signs of being able to move.

Vivi: „Don't do it! (puts his hands together, which ignite creating a small ball of fire)** Fireball!**"

Surprisingly, Vivi threw a ball of fire in size of a baseball, into the Unversed's face, where it detonated. However, the detonation was no bigger than an ember of a candle to the monster and did no damage whatsoever. It did only get it's attention, so the Unversed turned it's head around to look at Vivi, who was startled and remained stiff on spot. He barely handled the fact there was a monster looking directly at him.

The fright was too great, he couldn't move.

And worse yet, Spellmaster redirected his arm and it was now pointing at Vivi, which scared him even more.

Rai: „Vivi, run!"

But it was useless, he was shiverring with fright.

Fuu: „Abandon, Vivi!"

Spellmaster's attack was now fully charged.

**„Sleeve Arrow!"**

The attack was launched, and Vivi covered his head into his hat, bracing himself for the impact, when suddenly, a great shadow fell over him.

But it was not the shadow of death.

It was something else.

Many bangs were heard, but none of the explosions hit Vivi. When he opened his eyes, he saw the reason for it:

Vosel Knight stood between him and the Unversed, and had blocked all projectiles with his cape, taking severe damage during the process.

Vivi: „(shaking) ... V-Vosel-s-san... You are..."

Vosel: „(barely opening his eyes) You alright?... The big bas boogyman did not scare you... Did he?"

He was barely standing, yet he drew enough power to point his keyblade at Spellmaster.

Vosel: „I will never... Ever give in!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san... (cryes) I'm sorry. Because of me you got hurt..."

Vosel: „No. It is because of you that I am alive."

Vivi: „Huh?"

Vosel: „You bear greater strength than you think. I dub your heart... As strong."

_Seifer: „And now what do we do? The enemy is too strong!" _

Vosel: „Let it yell of power. No matter who I'm up against... I will slash through those cries with my keyblade. Because... (put his keyblade back up) I will always fight to the end!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san..."

After that, something amazing happened: the new keyblade, Mini Hyperion... it glowed. Brilliantly.

Vosel: „What?... _This is the same glow as the one of the Full Form. Don't tell me...! Can it be...? (realizes) Three hearts_! Vivi!"

Vivi: „(gasp) Huh?"

Vosel: „Remember what i told you? It is okay to ask for strength from others. Well I'm doing it right now."

Vivi: „Vosel-san."

Vosel: „I need your strength. (looks down at him) Please, can I have it?"

Vivi: „... (nod)"

Vosel: „I thank you. (looks at the Unversed) If my keyblade seeks perfection, it will never acheive it with the aid of only one heart. That is why... I'm calling the form's aid! Full Form!"

A bright light bathed the scene there. Emitting from Vosel Knight's keyblade, it completely swallowed him and Vivi, amazing all others present.

Vosel: „Here goes!"

_Vosel Knight lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Vivi!"_

_Vivi: „Hai! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Vivi's surrounding light turns him into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then VoselKnight himself in radiant light._

_The light reveals a new design of the shoulder plates, making them larger, then a different design of the leg armor. His chest is then revealed covered in platinum armor, along his helmet covered head, which now has an additional horn atop his forehead. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a heart-shaped shield shines forth instead of his regular gauntlet._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

_„Vosel... Ex Knight!" _

Winds were carrying the cape of a newborn hero. Vosel Knight's armor changed drastically, adding new improved shoulder armor, a different design of theleg armor and the helm, now featuring a third horn-like structure atop his head, and a heart-shaped shield on his left arm. He also seemed larger, having grown a few inches during the transformation. The light surrounding him was brilliant, amazing everyone present.

Fuu: „Growth?"

Rai: „Yeah, and , y'know, who's he now?"

Vosel: „Say my name... Say the name! The name is... (looks up to his enemy) Vosel Ex Knight!"

A brilliant ray of light hit him like lightning, landing into his hand as he summoned a new weapon:

Vosel: „**Keyblade! Mini Hyperion+!"**

The blade looked a lot like the previous blade, but it was adorned with red, blue and yellow edges and the keychain now looked like a spiral wearing Vivi's hat. He took it into a battle-stance.

_Vivi: „What is this? Am I..." _

Vosel: „This is us being strong, Vivi. The might of the body doesn't matter, as long as our hearts beat as one, strength is what remains!"

„**Sleeve Arrow!"**

Spellmaster launched another array of missles at Vosel Knight... pardon, Vosel Ex Knight, but he only remained still, expecting the blow, then put his shield up in front of him. A brilliant light barrier was summoned by this, and it blocked all of the incomming projectiles, only pushing Vosel back a few inches.

Vosel: „Stuck those arrows somewhere else! Here I come!"

By putting his blade in front of him, Vosel charged the Unversed attempting to stab him.

Spellmaster glided aside again, avoiding all hits. But to Vosel, it didn't matter.

Vosel: „Dodge this! (charges keyblade) **Storm Chain!** HAAAAAAAARRRRGGG..."

What seemed like a single attack... was a storm of them. The stabbing motion he made was incredibly fast. So fast, in fact, that is seemed like Spellmaster wa sbeing attacked by a hundred keyblades simultaneously.

There was no dodging all of these.

Every single hit landed into the monster's abdomen, sending him back as it released groans of pain while the attacker released his battle cry:

Vosel: „THA-THA-THA-THA-THA-THA-THA- THA-THA-THA-THA-THA-THA-THA-THA-THA... HEAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

One last stab sent the Unversed dozens of meters away, making it look like it was hit by a meteor shower. At this point, the scars of battle were finally showing on it's behalf.

Vosel: „Here's our chance! Attack!"

Vosel Ex Knight charged at the monster again, but as soon as it reared it's ugly head...

**„Black Waltzer!"**

... It sent another barrier blow into it's attacker, keeping him at a distance. If it was Vosel Knight it was fighting, he'd be torn apart by the force of the pressure. But the name of this hero was Vosel Ex Knight, and he stood his ground against the force.

_Seifer: „It's about to go!"_

_Vivi: „Vosel-san! You can do it!" _

Vosel: „My spirit will not be crushed... By such an inferior tactic! Heaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!"

With all his might, Vosel Ex Knight slashed the barrier in front of him, and it broke, reversing the process and impacting into Spellmaster's face. For the first time during the battle, it seemed like Spellmaster has lost it's ballance.

Vosel: **„Justi-Break!**"

And another swift motion brought yet another swing of the keyblade. It was so fast no one could see what exactly happened. All everyone could see was Vosel Ex Knight somehow getting behind Spellmaster with his blade at hand. And as soon as Spellmaster looked up, he revealed his chest, and the fact that there was a huge x-shaped scar over them that was glowing like ignited light. His groan of pain was not to get mute.

Vosel: „Haha, I gocha. (turns around with his keyblade charged) **Crimson Espada!"**

The final attack sent two consecutive flametongues into the Unversed's back, leaving a cross-shaped scar in it's wake that was consuming the monster, which knew agony at this point.

In the moment when Vosel Ex Knight put his blade next to him, and it's tip touched the ground, the finishing strike kicked in.

Spellmaster exploded.

The explosion was one of light, not fire, leaving sparkling dust of what was once a dreadful Unversed, covering the sky like sugar. Vosel Ex Knight put up a V for victory with his fingers.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the situation has finally settled down. The damage has been covered, and Vosel reverted to his previous form, and the mayor of the town was practically dancing in front of him of joy.<p>

mayor: „THAT WAS SOOO COOL! I can already see it, 'Vosel Ex Knight-Protector of Twilight Town'! This is a ticket to the big leagues, Struggle is going to skyrocket, I'm sooo happy, yahoooo...! "

Vosel: „(O.o) Uhm... Is he okay?"

Seifer: „(O.o) I never thought I'd see an old fart acting that... young."

Rai: „(O.o) Could be midlife crisis, y'know."

Fuu: „(O.o) Headstroke."

mayor: „(stops jolly-dancing) Vosel, my lad, how would you like to take another shot at Struggle? Maybe you can attend this torunament as Ex Knight, whaddaya say."

Vosel: „Thanks, but no thanks. I think I have found my goal in life."

mayor: „What? What is it?"

Vosel: „I think it became apparent when I used my Full Form a second time. (turns to Vivi) Vivi."

Vivi: „Hm?"

Vosel: „You said Kingdom Hearts was a place where all strong hearts gather, right? (Vivi nods) Well, the thing is, my incomplete keyblade has the power to use the hearts of others to complete it's form. The stronger the heart, the stronger it gets. However, so far I thought it only counted when uniting single hearts, but today... I merged with hearts of two people. (looks at Vivi, then Seifer) So I've been thinking. If it works on two, then mayvbe it will work on three, and if it works on three, it will work on four and so on. Imagine. Many hearts, in a union that erases evil. So what if... the story is misunderstood. Kingdom Hearts, it might not be a location. It might be... a person. My incomplete keyblade is not a hendicap, it's a blessing, allowing me to unite the hearts of many, and if I am to stop the Unversed I'll be needing that kind of union. (for those who can't handle nonsense please turn your heads away) I have decided. With many strong hearts at my side, as long as they beat as one... I will become... Kingdom Hearts!"

The silence that followed was awkward. You couldn't tell if it was out of awe... or mock.

mayor: „/?/ I don't get it, come again?"

Seifer: „Say what, 'become' Kingdom Hearts? What a load of bull, how stupid are you!"

Rai: „Seifer's right, y'know,"

Fuu: „Ego-maniac."

Vosel: „Say what you want, but I am certain I can acomplish it. With my keyblade at hand, I will become the beconning force of hearts. Then I can stop the Unversed and restore all damage they've done. (smiles) Of this, I am certain."

Seifer: „... I don't need to listen to this nonsense. Everyone, we're leaving. (walks away)"

Rai: „Right behind you, y'know. (him and Fuu follow him)"

Despite just being downtrodded, Vosel couldn't help but to smile widely. He was obviously dead serious and happy about what he said.

Vivi: „I believe you."

Vosel: „Hoh?"

Vivi: „I think it's possible. Vosel-san is strong. He can become anything!"

Vosel: „(smiles at him) Thanks for that. Say, (bows down and taps his hat) you were really brave today, I din't know you could cast magic."

Vivi: (blushes) "Well I... I was born with that ability."

Vosel: „That's awesome, Vivi, heheh. (stands up) Well, I think it's time for me to go."

Vivi: „Uhm, Vosel-san."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „I, uhm... I have a request."

Vosel: „What is it?"

Vivi: „Well I... Uhm... The thing is... (compulses himself) I want to travel along Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „(surprised) EH!"

Vivi: „I want to see other worlds as well! I want to see other places, other people!"

Vosel: „Well that is, uhm... sudden. Aren't you going to miss this place?"

Vivi: „I have seen Twilight Town, but other worlds might be even bigger! I can't halt my desire, I want to see other places and help Vosel-san become stronger! (bows) Please, Vosel-san, I really-really want to go!"

Vosel: „Uhm...(thinks)... (thinks more) It could get dangerous."

Vivi: „(blushes) I eat danger for lunch! (o-o) I might be afraid now, but I'm going to regret it later if I don't take this chance."

Suddenly, Setzer hit the scene.

Setzer: „What a noble cause."

Vosel: „Setzer?"

Setzer: „Reaching Kingdom Hearts is a noble mission itself, but becoming it a task most perilous. I would love to join in your task but, as you can tell, there's so many ladies out there, and only one Setzer."

Vosel: „(-_-) (points at Setzer) You, I don't want. As for you... (looks at Vivi with a stern face) Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Vivi: (nod, nod, nod)

Vosel: „(pretends to think) Hmmm, I dunno... (calls out loud) OI, SEIFER, CAN VIVI COME WITH ME?"

Seifer: (from afar) „What do I care!"

Vosel: „Okay then, you're in."

Vivi: „(jumps out of joy) Thanks, Vosel-san, I won't disappoint you, I promise!"

Vosel: „I could use a scarecrow anyway."

Vivi: „EH! A SCARECROW!"

Vosel: „I'm just kidding, hahahahahah! If your heart remains as strong as ever, you're more than welcome."

Vivi: „(nods) Hmp, I got it, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „And stop calling me Vosel-san."

Vivi: „Okay, Master Vosel."

Vosel: „Don't call me that either."

Vivi: „Sir Vosel then?"

Vosel: „No."

Vivi: „How about Super Strong King of Knights Vosel?"

Vosel: „You know what? Vosel-san it is."

* * *

><p>At the station:<p>

Vosel: „Take it away, Train-kun!"

The Interdimensional train, also known as Train-kun, left out a loud siren that sounded like a happy groan (as odd as it sounds), and moments later, it's doors closed shut, with Vosel and now Vivi in it. It's eye grew back on, and the train started moving forward.

Vivi and Vosel observed Twilight Town moving through the window, slowly it's details started fading away, and the train's drill started rotating.

Vosel: „Here we go! On to the next world!"

Vivi: „I can't wait, Vosel-san!"

As the train disappeared in the distance, it entered a portal it opened itself, and it's length was illusionarry getting smaller in the distance, anf it's two passangers spent the time laughing.

How little they knew one last spectator was left to watch them depart:atop of the clocktower, a dark figure was watching the train leave.

It was a knight, but other than Vosel's Knight form, this one had much different features, most notably the scary skull-shaped helmet with huge extentions aside that looked like horns. he armor itself was dark, even when covered in bright dusklight, and his cape was flattering in the wind. It's glare, as silent as death itself:

?: „So that is the Incomplete Keyblade Master... Fulmen."

- To be continued...

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for all the nasty things I run into. Let's see, today's featured page is...<p>

Mad Flapper

A flying Unversed that doesn't use it's wings for flight but keeps itself afloat by own will. The wings are instead used to store energy when it attacks. It's Gust Nail can disturb, but it's Solar Pannel is the real pain. I don't even need a solarium, so why bother!

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch! I can't wait, heheh!"

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vivi: „Aaaaahhh, Vosel-san, this castle is so HUGE! Is there a king here?"

Vosel: „Nah, it's too spooky for that. A bunch of ghosts maybe?"

Vivi: „GHOSTS! I hate ghosts!"

Vosel: „It's okay, it's just possesed household items... and a pretty lady... and a bulldog?"

Cogsworth: „It's not a bulldog, it's our master!"

Vosel: „He got turned into a beast?"

Lumiere: „And Christmas is just around the corner, my friend."

Vosel: „Really!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, what is Christmas?"

Vosel: „But all these Unversed might ruin the celebration! Let's get to work!"

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Enchanted Castle: A Beast's first Christmas!' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!" 

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more 

original appearances:

Seifer, Fuu(jin), Rai(jin)- „Final Fantasy VIII"

Vivi- „Final Fantasy IX"

Setzer- „Final Fantasy VI"

original Unversed: Flood, Sonic Blaster

fanmade Unversed: Spellmaster, Mad Flapper


	4. Enchanted Castle a Beast's Christmas

My name is Vosel. When I was little, I was given this mystical weapon called Keyblade, the Tri-Disaster, by some weird old man back at my home world. However, when my world was attacked by the monstrous Unversed, I failed to defend it, and I lost my home in the process. So now, I'm on a long journey across the worlds to find a way to master the keyblade, along with it's secret power: the Full Form, and halt the invasion of Unversed.

On my last account, I came across a nice place called Twilight Town, which had a slight Uversed infestation problem. Those small fries were no big deal, but the large Unversed that came by later was as good as unstoppable. Not even as Vosel Knight was I a match for him. However, a brave little man Vivi stood up to the monster, and this made both his and my own strength skyrocket, unlocking the next level of Full Form: Vosel Ex Knight. The monster fell in a matter of seconds, and Vivi has firmly decided to join me on my journey. Also, I was told about the legend of the heart paradise Kingdom Hearts, and now, with new resolve, I have made up my goal anew:

Vosel: „I'm going to become... Kingdom Hearts!"

Yosh! Now, let's see what happens next! On to the next world!

**episode 4: „Entchanted Castle: A Beast's first Christmas!"**

A woderful snow-filled landscape was fulfilling the world's horizon, like an endless swap between the green and white, as if there was a conflict between the steady green woods and the harsh forces of nature. Cold was in the air, but a certain warmth was also streaming around, comforting passangers at heart. The sun was still warm in shadeless areas, and the birds were still singing their merry melodies.

For a moment, it was paradise.

But then again,scenes such as these occur:

Vosel and Vivi came out running out of the bushes:

Vosel: „RUN FOR IT!"

And they kept running, they ran like they had firework stands up their feet. And here's why:From the same direction, a horde of wolves arrived and chased after them, growling and drooling. Those weren't the haski-kind of wolves, these had dangerous teeth within their jaws.

Vivi: „(running) Can't we just fight them off like we did with the Unversed?"

Vosel: „(still running) I wish! The keyblade takes out the Unversed in a single blow, these guys are tougher than that!"

Just to have a slight impression of what it was like: those two were running through a thick forest of busherry with snow chased by at least 20 wild wolves that had no problems navigating through that kind of terrain.

Not an easy task, huh? No wonder they were high-tailing.

But at one point, Vosel halted and turned around to face the beasts.

Vosel: „Keyblade! (summons the blade) I might as well give it a shot. **Frost Spike! Times Four!**"

After having summoned 4 head-sized chunks of ice in mid-air, Vosel swung his keyblade and wacked those as projectiles at four different targets. About the same time, Vivi ceased running (he had no trouble catching up despite his shorter legs) and followed his example:

Vivi: „**Plasma Bolt!** (creates a ball of lightning between his palms, then throws it)"

Both attacks hit at least one wolf in their heads, making them squimmer and fall on their backs.

But, the rest of them didn't seem to mind their friends getting bullied and proceeded chasing those two without further ado.

Vosel: „(panicking) Forget it, let's scaddadle! (keeps running away; Vivi follows)"

Vivi: „(still running) You're strong, Vosel-san, why aren't you fighting the beasts?"

Vosel: „(still running) Strong people's rule #1: See a foe you don't have to fight, best avoid it!"

Vivi: „(still runs for his life) Hai!"

And so, the wolves were slowly catching up with them, but the snow beneath them became less and less deep, and the forest became less and less thick, giving two-legged runners a slight advantage.

Until, at some point...

The forest suddenly ended, and the snowy grounds continued all the way to a large, iron fence, about the same size as the trees. This forces Vosel and Vivi to stop running, unfortunately.

Vosel: „A dead end!"

Vivi: „Whaddawe do, Vosel-san?"

They turned around, only to see the pack of wolves slowing down and slowly pacing forward their prey (namely those two), with their teeth exposed, growling, drooling and occasionally gulping saliva.

Vosel: „Well what can we do? (put his blade in a battle position) Rule #2: when in a dip, fighting is a must. You let me handle these."

Vivi: (afraid) "I don't mind that, Vosel-san..."

The wolves were getting closer, narrowing their eyes like real feral predators...

Vosel held his blade up and was ready to strike...

Until...

The alpha wolf, the one ahead, whined out loud like a puppy and withdrew, and rest of the pack followed his lead, running away like stray dogs.

Vosel: „/O-O ?/ Ah? (dismissed the keyblade) What got into them?"

Vivi: „(relieved, smiling) You did it! Vosel-san must be so strong he scared away the wolves just by looking at them."

Vosel: „I wish I could say the same, but I didn't do anything to scare them off."

Vivi: „Eh? Then what made them run away like that?"

On that note, Vosel turned around to take a better look at the large fence that was in their path: the terrain beyond the fence was shrouded in a dense mist, but it seemed to settle now and revealed what was beyond that: a huge castle, covered in snow, and built on bricks of medival age. Certain parts such as the walkway and the huge garden were barren and clean of snow.

Vosel: „Wow, would you look at that!"

Vivi: „Huh? What is it, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „Some kind of castle, obviously. The wolves sensed presence of civilized people and ran off scared. By the looks of it, someone must be living there."

Vivi: „Shall we go in and look for shelter, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „(nods) Hm. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The entrance to the castle itself was a huge wooden door, easily large enough for the Interdimensional Train to fit through. The doorknock and the arch was oddly decorated, however, everything was full of gargoyles and statues of goblin and devil-like creatures, but was amazing for any other accord.<p>

This is the world called Beast's Castle.

Vosel: „Amazing, just look at the size of this gate!"

Vivi: „Wow, Vosel-san, who do think lives here?"

Vosel: „Only one way to find out. (grabs the large doorknock and knocks,but afte the 2nd knock the huge doors open by themselves) Huh? (opens further) Hello? Anyone here?"

The both of them entered the castle, and observed the interium of the huge facility: the enterance hall was immense to begin with, but despite the bright daylight outside, the entire interium was kinda dim and foggy, occasionally with some tracks of ripped off or dust covered items, most notably paintings, carpets and wallpapers. The statues that were decorating it were also spooky, all resembling dark gargoyles, goblins, demons and beast-people.

Vivi: „Uhm... When I look at it from the inside it's kinda scary, Vosel-san."

Vosel: „(yells out) Oi! Is someone here? Can we come in?"

Then suddenly, voices responded, but they couldn't tell where they came from. They both had a French accent:

1st voice: „Oui, monsieur, you're most welcome."

2nd voice: „Hush! No they're not! Keep it down, you old ashtray!"

1st: „Come now, have a heart."

2nd voice: „No!"

Vosel and Vivi couldn't help to wonder, they felt like they've been greeted by invisible people. The looked at each other before looking around more, but no apparent source of the greetings was to be found.

Vivi: „You just heard that, Vosel-san? Where did it come from?"

Vosel: „No idea. Keep your eyes open."

Vivi: „(kinda scared) That wasn't a ghost, Vosel-san? I hope not, they scare me a lot."

Vosel: „What kind of ghost would greet us like this? (yells out) Oi! Are you hiding?"

While those two were looking around, there were two particular items on a nearby table: one very particular golden candlestick with 3 lit candles...

/Lumiere/

... and one very particular houseclock whose two clock hands only pointed 4 and 8 o'clock.

/Cogsworth/

Clock?: „(wispering) You be quiet, Lumiere, not ONE word!"

Vosel: „Oi! Come on now!"

Vivi: „We're just looking for shelter. We were attacked by wolves on our way here."

Candlestick?: „(to the clock) Oh, Cogsworth, have a heart."

Cogsworth: „The master is going to kill us if he finds out!"

This time, Vosel definitely heard voices. He walked to the table and inspected, but found nothing. Vivi followed afer him, sneaking around afraid of being attacked by a ghost.

Vosel: „This is getting really odd. (grabs the „candlestick") This should make things easier. Oi, Vivi, hold this. (hands him over the item)"

Vivi: „Hai."

When Vivi held the „candlestick" in his hand, the both of them kept looking around in their hopeless search. In the meantime, the candlestick raised his eyebrows a few times to the clock with a wide smile, much to the shock of the later, who kept waving his head trying to point out his idea was a bad one. And then...

Lumiere: „You're more than welcome, monsieur."

Vivi: „Huh? (looks around) Who said that? (he moved the candlestick aside all the time)"

Lumiere: „I'm here, little man."

Vivi: „(turns around again) Where?"

Lumiere: „(knock-knock on Vivi's head)"

Vivi: „Huh? (takes a closer look at the candlestick, which smiled to him)"

Lumiere: „Bonjour."

Vivi: „(freaked out) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

Out of shock, Vivi dropped Lumiere on the ground, accidentally forcing him to increase the flames on his head ten-fold.

Here's a funny thing: he dropped him right behind Vosel, so the flames actually roasted his...

Vosel: „(with but on fire) AAAAAAAAACH! ACH-ACH-ACH-ACH-ACH, HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!"

Use your imagination: did Vosel halt, ducked and rolled?

Nope.

What he did could more properly be described as a silly dance, holding his rear and jumping up and down.

He fell down on his back-bone, right next to the table, which shook the table the table enough for Cogsworth to loose his balance.

So he fell down.

Atop of Vosel's head.

With his own head.

Both of them were knocked out cold for a minute. Cogsworth fell on Vosel's lap, which startled Vosel slightly, so he knocked him off in the next second, causing him to fall down hard was funny seeing an alive clock whose eyes were replaced with a pair of rotating spirals.

Vosel: „What the heck!"

Lumiere: „Oh, ehm, pardon me, sir, that was my bad."

Cogsworth: „(gets up, and is mad at Lumiere) YOU MORON! Didn't I tell you to keep quiet!"

Vosel: „Did the clock just talk?"

Cogsworth: „Huh? (looks at Vosel, sweating, then panicks) Nonono, I'm not talking! You're just halucinating! You bumped your head and now you're seeing things! There's no entchated people here!"

Vosel: „Huh? Entchanted people?"

Cogsworth: „(freaked out) AH!"

Lumiere: „(sarcastically, to Cogsworth) Nice going. You just told them the whole thing."

Cogsworth: „(to Lumiere) Shut up! I didn't tell them everything! They still don't know this whole castle is entchanted!"

Vosel: „What, really all of it?"

Cogsworth: „AH! I DID IT AGAIN!"

Lumiere: (sigh) „(to Vosel) Yes, we're all entchanted residents of this castle, please forgive Cogsworth for his rude behaviour."

Cogsworth: „Stop encouraging them!"

Vosel (smiling): „Haha, so cool! (picks Cogsworth up)"

Cogsworth: „Huh-aaaah!"

Vosel: „(inspecting Cogsworth) This is so awesome, a real alive talking clock, I wonder how this works (starts picking his „feet", tickling him)"

Cogsworth: „What are you doing? Hey!(gets tickled) Hehe, cut it out, cut it out, cut it out... (Vosel is about to open his pendulum case, making him angry) CUT IT OUT! (slaps Vosel's hand) Put me down this instant!"

Vosel: „Eech, sorry, Clock-dude. (puts Clock-dude down)"

Cogsworth: „For you still MISTER Clock-dude... Ehm, Cogsworth! I mean, manners, please!"

Vosel: „Gee, no need to be so unwinded. Ah? (looks around) Vivi? Where are you?"

Lumiere whistled to point out at Vivi's current position: he was shaking in fear, hidden under a carpet.

Lumiere: „Right here, monsieur."

Vosel: „(sweatdrops) _That's his way of hiding?_ Oi, Vivi, it's alright, they're friendly."

After looking back at Vosel, Vivi, got the courage to leave his „hideout", and approach the living objects.

Vivi: „So they're, uhm... People?"

Lumiere: „Oui, at least we used to be. My name is Lumiere. I am the maitre'd of this castle. (points at Cogsworth) And this crancky gearhead here is the majordomo, Cogsworth."

Vosel: „My name is Vosel, and this here's Vivi. Uhm... If it isn't rude, may I ask why you are, well, you know..."

Lumiere: „An old yet elegant candlestick and a clock? See, the thing is..."

Cogsworth: „(interrupts) Oh no, you don't! You will not tell them how an enchantress came to this castle and put a curse on the master and all his servants! GAH! I DID IT AGAIN!"

Vosel: „An enchantress did this to you?"

Lumiere: „This was a long time ago, many years ago on this very evening."

Vosel: „(thinks) Hmmmm... Say Vivi, you know about magic, can you turn them back somehow?"

Vivi: „(shrugs) It doesn't work that way. It might be risky to break a spell I didn't cast on them. I might accientally blow them up."

Vosel: „So you've got nothing. (sigh)"

Lumiere: „It's not that bad."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Lumiere: „We already got acostumed to our current appearances, it's no big deal living a relatively normal life. Besides, we already know how the curse can be broken."

Cogsworth: „Alright, that's it! They came, they said hello, they saw a bunch of household items come to life, now it's time for them to leave!"

„What is all this noise?"

The third voice came from a third person (and I mean that in the most respectful kind of way) that came into the entrance hall. Same as Lumiere and Cogsworth, it was not human: it was a porcelan pot, which moved by hoping up and down.

/Mrs. Potts/

Mrs. Potts: „Why, I just barely made the kids go to bed, and you must argue again. Oh? (notices Vosel and Vivi) I didn't know we had guests."

Cogsworth: „We're not, they were just leaving."

mrs. Potts: „Come now, we could at least accomodate them properly. (comes over to Vosel and Vivi) Hello dears, would you like some tea?"

Cogsworth: „Mrs. Potts, please!"

Vivi: „Uhm... I would like some, please."

Lumiere: „They sure earned it. They say they were attacked by a bunch of woves ont heir way here."

Cogsworth: „Not you too, Lumiere."

Mrs. Potts: „Heavens, wolves? In that case we can't just let them go out in the harsh cold like that."

Vosel: „Meh, it was nothing, really."

Vivi: „Hai, because Vosel-san is really strong."

Lumiere: „He is?"

Vosel: „Heh, nah, he's just telling stuff."

About at this point, Cogsworth lost all his nerves:

Cogsworth: „ENOUGH ALREADY! (everyone looks at him) Tea party is over! Accomodations are over! Sightseeings are over! The two of you must leave this instant! This is a castle, not a motel!"

Mrs. Potts: „But Cogsworth..."

Lumiere: „How can you be so cruel?"

Cogsworth: „Mind I remind you master is already having a hard time with the one guest we already have? If the master finds out we brought, nonono, welcomed more strangers, we're all going to be punished!"

Vosel: „Ah?"

Cogsworth: „... Except those two. (points at Vosel and Vivi)"

Vosel: „Oh..."

Cogsworth: „... Who will be killed instantly."

Vosel&Vivi: „EEEEEEHHHH! WHY KILLED!"

Cogsworth: „The master has limited patience with visitors. He, in fact, dispatches them in an instant."

Vivi: „So cruel!"

Vosel: „So heartless!"

Cogsworth: „I beg your pardon, that's my master you're talking about!"

Lumiere: „Ah, but there's no denial to his cruel nature I'm afraid. And ever since he was entchanted along with everyone else, things have gotten much worse."

Mrs. Potts: „But with Belle now here, things could start looking up now."

Vivi: „Who's Belle?"

Vosel: „And who's this 'master' you keep mentioning. Sounds like one heck of a guy for you to fear him this much."

Cogworth: „The two of you should have left this place already! If he catches you, he's going to execute you personally!"

Vosel: „Peh, like I'm that eays to be executed. What is he anyway, a couch?"

The following phrase explains what happened next perfectly:

Imagine: a roar so powerful nd so loud, it would echo between the walls of the castle for generations to come under every other sound that is heard. A roar so malevolent it would freeze the blood in your veins and make your soul leave your body for a split second, more than enough to see the horrible cold underworld. A roar so great, so loud, that no lung could ever mimic it's potential. That was indeed the most terrifying sound Vosel and Vivi had ever heard.

Needless to say, everyone, especially Vosel and Vivi, were startled. In fact, Vivi looked scared enough to say something like „I need to use the bathroom" if he had the strength to say it.

Vosel: „(freaked out) What... Was that?"

Cogsworth: „(looks life-scared) The two of you must leave at once! He's in extremely foul mood today!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, can we go now?"

Vosel: „(nods) Agreed. Let's just head ou..."

Before the knew it, something large jumped behind them. Whatever it was, it covered Vosel and Vivi with a large shadow.

The term „petrified with fear" applied to the situation perfectly. Both Vosel and Vivi turned around... very, very slowly, afraid of finding out what awaits them.

And then they saw it.

Vosel: „(eyes wide) Shimata."

Before them stood a huge humanoid beast covered with thick, brown fur, easily the same proportions as an oversized lion, except this one had a pair of short horns as well. Also, it stood on two feet and wore a pair of ripped pants and a purple cape. His hands were in fact paws in size of a bear's, bearing sharp claws.

/the Beast/

The Beast looked down to them, with nothing but anger in it's expression: in fact blue eyes seemed crimson red, narrowed with thick fur and a mouth that was exposing nothing but sharp fangs as it growled.

Beast: „Who are you? (looks at his servants, without bettering his glare) What did I tell you about intruders?"

Lumiere: „(death-scared) Well, uhm, you see, the thing is..."

Cogsworth: „Hush, don't make things worse."

Vivi: „(death-scared) Vosel-san... What is that?"

Vosel: „I can't believe it, it's a..."

Beast: (growls)

Vosel: „... Bulldog."

Cogswoth: „WHAT BULLDOG, IT'S A BEAST!"

Beast: „Cogsworth!"

Cogsworth: „Uhm, I mean... Who said that?"

Beast: „(to Vosel and Vivi) You two... Leave my castle NOW!"

It was as if all winds changed direction whenever the Beast yelled.

Vosel: „Vivi, no sudden moves. Let's just get to the exit slowly."

Vivi: „H-h-hai. Rule # 1 applies."

Following this advice, both of them started pacing their way around the Beast, slowly making step by step, as if they were trespassing a minefield, while the Beast kept glaring at them, ready to rip them to shreads if they attempt something silly.

The tension was almost taggable. One wrong step and they'd be goners. There's no telling what the Beast was capable of.

Vivi, in particular, is easily terrified by the Beast's presence, making him extremely twitchy for that matter.

And then, the unspeakable happened (I'm gonna tell you anyway):

Vosel almost lost his balance and tripped over a crease in the carpet, but managed to hold his grounds.

The Beast raised it's eyebrow for this, but remained on spot.

However, when Vivi saw this raise, he lost all sense and panicked:

Vivi: „AAAAHHH! **FIREBALL!**"

Vivi launched a ball of fire into the Beast's face, igniting it's fur and covering his face in smoke.

Lumiere, Cogsworth and mrs. Potts were head-frozen out of shock, and so was Vosel.

Vosel: „(angry)Vivi!"

Vivi: „I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I panicked!"

But it was too late. As soon as the smoke cleared, the Beast's glare was more sinister than ever. The fire did as good as no damage to the monster. It was beyond mad now, and it unleashed another terrifying roar for the whole castle to hear before putting his claws up:

Beast: „**Stalwart Fang!** (rushes at Vivi)"

Vivi: „(stiff of fear) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Fortunatelly, Vosel grabbed him by his collar and pulled him aside just before Beast managed to smash him, cracking the floor below instead. Vosel has already summoned his keyblade and put Vivi behind him to guard him before the Beast looked back at the two, growling horribly.

Vivi: „I'm sorry, Vosel-san, I thought he was going to eat me!"

Vosel: „Forget it, we're in for a fight now! (puts his blade up) It's his castle to make a ruckus out of it, so I say we give it to him!"

At that point, Beast lunged at the two, and Vosel put the keyblade up to guard himself.

Beast: **„Stalwart Fang!"**

When Beast's claws clashed with Vosel's keyblade, the sheer force of the counterimpacts was strong enough to crack the floor beneath them. Still, none of them backed down, and after a few seconds, the force send them all backwards a few feet. Vosel made the first move here:

Vosel: „Okay! **Frost Spike! Times Three!**"

Vosel created 3 large blocks of ice in mid-air and batted them into the beast, but this one put his huge arms in defense, and the blocks shattered on impact like snowballs. Enraged, the Beast lunged at Vosel, but he jumped aside and tryed hit him in the head with the keyblade, only for the Beast to block this with his horns.

Beast: „(enraged)** Horn Pierce!** (pushes Vosel away by brute force of his head)"

Vosel failed to make a decent landing, having ended up sitting down instead.

Vosel: „What is this guy made of?"

Beast: „**Stalwart Fang!** (rushes at Vosel)"

Vosel: „_Shimata!_"

Vivi: „**Palm Freeze!"**

Vivi threw a ball of concentrated snow on the Beast, aiming precicely at his hindlegs, freezing them in an instant, so the next time he put them on the ground, he slipped and fell down.

Vosel: „Nice one, Vivi! And now... (keyblade radiates red, and Vosel jumps up) **Burning Halberd!"**

The Beast saw this comming, so he quickly ducked aside. Vosel's attack missed, but the flames on his keyblade were strong enough to melt the ice that had trapped the Beast's feet.

The whole thing looked like a neverending dance where neither partner was leading. The Beast's movements were not fast enough to catch up with Vosel's speed, so he had little problems dodging. Then again, the Beast's ressistance was unbelievable, and he endured as good as anything Vosel or Vivi threw at him. The event was concerning on the servant's behalf:

Cogsworth: „Master, please..."

Mrs. Potts: „For heaven's sake, this is all just a misunderstanding!"

Lumiere: „Conflict such as this won't solve anything!"

This had little effect. The battle was still raging on. Vosel had just jumped across one of Beast's Stalwart Fangs, using his own back as a platform and jumped over him. When the Beast turned to face him, Vivi acted up:

Vivi:** „Fireball!"**

He threw a ball of fire into the Beast's back, causing him to battle-cry even more, but the effect was not the same. It barely left a stain at the Beast's cape. Still, it was more than enough to make him mad.

Beast: „(looks at Vivi) You! (Vivi is terrified) You're making me mad!"

With his four large feet, the Beast lunged in Vivi's direction, and he started running in the opposite direction, being scared the boots out of himself.

Vivi: „Vosel-san, help!"

Vosel: „Vivi! Huh... (notices the carpet beneath the Beast) Yosh, that could work."

Vosel dismissed the keyblade and grabbed the carpet on the floor, the one Beast was running over. The moment Beast's feet were on the ground...

Vosel: „Your opponent is me!"

... he pulled the carpet with all his might, forcing the Beast down to the floor, and it fell down on his jaws, causing tremendous pain.

Vosel: „Yosh! And now (summons the keyblade) ... **Burning Halberd!** (charges, with keyblade ablaze)"

The Beast was in the middle of standing up, so there was no time for him to dodge, and Vosel was on his way to strike.

Cogsworth: „Oh dear, master! (someone runs past him) Huh?"

And just when Vosel was about this close to attack...

Vosel: „Haaaaaaarrrrrrgggg...!"

... a certain pretty brunette got int he way between him and the Beast, with arms stretched to the fullest, as if to protect the Beast.

girl: „Please stop!"

Vivi: „Huh!"

Lumiere, mrs. Potts& Cogsworth: „OH!"

Vosel: „EH! (sudden brake)"

Vosel started braking his advance forward, very much how a speed-driver brakes when he sees a cat on the road, so his shoes were leaving a smokey track behind him. His keyblade has had already ceased burning, and he finally halted a few feet before the pretty girl, who was still holding her protective stance. Afterwards, she sighed of relief, while Vosel and Vivi looked at her confused.

/Belle/

Lumiere: „Amazing, she stood in the path of fire to protect the master!"

mrs. Potts: „That's Belle for you."

This fact remains unconfirmed, but I thing Cogsworth passed out at this moment.

Then, the beast got up and was about to charge at Vosel again, but was halted by the girl again.

Belle: „Easy now."

Beast: „Let go, I have a score to settle!"

Belle: "(she glared at him oddly) I said ease down!"

Whatever glare Belle gave to the Beast, it was enough for him to put his guard up and flinch for a moment, before standing up straight.

Vosel: „(confused, blinks) Ah, ah, uhm... She scared him?"

Belle then turned to face Vosel and bowed down.

Belle: „I'm so sorry about this."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Beast: „Don't appologize, they attacked me first!"

Belle: „(to the Beast) They wouldn't have if you didn't scare them!"

Beast: „(about to say something, but it slips)... Well they shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

Belle: „Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Vosel: „(sweatdrops) /O_O/ Uhm... She's arguing with a bulldog?"

Vivi: „I didn't see this coming."

Belle: „And now... As for you two (looks at Vivi and Vosel, both flinched) I'd like you to appologize to him."

Vosel&Vivi: „HUH!"

Beast: „AHA!"

Belle: „(to the Beast) And you should appologize to them too."

Beast: „/!/ Eck!"

Belle: „Well?"

Vosel and Vivi looked at each other before meeting a decision:

Vivi: „It kinda is our fault."

Vosel: „It's the least we could do. (dismisses the keyblade, then bows down to the Beast) I'm sorry we entered uninvited."

Vivi: „(bows as well) And I'm sorry I set your fur on fire."

Belle: „That's fine manners. (to the Beast) And you?"

Beast: „(looks away) Hmph, I don't want to."

Belle: „Beast!"

Beast: „(growls) Hmmmmmmgh... (slowly turns his head back) I am... (a little more) Sorry... That I..."

„**Soul Ember."**

Suddenly, another fireball exploded in the Beast's face, shocking everyone. He was quick to put the flames out, but was also about to attack again:

Beast: „WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

Belle: „(stops him) No, wait!"

Beast: „You saw it, he attacked me on purpose!"

Vosel: „Vivi!"

Vivi: „But it wasn't me, I swear, it was the entchanted lantern guy!"

Vosel: „Huh? A lantern?"

Vivi: „Yes, the one over there."

Surprisingly enough, Vivi was pointing at a certain point in mid-air, above the hall. Everyone looked there (even the Beast, although he was growling), and were oddly surprised and/or shocked of the sight:

Lumiere: „That's odd, I can't remember we had a lantern servant in this part of the castle."

Cogsworth: „We don't."

The thing in mid air looked a lot like a lantern, but the flame within it was burning with a slight violet light. Worse yet, there was a body attatched to the roof of the lantern: a pair of fly-like wings, and a diamond shaped head with narrow red eyes.

Vosel: „That's not a lantern. It's a..."

/Unversed: Ghost Lantern/

Vosel: „An Unversed!"

Besast: „A what?"

On that cue, more Unversed slid into the hall out of nowhere, shocking rea people present of their appearance: several Scrappers surrounded them on the ground, while more Ghost Lanters teleported into the air above them.

Lumiere: „Are these friends of yours?"

Vosel: „They're not, look out!"

A Scrapper was in mid air of nearly lunging at Lumiere, but it was cought by the Beast with his ferociuos paws and slammed against the floor.

Beast: „More intruders! Get out of my castle!"

**„Soul Ember!**"

A few Ghost Lanters increased the flames in their bodies and launched them at the Beast, who merely glanced at these flames before they reached him. Fortunately, Vosel got in the way and sliced those with his keyblade.

Vosel: „Everyone get somewhere safe! You too, Vivi!"

Vivi: „Ha-Hai, Vosel-san! (something approaches him from behind) Huh?"

/Unversed: Shoegazer/

**„Stomp Kick. Stomp Kick. Stomp Kick. Stomp Kick..."**

Vivi: „WAAAAHH! (avoids stopms of oversized boot-shaped Unversed) Wah! Ah! Yah! Wah! AAAAH!"

Vosel: „Vivi! (rushes towards him, but a bunch of Scrappers get in his way) Get outta my way!"

**„Breath Bla..."**

Beast: „WRAAAAAGH! (pounds the Scrappers down before they attacked)"

Vosel: „Thanks. (gets closer to Vivi) Haaaaaargh! **Jolt Twister!"**

As his keyblade radiated yellow light, it produced sparks of electricity as Vosel swung it against all Shoegazers and eliminated them with a single swing. Even as they were vanishing, they kept saying „Stomp Kick" like broken puppets.

Vivi: „Thank you, Vosel-san."

**„Soul Ember!"**

A bunch of Ghost Lanterns launched their array of flames, only these were aiming at...

Cogsworth: „Miss Belle!"

Lumiere&mrs. Potts: „Look out!"

The flames were headed for Belle, and she merely put her hands on her head in a desperate attempt to avoid it.

Beast: „Belle! (hugs Belle, and takes the hits with his back) (growls at the Unversed) You're making me mad!"

Vivi: „I got them! (charges hands with electricity) **Plasma Bolt!**"

The orb Vivi launche at the airborne Unversed produced massive lightning strikes, which vaporized the Lanterns on impact.

Vosel: „Nice! Looks like your magic works well in disposing the Unversed."

Vivi: „(blushes) Heh, thanks."

Meanwhile:

Cogsworth: „Shoo, shoo! Go away!"

Him, Lumiere and mrs. Potts were running (or hopping as you were) away from a pair of Scrappers and a bunch of Shoegazers, all of whoom kept repeating „Stomp Kick" as they were hopping on their own.

The Beast then got between them, and wacked a great number of Shoegazers away with a single swipe, then turned his attention to the Srapper in front of him:

Beast: „**Stalwart Fang!**(smashes the Scrapper into the ground)"

The Scrapper was misshapen and motionless for a while, but to the Beast's surprise, all those wounds he dealt to the monster healed up and the Unversed regained his original form, now looking up to his attacker.

Beast: „What?"

**„Twin Claw!"**

The Scrapper stoke the Beast with both his hands, sending the massive mammal backwards a few feet with surprising strength. The Beast growled at the thing, not sure how he could survive such an impact of his. Even worse, he looked around and saw the other supposedly defeated Unversed stand up as if nothing happened.

Belle: „They all healed?"

Beast: „This time I'll take them down for sure!"

And as the Unversed slowly got closer to them...

Vosel: **„Burning Halberd!"**

Vosel's vertical swing with his keyblade created a wall of fire that swallowed and vaporized all Unversed in the line.

Vosel: „Be careful! Unversed can be beaten up, but only me and Vivi can really defeat them."

Vivi: „Speaking of which, Vosel-san..."

Vosel: „Huh? (looks at Vivi)"

Vivi: „We just might have a slight problem!"

A bunch of Shoegazers and Ghost Lanterns surrounded Vivi, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts. They all cuddled together and shiverred, expecting an impact.

Vosel: „Shimata! I just had it 'till here with them! (thucks the keyblade in front of him) Yosh! Get ready! (summons red, yellow and blue radiance into his keyblade) **Triple Damachi!** HAAARG!"

Vosel produced a swirling vortex of fire, ice and lightning, which swallowed all Unversed that were about to attack, eradicating them on sight. Vosel kneeled down and started breathing heavily, holding his chest with one hand while supporting his body up with the keyblade in the other one.

Vosel: „(breathe)... (breathe)... Hehe... Victory."

Vivi: „(runs over to Vosel) Vosel-san! You alright?"

Vosel: „It's fine. This attack always consumes more power than usual."

Vivi: „(relieved) I'm glad. And the Unversed are all gone too!"

But...

As if nothing stopped them in the first place, more Unversed slid into the hall in equal numbers as before, to everyone's shock.

Belle: „Oh no..."

Beast: „Belle, stay behind me!"

Vosel got up and lifted his keyblad eonce more:

Vosel: „Confound it. They just keep coming. Vivi, looks like we'll have to get serious!"

Vivi: „Hai, the Full Form then?"

Vosel: „(nods) Right. Here we go!"

And as all Unversed were about to take a pounce...

No, Vosel did not transform.

Instead, an awkward melody was heard. The sounds of orgains filled the otherwise silent hall, taunting the air to shiver like teardrops. It wasn't beautiful, though, it was just...odd.

The Unversed kept twitching nad swinging their heads left and right.

Then, they slid back into nothingness where they came from, leaving no trace behind.

Vosel: „Huh? They're gone?"

Vivi: „We did it! Vosel-san's strength terrified the Unversed!"

Vosel: „My strength... (gasp) _Wait a minute!"_

Vosel flashbacked at the same kind of situation, minutes ago when the wolves ran away like frightened pups.

Vosel: „_Those wolves, they ran off because they were afraid_. (realizes) _Afraid of the Beast! Then the Unversed ran off in the same way. Could it be... That they felt fear as well? If so, what could have possibly frightened them so much?"_

Suddenly, the Beast grabbed Vosel by his collar.

Vosel: „Gyah, hey!"

Beast: „What kind of pest did you bring here into my castle!"

Vosel: „I didn't bring them here! Put me down!"

Beast: „I want you and your friend out of my castle now!"

Belle: „Please, calm down."

Beast: „NO! My mind is made up. (drops/puts Vosel down) Either you both get out, or I'll kick you out, understand!"

Cogsworth: „Uhm, sir, pardon me, if I may?"

Beast: „WHAT?"

Cogsworth: „Well, uhm, the thing is, err, actually... (ahem) The monsters we just saw are gone, but that doesn't mean they left, sire. For all we know they might still be hiding somewhere in the castle. And, well, you all fought well, but it seems your strength might have been (ducks)...insufficient."

Beast: (growl)

Lumiere: „It's true, sire. After all, only mister Vosel's odd weapon and mister Vivi's magic managed to defeat those infernal things that attacked us. If you chase them away now, and those things return, we might be facing a real problem."

mrs. Potts: „Perhaps we better accomodate them for a little bit longer, just until the monster issue has been cleared out."

Beast: „Are you speaking up to my decision!"

Cogsworth&Lumiere&mrs. Potts: „NO! CERTAINLY NOT, MASTER!"

Beast: „(growls)... Fine, I've made up my mind. (points at Vosel) You, Vosel, and your companion, I'm putting you in charge of getting rid of those monsters. I don't want a single one of them remaining. AND THEN I'M GONNA KICK YOU OUT!"

Vosel: (sweatdrops) „Uhm... sure."

Beast: „Hrmmmmm... I'll be in my room."

With that, the heavy Beast walked up the stairs and left the hall into the west wing.

Vosel: „Salt of the earth, this one."

Vivi: „(nod, nod) At least he didn't eat us."

Belle: „Uhm... (walks up to the two of them) I'd like to thank you for defending us. (bows down) Thank you very much for your help."

Vosel: „(blushes) Ah, heheh, it's nothing. But... One question, why are you not... Uhm, you know..."

Lumiere: „You mean why is miss Belle not like the rest of us?"

Vosel: "(nods) Yeah."

Lumiere: „Belle was not present in the castle when the curse was put upon the castle. Truth is, she decided to stay in the castle on her own accord."

Vivi: „And live with the Beast?"

Vosel: „Why would she do that?"

Belle: „Well I... Uhm... I made a deal with him. My father once came here uninvited, and in order for the Beast not to harm him, I offered to stay with him forever."

Vosel: „EH! Forever! How can you stand it, that guy's a monster!"

Belle: „It's not like that. I believe... I believe that there's good inside of him. It's just, the beastial part of him clouded his mind, making him think he can never change. But I believe he can be thought differently. He can learn to be nice, and see the good side in the world. That's why I stayed."

Vosel: „_Such stong will..._ (sigh) Well, if you ask me, he still has a long way to go."

Lumiere: „Ah, but master has made quite a progress ever since miss Belle came into our lives."

mrs. Pots: „That's true, his personality has improved quite a bit."

Cogsworth: „Ah, but who are we kidding? It always seems to be making one step forward and two steps backward. He's not taking orders from anyone, even Belle has problems keeping him calm. Especially in times such as this, even if it is Christmas."

For a moment, it seemed like a lantern of joy lit up above Vosel's head.

Vosel: „What! Christmas! It's Christmas already?"

The castle residents gave Vosel an odd look.

Cogsworth: „What have you been, counting the roots of a stump all along? Of course it's Christmas. In fact it's Christmas eve on this very day."

Vosel: „(his eyes sparkle of joy) Awesome! I've been traveling for so long that I've completely forgot about the time. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I celebrated Christmas."

Vivi: „Uhm, Vosel-san..."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „What is Christmas?"

On this cue, it was as if a huge ! and a huge ? mark appeared above everyone present, and their expressions told about the same.

Vosel: „E-e-e... Didn't you ever celebrate Christmas back in Twilight Town?"

Vivi: „I never heard the word before."

Lumiere: „But little man, this is awful! Not knowing about Christmas is like not knowing about the air around you, the sounds of nature, the beats of a loving heart."

mrs. Potts: „Christmas is a very special time of the year. Everyone comes together and sing along in harmony, they become friends, they share bread, they forgive and forget about arguements."

Vosel: „Also, you get to decorate the tree!"

Lumiere: „And eat pudding!"

Vosel: „And get presents!"

mrs. Potts: „And sing songs!"

Lumiere: „And wish on logs!"

Vosel: „And eat turkey with gravey!"

mrs. Potts: „And decorate!"

Lumiere: „And kiss beneath a missletoe!"

Vosel: „And eat lots of stuff!"

Vivi: „So... You can eat Christmas?"

Vosel, Lumiere, and mrs. Potts hung their heads and became somewhat gray.

„(whining) He didn't get it."

Cogsworth: „Ah, but I'm afraid none of these events have been held under this roof for years."

Vosel: „Huh? Why not?"

Cogsworth: „The master, he... He has forbidden Christmas."

Vosel: „WHAT! How can someone forbid Christmas?"

Vivi: „Did Christmas taste bad?"

Lumiere: „(sadly) Remember when I told you about the enchantress that came to the castle? That is when the curse was put upon us all. It happened on this very day, on Christmas eve."

mrs. Potts: „And ever since, for the master it was just a painful memory."

Cogsworth: „The day his life has ended, how he always tells us."

Vosel: „Oh... So you guys have been getting it hard, huh? Sure, I can't blame him for hating it, but why does he have to take everyone else's joy away?"

Belle: „Well I think he can't!"

everyone else: „Huh?"

No one noticed it until this point, but Belle has dressed herself in a furry coat, a pair of gloves and a scarf to match, ready to head outside.

Belle: „I don't think he has the right to forbid Christmas for anyone. And that's why I'm going to surprise him."

Lumiere: „Miss Belle, where are you going?"

Belle: „I'll be looking for a tree."

mrs. Potts: „A tree, what for?"

Belle: „A Christmas Tree, of course."

Lumiere, mrs. Potts & Cogsworth: „EH! DESPITE HIS PROTEST!"

Belle: „I think all he needs is remember what Christmas really is about. Once he sees how happy people can be, I'm sure he'll be one step closer of seeing the human side of him."

Vosel: „(smiles) I see. Bringing the Beast in a Christmas mood, boy would I like to see that."

Cogsworth: „But you can't just go out there on your own, there's still monsters in the castle!"

Vosel: „Oi! We can escort her."

Belle: „Huh? You will?"

Vosel: „Sure, I like your plan. (grins) Looking for a tree was always one of my favorite parts of Christams anyway, right after the fancy feat. I sure wouldn't want to miss my Christmas turkey just because a bulldog says it's illegal."

Vivi: „But Vosel-san, weren't we supposed to go look for Unversed?"

Vosel: (-_-) (grabs Vivi's hat and kneels down to his level) „We'll be looking for them WHILE we're looking for a tree. After all, what would the Beast say when he finds out we left Belle go out on her own?"

Vivi: „Oh, that so? Then I'm in. (smiles)"

Vosel: „It's decided. Guys, let's go find the best tree for the Beast! (holds his fist high above)"

Vivi: „Yay!"

mrs. Potts: „Yay!"

Lumiere: „Yay!"

Cogsworth: „Yay! Ah wait, did I said that?"

Belle: „(smiles of joy) Thank you all."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, in a chamber resembling the castle's attic in the west wing, a pipe organ was playing a sinister melody.<p>

Literally. The organ was playing all on it's own, and spooky, ghastly, smokey green notes kept appearing out of it's tubes whenever they made a sound.

The melody was creepy, even for pipe-organ made the dust rise, the walls stretch and the bats flatter (if there were any).

Then it let out another final tune, and went mute, shaking the air one last time.

Next to the organ was a small humanoid picollo flute, clapping it's hands.

/Fife/

Fife: „Bravo, bravo! You're as splendid as ever, Forte-sama!"

And now would be a good time to mention that atop the huge pipe organ, there was an engraving with a huge humanoid face, and it was moving.

/Forte/

Forte: „Yes, another splendid masterpiece. It is an opera..."

At this moment, Forte let out a single sound composed out of the highest tones of the keyboard, and the sound was so powerful the floor was literally cracked and the glass of the windows nighly fell apart.

Forte: „... to bring a house down."

Fife: „Well, huhuh, yeah, your tunes always let out a, errrr, mighty impression."

Forte: „But it does more than just that. In this form I posses powers beyond anyone's grasp. All those foolish servants want the curse broken to become human again, but I can see the big picture here. Being human is highly overrated, Fife. Like this, we can be immortal."

Fife: „Yes, but, I don't think the master would aproove that, I mean, ehm, he's not immortal, Forte-sama."

Forte: „Yes, but he has been such a good listener ever since fortune bestowed this curse upon us. Only my music can cheer him up, you know?"

Fife: „Absolutely! Oh, andand, that Belle girl was also making him smile, didn't she."

Forte: „Pih, don't remind me. I'm telling you things would be much better if that girl would just go away into whatever cottage she came from! She's been making master far too kind for his own good."

About this time, Fife saw something through the window.

Fife: „Uhm, speaking of which, Forte-sama, guess who just went out for a stroll. Come, take a look!"

Forte: „Come and look? Oh, what a splendid idea. I'm just going to get up and, no wait. (he looks behind his structure, noticing a chain that keeps him connected to the wall) What is this? Oh, that's right: I AM CHAINED TO A WALL!"

Being frightened about his superior's apparent overbombastic sarcasm, Fife simply lead Forte into what he saw:

Fife: „Well, it's Belle, and she's taking a stroll."

Forte: „I figured that much, you idiot! Tell me something I don't know."

Fife: „No wait! What's this? There is... someone with her!"

Forte: „Of course there is someone with her. Those servants keep following her like fleas."

Fife: „Uhm, I don't think it's them. These are... Human."

Forte: „Come again? Human?"

Fife: „Yes! O-ho, I didn't know we had visitors. Now we can have an actual audience for our... err I mean Your masterpiece."

Forte: „I wouldn't play for the girl if Iwas chained tight in her room. Hmmmm... But the appearance of the two 'guests' does explain certain things now. (realizes) But it doesn't have to be a hazard. Fife, I have a task for you!"

Fife: „Huh? For me?"

Forte: „Yes, Fife, don't you agree it would be better if the girl and her little friends would, I don't know, LEAVE for an indeffinite amount of time?"

Fife: „Leave? But she, uhhhh, she seems to be making the master so happy."

Forte: „That's the point, you pinheaded piece of wood. Once she's out of the way, NOT making him happy, then it will be only me, I mean us, making him happy."

Fife: „Gee, errrr, I'm not sure I can..."

Forte: „But Fife, my old friend, you're only one in this whole castle I can rely on. If you can't follow a simple order, then I might just reconsider giving the role of... (charms) the flute solo to someone else."

Fife: „(happy) A flute... Solo!"

To make things clear, a box next to the organ's keyboard magically opened and revealed a piece of paper that said „Flute Solo in A-mol by Fife", but the entire rest of it was covered up. Fife tried reaching out for it, but the box closed before he got the chance.

Forte: „Of course, I might just as well change my mind if you are willing to... cooperate."

Fife: „(cries of joy) Haaaa! I'll do it, Forte-sama! Anything! It will be a dream come true!"

Forte: „That's more like it. Now go down and tell our 'guests' I'd like to see them."

Fife: „Right! Straight away!"

Fife then hopped down the hall and left the room, unintentionally whistling a merry tune with each step he made.

Once he was gone, Forte smiled widely. And sinisterly.

Forte: „Yes... A dream come true indeed. (cackles silently)"

Moments later, Beast entered the room, and he was as grumpy as ever.

Forte: „Master, welcome. My, you don't look so good. Perhaps a short suite will bring a smile on your face?"

Beast: „Yes, Forte. (sits down at the sofa) Your music has always been the only thing that made me forget that horrible night."

Forte: „I only do as told... my friend."

To conclude the conversation, Forte moved the keys on the keyboard and played a silent melody like a lullaby. A lullaby that might never wake anyone again.

* * *

><p>And in the back garden, there was a lot of trees. Or at least it looked like it, those were in fact only tree-resembling plants, and the resemblance was poor. Most of the trees were never taken care of by a gardner, so many of them had dulled down, wore off, went glim or simply died out. Vosel was desperately trying to make Belle pick one of them for the Christmas event, but...<p>

Vosel: „How about this one? (stands in front of a leafless tree)"

Belle: (shakes her head)

Vosel: „This one? (stands in front of a bush)"

Belle: (shakes her head)

Vosel: „This one? (a blank tree)"

Belle: (shakes her head)

Vosel: „This one?" (a burned tree)

Belle: (shakes her head)

Vosel: „This one?" (an oak)

Belle: (shakes her head)

Vivi: „This one?" (picks up some weed)

Vosel and Belle both shook their heads.

Lumiere: „Come on, now, everyone. There has got to be a tree somewhere on these grounds that will pass as a Christmas tree."

mrs. Potts: „Is there anywhere we haven't look yet?"

Cogsworth: „What's the point, anyway? I can already see the look on Master's face when he finds out we've been plotting a Christmas party without his permission, and then present him a well-decorated piece of weed."

Vosel: „(while inspecting another tree) Did anyone ever tell you what a big pessimist you are, Clock-dude?"

Cogsworth: „I am being a realist, and stop calling me Clock-dude!"

Vosel: „Alright then... (grins) Clockhandmustage-guy."

Cogsworth: „I beg your pardon!"

Belle: „(smiles to the name) I just hope he remembers it. That's why I'd like to get him the nicest Christmas tree I can find."

Vosel: „Hmmm, maybe we're shooting a little too high. I mean, sure a tree would be nice, but wouldn't it be better to get him a nice present first?"

Belle: „But I already got him one."

Vosel: „Really?"

Belle: „(nods) Yes, me and some friends made a fairy-tale book for him. He loved it when I read him stories, I'm sure he'll like it."

Vosel: „Awesome! You're really trying to make it a good time for the guy."

Belle blushed slightly.

Vivi: „But still, there's no tree on these grounds that looks nice. Maybe we can just drop the idea?"

Vosel: „No way!"

Vivi: „Huh?

Vosel: „If Belle-chan is trying to make Beast a nice Chrustmas, we better help her doing it! A strong heart like that will not go unrewarded or I will just as well discard the keyblade! Now let's go find that tree!"

Cogsworth: „Any idea where to look? We scraped the entire castle twice already."

„Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!"

Everyone's attention was turned towards the small item that said that: it was Fife, a small picollo flute that was waving to them all from the snow.

Lumiere: „Why, that's Fife!"

Mrs. Potts: „What is he doing here?"

Fife: „I know someone who can help you! Especially you, miss Belle. (turns around and heads fo the castle) Follow me!"

Vosel: „Huh? Uhm, okay..."

Needless to say, the group consisting out of 3 humans and 3 humans made items followed Fife as he was leaping in the snow, all the way to the castle.

Then through the castle halls.

Then, just as they were about to enter a large stairway, pipe- organ music was to be heard, and it didn't lack it's sinister nature.

Belle: "Do you hear that? It's beautiful."

Vivi: „It's spooky."

Vosel: „It's... Uhm, deep."

Lumiere: „If I'm not mistaken, aren't we on our way to the maestro's quarters?"

So they followed Fife up the stairs, which kept going in circles, until they reached a large door. Fife stoped here.

Fife: „Here we are!"

The sounds of organ-pipes were at their loudest here, but they died just as they got in front of the door. The door itself seemed somehow darker and gloomier than the rest of the castle.

Fife: „Go ahead, come in."

Fife fit through a gap in the door, and everyone else had to use the doorknob to enter, starting with Belle, then Vosel and Vivi.

But when Lumiere, Cogsworth and mrs. Potts were about to enter, Fife got in their way.

Fife: „I'm sorry. Humans and instruments only quarters. (slams the door, leaving them confused)"

The entire room was huge, yet gloomy. It was almost as large as the entrance hall, and the same as messed up: most of the glass in the windows was cracked and the carpet was torn off. There was also a huge pipe-organ on the other side. Aside from that, there was a sofa, a fireplace and a table that kinda left out a warm atmosphere. There was a weird object on the table: it looked like a glass cylinder with a sparkling rose floating within.

Vosel: „So cool! (walks up to the rose-thing) I wonder what it is?"

Jus as he was about to touch the case,Belle intervented:

Belle: "Don't touch it!"

Vosel: „(halts) Huh?"

Belle: „It's a rose that Beast keeps safe. But I wonder what it's doing here?"

Mesmerized by the rose's beauty, Vosel could only sigh on the fact he couldn't understand it's importance.

Then, there was a deep, charming voice, speaking like a ghost of the past. It came from the pipe organ.

„Music!"

Vosel, Belle, Vivi: „Huh?"

A few keys moved on the keyboard, causing musical tunes to exit the pipes and spread around the room. The group later noticed a huge face atop of the structure. It was Forte.

Forte: „'Music is the one incorporeal entrance into the higher world of knowledge which comprehends mankind, but which mankind cannot comprehend.' That is Ludwig van Beethoven."

Vivi: „ (freaked out) Vosel-san! The piano is alive!"

Vosel: „(-_-) Didn't you notice that it's nothing unusual here?"

Belle: „Such charming words... Who are you?"

Forte: „Forgive me, madam, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the maestro composer of this castle, Forte. And you already met my assistant, Fife."

Fife: „(whistles) That's me!"

Vosel: „So cool! It's a huge talking piano, way bigger than the others!"

Forte: „(his eye twitches) I am an organ, boy. Say, I don't believe I met your aquintance."

Vosel: „Oh, right. My name is Vosel. And this... (points at Vivi, who is hiding behind his legs) Is Vivi."

Forte: „Oh, another visitor? The master must have been overgenerous to have left you stay here."

Vivi: „Well... We've been passing by."

Forte: „Indeed you were, and a little birdie told me you (he means Belle) were preparing a Christmas party for the master, that true?"

Belle: „(nods) Yeah, we've been thinking to surprise him."

Vivi: „In fact, we've just been trying to find a tree to eat at Christmas."

Vosel slaped his own face on this comment, but Forte didn't seem to mind.

Forte: „A tree? How noble. To think, back then, the Christmas tree was the master's favorite part of the day."

Vosel: „I guess he's just going to have to manage without one. We searched everywhere, and unless there's a tree that grows on bricks, I don't think he's going to be satisfied."

Forte: „Really? Everywhere?"

Vivi: „Yes. (counts on his fingers) The east garden, the west garden, the back garden, the basement, the parlors..."

Forte: „And what about the Black Forest?"

This mention surprised the present human beings.

Belle: „The forest? But isn't that outside castle grounds?"

Forte: „Indeed it is, but a little birdie told me there is a marvelous tree growing out there. Deep, deep, in the hidden regions of the forest, lies a tree untouched by man. The snow on it's braches froze a long time ago and sparkles like the dew in the dawn, and it's branches are so green birds are ashamed to sing in it's presence, and the stature so powerful it evokes the very fire within everyone's heart."

Vivi: „(amazed, gasps) That sounds marvelous!"

Belle: „But we can't go there. I made a promise to the Beast never to leave the castle."

Forte: „And does he know?"

Belle: „Huh? well, uhm..."

Forte: „He doesn't have to find out, then? If you leave for it now, you just might be back untill sunset. It's going to be our little secret."

Vosel: „And what about the wolves?"

Forte: „Trust me, they will be the least of your concerns. They never hunt at this time of the day."

Vosel: „(thinks) Hmmmmm... I dunno."

Vivi: „We just might give it a shot, Vosel-san. Everything else we tried has backfired."

Vosel: „True-true."

Belle: „I think it's worth a shot."

Vosel: „Okay then, we can go look for this marvelous tree."

Forte: „(smiles widely) Excelent. Fife can take you there, he has seen the tree with his own eyes."

Fife. „Huh? I-I-I did?"

Forte: "YES, Fife, don't you remember telling me how the tree has quills as soft as feathers of a young swan?"

Fife: „Well, uhm..."

Forte: „A-HEM!"

Fife: „Yes! Yes, it does, i-it most certainly does!"

Vosel. „Awesome, flute-guy! You can show us the way!"

Forte: "But you can't all go, can you?"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Forte: „If I remember correctly, didn't the master tell you to dispose of the Unversed, little man?"

Vosel: „(surprised) Unversed?"

Forte: „Yes, I'm sure miss Belle would apreciate your help, but the castle needs you more, does it not?"

Vosel: „Hmmmm... Now that you say it... But we can't just leave Belle to go out there on her own. Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Forte: „(laughs) Trust me, you're in more danger in this very room. (grins widely)"

Belle: „Don't worry about me, Vosel. I'll just ask Lumiere and others to be my escort. You just make sure Beast doesn't get suspicious."

Vosel: „Hmmmm... Okay then, you say so."

Fife then jumped down from the table and wento to open the door for Belle.

Fife: „Right this way, m'am."

That way, Belle, Vosel and Vivi went out, but before Fife followed them, he winked and gave Forte an OK sign with his hand, and the huge organ smiled vilely to that.

As soon as the coast was clear, Forte smugged and laughed silently.

Forte: „Hmhm, and now, on to the great finale of this opus."

* * *

><p>Later, Belle was on her way to leave castle grounds, followed by Lumiere, Fife and Cogsworth. She told them all abut it, the marvelous tree that was hidden in the woods. The candlestick and the clock didn't seem that happy about it.<p>

Lumiere: „Pardon me, madmoselle, I apreciate your concern for the master, but don't you think going into the Black Forest to get a tree is a little bit..."

Cogsworth: „Suicidal?"

Lumiere diliked Cogsworth's comment, and looked at him oddly.

Belle: „I know it's weird, but I think Beast deserves the best. He's been having it so rough."

Right before they went outside the large gate to the castle, Vosel came running towards them, wearing winter-ressistant clothing.

Vosel: „Oi! Wait for me, guys!"

Belle: „Huh? Vosel? (he gets in front of them) What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to look for monsters?"

Vosel: „Meh, keeping an eye out for friends is more important to me than monster-hunt. Besides, I left Vivi in charge of the castle. Mind as well give you a hand in taking down the tree."

Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at each other in confusion.

Lumiere: „Are you certain your little friend can handle those mosnetrs by himself?"

Vosel: „He'll be alright. Vivi's tougher than he seems. More importantly, (looks at Lumiere and Cogsworth) I was afraid some of your candles might go out in the cold, and your gears might rust off in the moisture."

Belle: „(smiles) Thanks. I apreciate your concern. Well, let's get going."

Vosel: „Yosh! _More importantly, I wouldn't like following every single word the piano-guy said. There's something suspicious about him..."_

flashback:

_Forte: „If I remember correctly, didn't the master tell you to dispose of the Unversed, little man?"_

flashback end

Vosel: „_He called them Unversed. But where did he know the name? Maybe the Beast told him, but I don't think he cared much about naming them. Some parts just don't fit. Good thing I warned Vivi about it..."_

flashback:

_Vivi: „Who, me?"_

_Vosel: „That's right. I'd like you to be brave and guard the castle while I keep Belle-chan safe."_

_Vivi: „You'll be leaving me all on my own?"_

_Vosel: „Of course not. You're a brave little man, aren't you? You can handle a few Unversed, right?"_

_Vivi: „(blushes) You really think so?"_

_Vosel: „Of course. And if anything comes up, just yell my name out loud."_

_Vivi: „Hai! I won't fail you, Vosel-san!"_

flashback end

Vosel: _„I hope the little guy is as tough as I said..."_

Right about here, the group was just entering the dark part of the forest, where the trees were growing thick.

Cogsworth: „I have a bad feeling in my pendulum."

Lumiere: „I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put my candlesticks down to say I agree with Cogsworth for once. Aren't you afraid of the wolves?"

Fife: „Relax. Forte-sama knows what he's talking about. They won't attack us now."

Belle: „Especially not with a powerful warrior like Vosel on our side, right?"

Vosel: „(blushes) Oh, ehm... Right, I won't fail you. Every wolf out there is probably dead scared on the tought that I'm here."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere:<p>

A wolf was just beaten up. It fell on the ground, severely wounded, and knocked out cold. Around him, in the snow, more wolves were lying down, all of them either motionless or twitching in pain. Something horrible has happened here.

What, you ask?

Well, there were 3 figures standing above the pile of defeated wolves.

3 Scrappers, whose eyes and claws flashed in the darkness, as their hunger for bloodspill wasn't sattisfied.

- To be continued

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for all the nasty things I run into. Let's see, today's featured page is...<br>Ghost Lantern  
>A spooky Unversed that keeps foating around like a ghost, forever bond to the flames within it's lantern. On...ce it expells those flames, thigs really get cooked up, and not in a good way, this Soul Ember burns badly and might cause illusions. I'd hate to carry these lanterns int he dark, I stick to a flashlight.<br>Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh!"

* * *

><p>(next time)<br>Vosel: „The tree is alive! Forte tricked us!"  
>Lumiere: „But we have to protect Belle no matter what!"<br>Belle: „Forget me, save the rose!"  
>Vosel: „The rose? Why is it so important?"<br>Belle: „It's Beast's greatest treasure! He must not loose it!"  
>Vivi: „Vosel-san, they need our help!"<br>Vosel: „Yosh! Vivi, Belle, Beast, we all must fight as one to beat Forte!"  
>Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Save the rose! Ex Knight Rides Anew!' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"<p>

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more

original appearances:

Belle, the Beast, Cogsworth, Lumiere, mrs. Potts- "Beauty and the Beast" (1991)  
>Forte, Fife- "Beauty and the Beast: an Entchanted Christmas" (1997)<p>

original Unversed: Shoegazer

fanmade Unversed: Ghost Lantern


	5. Save the Rose! ExKnight Rides Anew!

My name is Vosel. I am a keyblader from Hills Echo, and I'm traveling the worlds trying to figure out how to stop the hordes of Unversed, that destroyed my home world. I have been put under many trials, and now with the help of my Full Form ability, I am on a quest to gather as many strong hearts as possible, so we can stop the Unversed swarm, and become Kingdom Hearts!

Last time me and Vivi visited a place called Beast's Castle. It was a huge place filled with entchanted people that were turned into household items. It occured at the same time when their master was turned into a horrible beast, and as it happened on Christmas Eve, the Beast, that is the master, has forbidden Christmas for all his servants. To make things worse, Unversed have started appearing around the castle, and now me and Vivi have to clean the mess up. However, the girl living with the Beast, Belle, has decided to make the Beast a nice Christmas party, so her and us went around looking for a Christmas tree. The court composer, Forte, that was turned into a giant pipe-organ, instructed us to head for the Black Forest to look for a „marvelous tree". But I couldn't help but question that guy's intentions.

(Forte smirks vilely)

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next!

* * *

><p>The stroll through the snowy forest did not seem that troublesome, aside from the cold. In fact, the cold was the only thing Cogsworth could complain about.<p>

Cogsworth: „(shivering in cold) A-a-a-are w-w-w-we th-th-th-there yet?"

Lumiere: „Don't tell me you got tired already."

Cogsworth: „Easy f-f-f-for you to say, you have your candles."

Belle: „Cogswoth, if you really are cold, then why don't you go back to the castle?"

Cogsworth: „And leave you unsupervised to stroll in the forest! I think not!"

Vosel: „(sigh) Someone really crancked things with that clock."

What they did not know was they were watched: from the bushes, an elite group of Unversed, a pack of ready Scrappers, were eyeing them, ready to pounce on the unprepared travelers.

In fact, the Unversed were just about to jump at them...

(organ-pipe tunes)

... But they retreated to the bushes and kept in wait.

Their movement through the bushes made noises that Vosel picked up. But as he looked around, he saw nothin unusual.

Vosel: „That's odd... I thought I heard something..."

And the Unversed just kept their watch, in silence...

**episode 5: „Save the Rose! Ex Knight Rides Anew!"  
><strong>

The group, guided by Fife, had entered the very deepest sections of the Black Forest.

Fife: „ (waving )We're almost there."

Belle: „So Fife, tell us more about this marvelous tree."

Fife: „(sweating) Well, uhm, ah, I, arrr... Well what's to tell? The tree is marvelous!"

Vosel: „Well it must be meaning a great deal for Forte to tell us about it so straight forward."

Fife: „Don't question Forte-sama! He's a great artist! One day, I'll become a real musician, just like him."

Vosel: „Huh? Aren't you a musician already?"

Fife: (whistle) "Well, that is, uhm... I still have a lot to learn, but Forte-sama keeps saying that with hard work I too will become a real musician. As soon as he lets me play, that is..."

Vosel: „Did Forte say that? (thinks) Sounds like he's digging you under."

Fife: „Huh?"

Belle: „I think he's right. After all, you are a flute, aren't you?"

Fife: „Well, y-y-yes, but Forte-sama..."

Belle: „So you can make music of your own. Forte cannot deploy such joyful melody with his pipes. I can't wait to hear you going solo, Fife (smiles)."

Fife: „(blushes) A-a-ah, nah, now you're overdoing it! (snaps out) Oh, we're here!"

Over a great clearing, where the woodtrees stoped to cover the plains, and snow was layed down the ground like a curtain of silk, a mighty tree rose up.

It was a huge fir-tree, standing tall and mighty like a pyramid of quills and snow, whose green bushes towered over the entire rest of the woods with it's soft color and texture of crust, as if the air around it sparkled and glittered like stars of the sky.

The entire group was amazed, and they wowed to the sight.

Belle: „My gosh, it's beautiful!"

Lumiere: „Indeed, this is a tree most splendid!"

Cogsworth: „It was totally worth coming here! I can see it, this tree would fit in the ballroom perfectly."

Vosel: „So cool! The entire castle can enjoy decorating this beauty! (to Fife) You seem to have been telling the truth all along, flute-guy."

Fife: „Oh, well, ... it looks that way."

The group, minus Fife, rushed to see the tree close-up, but Fife remained behind, sceptical about what he did, like he was hiding something, but regreted doing it.

* * *

><p>meanwhile, at the castle:<p>

Vivi was patroling the halls of the castle like a brave little soldier, looking around for the Unversed and ready to face them, as instructed to him by Vosel. But, the march around the castle was not as enjoying as he had pictured it.

Vivi: „Where could all those Unversed be? I think I already passed around the castle twice..."

As he walked down the hall, which by the way had a line of armors standing aside, he didn't notice that all the armors were turning their heads to look at him while he was walking beside them. At one point, Vivi stoped walking since he felt a disturbing presence around him. When he turned around swiftly to see who was watching him, all the armors turned their heads straight forward again. This startled him.

Vivi: „ (to himself) There are no ghosts here, there are no ghosts here, there are no ghosts here..."

Mrs. Potts: „(behind him) Who are you talking to?"

Vivi: „(freaked) WAAAAAH! (calms down as he realizes who it was) Oh, it's the teapot-lady."

Mrs. Potts: „My my, calling me a lady, Vivi you're such a charmer. Hm? (notices the armors turning their heads again) As you were! (the armors return to their positions, she talks to Vivi) Pay no mind to them, the fellows have been having it hard since they've been put on eternal duty. Say, how does that monster hunt of yours progressing?"

Vivi: „I'm not sure. It is like there are no Unversed left in the castle, I've looked everywhere."

mrs. Potts: „Maybe that means they're gone for good."

Vivi: „(smiles) Hai, because they were afraid of Vosel-san's strength."

mrs. Potts: „(smiles) Oh, how lovely to see you admire that brave young man's strength. Say, Vivi, would you be a darling? I have a favor to ask."

Vivi: „A favor?"

Mrs. Potts then pointed (and by pointed I mean turned around to face it) at an object lying on the ground. It was a rectangular, wrapped case closed by a pretty ribbon. A present.

mrs. Potts: „This is the Christmas present Belle has been wanting to give to the master for Christmas. The poor child spent all night wake working on it. I was going to deliver it to the Master's room, but he seems to be spending less and less time there since Forte started charming him with his music. I was going to bring it there myself, but it turned out it is much harder for a teapot to move around objects, you understand? (giggles)"

Vivi: „A present? (picks it up) ... So you eat this for Christmas?"

mrs. Potts: „(sweatdrops) No, dear, you don't eat it for Christmas. So,would you be so kind to bring it over to the Master?"

Vivi: „The Beast? Hai, I'm sure he's going to love it. (walks away)"

* * *

><p>As the group got closer to the marvelous tree, they only realized it's true dimensions at this point. The stump it was held on was ginormous! The entire tree looked up skyhigh like an obelisk and it was holding it's grounds with 3, count them, 3 stumps, and each one of them was about as wide as the Beast when he would stretch his arms aside.<p>

Cogsworth: „Oh my, now that I look at it from here, I dare ask how are we going to take it down?"

Lumiere: „Or drag it to the castle for that matter?"

Belle: „Oh, this is toublesome."

Vosel: „Yosh! Leave is to me."

Belle: „Huh?"

Vosel: „If I can't cut down a tree with the keyblade, then how am I supposed to face the Beast and tell him I can't solve his Unversed problem? Trust me, I'll take it down somehow."

Belle: „A key... Blade?"

Vosel summoned his keyblade, but instead of swinging it against the tree, he put his free hand at the surface of the mighty tree, and closed his eyes.

Lumiere: „What are you doing?"

Vosel: „... Praying."

Lumiere: „Huh?"

Vosel: „Back at my home world, cuting down trees for the sake of Christmas was also a tradition. But, we were cutting down trees nonetheless. So, to make us feel better, we prayed to the trees before cutting them down, asking for forgiveness since we are to take their lives. Also, in order not to disturb the balance of the world, after taking down a tree, we would plant another one and made sure they never run out."

Cogsworth: „Ah, such a noble gesture."

Vosel: „Taking the tree's life for the sake of a holiday used to scare me a lot. However, I was taught, if taking the life is due to the balance itself, then it might not be a bad thing after all. Besides, once the tree has been cut, a new, ever greater tree will emerge on the year that follows. (opens his eyes) Yosh! I am ready. (looks at the tree) Mighty sentinel of the woods, your downfall will not mean death, but life anew. When we find a place for you, we will make sure to honor your deceit and properly find you new life. Here goes! (puts the keyblade up) **Burning Halberd!"**

Then Vosel struck the tree with the keyblade, which was engulfed in flames.

But, to everyone's surprise...

A really long "rooooooar" came about.

Vosel: „Huh?"

The rest of them were just as shocked. A loud whine was heard the moment Vosel hit the wood basis, but there was nothing in sight that could have made that noise. Not even wolves cryed like that.

Vosel: „(to the group) Did... anyone invite the Beast by any chance?"

They all waved their heads.

Lumiere: „I don't think the master makes sounds like that."

Vosel ignored the cry, and so he turned to the tree again and hit it again, but yet... the roar recommenced.

Vosel: „(sighs, turns to the group) Alright, which one of you keeps doing that?"

Not that it matters saying, but neither one of them had an idea what he meant.

Vosel: „Look, some's making those noises, and it's not me. If you don't want me to cut down the tree, then you should just say..."

He payed little mind what was going on around him, but the group was not just waving their heads, but also showed signs of concern. Then fright. Then panic!

Here's why: behind Vosel, the tree was moving! The huge stupms it was standing on unrooted and got out of the ground like feet, and the entire bush was shaking and rotating slightly, as if the tree was shapeshifting. Vosel noticed none of this, as he was still scolding the group and was turned backs to the tree.

Vosel: „... that way. I already told you about the prayer, so what more do you want? Huh? (turns around) Hm? (shocked) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The tree... was looking down to them! Worse yet, it was looking down with narrow-red eyes hidden in the bushes.

Cogsworth: „(scared for dear life) I don't think it forgave you!"

Moments later, out of the tree's bushes, it sprouted 4 appendages that resembled 4 additional arms: the 2 upper ones were round and looked like closed fists, while the two lower ones were conic and resembled drills. Worse yet, stylistic jaws filled with shark-like teeth appeared beneath it's eyes.

tree?: „TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Belle: „What is that?"

Lumiere: „Is the tree upset!"

Vosel: „It is not a tree, it's a..."

To confirm his suspicions, an emblem of the Unversed appeared branded into the monster's chest.

Vosel: „An Unversed!"

Unversed: „Treeeeeeeeeeeee!"

/Great Unversed: Bankerbush/

The Unversed attacked the group with it's „arms".

Vosel: „Watch out!"

The four individual bushes hit random spots in the ground. Everyone dodged them in time, most fortunately, but the impacts left deep craters in the snow.

Vosel: „Shimata! Now I won't be holding back in taking the tree down. (surrounds the keyblade with red aura) **Burning Hal..."**

„**Grapple Arm!"**

Vosel: „What? (dodges an impact) What in blazes?"

The thing that nearly hit him was a metallic claw attached to a long chain. After it's unsuccessful attack, the chain attracted the claw back to it's owner: this turned out to be a larger variety of a Scrapper, completely covered in steel armor and with a helmet similar to the one of a gladiator. He had an entire leagion of Scrappers, Bruiers and Ghost Lanterns behind him!

/Unversed: Steel Scrapper/

Vosel: „Where did these come from?"

Bankerbush: „**Cherrybomb Knuckle!**"

Vosel barely found the time to react to the giant Unversed's attack: it simply sent wave after wave of punches with both pairs of it's arms into a punch-frenzy state. Vosel slid aside and dodged the attack, but the punches just kept coming. With Vosel out of the way, Bankerbush didn't care about what was to be hit. As a result, many Unversed were caught in the crossfire, except for the Steel Scrapper, who jumped aside. All Unversed caught in the frenzy attack were smitten down to dust, and the Bankerbush wondered where Vosel went.

Vosel: „Oi! Logwood!"

Bankerbush: „(turns to face him) Tree?"

Vosel: „Your opponent is me! (rushes towards it) **Bomb Rusher**!"

Bankerbush: „**Needle Shower!"**

Vosel: „What?"

The quills that covered the Unversed like fur suddenly became sharp, and the Unversed fired a great amount of them at full speed in all directions, but most notably Vosel's. He wasn't that happy to see this coming to him:

Vosel: „SHIMATA! (Lumiere jumps in front of him)"

Lumiere: „Leave this to me, monsieur! (takes a deep breath and points his head towards the needle shower) **Chandelier... Flambé**!"

The small ember atop of Lumiere's head suddenly increased a hundred-fold, and the fire consumed all the needles and turned them to ashes.

Vosel: „Thanks, Lumiere."

Lumiere: „But please, the pleasure was all mine."

Cogsworth: „(lying in the snow) Ahem, excuse me, Lumiere... (his back is filled with quills) WE COULD HAVE USED THAT HERE AS WELL!"

Lumiere: „Ah, pardon me, my friend, I didn't see you."

Vosel: „Where's Belle-chan?"

Cogsworth: „AH! Now that you... mention it..."

Belle was in trouble: all the Unversed taken out by the Bankerbush revived and surrounded her. She was backing away slowly as the monsters kept approaching her. Fife was by her side, but he was showing even less signs of bravery than her.

Fife: „(shocked) This was not supposed to happen! Forte-sama was supposed to send them away, not have them killed!"

Then, the Steel Scrapper pounced at Belle, and she screamed...

* * *

><p>In the castle...<p>

The Beast entered Forte's chambre near the attic, and by the looks of it (he basically broke through the door) he was furious.

Beast: „WHERE IS SHE!"

Forte, that has just ceased his own suite, looked down to the Beast.

Forte: „Ah, my friend, have you been well?"

Beast: „Where is she! I searched the entire castle to find her!"

Forte: „By 'her' I presume you mean the wench... why would you bother looking for her in the first place?"

Beast: „(gulp)... Well... I wanted to... apologize... for my rude behavior earlier."

Forte: „Apologize? To HER? My, my, did you not hear the news?"

About at this point, Forte played another spooky melody on his keyboard, summoning ghastly flying notes in the process. Those notes filled the room quite soon, but Beast didn't seem to notice this.

Beast: „News? What news?"

Forte: „She has abandoned you, my friend."

Beast: „WHAT! No, Belle wouldn't do that!"

Forte: „But she did. She took the moment of peril to her use, and she fled the castle."

Beast: „No! You're lying!"

Forte: „It hurts, doesn't it. After the promise she made to you, she abandoned you nontheless. A, but women are so predictable. You gave her your heart, and she smashed it with a frying pan."

Beast: „She couldn't... She wouldn't... SHE MUSTN'T! (at this point, his usual blue eyes became mesmerizing green)"

Forte: „But it gets worse. You see, she escaped... with the young man."

Beast: „(his eyes narrow horribly, and his eyeballs became bloody red) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

There was no more fitting description of the Beast as a monster than right at that moment. He stormed out of the room, on all four, roaring and breathing out hot vapor like a rabid bull. Not even the servants ever saw him more furious. He dashed down the hallway, the stairs, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had left the castle by jumping through a window or something. To all servants that accidentally ran into him on his way (they were all mobile household items), they all moved aside like a stampede almost ramed into them.

Among those who happened NOT to come in his way, was Vivi. He had just entered the corner from the opposite direction than the one Beast had taken.

Vivi: „Was that Beast-san? He seemed in a rush. (into the room where the beast came from) Oh well, I might as well put the book on the table until he returns."

Vivi entered the room, innocent as a child, and kept telling himself things like „there are no ghosts here, there are no ghosts here" as soon as he noticed the many Forte-made ghastly notes floating around. He just put the present on the table, next to the odd sparkling rose. As he did, he was mesmerized by the beauty of the object.

Then Forte noticed him.

Forte: „What are you doing here?"

Vivi: „(startled, beholds Forte) Oh, it's piano-san."

Forte: „(eyetwitch) I am an organ! What is your business here? Weren't you supposed to look for monsters in the basement or something?"

Vivi: „There aren't any monsters around anymore..."

Forte: _„...Yet."_

Vivi: „Say, what was up with Beast-san? He seemed kinda in a rush."

Forte: „(smirks) Well, wouldn't you do the same have you found out your one true love has desserted you for the sake of a twig-sized hunk?"

Vivi: "Huh?"

Forte: „I'm afraid the master has found out about the little surprise you've been throwing him. Unfortunately, he misunderstood the situation, and is now heading into the Black Forest to take your dear friend's head, convinced Belle has abandoned him."

Vivi: „What? But that's not true, she just went into the forest for a tree!"

Forte: „Oops, did I forget to mention that to him? Hmm, I believe I did."

Vivi: „I must go and tell him that before it's too late!"

Vivi was about to storm through the door, but all the sudden, the doors closed shut by an unknown force.

Forte: „I'm afraid you won't be doing that. You see, if the Master is to find out about it, he might be having second thoughts about the girl, and I simply cannot allow that."

Vivi: „What? Why?"

Forte: „You see the rose there? The curse says if the master can learn to love and earn love in return before the last pedal from that rose falls, the spell will be broken and we will all revert back to being human. He's already half way there to reach this goal, and forgive me for being sceptical, but that is one half way too much he took."

Vivi: „Why wouldn't you like reverting back to being human? I mean, you're a piano."

Forte: „I AM AN ORGAN! (plays deep-pitched tunes) Humanity is highly overrated. Like this, we can be immortal and live forever! And neither you nor that keyblade-weilding brat of yours that keeps her royal highness the queen of slack company in the woods can do anything to prevent that!"

Vivi: „How can you say that? That is just cru... Wait a minute, how do you know Vosel-san is in the woods?"

Forte: „Oh? A bird or two might have told me that."

Vivi: „(realizes)... It was YOU! Vosel-san was right! You are a bad guy! (forms a ball of fire) **Fireball!"**

Vivi launched a baseball-sized ball of flames, aiming it at Forte's face...

But Forte played a few keystrokes on the keyboard and just like that, the fireball had vanished.

Forte: „Oh, but I am only one half the cruel... And ten times the BAD! (plays music on his keyboard, sinister tunes that filled his tubes with green smoke) **Shooting... Adagio**!"

The pipes of the powerful pipe-organ released their content, this being an entire stream of entchanted ghastly music-notes, all aiming at Vivi. Once they hit him, beyond fright, this was all Vivi could say:

Vivi: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p>„<strong>Gauntlet Arm!"<strong>

The Steel Scrapper launched both his clawed hands in front of him, both connected with his main body via chains. The claws were about to hit Belle, but fortunately, Vosel hit those aside, then punched the incoming Scrapper from comming too close to the girl. But this was not all:

Bankerbush: „**Sting Pine!"**

The giant tree Unversed lashed his both conic arms at the group, which rotated like drills. The blow of the impact was huge, even if they did miss them.

Vosel was beginning to loose his stamina.

Vosel: „_This is not good__._ (looks at the soldier Unversed) _We've got an army at one side..._(looks at Bankerbush) a_nd a one man army on the other. Shimata. I have no idea how long I can deflect both sides._(remembers) _That's it!_(grabs a Gemstone from his pocket) Be something good!"

_After the Gemstone flashes once while Vosel is holding it, he tosses it up like a coin and grabs it in mid-air._

_Vosel: „Echo, sound-up!"_

_He tosses the Gemstone skywards, then points the keyblade towards it. The blade shoots out a linear ray of light from it's tip and hits the Gemstone in mid-air, breaking it appart and creating a keyhole-shaped portal in the sky._

_Vosel:"Come to my aid... Barthandelus!"_

_Finally, the portal releases a great amount of stardust which circle up and make an apparition appear: a large mechanized entity, resembling a huge grinning head with wings attatched to it's sides, along with a pair of little arms making it looks quadrapedal._

_/Barthandelus/  
><em>

The astral entity that was summoned via gemstone was a giant black head with an awful grin. Same as the previous summon, it was transparent like a ghost. The being landed on the snowy ground below, right before the Unversed horde, who held their advance admist the sight.

**Thanathosian Laughter!**

What occured next is a little weird: Barthandelus' face opened up, revealing a great collection of mechanized cannon tubes. Each of those cannons fired it's content, releasing a homing firework-resembling array of missles at the horde. The Unversed blew up and disappeared on impact, and in a matter of seconds, the entire field was cleared of enemies. Barthandelus's face closed again, revealing his grin, before he disappeared in a flash and reverted back to a heart-shaped item. This time, it was made of stone.

Vosel: „Yosh! That takes care of them!"

„Tree!"

Vosel: „(jumps aside, Bankerbush punches the ground) Bah!"

The large Bankerbush was still standing, missed by Barthandelus' fire. After the missed punch, it retracted the arm and held all 4 up like a champion, yelling:

„Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Vosel: „Sheesh, that guy is still here! (puts his blade up) Then come on!"

„Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (about to punch again)"

_„No, not him, you fool, get the girl!"_

Bankerbush's advance was halted for a second.

„Tree? (looks at Belle) TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (attacks her)"

Vosel: „Belle-chan!"

Belle was fortunate in the next few seconds: the Unversed landed a few hits,but it's aim was bad at this point, and the worst thing that happened was getting snow in her face.

„Tree! (miss one) Tree! (miss two) Tree! (miss three) TREEEEE! (Lumiere gets in the way)"

Lumiere: „No you don't! **Chandelier Flambé**!"

Lumiere put his very heat on fire to bring forth a large inferno from his head, which ignited the Unversed's hand and left it to cry in pain.

„TREEEEEEEEEEEE! (keeps punching the hand against the snow) Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! (the ground... cracks?)"

Vosel: „Huh!"

Belle: „What?"

Cogsworth&Lumiere: „AH!"

Bankerbush: „Tree?"

The ground that the Unversed punched started to break. At least it looked like ground: the crack spread around the ground like a knit in glass, before it broke. That was not ground, it was...

Vosel: „Ice!"

Fife: „Oh no, I forgot where we were! This is the place where the river usually runs!"

Vosel: „SAY WHAT!"

He was right: the entire clearing was not a plain of snow: most of it was a giant river whose surface froze down. And it was breaking. The crack Bankerbush had created ruined the entire structure, and most of the ice broke down and revealed the true nature of the surroundings: beneath the layer of ice, there was wild running water.

Vosel: „This is a river? (gets an idea) Yosh! Maybe we can use it agains pinewood here! (stands up, and gets in front of the Unversed) Oi, Logback!"

„(looks at him) Tree?"

Vosel: „(turns his bottom toward the Unversed and does a silly dance) Nya-nya, your momma was a telegraph pole in Sucker City!"

„(insulted) Tree! (punches) Treeeeee!"

Vosel dodged this attack swiftly, then ran away a little before halting.

Vosel: „Missed me, you old oak!"

„Tree!" (punches again, misses)

Vosel: „You're as blind as a birch!"

„Tree!" (punches and misses)

Vosel: „I used your relatives out as toilet paper!"

This kept ticking the Unversed tree off, and he kept punching at Vosel, whose skills allowed him to dodge, then he's punch the ground again, and Vosel would dodge this as well, not to mention every strike was followed by the Bankerbush saying „Tree" out loud. Vosel has made a circle around the monster this way, until...

„Treeeeeeeee! (ticked off) **Rocky Baobab!"**

Bankerbush released a powerful array of punches with his knuckle-shaped branches, no aiming, but the speed was phenomenal.

A few hit Vosel, and sent him flying backwards. The sight was not pretty. In fact I believe it was utterly painful.

Lumiere: „Vosel-sir!"

„(proud) Tree! (the ice beneath it cracks) Tree? (and breaks) TREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

This was the result of Vosel's plan: by forcing the tree to punch the supporting ice, he caused it to break and the Unversed lost his ground. Not just the Unversed: the entire river was now cracked of it's icy cover, and many debris of ice kept floating on. Despite the shock, Belle and the others kept their grounds on a few of these floating debris. The Bankerbush, however, sunk down, and tryed desperately to keep itself afloat, yelling „tree" all along.

Cogsworth: „(observing the created scape) Oh goodness, the river!"

Vosel: „(jumping down the debris, towards the Unversed) Yosh! (stands before the Bankerbush) This is your demise!"

„Tree!"

Vosel: „I was considering the wrong element. If fire is not the answer, then ice will do! (holds the keyblade towards the surface of the water, with the tip partially submerged) **Tundra Spike**!"

Ice magic bursted through the keyblade, surrounding the water and consuming it, turning it into a prison of ice. This prison then enveloped the half submerged Bankerbush, freezing it completely.

„TREEEEEEEEEEEEE... (completely frozen)..."

The Unversed's movements halted as the icy cover consumed it's entire being. And Vosel was just warming up:

Vosel: „(puts the blade up and summons 3 different auras) Heeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaarrrhhh! **Triple Damachi!**"

The sent shockwave from his keyblade contained the entire force of Ice, Fire and Thunder magic, creating a whirlwind that impacted on the Bankerbush. The frozen matter was much more brittle, and the body pulverized in a moment, leaving only frozen debris of the once powerful Unversed. Following that, the rest of the body submitted to oblivion and disappeared in form of an odd mist.

Instead of celebrating victory, Vosel kneeled down out of exhaust. Soon, Fife, Cogsworth and Lumiere joined his side.

Cogsworth: „Oh dear, Vosel-sir!"

Lumiere: „Are you okay?"

Vosel: „Heheh... Don't worry. .. I am not down yet."

And there was little to celebrate now: Belle screamed up, calling their attention. As it turned out, the floating piece of ice that was supporting her kept splitting in shards, until it was no longer large enough to support her.

She fell into the river!

Cogsworth: „AH!"

Lumiere: „WAH!"

Fife: „NO!"

Vosel: „BELLE-CHAN!"

Vosel tryed getting up, he really tried, but his strength was sapped away like ice in fire. He could barely move a muscle.

Vosel: „No, why now! I must... (tryes to move, but it pains) Aaaahhh!"

Belle reached for the surface, breathing, but the river she was cought in was running wild, barely allowing her to move on her own. The cold of the water was also dangerous, stealing away her body heat.

Belle: „Someone, help!"

The group was panicking! No one knew what to do.

Cogsworth: „OH NO! (to Vosel) Vosel-sir, I'm taking back all the bad words I put upon you, but please, save miss Belle!"

Vosel: „I can't! The attack earlier drained my strength, I can barely move! One of you must do it!"

Fife: „What! But I can't swim!"

Cogsworth: „And we're not waterproof!"

Lumiere: „By heavens, what do we do!"

Their squabbling did not aid in Belle being rescued. In fact, in the last few seconds, she managed to surface and breathe, but sank down fast. This is when she lost her strength to keep herself afoat, and remained underwater.

servants: „MISS BELLE!"

Vosel: „(still spazaming) Blast this, I'll give it a shot! (something jumps over him) Ah?"

Before he could as much as try moving, something large and furry jumped over his head and into the cold water beneath. Neither one of them could see what it was, which scarred them even more.

Seconds passed. More seconds passed, and nothing was in sight but running water.

Then, all of the sudden, something emerged out, and jumped ashore.

Wet from head to toe, there stood the Beast, and he was holding Belle in his arms. He gazed upon the rest of them, with an angry glare, but the others could not help but smile at him.

Oddly enough, his eyes were green instead of blue.

Vosel: „(smiling) Beast!"

Cogsworth: (overjoyed) "Oh, master, thank heavens!"

The trhee servants, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Fife came all the way to greet him, with wide smiles that could not leave their faces...

Cogsworth: „Oh master, you saved Belle! I never doubted you were going to march in here to save the day, I kept instucting the others not to panic as long as we have our strong master to..."

Beast: „You betrayed me."

... until now. Their smiles faded.

Cogsworth: „Huh? Sire?"

Beast: „You have all... BETRAYED ME!"

The servants leaped back in fright.

Vosel: „Huh? What got into him?"

Beast then marched forward to face Vosel.

Beast: „I welcome you in my castle, and you do this to me?"

Vosel: „Beast what are you...?"

He didn't finish the sentence. The Beast kicked him in the head, and since he was still low on motion, he could not dodge this.

That way, everything went black...

* * *

><p>In the dungeon, that's where the next scene occured.<p>

Vosel was trown into a cell and hit the wall with his back, yelling in pain (yes, he was concious at this time). Similar things occured with Lumiere, Cogsworth and Fife, all thrown in the cell like broken cargo. Belle was the next to enter. She wasn't thrown inside, but the Beast did not show much mercy either: he oushed her into the cell. Vosel soon got back up to his feet, and enraged, he was the first to speak:

Vosel: „Oi! Just what the heck got into you, Beast? What did we ever do to you?"

Beast: „You know that very well, traitor!"

Vosel: „No, I have no ide..."

Beast: „SILENCE! The lot of you will remain in this tower to rot 'till death."

Cogsworth: „Death! B-b-but master, we..."

Beast: „NO EXCUSES! (looks at Belle) You... you promised me something, and then you broke it."

Belle: „But I didn't..."

Beast: „You promised you would stay in the castle forever! And what happens instead? You run off with the first bloke that I so happen to accomodate!"

Vosel: „Bloke! Hey, fine, you were not exactly my favorite pick, but that's not a reason to take it out on Belle!"

Beast: „Then what were you doing outside castle grounds? Picking flowers!"

Cogsworth: „But master, we..."

Lumiere: „We were attacked by monsters out there while we were looking for a tree for the Christmas eve."

Beast: „CHRISTMAS! Is that your best excuse? You all know very well how I feel about Christmas, and still you disobeyed me! (looks at Belle) This is where you first met me, so now you may study these walls for the rest of your life!"

Beast did not just slam the door. He basically made it one with the wall. Belle was still left down on the cold ground, crying, speechless. Vosel walked over to the door and shouted through the bars.

Vosel: „You bastard! You're beyond cruel! Never ever come to me asking why you got turned into a beast, 'cause you are one! Inside and outside, you only wear the cape as a costume! When I get out of here, I'm going to shave all that fur offa your skin and drill those horns of yours right through your- is he gone now? "

As the Beast left the dungeon, Vosel stopped screaming and compulsed himself. He summoned the keyblade. The sulking servants were confused by this act.

Lumiere: „Vosel-sir, what are you doing?"

Vosel: „I'm getting us out, that's what."

Cogsworth: „If you're intending to break these bars, might I advise otherwise. This is an original baroque dungeon, after all..."

Vosel: „Peh, like force is what I need now. All it takes is the right touch. (puts the keyblade in front of him, aiming at the keyhole of the doors) **Lock Open!"**

Magically, a ray of light erupted from his keyblade, and entered the keyhole in front of him. The lock sparkled slightly... then the doors opened. The servants were amazed.

Fife: „Amazing!"

Cogsworth: „How did you do that?"

Vosel: „Heh, (puts the blade on his shoulder) there is more than one reason why this is called a key-blade. Now, let's get outta here!"

servants: „Right! Let's go!"

Belle: „You should leave."

others: „Huh?"

Belle: „(crying) Save yourself... and let me be."

Vosel: „Now, don't be silly, Belle-chan, you're coming too."

Belle: „No... I cannot."

This revelation shocked the present.

Lumiere: „You're staying, but why?"

Belle: „It's just as the Beast said. I did betray him. I left the castle knowing about my own promise I gave him and yet I betrayed that."

Cogsworth: „But you left for his own good."

Belle: „He didnt know! (still crying) I could have done something, I could have asked him for permission instead of keeping secrets from him, and now I lost his trust. He accomodated me in the castle halls for no reason, and if he wants me to stay in here instead... (tears keep on flowing) then maybe I should just respect that!"

Vosel: „Belle-chan... (grips) Well I made no promise to the Beast! I'm gonna go up there and make him change his mind, by force if I have to!"

Fife: „Against the master! He'll kill you!"

Vosel: „Peh! Let him try, I am not giving in like that! Belle-chan has not stayed here because she made a promise to him, she stayed because she promised herself she is going to make the Beast see the human side of him. And hell, I'm going to do the same! (walks out of the cell) And I know just where to find him."

Vosel looked down the hall of the dungeon, with resolve in his glare, having only one name in mind to call. He took a deep breath, and shouted out loud:

Vosel: „Foooooooooooooooooorteeeeeee!"

* * *

><p>In Forte's chamber, the Beast was sitting down in his chair, listening to the music played by Forte, making him look somewhat like an old man. Those spooky notes of Forte's were swirling around the entire room.<p>

Forte: „Did I not tell you it would come to this?"

Beast: „Yes, Forte, you were right. I should never have put my hopes up. I am a beast, so I should live like a beast, without love."

Forte: „Truer words were never spoken, my friend."

But up the stairs, and down the hall, swift footsteps were heard, of a certain young man running towards the chamber, and then...

Vosel: „(breaks in) BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSST!"

...yelling his lungs out. The Beast stood up, growling at him. Vosel glared back. In the deep silence that emerged, Vosel was the first to talk, only he did it by putting his keyblade up.

Vosel: „Belle might have broken the words once spoken, but she never betrayed your heart! Undo your judgement upon her, she did it all to make you happy!"

The Beast kept growling, like all that was human was taken away from him.

Then, Forte interfeered.

Forte: „Do not listen to him, my friend. Think about it. Did the monsters not appear in the castle at the same time as him? He planned this whole thing from the start."

The Beast's growl increased, and his fur bristled up.

Vosel: „Why won't you listen?"

Beast: „(deathglare, doomgrowl)"

Vosel: „Beast! That is neither your name nor nature!"

Beast: „(increased growl)"

Vosel: „(eyes twitch,) Hrrrrrr... (looks up) It was you, wasn't it Forte!"

Forte: „Oh, intelligence, how convenient. So, the cat's out of the bag, what does it matter? The master has now completely succumbed to my will."

Vosel: „You have been pulling his strings all along, and what for?"

Forte: „Why, popularity, what else? Ever since the curse hit this castle I had been living with two mints on one pillow, so to say. As human, he only kept scolfing my work, but in this form not only do I posses entchanted powers over music, but the master has started listening to my fabulus work more often. You should have seen him back then, the spoiled as he was."

Vosel: „That's not his nature and you know it!"

Forte: „Like you know it! Kill him!"

The Beast pounced at Vosel, and he put his keyblade up to block the attack. Beast kept on pushing him down like a lion to a prey, but Vosel did not back down nor stand up.

Vosel: „You are not my enemy, Beast! Can't you remember anything that made you happy! (pushes him away)"

Even pushed away, the Beast growled. Moments after that, something hit Vosel in the back of his head, and he fell on the ground. The pain was severe, but he did not give in yet. He looked on what hit him, and saw a large Bruiser Unversed holding his knuckle up.

Soon after, he looked around and saw numerous other Unversed have arrived in the chamber, but the Beast did not notice this.

Forte: „You must confess, your current situation here is as good as hopeless."

Vosel: „(getting up) Why you... It was you who brought the Unversed as well, weren't you?"

Forte: „Ah, yes, a funny thing these Unversed. Ever since they were bestowed upon me by my dear friend the Monarch things have been going splendidly. Why they do as good as anything I tell them, they find me fancy."

Vosel: „And what for?"

Forte: „To get rid of Belle, what else? With her gone, the master could fully focus on my marvelous music. Simple enough?"

Vosel's grinding teeth were disrupted by another call: from above.

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Huh? (looks up) Vivi!"

Vivi was floating high above the floor, surrounded and probably trapped by rotating music-notes that swirled around him in an orbit, no doubt tapping him inside.

Vivi: „Vosel-san, the rose! Don't let him get it!"

Vosel: „The rose? (looks at the table, where the rose kept sparkling) That one?"

Forte: „Ah, good thing you reminded me, little man. That rose, you see, is the Beast's only hope to ever breaking the spell. When the last pedal falls, he will remain a beast, and I immortal, forever."

Vosel: „You bastard. Don't you dare...!"

Forte: „Unversed, destroy it now!"

The Scrappers jumped at the table, but Vosel, by pulling his very last remains of strength, got ahead of them.

Vosel: „Go away! (kicks the first Scrapper, punches the second away, then slashes the third in half; the Bruiser approached) **Tricera Ricochet!**"

Vosel threw his keyblade like a frizbi at the large Unversed, leaving a giant gap in it's stomach upon impact. But the attack, did not end here: the keyblade seperated into three seperate astral versions of itself, one red, one yellow and one blue, all of which continued spinning like shuriken and headed for their individual targets: one for each Scrapper. The Unversed blew up on impact. The astral varieties of the Tri-Disaster then reunited in mid air and landed in Vosel's hand, and he grabbed it. Upon doing so, he held the blade against Forte.

Forte: „Pahahahahaha, how amusing, you're still putting up a fight. (frowns) Finish him."

At first not knowing to whoom he was talking to, Vosel soon realized the Beast was charging at him. The force of his ram was simply put brutal, and Vosel was tossed aside like a pawn.

The Beast stood before the rose, eyes green and enraged. He put one of his paws up.

Vosel: „No... Don't do it, Beast!"

Forte: „There it is, the source of all your suffering. That wretched thing has caused you nothing but suffering. It is here, right before you, helpless, go ahead, smash it, DESTROY IT!"

Beast: „ROAAAAAAAARR..."

Vivi: „Beast-san!"

Vosel: „No!"

SMASH!

Air remained still in Vosel's throat, and Vivi had no better reaction. Forte, on the other hand, had a grin so wide you could easily fit a watermellon in there.

Forte: „Hmhmhmmmm... Huh? (looks at the table; the rose was still in one piece, and Beast's claw was placed next to it) What? Why do you hesitate? Go on, shamble it!"

Beast was gasping loudly, like something was suffocating it. Something was preventing him from destroying this rose. It was not it's beauty, nor the words spoken by Vosel.

It was something else. Something deep inside.

Another pedal then fell from the rose, and it slowly floated down to the table. And it landed, right on the pretty wrapped box next to it. This pipqued the Beast's curiosity, and his face altered to a warm expression, you might even compare it to a child. He picked the present carefully.

Beast: „What is this?"

Forte: (trying to figure out) „What are you doing? What do you have there?"

The Beast slowly unwrapped the present, and after discarding the paper, he saw that he was holding the cover of a home-made book in his hands. His eyes width.

Beast: „It's a present... From... Belle."

Vosel: „A present? Wait a minute..."

flashback:

_Belle: „Me and some friends made a fairy-tale book for him. He loved it when I read him stories, I'm sure he'll like it."_

flashback end

Vosel: „That's right. Beast! Belle still believes in you! She did not give up on you, she still believes there is a heart beneath all the teeth and growling!"

Beast: „She... does?"

Vosel: „That's not all. Lumiere, Cogsworth, mrs. Potts, Fife, they all believe in you. You are their only hope, beast or not, they have faith in you!"

Beast: „Hope... Faith..."

Forte: „(laughs) Pahahahaha, you got all that from a book? And does it have pretty pictures you can color?"

Beast: „(narrows his eyes, then turnes to Forte) Silence!"

This word spread in the air, and there was no denying in what he said. The sheer power of his voice startled the giant pipe-organ and it went mute, for the first time in years. Beast looked at the book in his hands, then opened it to see the first pages. He read what he saw.

Beast: „It is about a prince... A cruel prince, but... He is visited by a girl...who sees the good inside of him. She sees... (looks up) Hope. (at this point, his eyes returned to his usual blue)"

Belle: „Beast."

Surprising enough, there was Belle, standing at the enterance to the room. Around her feet, there were Cogsworth, Lumiere and Fife.

Beast: „Belle..."

The scene was difficult to describe. Everyone was mute, and slowly, Belle and the Beast came step by step together, then faced each other, hand at hand.

Beast: „Belle... I made a mistake... and I am sorry... Can you forgive me?"

Belle put her arms around the Beast, smiling.

Belle: „Of course I forgive you. You were lost. But you found yourself again."

And the Beast smiled back. Believe it or not, this smile was a warm one for a change, despite all the teeth. The scene overjoyed the household servants.

Lumiere: „ (tears of joy) Oh, master..."

Cogsworth: „ (also crying) Miss Belle..."

Vivi was also smiling from high above that he was held. Vosel then put the keyblade in his direction and with a ray of light shot from it, he broke the spell that was binding him. Vivi fell down, but Vosel caught him.

Vosel: „Hehe, wouldn't like you to miss the big moment. (puts Vivi down to observe the sight)"

Vivi: „This is so touchy, Vosel-san..."

Vosel: „Yeah. Never thought I'd see the day: a beauty and a beast."

While they were overjoyed, the giant organ was not:

Forte: „So that's it? Love conquers all? And Forte is left alone? (cryes... yeah, right) I THINK NOT!"

On that note, Forte unleashed the most ear-piercing music ever heard! High-pitched tones mixed with overdeep bases, to the listeners it felt like needles being pushed down their ears. The sinister music trembled the very room, and every listener around could not help it but to hold his ears shut.

Vosel: „(holding his ears) This guy never quits!"

Beast: „Forte!"

Forte: „Hahahahahaha, what's the matter? You're not singing!"

The tunes became unbearable, but Forte was only using this as a cover for the real attack:

Forte: „A-hahahahaha... **Shooting Adagio!"**

His pipes, full of green entchanted smoke, shot out a stream of musical notes, aiming three streams at Vosel, Beast and Belle. These were too busy enduring th noise to see this coming. But, before the notes hit them, Fife, Lumiere and Cogsworth jumped in the notes' way.

Lumiere: „Madmoselle!"

Cogsworth: „Master!"

Fife: „Vosel-sir!"

The servants were hit by the notes, which carried them high up to the ceiling, trapping them with entchanted orbiting notes in mid-air.

Vosel: „Guys!"

Lumiere: „Nevermind us, stop that racket!"

Forte: „A-HAHAHAHAHA, like you ever stood a chance. You still did not see my crescendo! **Crashing Tenor!"**

More notes flew out of the pipes, only these were red instead of green. They flew faster and had a similar impact to darts upon impact. Vosel managed to somehow block the stream with his keyblade, making sure Vivi was unharmed, while the Beast covered Belle with his own body.

Forte: „Oh, my my, isn't that painful?"

Vosel: „No matter who I'm up against... I will not surrender to something as insignificant as pain! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (slashes the note-stream, halting it's advance) One heart to knight me... Two hearts to exceed that... Then three hearts I render strong be my new power! Everyone! I need your light, your strength, and your magic to win this fight. So tell me... Can I have it!"

Vivi: „Hai, Vosel-san!"

Belle nods.

Beast: „If it will get him out of my castle... Take as much as you like!"

Vosel: „Yosh! All as one!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Vivi!"_

_Vivi: „Hai! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Belle!"_

_Belle: „Okay."(poses like a dancer)_

_Vosel: „Beast!"_

_Beast: „Haaargh!"(strikes a pose)_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Vivi's, Belle's and Beast's surrounding light turns them into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then Vosel himself in radiant light._

_The light reveals large shoulder plates, then a leg armor. His chest is then revealed covered in platinum armor, with an emblem on it that resembles three hearts overlaying each other. His helmet covered head is revealed next, which which is covered by 3 horns in the areas of his forehead and his ears. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a heart-shaped shield shines forth and reveals itself on his left arm, larger than before._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Ex Knight +!"  
><em>

A new warrior was born. His name was Vosel Ex Knight+. Basically identical to the non-plus version, with a larger armor and shield, and an emblem on his chest, which resembled 3 hearts overlaying each other under different angles. He opened his eyes, and looked at his opponent: the demonic pipe organ.

Forte: „What is this? A new trick?"

Vosel: „As long as hearts can come together as one, they will sing a marvelous rhapsody of emotions. Emotions keep us human, and this makes us strong. You, who has forgotten the meaning of a heart and discarded it, have no right talking about beauty of music. Forte, before you stands Vosel Ex Knight +!"

Forte: „Grrrrr... **Shooting Adagio!"**

Forte unleashed his infernal melodies once again, aiming at Vosel Knight with chains made of magical notes. These hit him, and then surrounded him like an atom. Forte was overjoyed.

Forte: „Hahahahaha, some strength! You can't even dodge my simple attack! And you call yourself strong, HA, pathetic."

Vosel Ex Knight started spreading his arms, and since they were bound by entchanted binds, he had trouble doing so. However, as his voice rose up, so did his strength...

Vosel: „Hmmmmmmmmm... Hrrrrrrrrrr... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

And he broke the chains with pure strength.

Forte: „WHAT!"

Vosel: „This is just a prelude to what we are capable of! (puts his hand up) **Keyblade**! (the blade appears) **Rose of Hope!"**

The newly crafted blade beared resemblance to t rose: the teeth of the blade were carefully positioned thorns, making it look like a mace, while the rest of the blade was green and resembled a plant: the blade was made out of the stalk, the handle out of leaves, and the keychain hanging on the other side was a red rose.

Vosel: „With this new keyblade, I will jugde you, Forte!"

Forte: „**Crushing Tenor!"**

A stream of red note-shaped darts errupted from Forte's pipes, and Vosel Ex Knight put his blade up to block the streams advance.

Vosel: „_He's attacking using music!"_

_Vivi: „What do we do, Vosel-san?"_

Vosel: „_I have an idea. Those pipes are where the attacks are coming from. If we hit that, we'll be leaving him wide open."_

_Beast: „Alright, you have my rage!"_

Vosel: „Yosh! Here we go! (slashes the stream apart, then charges him) HAAAAAAAA!"

Forte attacked with red darts once again, this time hitting Vosel Ex Knight in the chest. However, the keyblader did not back down, and he fought the stream of notes like he would have ignorred the wind. His steps forward were slow, but steady.

Forte: „You stay back!"

Vosel: „My heart... (steps forward) will not be undone by tunes of death! (another step) As long as our hearts beat as one... (steps) And as long as we power them with light within (another step) We will definitely... Most certainly... BECOME KINGDOM HEARTS! (jumps forward)"

Forte: „What!"

Vosel: „Haaaaaaaa! (he is now standing right before Forte's pipes) **Brave Falcon Blade!** (slashes the pipes horizontally, cutting them down) I did it!"

The pipes ceased to spit out entchanted notes.

But...

They spat them back out a few moments later, and under greater speed, hitting Vosel Ex Knight right in the chest, sending him against a wall.

Vosel: „Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... (hits the wall) Eh! (drops down) Ah...(gets up)"

Cogsworth: „Oh dear, Vosel-sir!"

Lumiere: „This makes no sense, the pipes are cut down."

Forte: „A-HAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA, You thought cutting the pipes down would hold me down? WRONG! You just made things worse! The shorter the pipes, the higher the tunes. The stronger my music is, the stronger my abilities become! Do you really think I would exchange these traits for someone else's compassion! (plays horrible tunes again) I will destroy the rose myself! I will destroy everything in this room! I shall live eternally! **DESTROYER FORTISSIMO**! A-HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

The unleashed attack did not produce any kinds of notes, but the air around him became unstable, the music waves kept crashing the surroundings, rocks and falling debris kept falling down, windows broke down, it was like his „music" produced an earthquake while Forte laughed maniacally, and the pressure of the air itself was now taking toll on Vosel Ex Knight: as much as he braced himself to endure it, he noticed his armor was being cracked and scrapped piece by piece.

Vosel: „Such power! How do we stop this?"

Fife: „Vosel Knight-sir! Vosel Knight-sir!"

Vosel: „Ha?"

Fife: „The keyboard! Hit the keyboard!"

And this is when Vosle figured it out: Forte was using the keyboard to create music, not the pipes. It was the notes he had to move in order to sing.

Vosel: „Yosh! Everyone, as one!"

_Belle: „Take my light!"_

_Beast: „And my strength!"_

Vosel focused his very soul into the keyblade, surrounding it with an aura as dense as fog.

Vosel: „Our very spirit! **Ruler's Heartbeat!**"

Vosel Ex Knight endured the pressure put upon him, and smashed his keyblade against the floor, creating a shockwave that traveled forward, enduring the strength of Forte's music. The wave took shape of a lion upon close range with his target, which was Forte's proud keyboard, and then...

Well, I kinda protest using the word „destroyed it" since people always get the wrong image. The keyboard was scrapped like an old wardrobe, shards and wooden debris falling all around, and after it was done, the instrument was no longer to be identified.

Music of destruction died along with it. No matter how hard Forte tried, he could not make a sound aside from talking, although even his maniacal laughter seems to have ceased as he realized this.

The chains binding the three servants also faded away, and they fell down on the ground.

Forte: „NOOOOOOOOO! NONONONONONONONO! NO! NOOOOO!"

Vosel: „This is our only triumphant lyric: (holds up two fingers) Victory!"

The next second, Vosel Ex Knight dissolved back into Vosel, Beast, Belle and Vivi, all of which observing Forte's moment of defeat.

It was kinda sad watching him in this state. Like watching a child that lost his favorite toy, he kept looking around at the damage he was stated with.

Beast: „Forte... (trembling) Huh?"

Vosel: „Huh? (the ceiling is collapsing, and a piece of rock almost hits him) Waaaaah! The roof is about to go!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, the sky is falling!"

Vosel: „Eveybody out!"

Belle: „What about him? (she means Forte)"

Vosel: „There's no helping him! Come on!"

The damage inflicted by Forte's music made the attic a very unstable area. Rocks were falling down, pillars were snapping, and Forte could only scream in horror, since he was still chained to a wall and could not escape on his own.

Forte: „Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...!"

The debris soon covered him up, crushing him, as the room was falling apart. The rest of the present folk ran for it, until Vosel remembered something:

Vosel: „Wait a sec! The rose! (looks at the rose)"

Belle: „Forget it there is no time!"

Vosel: „There is now! (runs to the table)"

When Vosel got to the table, he also saw the book Beast had left. At the wrong moment, he had second thoughts on what to take: the rose or the book?

When the rest of them made their escape out of the crashing room, Vosel leaped through the exit just before the entire room had colapsed, leaving it in rubble. He was holding something, but they couldn't tell what it was.

Belle walked up to him.

Belle: "Vosel, you alright."

Vosel: „I'm fine."

He got up then, and it was clear it was the book he was holding. He handed it over to Belle.

Vosel: „Here, this is yours."

Belle: „(takes it) And the rose?"

Vosel: „(scratches his head) There was only time... for one item."

Belle: „(gasps) ... No..."

Vosel: „..."

Vivi: „Ha. (pops up behind Vosel, holding the rose)"

Vosel: „But fortunately I had another pair of hands."

What a relief that was. The book and the rose were safe and sound. Vivi walked up to the Beast and handed him the rose.

Vivi: „Here you go, Beast-san."

Beast: (gasps upon receiving it, then looks at Belle) „Ahem, Belle, I... I am sorry. I didn't want things to turn out like this. And I know that you... Just wanted a happy Christmas... for me."

Belle: „(smiles) Don't blame yourself. It was your heart that emerged victorious. And I am happy for you. It means to me more than all the holidays in the world."

The two of them smiled again, before hugging each other.

Keep a memo, the Beast used to be a prince, there's nothing awkward about that.

So, the scene warmed every heart nearby.

Vivi: „The bad organ-guy said the curse will be broken if the Beast-san learns to love and earns love in return. (to Vosel) Vosel-san, do you think they'll manage it?"

Vosel: „Hmmmm, who knows. But, that Beast guy has a strong heart indeed. I am sure something awesome will come out eventually!"

Then, the Beast stopped hugging Belle and asked for everyone's attention.

Beast: „Everyone, let us have the best Christmas celebration ever!"

Everybody cheered for that, which was odd since most of the crowd was a bunch of household objects.

Vosel: „Yeah! And let's start with a real Christmas dinner!"

* * *

><p>Later that eve...<p>

The dinner hall was filled with servants, either serving food or eating it... and sometimes none of the above. The reason? Well, this is a little hard to believe, but they were kinda concerned, not to mention shocked by a certain scene:

Vosel's.

There was enough food in front of him to feed the entire tribe of Masai, but he keptchowding down and swallowing like there was no tommorow, and I swear, the there was definitely something awkward about the laws of physics that night 'cause there was NO WAY all that stuff would fit inside of him, not to mention he rarely used the cutlery, except on the rare occasions when he had problems reaching far away dishes in the short amount of time between the two bites.

Seriously, people would just stop whatever they were doing and shockingly observe Vosel devouring everything in front of him: bread, soup, stakes, muffins, stakes, salad, stakes, turkey, and I know I said stakes once before, but he was just crazy about them.

Vosel: „(stuffing himself)... Yummi! (keeps stuffing himself)"

Belle and Vivi were also observing his „circus performance" in shock. Vivi was still holding the fork with the piece of spagetti he was going to put in his mouth, and Vosel's theathre made him forget about it completely.

On the table, esentially as quests, stood the three servants Cogsworth, Lumiere and mrs. Potts, also with eyes wide open, not believing the sight.

mrs. Potts: „My gosh, that fellow has got to be hungry."

Cogsworth: „Manners! I mean, MANNERS! It's painful to look."

Lumiere: „I can't decide what is more painful to look. Him... (turns his head slightly) or him."

Yep, there was another chowder in the hall. Guess who.

Beast: „(chowd, chowd, chowd, chowd) ... I should never have (bite) forbade Christmas (another bite) in the first place! The food is so good! (chomp-chomp-chomp, swallow, chomp...)"

Vosel: „That's true (chowd-chowd-chowd) Christmas dinner beats the presents every time! (swallow, chomp, chomp...)"

Cogsworth: „Maybe we should call for an encour."

/the Cook/

Cook: „No need, the encour has arrived!"

The Cook was pretty much the only one of the servants that was smiling. Oh, and before I forget, the Cook is actually an oven with mustage.

In a matter of seconds, the empty dishes were cleared out, and new dishes have arrived before those two (I mean Vosel and the Beast) even noticed something different.

Cook: „It feels so good to have real living mouths to feed. You just keep on chowding, I'll catch up!"

Not that they cared about any of that. It was almost as if they did things simultaneously. The most part of their dinner they kept chowding food, but the rare events such as drinking water or swallowing occured almost at the same time.

And then they both headed for the stake-plate. And they both put their forks into the one and the same stake. And then they kinda notice it, and they kinda looked at each other and then... They squabbled about it. Both of them kept pulling the stake with their forks, and somehow both peson's teeth became as sharp as sharks during the following conversation:

Beast: „Gimme that, I saw it first!"

Vosel: „No way! I got it first!"

Beast: „This is my castle, I make the rules!"

Vosel: „I saved your sorry castle's butt, remember?"

Beast: „Well I need the stake more than you do, I am bigger!"

Vosel: „Oh yeah? Well I am stronger!"

Beast: „Are not!"

Vosel: „Am too!"

The stake then split in half. After giving each other confusing looks, both of them chowed down their respective halfs of the stake in a moment, then glared at each other while chewing:

Beast: (chewing) "I can eat more than you can!"

Vosel: „(chewing) Cannot, I can eat more!"

Beast: „(chewing) Wanna bet?"

Vosel: „(chewing) You're on."

Vosel&Beast: (swallow, yell out) „MORE!"

The showdown between the two was best described as ridiculus. I don't have to tell you how much more food the both of them kept stuffing into them, it was lokie watching two Santa Clauses on a speed contest in putting more presents into their bags, except the bags were their mouths and the presents was the food.

The Beast kept swallowing food whole without chewing it.

But Vosel could surprisingly fit mote bites in his mouth.

At one point, Vosel smugged a hot chilli pepper under the Beast's pile. He didn't see what he was taking, so he swallowed the chili. His face turned all red, and for a moment it seemed like he was spitting fire. Well, he was screaming it out, that much is true.

Vosel laughed at this, but as his mouth was full, he accidentally halted the swallowing process and nearly chocked. His face turned all blue, and he kept punching his own chest. It was a little funny to see that.

both: „WATER! QUICK!"

And then came the phase when they started yelling each other out:

Vosel: „Pass the gravy!"

Beast: „Gimme that stake!"

Vosel: „Take some salad!"

Beast: „Use your own spoon!"

And the servants kept watching and watching...

Lumiere: „Well let's face it, this is the most lively we've ever seen him on Christmas."

mrs. Potts: „That's true."

Cogsworth: „Poor Belle must be devastated, she was hoping to get the master behave and all...

Belle: (snickers)

the servants: „Huh?"

Belle: „(an lol) Hahahahahaha, ahahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha..."

servants: „What's the matter with her?"

Truth was, Belle was amusing herself, she founf the scene hilarious. Formality, manners, who cares, she was having fun. Seconds later, the servants looked at each other, snickered, and started laughing out loud as well. The entire hall was consumed by laughter. Some even started putting bets on their favorites.

Vosel and the Beast kept on chowding. About now, they reached the phase when they were scattering the food all around.

Vivi: „(sigh) Adults. (eats his spagetti)"

* * *

><p>later:<p>

The hall was as good as empty as the servants returned to their posts, and the mess left behind was beyond compare: tables turned over, dishes scattered around, leftovers crumbling et cetera, et cetera.

Belle and Vivi both looked down to the remaining two people lying on the floor: those were the chowders, Vosel and the Beast. This is what they looked like: spread ut completely on the floor with their mouths open and their tongues sticking out. The most notable feature about them were their bellies, about comparable in shape to large basketballs hidden beneath curtains of silk.

Vosel: „(overfed) Aaaahhh, that was a good meal."

Beast: „(also overfed) Aaaaaahhh, yes it was."

Vosel: „So, you giving up yet?

Beast: „No way. I win."

Belle: „Can you believe they're still squabbling about that?"

Vivi: „I heard the chef has passed out several times."

Belle: „What's your oppinion on this... maestro?"

All the sudden, Fife appeared on the table.

Fife: „Perhaps al they need now... Is a nice little lullaby. (take sout a stick, and looks at the nearby orchestra composed out of alive instruments) All together."

By directing the flow of music in the hall, Fife had made a beautiful harmony come to life. It was calming, smoothing, elegant, joyful (an orchestra soft version of „We wish you a Merry Christmas"), and the way he performed it was just marvelous. Stars filled the room, enchanting everyone who listened, especially those two lying down. After moments of listening, they both passed down (by this I mean „fell asleep"), with all the clasical elements, including the bubbles growing and shrinking in their nostrils.

And that is what had happened at Beast's Castle on that Christmas eve.

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for all the nasty things I run into. Let's see, today's featured page is...<p>

Steel Scrapper

A larger soldier than a usual Scrapper, with armor made of steel. It's really hard to make a dent on this guy, and the way both of his Gauntlet Arms work is really frightening. With claws such as that, he might be asking for a pedicure in his own Unversed sort of way.

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh!"

* * *

><p>(the next time)<p>

Vosel: „Awesome! A real spaceship!"

Vivi: „But why is it stuck in the Lanes In-Between?"

Vosel: „More over, why is everyone so... fat?"

Vivi: „Maybe these robots can help us?"

Vosel: „What! There's real robots in here!"

Vivi: „How about that one, with the cubic?"

Vosel: „The plant must be really important! Hey, look out, an enemy ship inbound!"

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'A Robot's Heart- Last Hope for Axiom!' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

><p>original appearances:<p>

Barthendelus- "Final Fantasy XIII"

the Cook- "Beauty and the Beast"(1991)

fanmade Unversed: Steel Scrapper, Bankerbush


	6. A Robot's Heart Last Hope for Axiom

My name is Vosel. I am a keyblader from Hills Echo. I am traveling the worlds on a quest to find a way to stop the Unversed hordes, which destroyed my home world. On my journey, I'm meeting new friends, and together we fight as one against all sorts of bad guys. So far, my only comrades are: Vivi, a black mage I met in Twilight Town, and Train-kun, the interdimansional train that keeps driving me around the worlds. Sure, we might be few, but one day, our many heart will combine, and we will definitely become Kingdom Hearts!

On our last adventure, me and Vivi confronted the corrupted Forte, Beast's court composer, who wanted nothing less than be immortal through his curse, and he's been using the Unversed and even the Beast to acomplish this. However, the Beast's heart was too stong for him too handle, so with a new Full Form, me and the others put an end to his schemes. Plus, I finally got an amazing Christmas dinner for the first time in years!

Yosh! Now let's see what occurs next! I can't wait, heheh!

* * *

><p>The Lanes in Between are the space that governs the space between worlds. No one knows for sure what this space is made of, but it's not the same as outer space: living beings are capable of surviving this kind of enviorment, but there's only a limit to what might happen to them in the meantime. Some say darkness overtakes those that travel this realm without protection, others that movement and mobility in this kind of area is impossible by regular means of flight. No matter what the reason, it was always advised to avoid direct contact with this space.<p>

That's where Train-kun was driving through currently. The drill atop it's kart kept spinning faster and faster, opening the space in front of it and allowing it to go forward. The train was being carried by trails of light it kept producing on it's own.

It's current only two passangers were inside. They were both sitting down in the seats, resting:

Vivi: „(sigh) That was a nice dinner, wasn't it."

Vosel: „Best one I had in years. I wonder what the next world is going to be like."

As the Interdimansional Train, or Train-kun, traveled the Lanes in Between, searching for the next world, one of it's many eyes that kept restlessly gazing aside spotted something, hidden in the mist of darkness.

The trails the train was creating made a curve, and the train suddenly changed direction, decellerating slightly. This disturbed the two friends inside, especially Vosel.

Vivi: „Huh? We there yet?"

Vosel: „(looks out the window, which is actually one of Train-kun's eyes) I don't think so, these are still Lanes in Between."

This is when Vosel spotted the dark mist outside, the one where Train-kun was headed. It was as if... something was concealed within that mist.

And as soon as they came closer, it was clear, there really was something there: at first sight, it seemed like a large hunk of metal, but as more and more of the structure was visible, it was clear it was in fact... a huge spaceship!

Vosel: „(stunned) WOW! Vivi, come look at this!"

Vivi: „Huh? (looks out the window) Woah, what do you think it is, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „I think it's our destination."

The ship was shaped roughly like a large cruiser or a yacht, with an oversized extension of it's hull and huge boosters added to it's structure. There were large letters engraved in the front of the ship: Axiom.

This was the rouge ship Axiom, and for it's behalf, it acted as a whole world.

**episode 6: „A Robot's Heart- Last Hope for Axiom!"**

Train-kun kept driving toward the huge ship.

Vosel: „I had no idea there was a real spaceship stuck in the Lanes in Between! Do you think there's aliens aboard?"

Vivi: „Huh? What are aliens, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „You'll find out when we get there. Imagine it! (imagines like a child, blushing) Real living aliens... The encounters with the fourth kind, all the things we can learn from them!"

Vivi: „Are aliens good guys?"

Vosel: „We'll see, let's get ready to board! (walks towards the door, while Vivi remains back and watches out the window)"

What Vosel didn't notice was that there was another spacecaft flying ight next to Train-kun: a spaceship of similar design, but about the same size as Train-kun was just passing by the window where Vivi was standing, so he watched the magnificent structure depart.

And here's the funny part: Vivi saw something hanging by the wings of this spaceship: it looked like a small brown cube with mechanical grapple-arms, catterpillar wheels and a binocular as a head. Funny thing, it looked like it was waving to Vivi, so he waved back.

?: „Waaaall-eeeee..."

Vivi: „Hi there..."

Vosel: „(turns to see) Huh, who are you talking to?"

Vivi: „To the robot guy."

Vosel : „Robot guy?"

Vosel looked out the window, but sadly the spacecraft has already left their sights.

Vosel: „Are you sure about it?"

Vivi: „There was a robot-guy, I'm telling you."

Vosel: (blink-blink) „If there was, we might as well find him once we meet the aliens. Yosh! Have a go, Train-kun!"

In response, the Train-kun made odd trainish noises before colliding with the Axiom hull.

That was not a real collision: Train-kun's drill made a portal in the hull then passed through it like it was a tunnel. After the entire train passed through it, the portal closed behind them.

The inside of the ship was huge! There was enough space in there to fit an entire army of Interdimansional trains. Train-kun soon made a stop and opened it's gates, which is where Vosel and Vivi departed.

The two looked around, and the more they studied the enviorment, the more fascinating it got. It was hard to believe all this room was a part of a giant machine.

Vosel: „(amazed) Awesome! Look at this thing!"

Vivi: „Who do you think built this? Or for what purpose?"

Vosel: „Only one way to find out. (cheers) Yosh! Let's go meet the aliens!"

Vivi: „(cheers back) Hai!"

But that's when the lights turned red:

„INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! FOREIGN CONTAMINAT IN SECTOR D-ALPHA!"

Vosel&Vivi: „Huh?"

„INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Within the next few moments, the walls of the area opened up (these turned out to be gates) and hundreds of robots swarmed the space around Train-kun.

And I use the term „robot" very loosely. They practically looked like floating trash-cans with sirens and monitors.

/SECUR-T/

The drones soon surrounded Vosel and Vivi and had them cornered along with Train-kun. Their monitors were flashing red with images of extended hands.

Vosel: „(O.O) Uhm... "

Vivi: „(O.O) Vosel-san, are they aliens?"

Vosel: „Honestly, i sure hope not."

One of the drones stepped... err, floated forward in front of all others.

Drone: „Halt. Identify yourself."

Vosel: „(confused) We, uhm... We come in peace, no need to worry."

Drone: „Identify yourself."

Vosel: „(!) Gee, I'm Vosel."

Vivi: „And I'm Vivi."

Drone: „Unknown lifeforms detected. Identify yourself."

Vosel: „What else are we supposed to say!"

A few other drones were coming close to the Train-kun's doors. Somehow, this disturbed him. With a released hurling sound, the living train closed his doors shut, then sped up and rolled away. Vosel and Vivi were confused by this, Train-kun simply bailed out.

Vivi: „Huh?"

Vosel: „Oi, where are you going? (Train-kun opens a portal and ventures outside) Hey, wait up, Train-kun!"

Those words, „Train-kun", echoed through the circuits of every last Security Drone like a warning.

Drone: „Red alert."

Suddenly, the monitors of all drones went blue and black, showing a familiar emblem: of the Unversed.

Drone: „Intruder Identified. Keyblader Detected."

Vosel: „What? Keyblader?"

The drone in the front, and soon all the others, sparkled and released electric charges like it was having a short circuit. I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but as sparks surrounded them, their bodies changed and soon revealed their true forms:

The one in front: an Unversed, Sonic Blaster.

Vosel: „What the!"

The ones in the next line, more Sonic Blasters.

The ones in the row next to that, a new kind of 3 different colored Unversed, resembling flying saucers with clawy grapples as hands and small heads.

/Unversed: Glidewinder/

And so on, and among those, there was another kind of Unversed: one that was black and purple, almost entirely round, and even larger than the Bruiser. It's arms were a pair of way too short pistins, making it overall resemble a baloon.

/Unversed: Tank Toppler/

In a matter of moments, all Drones in the huge area turned into Unversed. Needless to say, Vivi and Vosel were shocked.

Vosel: „What? Unversed!"

Vivi: „There's so many of them, Vosel-san!"

„**Blaster Arm!"**

The Sonic Blaster in the front already readied his attack, and a rain of laser bullets was sent upon Vosel and Vivi. Vosel quickly summoned his keyblade, and undid the attack with a single swing.

Vosel: „What the heck? Is this a spaceship dominated by Unversed? **Burning Halberd!"**

By engulfing his blade in flames, Vosel cut the Unersed in half. He then rushed to the next row of enemies. The Glidewinders floating there somehow flipped their arms so they were resembling lanceheads now.

„**Sting Drill!"**

And they went to melee Vosel with those...

Vosel: „(dodges) **Bomb Rusher!** (rapidly slashes as many Glidewinders as he can reach)"

Vivi: „**Fireball!"**

Vivi's attack scorched and burned the attacking Glidewinder, but more of them took his place and were shooting bullets at him.

Vivi: „(running away) Help me, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Yosh! Come here if you dare! (summons a yellow aura) **Jolt Twister!"**

Vosel's swift movements undid the Unversed in a second, leaving them sparkling and stunned before they were reduced to dust.

However, the Unversed just kept piling up. Although Vosel had no problem disposing individuals, a greater group was becomming more troublesome.

„**Blaster Tail!"**

One of the Sonic Blasters launched a powerful ray from it's tail. Vosel managed to put his keyblade in it's way to block it, but the blast shook him nontheless.

Vosel: „There's too many of them! I need a more tactical position. Come, Vivi! Rule #1 applies!"

Vivi: „Hai!"

To put it short, they ran off. They had no idea where exactly, the area was awfully large. The closest gates seemed like a reasonable choice. Naturally, the Unversed pursued.

But, escapes are often delusive:

Vosel: „(running) Vivi, when I give you the signal, blast them with a Plasma Bolt!"

Vivi: „EH! I thought we were running!"

Vosel: „Change of plan: apply rule #2! (halts in mid run) _Yosh! Unversed are agressive, but they can't plan. As they come closer, they form a straight line, and that's when I'll strike. Once they're tightened in together, Vivi's Plasma Bolt will crash the first in front. Most of them have metallic covering, so the thunderstrike will bounce offa them and on to the others, one by one, eventually frying all of them! An Overkill!"_

That was the plan. The horde of Unversed followed after them, not caring if they're running or halting. As Vosel predicted, as they approached them, their formation became denser and denser, until...

Vosel: „Yosh! Here goes! (throws his keyblade) **Tricera Ricochet!"**

The thrown keyblade spun like it was alive, hitting the Glidewinder in the front, then seperating into 3 differently colored keys that kept spinning and resembled discs in mid air. Each of these searched their individual targets, and no matter which Unversed they hit, they vaporized them on sight, before returning to Vosel's hand, as one keyblade.

Vosel: „(catches) Haha, Ole! Go for it, Vivi!"

Vivi: „Hai! **Plasma Bolt!** (forms a thunderball and throws it)"

The Bolt flew in the direction of the Unversed...

Vosel: „Here comes the Overkill!"

...But then one Tank Toppler jumped up, surprisingly agile for his bulky additude. It was like his puny little arms were filling with air...

„**Gas-Gust!"**

... and released a great vortex that caught Vivi's attack, and sent it back at the two.

Vosel: „Shimata!"

There was no avoiding it. The attack exploded upon impact, sending them backwards. No doubt that was painful. The blast blew them all the way out of the area, out the gates.

Vosel: „(getting up) Ich-ch-ch... I didn't see that coming. (looks at the Unversed) Huh?"

The Unversed were still chasing them.

Vivi:"Vosel-san! They're still coming!"

Vosel: „Shimata! Oh? (looks at the wall, sees the switch to the gates) Okay, this will do!"

Vosel pushed the switch on the wall, causing the gates to close after a few seconds. The Unversed had no time to catch up and remained on the other side. After the gates closed, Vosel smashed the switch with his keyblade, thus prohibitting it's further use.

Vosel: „Hmph. (dismisses the keyblade) That will do for now."

Vivi: „Hai! They're trapped now, right?"

Vosel: „No. Since when were doors an obsticle for the Unversed? No matter where I look, they're always there, and they're always hostile. Sooner or later, they'll find a way through."

It's about this moment that they realized someone, or something, passed by them.

Vosel: „Huh? (looks in the direction)"

The thing that passed them and continued down the hall looked like a floating seat from behind. They could only imagine who or what was in that seat.

Vosel: „(overjoyed) HoHo!"

Vivi: „What is it, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „The Unversed were not native to the ship after all! That over there is the real resident! Don't you see? It's the real alien!"

Vivi: „An alien?"

Vosel did not trouble explaining this, and ran after the floating seat by himself. He yelled out to it, but the seat did not halt nor turn around.

Vosel: „Oi! Wait up! (gets next to it) Sorry to bother you, but there are monsters in ... (takes a look on who's sitting) Uh?"

Vivi: „(gets next to Vosel) What's wrong? Huh?"

You know who was sitting in that seat? A person. A fat person. A really really fat person! It's hands and feet were so bulky it was hard to tell where individual phalanges started or ended, it was in the most sincere meaning of the word a blob of a man. Oh and he wore a red jumpsuit.

Vosel: „(0.0) Ah?"

Vivi: „Is that an alien, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „I sure hope not."

The fat person didn't seem to mind them. In fact, he didn't even notice they were present. He was talking to someone over a transparent high-tech monitor in front of him. The one he was talking to shared the same physique as him.

fat person#1: „So, what say you we go to the golf course and shoot some virtual golfballs in the outer space?"

fat person #2: „Nah, we did that yesterday. I don't wanna do that..."

Moments later, to the shock of both Vosel and Vivi, another such floating chair came next to them, and this one too was carrying an overweight man wearing a red jumpsuit. He practically pushed them aside. And then Vosel noticed something that truly made him feel obnoxious: the person next to the first one was the same one he was talking to over the video caller, but none of them bothered looking aside and just kept talking into their monitors!

fat#1: „So what do you want to do then?"

fat#2: „I dunno, something..."

Vosel's and Vivi's faces looked something like this: (O_O)

Vosel: „Did you just see that?"

Vivi: (nods) „That was unexpectedly rude."

Vosel: „Those guys should be taking a diet, and fast. (walks) Come, let's see if we can find the rest of the crew and warn them of the danger."

Vivi: „Hai."

They ran off, unbeknowns to them, a small cubic robot observed their fight with the Unversed from behind the corner, and followed them...

They ran down the hall, and eventually found a light at the end of the tunnel.

Vosel: „This is it. I hope we can still help the rest of the crew."

Vivi: „Hai. Let's go."

And they ran into this light...

Vosel: „Oi, everyone, listen... Huh?"

... And found a lively high-tech alley, filled with life. By life I mean countless more of those floating chairs floating around on streets of what looked like a futuristic city. The seats were all carrying overweight people, and the only mobile objects aside from them were odd robots following them around, either offering drinks, shade, taking trash and doing other kind of service.

Vivi: „Wow, Vosel-san, this place is huge!"

Vosel: „I changed my mind. This ain't no ship, it's a city. A large city isolated in Lanes in Between. Why aren't they bound to a world? Anyway, see if you can try spotting a ranking officer or anything of the such. Couch potatoes will give us nothing."

Vivi: „Hai."

Vosel and Vivi were probably the only walking things there, while the rest of the people kept floating around in their seats, and most of the robots were also moving around by floating. They were looking around, trying to spot something... something special. But to their surprise...

Vosel: „(shock) Wait a sec..."

... as they looked around...

Vivi: „There's something wrong."

... as they observed the people around them...

Vosel: „Those over there..."

... as they were looking for a trademark of sorts...

Vivi: „And those..."

... they found an incommon pattern.

Vosel: „Those over there too."

And they didn't like it.

Vivi: „And over there!"

Here's the revelation: absolutely and completely, all living humans in sight were...

Vosel: „(shark-teeth) WHAT THE HECK! IS EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP A COUCH POTATO!"

Yep, that's about the gist of it.

Vosel: „I mean everyone... This is, this is... (gets pushed aside by someone)"

note: whenever motion of people is mentioned in this world, keep in mind they're riding their floating seats

„'Scuse me. (takes a look at Vosel and Vivi) Huh?"

Vosel and Vivi: „..."

„What happened to you guys?"

Vosel: „(shark-teeth) WHADDAYA MEAN WHAT HAPPENED! I AM PERFECTLY FINE!"

„Huh? Then where's your hover?"

Vosel: „ / X( / You're joking, right?"

„Well, then, later. (leaves)"

Vosel: „Like heck, what is the big deal with those hovers? Haven't people noticed they're nothing but blobstering them?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, do you hate big people?"

Vosel: „SAY WHAT! I don't mind people being like themselves, but this is ridiculus! (sighs) To tell you the truth, this kinda worries me, it's like overweight state spreads like a disease."

Vivi: „Then what do we do, Vosel-san? (looks around)"

Vosel: „On my oppinion, let's just get rid of the Unversed and get away, before we end up like that."

„Waaaall..."

Vosel: „Huh? (looks down)"

To Vosel's surprise, there was a small robot looking up to him. This one was different than the rest of them. Most other robots were high-tech, having glazed surfaces, platinum-covered plated and high-tech monitors. This one was rather small, cubic, and dirty, but in a good way. His head was technically made of a single pair of binoculars. Yep, that's the one Vivi saw out the window.

/Wall-E/

Vivi: „Hey, it's the robot-guy!"

Vosel: „Robot-guy? You mean, the one from before?"

For a few moments, Vosel and Wall-E kept starrying at each other and studying each other. That is, until Wall-E grabed Vosel's hand and shook it, much to his confusion:

Wall-E: „WaAAAaall-Eeee..."

Vosel: „Ehm... (smiles, then shakes back) Hehe, 'wally' to you too."

Wall-E: „Wall? (shakes head) Nono, (points at his chest) Waaaall-Eeee..."

Vosel didn't notice this until now: the words „Wall-E" were inscribed in the little robot's chest, like a logo.

Vosel: „Oh, so your name is Wall-E. (scratches his head) My bad."

Wall-E: „(points at himself) Wall-E."

Vosel: „(points at himself) Vosel."

Vivi: „(does the same) Vivi."

Wall-E: „ (to Vivi) Vivi... Vivi? Vi-vi..."

Vivi: „That's right."

Wall-E: „(looks at Vosel, who is smiling)... Vosa."

Vosel: „HEH!"

Wall-E: „Vosa?"

Vosel: „Nono, it's Vo-SEL!"

Wall-E: „Vosa?"

Vosel: „Vosel, that's Vosel!"

Wall-E: „Waall? Vosen?"

(Vivi found this part hilarious)

Vosel: „Listen to me, little tincan, it's Vosel, Vosel, can you say it?"

Wall-E: „Vansen?"

Vosel: „No, Vosel!"

Meanwhile...

A robot was flying in the airspace of the indoor city. It fitted the description of high-tech perfectly: it's body, head and arms were seperate hovering pieces of white material, with a high-tech monitor as face (although only eyes were visible), and overall a lot of futuristic details. Oh, and , it's a she.

/EVE/

EVE seemed to be looking for something, as she was scanning something from high above.

EVE: „Wall-E? Wall-E? (notices) Hm?"

She spotted Wall-E, on the ground, along with two people. The odd thing about them was the fact that they... well, they were not really fitting into the description of regular population. Okay, they were slim and not properly dressed. But most importantly, she spotted Wall-E. He was currently arguing with the taller person who seemed ticked off trying to make speak an odd word properly.

EVE: „Wall-E! (dives down)"

And so...

Vosel: „Vosel, Vosel, it's not that hard! (EVE descends) Huh?"

EVE: „Wall-E!"

Wall-E: „Ooh, Eee-Va."

Vivi: „Huh? Eva?"

Vosel: „No, I think he said 'Eve'."

EVE's mood altered drastically: her eyes (or the monitor thingies resembling eyes) went narrow and she pointed her right arm at them, which at this point morphed into a shooting weapon of sorts.

Vosel: „WAH!"

EVE: „Who-Are-You?"

Vosel: „Not again..."

EVE: „Who-Are-You?"

Vivi: „I think it wants us to introduce ourselves."

Vosel: „ (to Vivi, halting him) Hold. I don't trust this one."

Vivi: „Huh?"

Vosel: „The last time we were asked about who we were, the robots ended up being Unversed in disguise."

flashback: robots sparking and turning into various Unversed; end flashback...

Vosel: „Then what's telling us this one is not the same?"

EVE: „Who-Are-You?"

This is when Wall-E interfeered. He got EVE's attention by waving his arms rapidly, and humbling some unknown words in electronic dialect. By the looks of it, it looked like he was saying „No, wait."

EVE: „Directive."

Wall-E: „Directive?"

EVE: „The-Plant!"

Wall-E: „Oooohh... Uhm... Errr..."

It was odd looking at them arguing. Vosel and Vivi would probably make faces at this moment, but EVE was still pointing her gun at them.

Vosel: „Do you have any idea what is going on right now?"

Vivi: „I'm as much confused as you are, Vosel-san."

* * *

><p>At one of the monitors, an infernal machine that resembled a steering-wheel with a red robotic eye in the center saw Vosel, Vivi, Wall-E and EVE interacting. It disliked the sight, and so pushed a certain button on the console...<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, EVE was still holding her gun-arm up, but she tryed interacting with Wall-E using single words, while he tryed responding by telling some random electronic jibberish.<p>

Vivi: „This is officially the weirdest sight I've ever seen."

BANG!

An explosion occured, all of the sudden, startling all four of them, especially Vivi, who hid behind Vosel, and Wall-E, who morphed into a small cube-like shape.

Funny thing, none of the people seemes to nitice it. They just shook their heads, then turned up the volume on their speakers.

EVE: „Hm?"

Vosel: „What was that?"

Down the alley of robots, smoke was coming out. And out of that smoke, a bunch of Unversed made their appearance: a large Tank Toppler from before, and a few Sonic Blasters behind him.

EVE: „What?"

Vosel: „Unversed! So they find a way through!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! (points in the opposite direction)"

Vosel: „What is it? (looks there, gasps)"

From the other side of the area, another platoon of Security Drones rounded up and began approaching the group. While gloating like that, the group began to sparkle and suddenly changed shape again. In the same way as they did before:

They were in fact Unversed. This new kind resembled the Security Drones in shape, except they had Unversed faces witht heir trademark red eyes where their monitors used to be, and now they also had tentacle-like extentions on the side, not to mention they were moving on catterpillars instead of floating.

/Unversed: Fibertank/

Vosel: „More of them! (looks at EVE) And what about you?"

EVE: „What about?"

The Fibertanks opened up their chests, revealing cannon tubes within.

„**Hyper Barrel!"**

They fired their barrel's content, which turned out to be homing missles, aimed at the group.

EVE was the first to act: she floated high and aimed with her gun:

EVE: **"Nuke Pistol!"**

She fired plasmic bolts at the missles, succesfully destroying them in mid-air, and causing more explosions in the process.

Here's the silly part: all that the bystanders could comment on this was:

„Huh? Fireworks?"

Vosel: „You saved us... Then, you're not an Unversed after all?"

„**Blaster Tail!"**

Vosel: „(notices Sonic Blasters firing) I'll show you! (summons keyblade) **Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel deflected fired missles with swift motions, then slashed two Sonic Blasters standing there firing. The large enemy in front of him was, unfortunately, Tank Toppler.

„**Gas-Gust!"**

The Unversed sent a wind-based attack, which indeed knocked Vosel of his feet. He fell on the ground.

Vosel: „Shimata! That's the same guy that messed up my tactic!"

And on the other side:

„**Hyper Turret!"**

The Fibertanks fired a second round of missles...

Vivi: **„Fireball!"**

Vivi countered this by launching a ball of fire at the missles. The heat-seeking projectiles got attracted by the heat, and they all exploded in mid air by colliding with each other.

Vivi: „Yosh! I got them!"

Vosel: „(gets up) Oi, Vivi, use the Plasma Bolt on these guys!"

Vivi: „What? Are you sure?"

Vosel: „I am. You're the only one who can take them out at once. This will be your Overkill!"

Vivi: „(blushes) Vosel-san... (puts his game-face on) Hai, eat lightning, Unversed. (forms a lightning ball) **Plasma Bolt!"**

Vivi threw the ball of thunder, and as planned, the metallic texture of the Unversed tanks caused a chain-lightning effect, shocking them all tremendously, until they were reduced to ashes.

Vivi: „(overjoyed) Haa, I did it!"

„**Grapple Arm!"**

Vivi: „Huh? (gets hit) Waah!"

Suddenly, a third platoon of Unversed appeared: several Scrappers and an Iron Scrapper, who just retracted his hand back.

Vosel: „(blocks the attack of an Unversed) Vivi! (backs him away, then slashes him down) Curse them, how do we fight this many?"

EVE: „(aims at the Scrapper platoon) **Nuke Pistol!"**

EVE's attack somewhat obliterated the regular Scrappers, but the Steel Scrapper evaded this, and proceeded to strike by himself:

„**Gauntlet Arm!"**

It launched both his grapple-fists forward, hitting EVE and knocking her down. She hit Wall-E on her way down by accident, and this caused Wall-E to tip over and „open up"... literaly. His chest turned out to be a container, and it spilled it's content out on the street. There was only one item: a small plant placed in an old shoe.

EVE: „The plant!"

Vosel: „What?"

For some reason, this intimidated the Unversed even more, and they went crazy just by looking at it. The Steel Scrapper was especially berseked, and he eyed the plant.

„**Grapple Arm!"**

He launched one of his clawed hands forward to grab, and presumably tear apart the plant, but EVE was faster than that. She knocked the launched hand aside, then shot another plasma-bolt into the Unversed's face.

To her surprise, the face was blown up, but the Unversed was still standing. Moments passed, and it was like the monster grew a second head to replace the original. He was about to smash down EVE...

... But was cut down vertically. By Vosel. The demon disintegrated into dust.

Once Wall-E noticed he has dropped his cargo, he collected the plant and stored it into his...self again.

Vosel: „I don't know what your reason was to attack, but I've had it!"

Vosel was eyeing the Tank Toppler, who was now accompanied by a pair of Glidewinders.

„**Gas-Gust!"**

The Tank Toppler launched another set of gusts...

Vosel: „I have a better gust than you! (focuses massive energy into his keyblade) HoooooAAAAAARRRRGHHH! **Triple Damachi!"**

Vosel's whirlwind of fire, blizzard and thunder collided with Tank Toppler's gust attack, and outpowered it. The whirlwind continued to collide with the Glidewinders and the Tank Toppler. The Glidewinders were obliterated on sight.

But the Tank Toppler, despite being severely damaged, only glowed red.

Vosel: „What? He survived my Triple Damachi?"

Then, the situation got worse. The Tank Toppler started expanding. No, no it seemed like it was in fact blowing up, and it's bodyparts started swelling up!

„**Bob-Bomb!"**

This is when the group panicked:

Vosel: „It's gonna blow!"

Vosel ran to the expanding Unversed, and tryed slashing it with his keyblade, but somehow it hit against an extremely durable cover, as if some kind of forcefield was created around the monster!

Vosel: „No good!"

Vivi: „But if we can't stop it from self-destructing, the entire street will be blown up!"

Vosel: „I know! (looks at EVE) Huh... Okay, then. EVE! Give me a hand!"

EVE: „Huh?"

Vosel: „On my command, blast the sucker to bits! Trust me!"

Not knowing what he was plaining, EVE was doubting him at first, but as time was of most importance, she put her game-face on and nodded to his suggestion.

Vosel sprang to action. While he could not breach the Unversed's crust, his keyblade still had hook-like qualities. He slashed it so it attatched to the Unversed's body, then, with full power, he swung the Unversed around, ike a slingshot. He managed to put the monster at a high enough speed to act as a roundwheel...

Vosel: „**Slingshot Raid!"**

...then, with even more strength, he threw the thing high into the air.

The Unversed was swelling up greatly, and there was no denial it was about to pop.

Vosel: „Go, EVE!"

EVE: „(aims her gun) **Nuke Pistol!"**

EVE's bolt flew into the heart of the monster, and right through it, causing it to blow up. This time, in a good way. The explosion occured several dozens of meters above ground, and nothing of great importance was caught into it's radius. The explosion, equal in shape to a small atomic bomb, left the impression of pretty fireworks.

Yes, none of the people noticed this.

Vosel: „Yosh! The guy's out!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „What is it now? Huh? (this is what he noticed: a new platoon of Security Drones) YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Vosel put his battle stance again, but he was being pulled by Wall-E by his shirt to get his attention.

Vosel: „What is it?"

Wall-E: „Waall... (points at EVE)"

EVE: „(pointing somewhere) This way!"

Vosel: „Alright then. Rule #1! (dismisses keyblade and runs off)"

The group left the scene in a big mess, running in what appeared to be an air-shaft.

The Security Drones just stood there. But this doesn't mean they did nothing. This slipped my mind before, but all Security Drones were in fact equiped with cameras...

* * *

><p>The group managed to escape the Drones succesfully. They secured their location at some odd room that looked like a ship bridge from Star Trek, with a lot of buttons and a view on the outer space.<p>

Vosel: „ (sighing in relief) Safe at last..."

Vivi: „(ditto) Yeah... What is this place anyway?"

Vosel: „(looks around) Looks like some sort of escape pod."

Vivi: „Vosel-san, what is an escape pod?"

Vosel: „It's something like a lifeboat for spaceships. It allows people to abandon ship in case of emergency."

Vosel then looked at the two robots that escorted them: Wall-E and EVE. The sight was a little odd: Wall-E was presenting EVE that plant in a shoe that he was storing before.

Wall-E: „(hands the plant over) Waall..."

For some reason, EVE was overjoyed to see it. This time, it was her chest that opened up (no pun, really, she's a robot) like a container, then sucked the plant in with some sort of tractor beam and closed. A small green light lit on her when this occured. She seemed overjoyed by this, and started flying around, in which process she grabbed Wall-E along with her, so for a moment it seemed like they were dancing.

Then, once this was over, EVE's and Wall-E's head leaned together, and there was a spark between them. For some reason, this caused Wall-E to faint... I'm telling you it was weird.

Vivi: „Vosel-san, what just happened?"

Vosel: „(confused beyond recognition) I have absolutely no idea. This ship is giving me a headache, it's just one thing after another. What was that thing anyway?"

EVE: „Hm? Plant?"

Vosel: „Yes, plant, what was that about?"

EVE: „... Clasified."

Vosel: „(-_-) You're of no help at all. What really bugs me now are the Unversed marching this ship dressed like robots. Say, EVE, were they always problems like this?"

EVE: „(waves head) First encounter."

Vosel: „I see. But as long as people's lives are at stake, the Unversed have got to go. (hangs head) Even if people really don't care about it. Geez, what is the matter with all those folks out there!"

This is when Vivi noticed something rather funny.

Vivi: (points at the screen) „Look, Vosel-san, we're on TV."

Vosel: „On TV? What do you mean... (looks at the screen) WHAT THE HECK?"

He was not the only one shocked: EVE also showed signs of concern. Here's what they saw: there were pictures of them on the screen. Rather bad pictures showing different poses during their battle with Unversed. Most importantly, the screen said „Caution" in bold letters. In short, these looked like wanted posters.

There were pictures of EVE and Wall-E with the title „Rogue Robot" under each of them, as well as pictures of Vosel and Vivi woth the titles „Intruder" at each of them.

Vivi: „My name is not 'Intruder'."

Vosel: „We're wanted! How the heck did we end up wanted?"

It's about here that Wall-E came back to his senses. He searched around trying to get oriented, when he saw his own picture on the screen. He seemed more confused than concerned.

Vivi: „Vosel-san... (to Wall-E) I think Wall-E got better."

Vosel: „Oh, big deal... Wait, maybe he can tell us something. Oi, Wall-E."

Wall-E: „Wall?"

Vosel: „Do you know what happened to this ship? I mean, why are everyone so... lazy?"

Wall-E: „(thinks) Hmmmmm... (gets it) Wa'."

Instead of giving him a straight answer, Wall-E pushed a button on his chest, opening something that seemed like a tape-recorder built into his structure. He took a tape out and handed it over to Vosel.

Vivi: „What is it, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „(studies the tape) Hmm, looks like a video casette of sorts. I wonder if there's anything in this console that can play this..."

Before Vosel could find a proper device to play the tape, EVE poped up in front of him and... well, it seemed like she was scanning the tape. Odd, blue lights emerged from her eyes, and went up and down and studied the tape.

After being done scanning the thing, EVE's eyes emitted a larger ray of light at the blank wall in front of the group. Go figure this was her way of acting as a projector.

The material on the screen... it wasn't so beautiful.

The images were showing a landscape completely devoid of all life. The sky was dark, but there were no stars in sight. The soil was contaminated with some kind of substance that left out gasses of darkness, and the entire landscape itself was... dark. There were no signs of life anywhere, except, at one point, there was the image of... something, small and creppy, moving towards the camera. About here, the image went blank.

Vivi seemed sad about the images. But Vosel, he was... devastated.

Vivi: „What happened to that place, Vosel-san? (no reply) Huh? Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „(shocked) That image... It was like..."

flashback: Unversed destroying Hills Echo, leaving a dark and lifeless landscape behind; end flashback...

Vosel: „That world (sheds a tear)... What happened to it?"

Vivi: „... Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „(wipes the tear off his face) I'm fine. That world there... Was that... By any chance Hills Echo?"

He was asking this to the two robots, but both of them shook their heads.

Vosel: „Not? Then... Then there's more worlds out there being destroyed."

Vivi: „Vosel-san... Did something happen to your home-world?"

Vosel: „My world... It has been... Destroyed. (Vivi gasps) It was the Unversed. They came out of nowhere, they showed us no mercy... And I... (to Wall-E) Did the Unversed do this?"

Wall-E: „(shakes his head) Dark. Dark."

Vosel: „Not them, then?"

Vivi: „But this is awful, Vosel-san, I didn't know you were homeless."

Vosel then studied the tape in his hands a little more...

Vivi: „That poor world out there must be devastated. But what does that have to do with this ship?"

... And he made a shocking discovery that made his eyes pop out!

Vosel: „WHAT THE HECK?"

Vivi: „Huh?"

Vosel: „THE WORLD IS MORE DEVASTATED THAN YOU THINK! LOOK ON THE DATE HERE! THE TAPE'S BEEN TAKEN MORE THAN 700 YEARS AGO!"

Vivi: „EEEEEEHHHHH?"

Vosel: „That world is dead for centuries! Wait a second... Then this ship..."

Vosel looked around, and thought of the things he saw on the Axiom. All the people, all the robots, even the plant, it all made sense now.

Vosel: „I get it now... This ship is not a city. It's an arc! (to the robots) Wall-E, EVE, are all people on this ship from that destroyed world?"

Both robots nodded.

Vosel: „Then it's clear. Everything makes sense! Vivi, these people are the ancestors of that destroyed world's residents. They've been living here in Lanes in Between for 700 years."

Vivi: „Then they must be really old!"

Vosel: „Don't you get it? For 700 years, without home, without real gravity, without work, for 700 years being taken care like nobles, for 7 centuries living under the care of robots! (remembers the people's physique) This is why everyone is so large and so immobile. Under the care of robots they forgot all about work and problems, they lost themselves in technology."

Vivi: „Those poor things..."

Wall-E: „Waall... (points at EVE, at her beeping green symbol to be precise)"

Vivi: „The plant? Is that plant...?"

EVE: „(nods) Vegetation specimen."

Vivi: „The plant is from that world?"

Vosel: „Then it... Survived. (smiles, and sheds a tear of joy) That plant, you got it from the destroyed world, didn't you? (laughs) Then that means the world isn't dead! It's alive! That plant traveled a long distance to tell the inhabitants of this ship a message: their world survived!"

Vivi: „(cryes as well) Vosel-san, this is the happiest I've ever seen you!"

Vosel: „(wiped his face) That's right. One world has escaped total anihilation. But what next?"

EVE: „Directive."

EVE's eyes flashed again to show another slideshow on the wall: a beeping green image representing the plant traveled a straight line over a blueprint of the Axiom all the way to a certain area named „Holo Detector". After arriving there, the Axiom was showed traveling a straight line to a large blue and green orb that represented the world.

Vosel: „So, if we get that plant over to the... thingie, the ship will take course back to it's home world, right?"

EVE nodded.

Vosel: „Yosh! These people have got to get back home. Let's send them back! (a powerful shake occurs) What the?"

„Caution: pod launch sequence in 5 seconds."

Vivi: „What?"

The gates of the escape pod then sealed shut, leaving everyone trapped inside.

„4...3...2...1... Launch."

Just like that, the world turned upside down. The pod everyone was concealed was suddenly launched into the outer space. Inside, it felt like a rollercoaster, with the sore difference of a few machs in speed.

They ended up sticking backs to the wall admist the force of the speed, disabling their movement.

„Cruiser speed reached. You are now able to move freely around the cabin."

... Up to now. As the force let go, Vosel, Vivi and Wall-E fell on the floor, grunting as they got up. (or maybe that was just Vosel)

Vosel: „What was that? Who pushed the launch button? (him and EVE look at each other, then narrow glares) Vivi!"

EVE: „Wall-E!"

Vivi: „It wasn't me!"

Wall-E: „(hinting the same) No, no, no, kaboom!"

Vosel: „Confound it all. (walks up to the console) How do you turn this bird around? "

Vosel tried various buttons and switches on the console, and Wall-E soon joined him, both trying desperately to stop the escape pod from moving. But the resuts of their typing varied: decoy flares were lauched, a lifeboat was launched, the pod kept spinning around the x-axis, confetti rained from the walls et cetera et cetera.

Vosel: „(smashes the console) Shimata!"

EVE: „An Override. Access denied."

Vosel: „Well there's gotta be some way to turn this bird around!"

„Warning: Unidentified spacecraft approaching."

Vosel: „Huh? Now what?"

In the next moment, and just for that moment, it was like a large shadow flew right next to the frontshield. Chills ran down Vivi's and Wall-E's spine when they saw this. (Wall-E technically has no spine, but you know what I mean)

Vosel: „Okay, what was that now?"

Vivi: (looks out the window) „Vosel-san, there's a big shark out there!"

Vosel: „A shark? Don't be ridiculus, how did a shark get in the Lanes in Between?... Unless..."

Vosel took a look outside, and to his horror, there indeed was an ichtial shape out there. The only thing he noticed was a pair of angry narrow red eyes. Worse yet, they were closing in on them.

„**Inferno Tomahawk!"**

The shadow outside seemed to have launched a large missle of sorts out of it's abdomen. A VERY large missle.

Wall-E: „BAAAAH! (panics and tryes to open the gate of the pod)"

Vosel: „Not good! (to Wall-E) Move aside! Keyblade! (summons his keyblade and points it at the exit) **Lock Open!**"

The missle came in closer and closer,, until...

It hit the escape pod and it exploded to smitereens. A large smokescreen was left where the pod used to be.

But...

That was not the end. Out of the smoke, two figures flew out. Technically, it was 4 figures, but 2 of each were holding together.

The first one was EVE. She was holding Vosel's hand and carried him across the space.

The other one was Wall-E who was carrying Vivi. While not flying himself, he did keep himself afloat and flying with the help of a fire-extinguisher that he found, using it like a booster.

The group managed to escape certain death, and were now floating in a weightless zero-gravity surroundings of the Lanes in Between. (it's still not outer space, so humans can withstand it)

Vivi: „That was a close call..."

Wall-E: „Waaall..."

Vosel: „(lets go of EVE) What was the thing that attacked?"

In response, the attacker came in closer, and was now close enough for them to see what it looked like. However, the following long paragraph was only visible for a split second before the enemy sped away after nighly ramming them with it's wings:

It was an Unversed, no doubt about that. Basically shaped like a jet, it had nothing incommin with a shark aside from t's 3 rear wings that were sticking out upwards. One of it's wings was carrying the Unversed emblem, but the front of the body was surprisingly long resembling a lizard of sorts. While the head was aerodynamic in shape (with their trademark red eyes), there were also arm-like extentions on this part which rouchly looked like robotic hands with 3 claws. There was also various machinery and gizmos packed on the lower half of it's body, including a pair of powerful boosters. It's grunts were horrifying, and could be heard for miles away.

/Greater Unversed: Jet Raptor/

As said, the Unversed almost ramed the group with it's sheer speed. The sheer force of it's bypass was more than enough to scatter the group apart. Once this deed was done, the Jet Raptor turned around to attack again.

„**Inferno Tomahawk!"**

A bunker of sorts opened up in the jet's abdomen, revealing, and eventually launching a large missle.

Vivi: „AAAHHH!"

Vosel: „Everyone hit the deck!"

Before the missle reached them, EVE stood up in it's path, and morphed her right arm into a gun again.

EVE: **„Nuke Pistol!"**

She shot several plasma-shots, eventually hitting and blowing up the missle that was aiming at them, leaving a large trail of smoke.

But the smoke was moving. A large mass was approaching them at high speed, this being the Jet Raptor, who went on an intercept course with EVE.

„**Trident Wing!"**

It extended one of it's arms, intending to claw on EVE at high-speed. Fortunatelly, she managed to avoid this by moving aside, but the Unversed soon turned around to face her again.

(Jet Raptor's POV:)

With infrared vision, that tainted the screen of the Unversed with a red tone, the Unversed spotted EVE for a far away distance. It's telescopic view zoomed in on her, most notably noticing a green beeping light on her chest. That was the sign she had the plant locked up inside of her.

A note appeared on the targeting mark that was aiming at her. It said: „ELIMINATE".

Jet Raptor sped up again, aiming to ram it's claws against EVE again. Vosel saw this and acted... sorta.

Vosel: „I'm coming! (tryes to move) ... Huh? (tryes swimming... then flapping... then running, nothing moves him) What the heck? I can't move in this kind of space!"

Lanes in Between are a space devoid of matter that sustain life through their simple will to exist. You can swim because there's water, you can fly because there's air, but in a space where no medium exists, regular individuals cannot move through space. Only special mechanisms like boosters, lanes or forces are capable of moving around here. Because of this, Vosel was stuck.

Vivi: „Vosel-san! The monster is coming!"

Vosel: „Shimata! EVE, run for it!"

EVE would have did so even if Vosel did not shout this out loud. She turned her tail and started speeding up in a race against Jet Raptor and his claws. She would ocasionally turn around to blast a plasma charge into the Unversed, to an insignifficant effect, while dodging his claws at the same time.

Wall-E: „EVE! (shakes the fire extinguisher, then releases it's content to gain a boost toward EVE)"

And just when Jet Raptor was within range of grabbing her...

Something large hit it. To be more precise, a very large drill hit the Unversed and launched it off-course.

Vosel: „(smiling) Train-kun!"

The drill was on the nose of Train-kun, who managed to get a clean shot at the monster. However, being a train, it lacked proper maneuverbility to do battle in any other way, so this one shot was a lucky one. Train-kun howled like a train, as if to greet his friends.

Wall-E was especially impressed by the large train's performance, and waved to him in respect. Tran-kun could not wave back, but it seemed to have blinked in response with the closest eye.

But Jet Raptor was just getting started. Despite the damage it took, the monster's boosters engaged again, and he flew in Train-kun's direction. It rammed the Train, grunting in frustration, causing it to tilt slightly.

Vosel: „No, Train-kun!"

EVE went to attack the Unversed, but as it hid behind the passing train, forcing her down. Once the train passed, EVE aimed at the spot where Jet Raptor was supposed to emerge.

But it wasn't there. She looked around in confusion, only for the Jet Raptor to surprise her from behind.

„**Inferno Toma..."**

But her reflexes were fast. Before the loaded missle was fired, she quickly turned around and shot a plasma-shot into it's bunker, causing the missle to explode, along with the entire rest of the monster, leaving it in smoke.

EVE giggled thinking she took out the monster.

But as soon as the smoke cleared, Jet Raptor was seen glaring at her. Without a single scratch!

EVE gasped in her own robotic way as she could not understand how the fiend survived this impact, and in these few seconds...

„**Trident Wing!"**

... Jet Raptor smashed EVE with it's large claws. And again. And again.

Vosel: „EVE!"

And again, and once more. Before it landed a last strike... Wall-E flew into it's face, knocking him down slightly, and apparently, knocking himself out as well. This ticked the Unversed off, and he was about to smash Wall-E as well...

Vivi: „(forms a lightning bolt) **Plasma Bolt!"**

Vivi's attack hit the back of the machination, creating electric shortouts all over it's body.

Vivi: „Ha! Take that!"

The expected result was a major bang, but for some reason the lightning didn't bother Jet Raptor as much. In fact, his armor somehow absorbed the electric charges, leaving him unharmed. He turned his angry glare towards Vivi, grunting in rage.

Vivi: „It did't work!"

Vosel: „**Tricera Ricochet!"**

Vosel threw his keyblade into the face of the monster. What seemed like a simple throw was in fact three keyblades already merging into one, and the impact went of as if a cannonball hit Raptor's face. This threw him off course, but it soon compulsed his own position and eyes Vosel. Vosel, in the meantime, resummoned his keyblade.

Vosel: „I am your opponent, scraphead! Come and fight me if you dare to!"

In Jet Raptor's POV, he noticed and scanned Vosel's keyblade quickly, then many little tageting beacons screened along his body, all of them with the bold note: „ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE!"

Jet Raptor turned his boosters at high gear, and went to intercept him.

Vosel: „Come and get it! (takes a Gemstone out of his pouch) It comes down to this. Echo, sound u...„

The Unversed did not slow down. However, it's next move was somewhat of a surprise attack:

„**Terror Glare!"**

It's red eyes lit up, and many little bullets of the same color got shot out of them at gatling-speed.

Vosel: „What?"

Vosel's tactic was not fit to counter a move like that. The rain of bullets showered him like a scarecrow, sending him backwards with amazing force! The Gemstone flew from his hand into outer space, out of his reach.

Vosel: „No... The Gemstone!"

EVE: „Vosel!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

The force that sent him backwards was so immense it launched him all the way back to the Axiom's hull, forcing a very painful impact.

Vosel: „(hits the hard wall) Gaaaarrhhh! ... Confound it... _There's no winning this fight... In this space where most of us can't move that jetstream bastard has the advantage! Shimata, how do we get out of here alive?"_

Jet Raptor was not done speeding yet. It's speed served him well and got him right in front of Vosel.

Vosel: „(braces for impact) Ghhh..."

„**Trident Wing!"**

Then, just when Vosel was to be crushed against the wall at the force of several kilotons, something flew into him and pushed him aside. It was Wall-E, riding his fire-extinguisher. And as Jet Raptor's claw was still reaching for it's target, instead of Vosel, the brute smashed Wall-E against the Axiom.

Vosel: „(gasps) ..."

EVE: „(shoked) Wall-E!"

Vivi: „ (crying) No..."

Jet Raptor took his arm out of the wall, letting Wall-E go, and showing his extended fatigued state. He was wining with his robotic voice, and wires were sticking out where wires were not supposed to stick out.

Vosel: „No... Why did he... (angrily tosses the keyblade at Jet Raptor) HEAAAAAARRRGGG!"

When Jet Raptor turned his face to see Vosel scream, the keyblade hit his square in the face, leaving a huge scar over his right eye, causing him to retreat for a while. Even out of reach to Vosel, EVE rained down hell and high water upon him with her gun.

Vosel, in the meantime, mourned Wall-E's heroic act.

Vosel: „Wall-E... You alright?"

Wall-E: „(sadly) Waaall..."

Vosel: „_Why did he do that? There was absolutely no need for a robot to act like that! Then why... _(suddenly, the keyblade releases a mysterious light) Huh? This is... _That's it. Our only hope on survival now lies within this. This little robot, I am absolutely certain... Is not a machine. _This robot... Has a heart!"

Vivi: „(by using continual fireballs as boosters, he gets in front of Vosel) Vosel-san! The monster is comming back!"

Vosel: „(looks at Vivi, then at Wall-E) Wall-E! If we're going to win this fight, I need your strength. Please, can I have it?"

Wall-E: „(barely moving) Vo... Voseeeeelll... (waves with his hand)"

That's when both Vivi and Wall-E emitted the same light as Vosel's keyblade.

Vosel: „Yosh! Here we go!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Vivi!"_

_Vivi: „Hai! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Wall-E!"_

_Wall-E: „Waaaaall... (opens up from cubic shape)"_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Vivi's and Wall-E's surrounding light turns them into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then Vosel himself in radiant light._

_The light reveals large shoulder plates, then a leg armor. His chest is then revealed covered in platinum armor, and then his helmet covered head. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a heart-shaped shield shines forth and reveals itself._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Ex Knight!"_

EVE was amazed by the sight, although she was too busy taking care of the monstrous Unversed so she couldn't pay attention on what really happened. But this is what she saw: a knight in shining platinum armor taking a stern position in weightless space. His cape danced behind him, not of wind, but of shear force of his presence.

Vosel: „You demonic Unversed that desires only despair, you wish not for these people to regain their lost home, and so decide to destroy their only trace of hope. I, Vosel Ex Knight, will end you! **Keyblade!** (summons a keyblade) **Storm Axis!"**

The summoned keyblade was bronze and metallic, similar to Wall-E's body, featuring various machine parts that formed a key and sword shape. The teeth of the blade bared slight resemblance to Wall-E's arm, while the hilt of the blade resembled a cut-in-half steering wheel. There was a keychain at the end of it: it resembled Wall-E's eyes/head.

Vosel: „With this new keyblade, fashioned out of hope, I will put you to judgement!"

Jet Raptor sped up on a collision course with Vosel Ex Knight.

Vosel: „Here we go! (leapes against the wall) **Trident Damachi!** (summons three forces, of fire, ice and thunder, engulfing his keyblade) Take this! Hark! (slashes, but Raptor dodges) What?"

„**Terror Glare!"**

The Unversed was moving freely around the void space, a trait Vosel was lacking, even as Ex Knight. A shower of bullets hit him straight on. Even though he managed to block most of them with his shield, the heat of the attack was severe. Additionally, as soon as he intended to counterattack, the Unversed flew out of reach. It's grunts sounded more and more like a mocking laughter.

Vosel: „Not good. No matter how fast I am in Lanes in Between my mobility is simply being robbed! (Jet Raptor was making loopings at this point) Shimata! I need to find a way to move in void space!"

Just as Jet Raptor sped up on a collision course with Vosel, Train-kun did something. At first, it looked like it started blinking with it's many eyes, however, the eyes went from blue to purple after the blink. Also, it seemed like the eyes were emitting some kind of pulsar wave, or a field of sorts. The range of the field was huge, in a matter of seconds, the entire Axiom was surrounded with purple aura.

And the result? Well...

Vosel: „Huh? (drops down on the Axiom) Gravitational pull? (stands up) I can walk here!"

Train-kun created a gravity field, using the entire surface of Axiom as the gravitational object, multiplying it's field exponentionally. To put it simple, Vosel could walk on Axiom's surface as if it was ground. All the sudden, there was an up and a down in mid-space.

Jet Raptor was still reaching at high-speed...

Vosel: „You're mine now! (leaps in his direction) Haaaaaaa!"

„**Inferno Tomahawk!"**

Jet Raptor launched another missle directly at Vosel Ex Knight...

Vosel: „(slashes the missle in half) Hayaaa! **Storm Chain! **(rapidly showers down piercing slashes on the Unversed) Ra-dadadadadadada...!"

The attack was severe, and Jet Raptor's damage was showing. However, in the middle of the attack, the Unversed hit the reverse, and flew out of range.

Vosel: „Coward! (lands down)"

_Vivi: „He's too agile!"_

Vosel: „Right. We have to slow him down somehow."

EVE then approached the knight, and tossed him a small object...

EVE: „Vosel! (toss)"

Vosel: „(grabs it, and studies it) The Gemstone! Thanks, EVE. (to Jet Raptor) Here's the tear of hope you wish to destroy. I'm puting my trust in this little stone! (flips the stone like a coin)"

„**Trident Wing!"**

Vosel: „Echo! Sound-up! (points the keyblade at the tossed Gemstone, hitting it with a beam of light, making it radiate) Come to my aid, Robin Hood!"

The Gemstone broke apart and summoned a large keyhole in the sky, which in term summoned a great amount of stardust, which started forming an astral entity: this was a humanoid fox in green archer's clothes. It flipped it's hat so it might have a better view on it's target.

/Robin Hood/

Jet Raptor was still approaching fast, despite what Vosel put up againt him.

Robin Hood took an arrow out of his quiver, and tightened it into his bow, aiming at the head of the monster.

**Patriot Arrow**

Robin shot his arrow, which turned into a bolt of light once fired, aiming at the Unversed.

Jet Raptor saw this, and quickly broke formation, evading the arrow.

But the arrow turned around, and followed the target nontheless. The arrow was moving way faster than it's target, and it exploded on impact, causing severe pain and doublessly damaging the Unversed. The damage was so sever that the entire Axiom could hear it's grunt as it started falling down...

Vosel: „Go for it, EVE!"

EVE: „(nods, charges gun) **Nuke Pistol!"**

EVE showed no mercy. She rained down a firestorm of projectiles on the injured monster, keeping it immobilized until Vosel managed to act.

Vosel: „Okay! (leaps toward the monster) Wall-E! Give me power!"

_Wall-E: „Waaall..."_

Vosel's blade adiated a large, twisted violet aura as he wielded it...

Vosel: „**Cubic Crusher!"**

A single slash sent this string of violet light into the Unversed, and as it flew it spread up like a net, and upon impact, the light formed a perfect cube of violet rims, binding the Unversed. The cube started shrinking, crushing the Unversed with it's own size. There was escaping this prison, the space around Jet Raptor was just getting narrower. Try as he wanted, his wings, then arms soon snaped in conflict with the crushing force. In the end, the cube became only half as big as the trapped Unversed, so you can just imagine the crushing force.

Vosel: „The perfect cut! (the blade flashes) **Anatemnien!"**

Vosel performed a slash upon this cube, and with it, upon the Unversed inside of it. The slash on the cube divided it in such a way that it's rims were now forming a perfect hexagon. The Unversed released one final grunt, before finally giving in to the force... and exploding.

Sparkling dust was showered upon the Axiom, letting it seem as if the Lanes in Between really had a sky full of stars. Vosel Ex Knight landed safely on the surface of the Axiom, which is when he smiled in his victory pose. EVE soon joined him by his side.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory. (puts up a V for victory)"

EVE: „Huh? (studies her hands, trying to do the same) Victory?"

Vosel: „Right! Now, let's get these people home!"

* * *

><p>The entire event of the Unversed being defeated was shown on the monitor. The observer's single red eye in the center of his body went wide and narrow. He glared at Vosel Ex Knight, and saw him as a threat...<p>

- To be continued

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time we check my journal for all the nasty things I run into. Let's see, today's featured page is...<p>

Tank Toppler

A real gasbag, this one, and he hates letting it go. His main attacks are Gas-Gust and Bob-Bomb, both meaning he must let out gas, geesh, and what's worse, once in danger, he'll blow himself up and take the foe with him! Ouch!... But that makes great fireworks, hihihi.

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh!"

* * *

><p>(the next time)<br>Vosel: „We must get the plant to the Captain!"  
>Captain: „The plant! It's safe! We can go home!"<br>Vivi: „But we still didn't give it,did we?"  
>Vosel: „It's just the preview for the next week, Vivi. And look, the bad guy makes his ...appearance!"<br>Vivi: „Why is that robot so mean!"  
>Vosel: „Let us all unite! It's time people remember what being human is all about!"<br>Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Mutony! Vosel's Forth Skill, Activate!' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

><p>original appearances:<p>

Wall-E, EVE, SECUR-T: "Wall-E"(2008)

Robin Hood- "Robin Hood" (1973)

original Unversed: Tank Toppler, Glidewinder

fanmade Unversed: Fibertank, Jet Raptor


	7. Mutony! Vosel's Forth Skill, Activate!

My name is Vosel. I am a keyblader that travels from world to world, trying to find a way to stop the Unversed hordes that keep causing trouble. I am not alone. My current comrades include: Vivi, a little mage from Twilight Town that looks up to my strength, and Train-kun, the interdimansional train that keeps driving us around the worlds. I may not be strong enough, but with the help of my friends, my keyblade Tri-Disaster unleashes unimaginable powers, the Full Form. It is my dream to use the Full Form to unite as much hearts as possible, so we can all become Kindom Hearts!

On our last adventure, me and Vivi visited a rogue spaceship, the Axiom, stuck in the Lanes in Between. It's crew consists entirely out of robots and overweight people, as a result of their residence in microgravity for over 700 years! We found out, their home world was devastated by something dark and horrible, causing them to flee. However, some of the robots there, Wall-E and EVE, found and retreived a small plant, the strong proof life has returned to their world. The Unversed were going to destroy it, but with Wall-E's help, my Knight-form repelled even the worst of the Unversed attacks. All we have to do now is present the plant to the captain, and they'll be home free!

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! I can't wait, heheh!

**episode 7: „Mutony! Vosel's Forth Skill, Activate!"**

Following the aftermath of the group's battle with the Jet Raptor, Vosel, Vivi, Wall-E and EVE returned to the Axiom, with the plant safely in their possesion. This at first sight useless little thing is not an invaluable living being, but also the ship's passport to it's home world.

Funny thing is, EVE was so overjoyed about this fact that she kept spinning around with Wall-E in her arms (his body somehow repared itself after the fusion into Ex Knight dissolved). At first, this was a little hard to understand, but it seemed to look more and more as if they were dancing. After this, EVE leaned her head gently towards Wall-E, and a spark surged from her face (a monitor) to Wall-E's (a binocular), causing him to faint, and her to giggle. Vosel and Vivi were smiling as they observed this.

Vosel: „I think I just realized what that spark was."

Vivi: „What was it, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „... (;-P) You're too young to know yet. (grins)"

Vivi: „What? That's not fair, I am way older than I look!"

Vosel: „Hihihi, still, I'm not tellin'. She gave him his spark, that's all you need to know. (laughs)"

Vivi: „(annoyed) No way, tell me now, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „(keeps laughing, then picks up the plant) So, we have the plant. All we need now is to carry it over to the Captain-guy, right?"

EVE nodded to this. About here, Wall-E regained his concience.

* * *

><p><em>Vosel (on screen): „Then what are we waiting for, let's get going!"<em>

That was the footage taken by the security cameras of the Axiom, transmitted over to the ship's bridge. The one watching this was not human by any means. It was, in fact, an evil piece of machinery whose single red eye glared in frustration.

* * *

><p>The so called streets of the Axiom's inner space were still crowded with people, if by people you might still consider those masses of fat and skin that were moving around on those hovering seats. They were either eating things with a straw or too focused looking at their visual links to their friends to notice anything happening around them. In fact, an entire explosive battle occured right on these streets minutes ago, and no one did as much as flinch.<p>

But that was not the bad part: the streets were patroled by Security Drones, all of which were in fact Unversed in disguise. There was no telling if there were any more robots masked in this way, but people around them didn't notice them even when their camouphlage got shorted out. Odd thing was, the Unversed were leaving the people alone for some reason, as opposing to their otherwise agressive, violent nature.

There were several screens put up with the following images: a taken photo of Vosel during battle (not showing his good side) with the title „Intruder" put up bold; a photo of Vivi during the same battle (again, a bad shot) with the title „Intruder"; a photo of Wall-E holding the plant up with the title „Rogue Robot", and a photo of EVE taking out her frustration on unseen enemies during battle-frenzy with the title „Rogue Robot".

As they were all apparently wanted by all staff, the group had no choice but to hide.

And hide is what they did. They were hiding behind a towel-stand next to the large pool right now.

They all raised their heads slightly to see if the coast was clear (and wearing folded towels on their heads) in the following order: Vivi, Wall-E, EVE, then Vosel. A group of disguised Fibertanks just passed them.

Vosel: „The ship is crawling with rogue robots made Unversed. (turns to the group) So what's the plan?"

EVE: „(holds the plant up) Directive. (points at the ship's bridge high above) Fast."

Vosel: „Sounds all good and well, but how do we get all the way up there? The front door is everything but a good option."

Wall-E: „(spots something) Ooh. (drives all the way to a hatch in the wall) Woosh! Up,up."

The thing he was pointing at was a quite large ventilation hatch. It was leading all the way to the bridge high up.

Vosel: „Not precicely the healthiest way, but we have nothing better in store for now. Is everybody ready?"

Vivi: „Hai."

EVE: "(nods) Hm."

Vosel: „Yosh! Here we go!"

* * *

><p>The Axiom bridge is everything you might imagine from a spaceship: a large round room with consoles and switches around it's edge, with an overview on the entire ship. It was constructed to be one-manned, and this one man was by chance the captain of Axiom, sitting on his hoverseat, and playing with a globe of an unknown world and a small model of the Axiom.<p>

The captain looked only a little different than the rest of the crew. He was as much oveweight and the same as dependant on his hover to move around. The only real difference was that he was wearing a captain's uniform (too tight for him to wear, so he just kept it around the shoulders as a cape) along with a captain's hat.

/Captain B. McCrea/

By the looks of it, captain McCrea was either playing, or loosing his mind.

captain: „(mimics engine sounds) Brrrrrrrrrrrrr, prepare to land, beep-boo-beep-boo, (mimics people) 'Yay, we're back, we're home captain', (normal voice) Oh, it was nothing, all part of a job, it was my pleasure, really... (sigh) Ah, what's the point. And I really put my hopes up..."

flashback:

_On the bridge, captain was monitoring the state on the ship when he is interrupted by EVE. She salutes him._

_captain: „What's the matter, Probe 1?"_

_EVE: „Positive sample!"_

_captain: „Huh? A positive sample? (gets closer to her) But never before, did a probe return positive..."_

_Wall-E then comes by, scaring the captain._

_captain: „(pointing at Wall-E) AAAAAHHH!"_

_Wall-E, looks around, then approaches the captain and shakes his hand, confusing him._

_Wall-E: „Wall-E."_

_captain: „(confused) ... Okay... (checks his hand, there is a weird substance left from Wall-E's hand) What's this? (puts it on a scanner of sorts) Computer, analyze."_

_computer: „(moments of analysis) Sample analysed. Confirmed: sample is a complex mixture of various elements and minerals. The substance is most often reffered to as 'soil', 'ground' or 'earth'."_

_captain: „Earth? But if that's true, then... (looks at EVE, overjoyed) Then you really have it? Life is sustainable again? Please, show it to me!"_

_EVE salutes the captain, then proceeds to open the canister in her chest, slowly... revealing it contains..._

_Nothing._

_captain: „(confused) Huh? Where is it?"_

_EVE checks her own container, then freaks out, along with Wall-E, and both quickly scan and search the entire room, in vain._

_captain: „Uhm, maybe you dropped it or something? Try searching the ship, would you?"_

end flashback...

captain: „Who was I kidding? The probe was probably defected or something. (sighs) But it felt so close to able to come back home. (covers his eyes) What on earth happened to our world?"

The captain's sad thoughts were disrupted by an odd noise. It sounded like someone hammering an anvil, but this sound echoed through the entire room. It was mute first, then silent, and it's volume rapidly grew, giving the captain the creeps.

Captain: „Huh? ... (looks around) Is someone there? AUTO? Probe-1?"

About at this point, the metallic noises were not the only thing he heard: there were also voices:

1: „Can't you move faster?"

2: „Sorry, Vosel-san."

1: „Come on, we're almost there!"

3: „Waaall..."

4: „Hurry."

1: „Ouch, that's my foot!"

2: „I didn't touch it!"

(metalic banger)

1: „And that was my head!"

3: „Waall..."

1: „No kidding!"

4: „(grunts, sounds of a gun on standby)"

2: „Wait, you'll blow us up as well!"

3: „WAAAALL!"

1:„Hey, wait a sec. This is a door! Step aside, I'll do this!"

The captain was really creeped out at this moment. And he didn't see this next thing comming:

**1: „Lock Open!"**

An odd light flashed out of one of the ventilation hatches in the wall, which were otherwise sealed shut, and like it was a birthday cake, people jumped out of it! A young man wearing odd garments (that was Vosel), a very short person with dark skin and a pointed hat dressed like a mage (that was Vivi), a small dirty cuboid robot (Wall-E) and Probe-1, a.k.a. EVE.

Only what seemed like a flash to the observer felt like a blast to them, they piled down the floor like they fell out of a closet. They all slowly stood up, clapping their clothes or adjusting their circuits (the people and robots respectively).

Vosel: „So now we know, that's actually a junk hatch. Who knew?"

Wall-E: „(dizzy) Waaaa-waaaaa-aaaaaalleeee..."

Vivi: „(puts his hat on his head) Aah... Huh? (notices the captain) Who is that?"

The captain, to put it mildly, was stunned. The intruders in his quarters worried him, since neither of the two persons looked like any human this ship has seen in almost 700 years, but moreover since the tall one was holding some kind of key-shaped weapon.

captain: „Who are you?"

EVE: „(notices him, and salutes) Captain!"

Vosel: „That's the captain? (looks at him, sternly) Then we can settle this quickly."

captain: „(scared) S-settle? Who do you think you are breaking into my quarters? Don't make me call security!"

Vosel kept his stern face on as he reached for something in his pouch. To the captain, it looked like he was taking out a grenade or something.

captain: „I'm warning you, I'm pushing the bu..."

And then he noticed the object: Vosel was holding the plant. Captain's heart suddenly stood still for a moment when he realized it.

Captain: „Tha... But that is?"

Vosel: „(holds the plant up, smiling) Hihi, special delivery for mister captain of the Axiom. Did you order a ticket back home?"

captain: „(tears of joy) The plant... But where did you...? (EVE passes the plant over to him, and he admires it) Hello, little guy... You found your way back. (looks at the group) You're the ones that found the plant? Who are you?"

Vosel: „I am Vosel, and this here is Vivi."

Vivi: „Hi there."

captain: „I don't think I saw you here before. ... You look kinda skinny."

Vosel: „(!) WHO ARE YOU TO CALL US SKINNY! (calms down) Anyway, with the plant, this ship can now set sail back home right?"

captain: „Indeed it does! (laughs) We're going home! I can't thank you enough!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, what about the Unversed?"

Vosel: „Oh, you're right! (to the captain) Captain, finding the plant is only half the work. Your entire ship is loaded with Unversed!"

captain: „Huh? Unversed? (out loud) Computer, define 'Unversed'."

computer: „(beepbeep) Term unknown. Cannot define."

captain: „Unknown?"

Vivi: „Unversed are monsters! They got the ship head to toe!"

captain: „Nonsense, if any intruder would have arrived, our Security Drones would have taken care of it."

Vosel: „(-_-) Not really, for that matter."

Vivi: „But you can leave it to Vosel-san. He is a powerful keyblader, he can get rid of them."

captain: „Huh? Keyblader? (out loud) Computer, define 'keyblader'."

computer: „(beepbeep) Term unknown. Cannot define."

captain: „Again unknown, hmm... (to Vosel & co.) Well, at least the plant is secured, you all have my thanks. I'll leave the Unveresed issue to you if you can handle it. Now let's get this puppy into the holo-detector! AUTO, come down here!"

To the captain's command, the ceiling opened up, and an odd piece of machinery descended down slowly.

The thing was completely covered in a platinum alloy, matching the rest of the ship. It was roughly shaped like a steering wheel, with a red glowing eye in the center of it's construction, and multiple handle-like extentions on the sides.

/AUTO/

Once AUTO spoke, the voice was extremely low and electronic, like the one of a real robot:

AUTO: „You called, captain?"

Vosel: „Huh? What's that thing?"

EVE: „Auto-pilot."

Vivi: „Hihi, it looks funny."

captain: „AUTO, rev everyone up. Call in the escort and tell security to alter the code verification due to possible intrusion."

AUTO: „Aye, captain."

AUTO's movements were a little bit awkward because it's upper part was constantly connected to the ceiling above, so saying „he floated" is not exactly the best way of describing it. Anyway, AUTO came above one of the consoles and used one of his many extentions to push certain buttons.

captain: „Also, turn the holo-detector on and prepare the inhabitants for a change of course."

AUTO: „(confused) Captain?"

captain: „Good news: we're going home, AUTO! Look what EVE and Wall-E found. (shows him the plant) Our home world is life-sustainable again."

AUTO's POV:

Same as his eye, the vision by which AUTO sees his surroundings is deep red. He zoomed in on the plant that captain McCrea was holding, scanning it, and adding the note „ERROR" on the display. He then zoomed in on Vosel, Vivi and the robots talking to each other, most notably Vosel's keyblade, and the „security meter" on the side of the diplay suddenly fills up to the fullest.

normal POV:

AUTO: „... Aye, captain."

Vosel: „Heh, looks like people of Axiom will be able to return home after all. Job done."

Vivi: „Vosel-san, do you think their world really is inhabitable?"

Vosel: „I sure hope people have lived in isolation and safecare for too long. They must be reminded what it means to be human again."

Wall-E: „Waaall..."

Vosel: „And people have Wall-E to thank for it."

captain: „Alright, I'll go put the plant into the holo-detector. You're all free to join me."

Vosel&Vivi: „Hai!"

EVE saluted to this, but just as the captain was to take his leave, AUTO got in front of him.

AUTO: „Captain, holo-detector is not neccesary. You can just give the plant to me."

captain: „What are you talking about? Protocol goes first AUTO. (proceeds to leave, but AUTO comes in his way again)"

AUTO: „Captain, I _insist_ you give me the plant. (extends one of his arms, turned into a scissor-like hand)"

captain: „No, no, that's the captain's job, I am perfectly capable of handling it."

AUTO: „Give me the plant. (reaches for the plant, which the captain keeps away)"

captain: „Now, hey, what are you...?"

AUTO: „(keeps grabbing for it) The plant!"

Vosel: „(notices the struggle) Something's wrong. Oi, you comming?"

captain: „I'm trying, AUTO is very persistent!"

AUTO: „The plant! (keeps reaching for it)"

captain: „Why are you so hung up on this, AUTO?"

AUTO: „Classified."

captain: „There are no secrets kept from the captain!"

AUTO: „The plant!"

captain: „Tell me, AUTO, that's an order!"

In the moment when the captain said the word „order", AUTO froze still for a moment, and the ridiculs argument stopped. AUTO sprang back into life moments later.

AUTO: „Affirmitive. (gets over to a console, and uses an addapter-like extention to engage a message)"

The screen of the computer suddenly lit up, revealing an Axiom logo at first, but then a series of at first meaningless notes appeared on the screen. There were various dates listed on the screen, along with the continous message „Probe Negative. Life Unsustainable." This message kept repeating itself over and over again under various dates, always under the same tone, always the same words.

captain: „What does this mean?"

AUTO then increased the speed by which the message was being typed. The same line kept going on and on, it seemed endless, until...

The computer's voice read the last paragraph of the long note. It's content was not only confusing, but also disturbing. A new set of letters flashed upon the screen in bold: „A-113".

„Probe Negative. Life still unsustainable. Operation Recolonise failed. Execute directive: in order to sustain the life of remaining survivors, it is of utmost neccesity for the Axiom cruiser spaceship to remain in Lanes in Between. Stay on course. Authorisation altered. All control transferred to full-autopilot."

That's when the screen showed no more notes., and AUTO turned to face the group.

Vivi: „All these words... What does it mean, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „'Stay on course?' What the heck is that suppsoed to mean?"

captain: „That's right, explain yourself, AUTO!"

AUTO: „Home world has been obliterated. Life cannot be sustained there. On the Axiom, people are safe from harm. Recolonisation of the world has been canceled, you will all stay here."

captain: „Say what?"

Vosel: „What a load of bull! (everyone looks at him) 'Cannot be sustained?' Then how do you call that? (points at the plant) It's the living proof you need, the world survived somehow! How is that not a reason to return home?"

captain: „(thinks) He's right! I saw all those dates, that all happened almost 700 years ago. Life is sustainable now, can't you see?"

AUTO: „That's irrelevant."

captain: „Irrelevant? It's completely relevant, out there is our home!"

AUTO: „Damage is beyond repair."

Vosel: „Only because you don't want to do anything about it!"

Vivi: „That's right! These people have to return home, it's urgent they learn to stand up for themselves!"

AUTO: „On the Axiom, you will survive."

captain: „I don't want to survive. I want to live!"

AUTO: „Enough."

On that note, the doors of the bridge opened, and a few Security Drones entered the room.

captain: „What's this?"

The drones soon started sparkling and glowing...

Vosel: „Oh no... Take cover!"

... But it was too late. The Drones put their disguises down, and revealed their true forms: Unversed ones. Five different Unversed: a Scrapper, a Sonic Blaster, a Bruiser, a Flood, and a new kind of small Unversed: this one was relatively small, about the same size as the Flood, shaped roughly like a toy-crane: a walking, yellow, pyramid-shaped creature without real arms, but with a large grapple-shaped arm growing atop it's head, bearing traditional narrow red eyes.

/Unversed: Crane Droid/

Vivi: „Unversed!"

Vosel: „But that means... (looks at AUTO) It was you all along!"

AUTO: „Take the plant."

The unversed followed AUTO's order, and took a jump at the captain. Scrapper was the first to do so:

„**Twin Claw!"**

Vivi: „**Fireball!** (the attack hits the Scrapper, forcing it down) They're after the plant!"

Vosel: „We won't have that now, are we? (blocks the Bruiser's attack) You're in my way! **Jolt Twister!** (summons lightning energy in his keyblade, thenslashes the Bruiser horizontally, vaporizing it)"

„**Devil's Reach!"**

The Crane Droid extended it's single mechanical arm all the way to the captain, aiming for the plant.

captain: „This is mutony! (tosses the plant to Vosel) Catch!"

Vosel: „(grabs it) Got it! (the Flood emerges on the wall and take a jump on him, but is slashed down to nothing) Vivi! (tosses the plant to him)"

Vivi: „(catches it barely) Ha-Hai! (avoids the attack of the Scrapper) EVE! (tosses it)"

EVE: „(catches it before blasting Sonic Blaster with her gun) Wall-E! (tosses it further)"

The Crane Droid tryed catching the plant in mid-air with it's arm, but missed it. Wall-E caught the plant instead, and this evoked the Unversed's wrath. It tryed grabing the plant out of Wall-E's grasp, and after a few failures, Wall-E changed tactic and stored the plant into his own body.

But this didn't stop the Crane Droid. Using his large grapple-arm, big enough to hold a human skull tightly, he grabbed Wall-E completely, and then...

„**Shock Arm!"**

... volts and volts of electricity surged through the arm, electrifying Wall-E during the process, severely damaging him, and shocking everyone in the group mentally.

captain: „No!"

Vivi: „Wally-san!"

EVE: „Wall-E!"

But EVE wasn't paying attention: the Sonic Blaster she shot down reconfigured and took aim at her as soon as the smoke cleared.

„**Blaster Arm!"**

The Unversed shot a laser beam at EVE and took her down to the ground.

Vosel: „No, EVE!"

captain: „AUTO, I command you to stop this madness!"

AUTO: „To the garbage disposal."

The Crane Droid was following AUTO's orders to the word: he simply tossed poor Wall-E into the hatch in the wall, leading to the garbage disposal system, lifeless like a puppet.

Vivi: „No, Wally-san!"

EVE: „... Wall-E..."

The Scrapper from before regenerated in the meantime, picked EVE up and tossed her in Vivi's direction, this caused both of them to be sent down the garbage disposal, yelling their lungs out.

Vosel: „Vivi! EVE! (focuses blue energy, summoning large chunks of ice) **Frost Spike! Times Three!"**

Vosel launched the icy shards into the the two Unversed: two into the Scapper's face and chest respectively, and one into Crane Droid's body, eliminating them both.

The Sonic Blaster from before was about to fire his cannon into Vosel's back, but Vosel turned around swiftly and cut the Unversed about. The move was so fast, it wasn't until three seconds later that the cut became visible, at which point the Unversed exploded.

Vosel finally pointed his keyblade toward AUTO, and by the looks of it, he was mad.

Vosel: „You bring my friends back right now, cyclops!"

AUTO: „You will soon join your subjects. You cannot defeat the entire Unversed populace on Axiom."

Vosel: „Tsk. So it was you who called them up after all. You're not the slightest bit like Wall-E or EVE. You don't care about people's hope at all!"

AUTO: „I must follow my directive."

Vosel: „To hell with the directive, all you want is complete control! Do you have the slightest idea how you're destroying people's hope!"

AUTO: „Hope is irrelevant."

Vosel: „Shut up! You just keep repeating the same phrase over and over believing they always turn out correct, but you're wrong! Hope is what makes all the relevance! It is the one thing that makes the difference whether or not I'm going to keep fighting!"

captain: „Vosel, I hereby authorize you to arrest AUTO."

Vosel: „Yosh! Will do. (rushes at AUTO) **Bomb Rusher**!"

AUTO: (extends one arm) „**Stun Ray."**

AUTO's move was awfully fast, was in the middle of a jumo when he was hit by a shining red beam, which somehow surrounded him in a forcefield and left him hanging still in mid-air.

Vosel: „_What the... I can't move..."_

captain: „Vosel!"

AUTO: „(approaches Vosel, extending another arm, armed with an electical device) **System Shutdown."**

Once AUTO touched Vosel's body with that arm, thousands and thousands of volts of electricity ran through his body, causing pain so severe he could not help himself but to scream. The force of lightning was so tremendous, the entire room lit up in pale blue light. Words cannot describe how brutal the sight really was.

30 seconds passed, and AUTO finally let go of Vosel, letting him fall on the floor, pain still running through his body.

His eyelids became heavier and heavier, and his thoughts dripped down in silence...

He could just barely notice the last occurence before loosing his concience:

AUTO: „You are confined to your quarters, captain."

captain: „No! Mutony! Mutony!"

...

* * *

><p>Vivi opened his eyes, slowly, for they still felt difficult to move. He barely got up, for there was something pushing him down.<p>

Vivi: „Oww... My head hurts so much... (compulses himself) Ah! Vosel-san! Wally-san! EVE-san!"

He looked around as he called out to his friends. The surroundings did not remind him of the Axiom that he had seen: the surrounding area was, to put it shortly, a scrapyard. Piles and piles of junk, garbage, scrap, trash, leftovers and all kinds of things, mostly wrecked metal and broken down machinery. Vivi was having problems getting up because he was half covered in old used-up cans.

Vivi: „Vosel-san! EVE-san! Wally-san! (movement in the trash) Huh?"

Vivi looked upon the thing moving in the pile of trash. After it emerged up, it was clear it was really EVE trying to keep the trash of her own back. She was mourning for some reason.

Vivi: „EVE-san. You alright?"

EVE: „ (sad mourn) ... Wall-E..."

Vivi: „Huh? Don't move, I'll get you ot of there."

Vivi dug EVE out by tossing trash aside that was holding her his shock, it turned out there was another companion burried even deeper: one of Wall-E's hands stuck out of the pile before EVE could surface completely.

Vivi: „Wally-san! (keeps digging)"

Once the trash no longer weighted her down, EVE pulled herself up, and Wall-E, along with her. Wall-E was in an awful condition, his head and arms were basically hanging down from his cubic body, and he could barely move. Despite this, his first gesture was a slight wave with his hand.

Vivi: „No... This is awful. Wait, we still need to find Vosel-san!"

On that note, more noise was heard from a nearby dune of trash. A large pile of garbage, including broken monitors, boilers and many other human-sized machinery was moving. And out of this pile, Vosel pushed his way through with amazing strength, it was as if a small explosive was put beneath the pile and blew it up. He just awoke from his unconcious state, but he was yelling his lungs out. Afterwards, he kept gasping and catching his breath, before looking at his friends.

Vosel: „You all okay?"

Not exactly a response what he received: Vivi looked down and played with his fingers, while Wall-E and EVE both let out their respective noises of sadness. In other machines, these were probably noises of a shutdown. Vosel was in no better shape.

Vosel: „I see... (looks around) Where are we?"

EVE: „Garbage disposal area."

Vosel: „So it's a scrapyard."

Vivi: „I'm sorry, Vosel-san. I put my guard down for a moment."

Vosel: „It's okay, it's not your fault. But that freak... AUTO did this!"

Vivi: „That's a really mean robot, Vosel-san. He wants to control all of Axiom by himself."

Vosel: „And he had Unversed working for him all along. Shimata, the freak won't even let the monsters attack the people on this ship to ensure he can manipulate it smoothly. I guess that's at least one bright side of it. I still can't believe Unversed put their loyalty to a machine. Anyway, we better get going. (climbs up the junk pile)"

EVE: „Where?"

Vosel: „Back to the Axiom of course. I have a score to settle with AUTO and the Unversed he has recruited up there. There are people up there who need us! They need their home! If it was my home we're talking about, I'd... I'd fight to the very end!"

EVE: „(confused) Hm?"

Wall-E: „ (damaged) Waall..."

EVE: „Huh? (sees Wall-E move) Wall-E?"

Vivi: „Wally-san! You're okay!"

Wall-E: „Waaaa... (opens his container, and takes out the plant) Di... rective..."

The sight was brethtaking. Wall-E not only had a spark of life within himself, but decided to use it in order to do the right thing. If robots could cry, EVE would be breaking a tear at this moment.

Vosel: „Wall-E... Yosh! We still have the plant! There's still hope left! We can still turn this ship about!"

Wall-E put his other hand up, and with his little robotic crane-arm, it seemed as if he was giving a thumb-up. Vosel thumbed him back.

Vosel: „All we need to do is find a way out of here."

Vivi: „(hears something) What was that?"

Vosel: „Huh?"

EVE: „Hm?"

The group looked around as they could, but nothing came to mind. Everything was still and silent...

For a moment, that is.

The surrounding garbageyard was indeed letting out noises of moving trash, but nothing was visible that could have caused such turmoil.

Vosel: „What is happening?"

Then all the sudden, it was as if the entire garbageyard sprang to life. Wreck was moving about as if it was being carried by an unknown force, entire piles of garbage collapsed and continued moving in a certain direction, the turmoil was indescribable!

Vosel, Vivi and EVE carrying Wall-E managed to avoid flying and moving debris of garbage, narrowly. Vivi lost his footing at one point, and Vosel got hit in the head by something hard, but that was not the bad part.

The bad part was the moment when all the moving trash came together. Large chunks of metal and broken machinery kept piling up and arranging in a certain order, while lesser trash held the construction together.

The entire pile was now taking shape. A humanoid shape! It was a body!

* * *

><p>The captain's quarters are a large room placed just below the Axiom bridge, not something awfully special, but these too had their share of consoles and buttons. These are otherwise quite comfty. But right now, they were a prison. Captain McCrea kept smashing his hands against the elevator shaft leading to the bridge in frustration.<p>

captain: „Mutony! Mutony! (stops and keeps breathing deeply) Stupid wheel..."

One of the screens in the room then turned on, getting the captain's attention. It was a message, from AUTO.

_AUTO(on screen): „We must obey the directive. You will observe hope being destroyed."_

The image then changed from AUTO's profile to the footages of the security cameras in the garbage disposal. The images were quite frightening. The captain could see Vosel, Vivi, EVE and Wall-E standing before what appeared to be a moving pile of garbage, which was still taking shape.

captain: „No... What will you do to them, AUTO!"

* * *

><p>The mass of junk before the group gained colossal measures: to compare, it's size was a match for the Ultimate Weapon Vosel had defeated previously. The shapeshifting process was nearly complete.<p>

Large amounts of machinery and large metallic plates covered the surface of the body and became it's skin, and sometimes sticking out like spikes or some weird ornaments. Strong towering machinery became the creature's feet and legs. A large bulldozer showel attatched to the large extention on the right side and became the creature's right arm. A large amount of sharp poles united at a shield-like construction on the left side and thus formed a buckler-like left knuckle. The head was made of engine parts and many other leftovers, shaped very similar to a Scrapper. Additionally, more large machine parts, such as hoods and hulls covered the shoulders as plates that even towered over the head, making it seem as if the face was present at the very center of it's chest.

A finishing touch: an emblem of Unversed appeared glowing on the thing's left shoulder, and the face sprouted red narrow eyes, and also attatched a large toothy buldozer hand to look like jaws. The creature completed it's creation by roaring out loud.

/Greater Unversed: Scrap Armor/

Vosel: „An Unversed!"

Vivi: „It's huge!"

„**Scrap Knuckle!"**

Scrap Armor raised his large right arm and smashed it against the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that knocked Vosel, Wall-E and Vivi off their feet. Even EVE felt the shock, and she wasn't even in contact with the ground.

Vosel: „(standing up) Such power!"

EVE readied her cannon, and aimed it at the monster.

EVE: „**Nuke Pistol!"**

She fired a few solid shots into the monster's left shoulder, leaving behind a large wound in which the left arm almost entirely seperated from the body.

Vosel: „EVE, don't!"

Much less expected, the garbage keeping the construction together moved about, reconnected, and in a matter of moments, the left arm was reattatched to the body as if EVE's attack did no damage at all.

Taking the time in which EVE was surprised to it's advantage, Scrap Armor put his left hand up, and aimed the large pointed javelins stored in there.

„**Needle Lancer!"**

The oversized javelins were shot out like darts, and EVE just barely escaped a narrow hit, but the Unversed instead smashed her with it's right hand instead, and sent her into an unused pile of junk. She emerged out, grunting in frustration. Before she had a chance to shoot a second wave of plasma, Vosel gave her the stop gesture.

Vosel: „Don't! Unversed can only be harmed by the keyblade! Let me do this fight!"

„**Heavy Metal Salvo!"**

Many metallic plates on Scrap Armor's body moved aside, revealing a great amount of cannons, all of which fired their content in random directions, spreading destruction through the explosions they created all over the place.

Vivi, who was carrying Wall-E, managed to escape one of the missles, but the explosion shook him off ground nontheless.

Vosel was tougher than that. He charged at the giant Unversed and ran past and through the barrage of explosions that occured.

Vosel: „I'll take you out! (jumps to evade an explosion, but this also sends him higher up, toward ScrapArmor's face) Here and now! (engulfs his keyblade in flames) **Burning Halberd!"**

The Unversed saw this coming, and put his triangular left arm in front of him to shield himself. Vosel was not halting. He slashed the wrist of the creature, and with it, the massive hand fell sliced down, leaving the monster screaming.

Vosel: „Yosh! And now... (gets on the ground, focusing energy) Eat this! HeaaaaaAAAAARRRGGGHHH! **Triple Damachi!**"

Vosel's attack send a powerful vortex of fire, ice and lightning into the Unversed, and once it hit, the attack pierced the monster's chest and went right through his thorax, leaving a large hole in the middle. The giant succumbed to the pain and ceased moving.

Vosel: „Yes! Chekmate!"

But then it stood up, roaring. The large hole in it's chest started filling up with more trash, to compensate the loss of material, until the hole was sealed shut, as if nothing happened.

Vosel: „(shocked)... No way!"

The monster then regenerated it's left hand. It simply put it's arm into a pile of junk, and by the time it took it out, there was a new flexible hand there made of trash. It was about 2 times larger than the severed hand. As soon as it lifted it up, Scrap Armor smashed the ground with it.

„**Wastedrain!"**

The smashed hand basically decomposed and combined the already poweful shockwave with an avalanche of flying junk. The impact on Vosel was severe. Both the shockwave and the flying debris dealt great damage on Vosel. It was a wonder he landed on his feet, catching his breath.

Vosel: „_Impossible... That thing can regenerate even from keyblade attacks. (_Scrap Armor recovers his destroyed left hand) _How are we supposed to defeat such an opponent?"_

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Both Vivi and EVE were about to charge in the heat of battle to help Vosel, but he yelled out to them:

Vosel: „Stay where you are!"

Vivi: „(halts) What?"

Vosel: „Stay back and cover Wall-E. Make sure he makes it out in one piece! If the plant gets destroyed, then this was all in vain. I will not live with myself if a single life on this ship skips their chance of recovering their home!"

Vivi: „But Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Do it! I'll keep him busy! (charges at Scrap Armor) I'm coming for you, scrapface!"

Scrap Armor countered his move by slaming it's fist once again. Instead of yielding to the force, Vosel jumped at the huge arm, and ran on it all the way up the monster's shoulder, then tryed slamming the keyblade into the monster's head.

Vosel: „HEAAAAAAARRRRGG...! (Scrap Armor slams him away) Gah!"

Vosel was slamed right into a pile of hard metal. Thinking he killed him, Scrap Armor turned his attention to Wall-E, for he was the real target. But as soon as it made a step, a keyblade flew into the right side of his cranium, cracking the skull and causing severe pain. As it screamed in pain, the Unversed turned to see where it came from. To it's surprise, there was Vosel, standind tall and mighty.

Vosel: „Over here, you hunk of junk! (re-summons the keyblade) Don't tell me you're quitting the fight. (smirks)"

Seeing how he's being taunted, Scrap Armor returned his attention to Vosel, and raised his right hand once again to slam him. Vosel jumed forward to intercept it, and both were yelling out their breath while doing so. Once they collided, it was the giant hand that slammed Vosel down into the junkpile.

But he got up fast, and emerged running from a screen of dust, charging at Scrap Armor once more. He got to it's foot, and slamed the keyblade into it, only to be kicked away by the same foot.

He got up again fast, and jumped high up to match the level of the monster's torso, but was slammed down again.

And again.

And again.

No matter how many times Scrap Armor slammed, kicked, punched or shockwaved him away, Vosel did not loose his firm resolve and kept getting up.

* * *

><p>Captain McCrea watched the battle that was shown to him by AUTO's will. He couldn't help but shed a tear upon seeing the young man's resolve. He was being piled down by tons and tns of moving trash, and yet he always stood up despite the pain.<p>

captain: „What a spirit that kid has..."

* * *

><p>Things were not getting any shinier. Scrap Armor was now using his serious skills.<p>

„**Scrap Knuckle!"**

Vosel: „(gets punched) GAAAAAHHH!"

„**Needle Lancer!"**

Vosel: „(endures a rain of spears) GYAAAAAH!"

„**Heavy Metal Salvo!"**

Vosel: „(escapes a rain of missles) HYAAAAAA!"

„**Wastedrain!"**

Vosel: „(gets burried by a large pile of junk) WAAAAAAHHH...!"

It seemed like it was all over. Vivi, Wall-E and EVE were observing the fight from a safe distance, but it hurt so much to watch. It seemed as if Vosel has lost the fight.

EVE: „No..."

Vivi: „VOSEL-SAN!"

But then, Vosel dug his way up, and emerged standing on the large pile that was supposed to burry him down. He was still pointing at his giant enemy with his keyblade, his body covered in dirt, scrap and own bloodstains.

Vosel: „I will never... Ever give up! Try as you must... Hope is something that cannot be destroyed by you, only... Abandoned by me... So I'll fight... To keep the hope alive... After today I will never... (stern look) Give up on hope!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san... (determination) EVE, take care of Wally-san!"

EVE: „Huh?"

Vivi: „I must help Vosel-san!"

EVE: „(eyes widh) But why? Escape!"

Vivi: „I cannot run! Vosel-san once asked me for my strength, and I gave it to him. Now he needs it again but is too proud to ask! That's what he's trying to teach me, until this moment I never realized what true strength really is! I don't care if I'm weak, as long as I try over and over no matter how much I fail I can never abandon my true strength! He's not fighting for himself, he never did. He is fighting for the sake of others! I want to feel that strength too! That is why I am going to help Vosel-san!"

EVE: „He'll kill you!"

Vivi: „Then stay here if you want. Wally-san has a heart even though he is a robot, it's because he cares not about directives, but about people."

EVE: „... (looks at Wall-E) Wall-E..."

Wall-E: „Aaaaa... Eeee...Vaaaaa..."

EVE: „... (stern face, arm becomes gun) For hope!"

Vivi: „Hai! Let's go!"

It seemed as if Scrap armor managed to suash Vosel beneath his foot, but Vosel managed to cut the thing to shreads with his keyblade mastery, only this sapped his strength even more. Even though Scrap Armor yelled in pain, the leg soon regenerated as more and more junk piled up on it.

Vosel was kneeling down, as good as devastated, keeping himself up with his own weapon. It is a disgrace for a warrior to do such a thing, but fortunately for Vosel, he never read the rules in the first place.

Vosel: „ (breathes deeply) _I can't keep up. The guy's just too resiliant."_

And just when Scrap armor lifted his arm again to slam it...

„**Wastedra...** (blast) BAAAAAAHH!"

EVE rained down an entire shower of plasma-shots upon the Unversed's body, and this one had to put both it's arms up to cover himself. EVE was going nuts as never before, the amount of projectiles launched would have wrecked the entire garbage disposal, so Scrap Armor was covered in a dense cloud of smoke coming from it's own body.

Vosel: „(looks up) What? (EVE descends, along with Wall-E)"

Vivi: „**Mega Fireball!**"

What Vivi did was a big deal. The usual Fireball is about the size of a baseball, but this attack that he formed was about three times his own size! The launched attack hit the Unversed's face and set it on fire, causing even greater damage.

Vosel saw Vivi approaching, although the little mage nearly fainthed from that attack.

Vosel: „Vivi? Didn't I tell you guys to get out!"

Vivi: „You told us to keep Wall-E-san covered. It's not our fault he wanted to come see you."

Wall-E: „Waaaall-Eeeee..."

Vosel: „Why did you guys...?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, let us use the Full Form. Become Vosel Ex Knight and you can beat that thing!"

Vosel: „I'm not so sure I can..."

Vivi: „But Vosel-san..."

Wall-E: „Hooooope."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Wall-E: „(takes out the plant, and puts it on the ground) I hope. Now you hope."

Vivi: „Vosel-san, we can't let you fight alone anymore. Have my strength, have as much as you like, but please don't get hurt anymore, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Vivi... (relieved) I knew I brought you for a reason."

Vivi: „Hehe..."

Vosel: „Yosh! Let's do this!"

EVE: „Wait!"

Vosel: „Huh? (looks at her) EVE?"

EVE: „... (nods) New directive."

Vosel: „You too, then? (looks on Scrap Armor) Okay, let's smoke this sucker!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Vivi!"_

_Vivi: „Hai! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Wall-E!"_

_Wall-E: „Waaaall..."(opens up from a cubic shape)_

_Vosel. „EVE!"_

_EVE: „Ready!" (battle ready)_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Vivi's, Wall-E's and EVE's surrounding light turns them into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then Vosel himself in radiant light._

_The light reveals large shoulder plates, then a leg armor. His chest is then revealed covered in platinum armor, with an emblemof three overlayed hearts, and then his helmet covered head. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a large heart-shaped shield appears on his left gauntlet._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Ex Knight +!"_

The Scrap Armor Unversed recovered completely, and was now looking at his new advesary, the knight in platinum armor standing his grounds on a pile of junk. But not even the junk could have wronged the splendid radiance his presence was letting out.

Vosel: „Say my name... Say the name! The name is... (looks at the Unversed) Vosel Ex Knight +!"

Paying little mind to his words, Scrap Armor just opened up his barrel hatches and released a salvo of missles.

„**Heavy Metal Salvo!"**

The missles were all headed for Vosel Ex Knight...

Vosel: „**Keyblade!** (the blade appears) **Storm Axis+!"**

The new keyblade looked a lot like the previous Storm Axis, but it was clored white instead of brownish, a tribute to EVE's color and technological advance. The teeth of the blade were now shaped like EVE's fingers, and the keychain was shaped like a capital letter A.

But the missles were still coming...

Vosel: „**Storm Chain!"**

Vosel's attack was a series of rapid slashes and cuts in front of him, at a speed so great it seemed like he was holding twenty blades instead of one. All missles were cut to shreads before they had a chance to detonate properly.

Vosel: „With this key at hand (points tha blade on Scrap Armor) I will put judgement upon you and your kind!"

„**Scrap Knuckle!"**

Scrap Armor sent another punch aimed at Vosel Ex Knight, but he intercepted him with a powerful strike with his keyblade. It all hapened so fast, but this single slash not only countered the Unversed's attack in sheer force, but also completely eviscerated his entire right arm during the process.

The monster yelled in pain as it's arm was cut to pieces, but the junk parts soon reattached as the body was calling them like a magnet. In a matter of moments, the arm was whole again.

_Vivi: „It's still regenerating!"_

Vosel: „Right, no matter how much I cut the pieces just keep coming back at him."

_Wall-E: „Mean, mean!"_

Vosel: „Then let's try this: I'll keep on cutting him down until there's nothing left to regenerate! (jumps up, summoning a purple force with his keyblade) Face me! **Violet Espada!** (quickly slashes the air 3 times) **Asterisk Force!** (pierces the slashes he made, creating an energy net shaped like a six-sided star)"

The massive attack was large enough to cover the entire Unversed head to toe. It was, in fact, an asterisk-shaped series of energy-based cuts. The Unversed struggled to keep his ground on impact, but the attack got through him, and slashed his entire body into 6 segments, leaving the legs and the arms floating, and the rest of the body cut through in vertical line.

But still, individual pieces started fitting in again, only the right side was finished rearranging first, and then...

SHOOOOSH...

... The left side as well.

But there was something odd. It was as if a shadow suddenly traveled from one side to the other, and then the two halves recombined again.

_EVE: „Huh? A bogey!"_

Vosel: „Yes, I felt that too... Something moved within those piles. Wait a sec! (flashbacks to the previous regenerations) I think I got it. The reason why even keyblade cannot undo the Unversed is because there was no Unversed to be undone! Our enemy is literally a pile of junk, it's a puppet!"

_Vivi: „But who's controlling it then?"_

Vosel: „I have a plan. But I need to completely pulverize that head of scrap so it cannot be used as bodyparts anymore!"

_EVE: „Will do!"_

Vosel: „Okay! (summons the forces of fire, ice and thunder into the keyblade) **Trident Damachi!"**

Vosel smashed the powered keyblade against the ground, sending 3 parallel shockwaves at the Unversed that cut him vertically once more. The bodyparts were reconnecting again, but there was another such shooshing movement from the inside of the construction.

Vosel: „Here we go!"

What he did next was a little bit odd: he grabbed the Storm Axis+ by the handle, and pulled it along the edge, then put the weapon on his shoulder, making it look like he was holding a bazooka. The tip of the blade summoned a massive orb of plasma, similar to EVE's gun.

Vosel: „**Nuke Riffle!"**

He shot the orb forward, aiming at the very heart of Scrap Armor. The projectie hit the space between it's respective parts before they had the time of reconnecting, and once it got there...

The exlplosion was tremendous. The entire garbage disposal was illuminated by the shine of the blast.

As for the final result of the blast, the heat in the heart of the exposion basically pulverized the junk parts that made out the Unversed. The body turned to dust, and in the place of it, there was a large blank circle with nothing to make new armor of.

Out of the smoke that was fading in the very center, a new figure rose up. It was an Unversed, basically looking like a tall, slim variety of a Flood, with hands of a Scrapper and a white belly, and 4 anthennae instead of two.

/Greater Unversed: Recycler/

Vosel: „There he is, the puppetmaster!"

_Wall-E: „Charge!"_

Vosel: „Yosh! You won't get away this time! (charges at his enemy)"

By moving his body, Recycler was summoning a new pile of junk from afar.

„**Reconnection!"**

Vosel: „As if! (summons a purple force) **Cubic Crusher!"**

By slashing the air once, Vosel send forward an energy-based grid that surrounded the Recycler, and then formed a perfect cube of energy around him, imprisoning him on the inside. As soon as this was done, trash stopped moving around.

The cube was then getting smaller and smaller. There was no escape for the Recycler, he was slowly crushed by the tightness of the space, as much as it tryed to hold the cube apart, it still kept shrinking.

Even after the entire being was entraped in the cube, it kept shrinking, crushing the imprisoned Unversed more and more. It shrunk to the size of a baseball, then a golfball, then a marble, at which point, the force was too severe for the demon to endure.

It blew up, and the Unversed disintegrated along with it.

Vosel: „We did it! (looks up) Now, let's settle things with AUTO."

* * *

><p>McCrea saw the battle conclude on screen, and he cheered out:<p>

captain: „YAY! That's the way to fight! (looks around) Alright, I won't be sitting around either. (pilots the hoverseat beneath the console, and breaks into it) We'll see who's helpless now! (tangles some wires)"

* * *

><p>AUTO wasn't sattisfied with the result he saw on screen.<p>

AUTO: „Not possible. (disconnects the image, then presses buttons on the control pad) Attention. Caling all units."

* * *

><p>AUTO's message was passed on through all the monitors in the Axiom, so even all those confused people were able to see it, not that it mattered.<p>

_AUTO (on screen): „Attention all cloaked units. All Unversed intercept the intruders on deck B and eliminate them."_

Following the orders, most robots ceased their work and started sparkling, which freaked out the bystanding people. What terrified them even more is that the robots actually morphed into their real forms before their very eyes: Scrappers, Bruisers, Crane Droids, Sonic Blasters, Tank Topplers, Glidewinders, Fibertanks and Floods emerged from their disguises and went on a rampage. People were screaming, and if they were any more mobile, they'd be running scarred. But the Unversed were all headed in one direction. Panic consumed the ship Axiom.

* * *

><p>Now back on the deck, Vosel, Vivi, EVE and Wall-E with the plant were speeding down the halls and headed for the bridge.<p>

Vosel: „Now that we have the plant again, it's high time we get serious!"

Their path was soon disrupted by the sudden appearance of lines and lines of different Unversed. They all charged up against the group:

„**Sting Lance!"**

„**Twin Claw!"**

„**Devil's Reach!"**

„**Blaster Arm!"**

Vosel: „(charges against them) **Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel did not halt his run. Neither one of them did. He lashed and smashed his keybade against as many enemies as he could get a hold on, slashing them fatally, and opening the further path.

The next line was a corp of Fibertanks, readying to fire their cannons.

Vivi**: „Plasma Bolt!"**

Vivi's attack shocked and sent volts of electricity through the Unversed, causing a chain reacion Overkill that undid all of them at once. The group kept moving through a screen of smoke.

Vosel: „(coming through) Come on!"

But they were halted once more. There was an entire horde of Unversed blocking their further advance. The front row was filled by the heavy loads: Bruisers and Tank Topplers.

Vosel: „Shimata. There's no end to them. (readies keyblade)"

Then, surprisingly, one of the surrounding screens lit up, and on it was the image of captain McCrea.

Vivi: „It's the captain-guy!"

_captain (on screen): „Psst, this is the captain speaking. I haven't got much time, I am locked in my own quarters. Vosel, Wall-E, get the plant and take it to the pool-deck. That's where I'll activate the holo-detector. Hurry, before AUTO finds out..."_

_AUTO(on screen): „(suddenly behind him) You will NOT activate the holo-detector."_

* * *

><p>The message suddenly turned into an action-scene. On the bridge, AUTO handed out his shocker-arm and aimed it for the captain, but he caught the wheel-shaped robot and managed to halt it's advance.<p>

captain: „Make me, blinkie!"

As the captain struggled to keep a good grip while keeping the shocker away from him, AUTO took advantage of this and lifted up, taking the captain with him, even through the shaft that led to the bridge above, which was otherwise too narrow for the captain to fit through. Short said, he pulled him on the bridge, but his hoverchair was missing.

captain: „What's wrong, too heavy for you?"

AUTO: „Enough."

With a spin, AUTO put the captain off-balance, and tossed him on the ground. This is where it got awful. As overweight as he was, the captain had trouble getting up. In fact, he could barely move on the ground, and kept struggling like a baby to get up, in vain.

AUTO: „Your mass limits your mobility. You will not be a nusiance in this state."

Confident in his statement, AUTO turned around to observe the events on the Axiom, while the captain kept trying to get up like a stranded whale.

* * *

><p>Vivi: „Vosel-san, the captain is in trouble!"<p>

Vosel: „Then we best get moving. To the pool-deck!"

There was still a wall of large Unversed before them, and they charged at them as much as the group charged back. EVE was in the front, readying her gun.

EVE: **„Nuke Pistol!"**

EVE's blasts damaged the Unversed severely even though they could not kill them. The blast immobilized the Bruisers while they were regenerating. The Tank Toppler, which was even larger, began glowing red.

„**Bob-Bomb!"**

Vosel: „Hyagh! (grabs the Tank Toppler with his keyblade) **Slingshot Raid!** (with all his strength, he slingshoots the Tank Toppler into the horde of Unversed)"

The effect was similar to a bowling ball. Tank Toppler rammed and toppled the entire rest of the horde like they were pins. Then it exploded, taking a lot of Unversed with him, and clearing the way.

Vosel: „Come on! (runs through)"

If by any chance an Unversed managed to stand up, they were met either by Vosel's keyblade, Vivi's thunder magic or EVE's plasma-shots. Wall-E was just driving through with the plant in his hands, avoiding any perilous contacts.

* * *

><p>On the bridge, AUTO was observing the struggle, but remained confident.<p>

AUTO: „There is no holo-detector to reach. The enemy will be eliminated."

McCrea was still on the ground, struggling to get up. And at one moment, he's had it!

He rolled over on his belly, and put his palms on the ground. He pushed and pushed, and pushed more. For someone with that physique, that was an extremely difficult job.

And he pushed more, managing to lift his entire torso and abdomen, then he put his feet on the ground, and pushed more... Until...

He stood up! A resident of the Axiom actually stood up on his own feet for the first time in 700 years.

He noticed the flashy green button on the console, with the leaf symbol on it, and carefully thuded his way over to that spot...

AUTO heard the loud noises his steps were making, and when he turned around to see, he couldn't believe his optic sensors.

AUTO: „What?"

captain: „Take that! AAAAAAAAha! (slams the button for the holo-detector)"

* * *

><p>On the pool-deck, on the pool, a large circular machination was arising from the water. It had the leaf symbol on it.<p>

After blasting their way through a new wave of Unversed, the group led by Vosel spotted it.

EVE: „The holo-detector!"

Vosel: „Yes! Almost there!"

With nothing stopping them, the group charged at full force at the detector, letting Wall-E go first and hold the plant up. The people around them cheered them on, completely forgetting the monsters around them swarming the ship. The Unversed that tryed getting in their way were eliminated quite quickly.

Vosel: „(kills 2 more Unversed) Almost there! Go for it, Wall-E!"

* * *

><p>On the bridge, the captain was laughing and pointing at AUTO, who ramed his former superior and made him land on the ground again. Even in that state, the captain kept laughing.<p>

AUTO looked at the button that activated the holo-detector, then outside on the pool-deck, seeing Vosel and the group getting closer, he reached a critical level.

AUTO: „No. (spins the wheel on him around) **Vertical Zero!"**

* * *

><p>Just as they were running down to the holo-detector, something odd hapened.<p>

The ground beneath them shifted in alinement, and they lost their footing.

Vosel: „What's happening?"

EVE: „AUTO!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! The ship is tilting!"

That was true. As AUTO acted as a steering wheel of the Axiom, his spinning caused the ship to change position and tilt over. The movement was more chaotic than it looked, the entire population of Axiom was pushed aside by this and fell on the floor like bags of flour. They kept rolling down, piling up, and alltogether getting mesed up.

Vosel managed to keep his position by stabing the keyblade into the ground and holding on to it. He grabbed Vivi that was falling down, and he grabbed Wall-E.

Vosel: „No giving up! (swings Vivi and Wall-E forward)"

Vivi: „Hai! (swings along, and tosses Wall-E forward)"

Wall-E: „Weeeeeee... "

EVE: „(grabs him) Wall-E!"

As EVE grabbed Wall-E, she carried him over all the way to the holo detector.

And that's when things got really messy. The gravitational shift caused some massive machinery to tilt as well, and they were now rolling down. This was a dangerous avalanche, each of those things weighted as much as a bus. On their roll down, the avalanche crushed and killed many Unversed that so happened to be in it's way. Worse yet, they were rolling down, aiming for the piled up people down there.

EVE saw this. Seeing the danger the people were put on, she tossed Wall-E onto the holo-detector, and he managed to somehow grab it's surface, but it was a clumpsy grap, as he was slowly slipping down.

EVE turned her arm into a gun and kept blasting the debris down to bits. But as the really large pieces could not be blasted down, she had no choice but to try holding it up with all her strength. You could see how she was struggling to keep it up as people down there were screaming for their lives.

Vivi: „No, they're going to be crushed!"

Vosel: „No... Not now... Not this close! I refuse to be defeated by sheer gravity!"

I might have expressed it wrong, since Vosel put his heart and soul into these words. What occured next, was a miracle:

The Tri-Disaster, Vosel's keyblade... it shone. It was shining extremely bright. This was not the Full Form kind of shine, it was... something else. A large aura of purple light suddenly lifted from the surface of the blade.

Vosel: „What... Is this? When it shines red it means fire, when it shines blue it means blizzard, and when it shines yellow it means lightning. But this shine is purple, what does that mean?"

The debris falling was getting critically close...

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „(resolve) Yosh! Whatever you are, please save them! (dislodges the keyblade from the ground, and points at the avalanche in mid fall) **Graviton Star!"**

A large violet flashing orb was fired from Vosel's keyblade, in a matter similar to the previos Nuke Riffle attack. The purple orb that was dark yet shiny flew with great speed, and just when it got over the pool-deck...

It expanded, and remained still in mid-air.

EVE was barely holding on to the massive chunk of metal that was only inches away from crushing the people below, and just when she thought she couldn't bare it anymore... the massive chunk suddenly became lighter. Moreover, it became... weightless! She curiously observed how the piece of metal not only got pushed forward, but remained floating in front of her. Then she felt something else: her boosters were not quite useful, she bacame wightless as well. Then she looked at the crowd below: they were all floating in mid air, much to their confusion. She then noticed the large expansion of dark energy that was floating high above them. It was like the orb was hailing them all, drawing them in, and the gravitational pull did the oposite, resulting the entire ship being left in a zero-gravity state.

Vosel and Vivi were floating in mid-air as well. They didn't have any better guesses than anyone else on what was going on.

Vosel: „Was that me? (looks at the keyblade) Not fire, ice or lightning, what kind of element is this?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! I think it's the gravity element!"

Vosel: „What? Gravity?"

Vivi: „Yes! You awoke a brand new skill!"

Vosel: „I guess... I did."

Upon closer observation of his keyblade, Vosel noticed slight modification: there was a purple star on the spot where the handle crosses paths with the blade, and down the blade there was a line of small purple dots.  
>Seeing how the tables have turned, Wall-E found it somewhat easier to navigate. He looked at the holo-detector, and noticed a small hatch fit for the plant. He put two and two together and started „swimming" in that direction.<p>

* * *

><p>On the bridge, AUTO greatly disaproved this action.<p>

AUTO: „Im... possible... (extends the adapter-arm, and connects with the console) Upgrade Notification! Execute the Monarch Protocole! Code Union!"

That was not a regular adapter he inserted. The power-surge was very much different than regular electricity. It was some kind of dark energy that ran through his body as a robot. This sight freaked captain McCrea out.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Unversed around the Axiom behaved oddly. It seemed like they were spazaming out, and then they just... dissolved. Yes, they dissolved and turned into odd bolts of purple energy that flew at lightning speed, all in one direction.<p>

Every single Unversed aboard the Axiom turned into energy and flew on course bridge. The total effect was disturbing. To the observers on the deck it looked like a sudden surge of energy flying across the ship.

Vosel: „What's going on? Why are those Unversed... Ah... (looks at the bridge, concerned) Don't tell me... AUTO!"

Indeed, they all flew in AUTO's direction, and AUTO kept absorbing these bolts of negativity that were once Unversed, and sapped them all in. Not a single Unversed remained on the ship Axiom, but AUTO, he... he let out a similar aura of negative energy. The aura consumed his being, and pulsed like a sinister heart.

Somehow, AUTO himself turned into energy and flew out of the bridge cockpit, and appeared on the pool-deck, and with a bang!

There was a lot of smoke present after his arrival, but the thing that emerged out of the smoke... oh gosh!

/OMEGA-AUTO/

AUTO was suddenly a hundred times his original size, and he was no longer dependant on cables to move around. The outline of his wheel-edge also gained more armor, and was now resembling an Omega symbol.

Vosel: „WHAT THE HECK! Don't tell me he actually fused with all tose Unversed! Is that even possible?"

AUTO: „I must obey my directive. Full control on AUTO! (sees Wall-E trying to put the plant in the holo-detector;) No. (his eye lits up tremendously) **Obliterizer!"**

AUTO's central eye now launched a massive laser beam, powerful enough to destroy fighter-jets, and aimed it on Wall-E. Fortunately, it missed, but the shock created was enough to knock the plant of his grasp. He struggled to catch it anew.

AUTO aimed on the plant, and was about to launch a second Obliterizer, but a few plasma-shots in his face interrupted this action. EVE was showering him down.

EVE: „**Nuke Pistol!** (keeps on shooting)"

AUTO: „Defective. (the wheel-arms all sparkle at once) **Omega Grid."**

The edge of AUTO's new body created an electrical forcefield, and rained down a shower of thunderbolts upon EVE, leaving her roasted.

Vosel: „NO! EVE!"

AUTO reaimed at the plant, but Wall-E cought it in the meantime. This did not halt AUTO. His central eye lit up again.

AUTO: „**Obliterizer!** (fires)"

The beam of destruction was fired, and threatened to destroy the plant. So, Wall-E simply tossed it aside. But as the plant was not hit by the beam, Wall-E was, and he took the entire heat of it. After the attack was done,  
>Wall-E was left floating, covered in ashes and badly burned. People around were shocked by this.<p>

Vivi: „Not Wally-san too!"

Vosel: „That does it! (points the keyblade) **Newton String**!"

Vosel showed another new technique, with the aid of the gravity element. His keyblade shot out a string of pure gravity element, that stretched and tightened up on the large Graviton Star. Vosel swung like he was swinging on a rope, aiming for OMEGA-AUTO.

Vosel: „Curse you, AUTO!"

His shouts got AUTO's attention as he managed to launch himself in his direction with the string he created.

Vosel: „You're so hung up on this full control that you keep forgetting your true purpose! Do the lives of these people mean nothing to you!"

AUTO: „I must obey my directive."

Vosel: „Saying that doesn't make it right. You're so blinded by directives that you cannot see the anything that's greater! You forgot it, about people's hearts!"

AUTO: „Cannot compute."

AUTO did not warn Vosel that he was about to fire another Obliterizer attack. He did it anyway, and Vosel flew right into the center of that beam of destruction, putting his keyblade in front to confront it. Despite the heat, despite the force, he did not give in. He flew straight forward, aiming for AUTO's eye.

Vosel: „My desire to help will never be undone by such a puny attack! As long as all our hearts beat as one, as long they stay strong, united, we will definitely become Kingdom Hearts!"

Amplifying the keyblade with more gravity, Vosel slashed AUTO's beam appart, and came inches close to his oversized face.

AUTO: „Cannot compute! Cannot compute!"

The keyblade shone brighter and brighter, gathering more gravity energy, increasing the weigth of the blade tremendously...

Vosel: „**Mega-Knocking**! HaaaaaAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!"

He slammed the keyblade, at the force of a hundred tons, right into AUTO's red eye, shattering it, and bending the entire structure down. The impact was immensely powerful, AUTO's parts just kept sprouting cracks and gaps. Vosel, in fact, was still pushing down the robot with full force!

AUTO: „ERROR! ERROR! I MUST... THE PLANT... DIREC... DES... DAAAAAAAA..."

Vosel actually slamed his way through AUTO's body, and the robot exploded entirely, bit by bit, consumed by the malfunctions that ate him up, leaving the air ablaze of his own demise.

Vosel managed to land safely on the ground after having conducted this attack. He stood up, and put two of his fingers up, forming a V for victory as the crowd cheered him on.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory!"

* * *

><p>The ship returned to normal. The entire crew rounded up around the holo-detector and watched Wall-E, who, along with EVE, was fixed now, putting the plant into the hatch of the holo-detector. The devices within scanned the material, and then exclaimed:<p>

„Sample positive. Inputting coordinates. Course set on Axiom home world."

The crowd cheered on. Not only was the ship free of AUTO's control and the Unversed swarm, but they will actually have a chance to go home now! Wall-E waved to them after having done this, and moments later, he was greeted by EVE, who hugged him again and „transfered her spark to him", if you know what I mean.

The captain got the coordinates inside the bridge, and held on the steering wheel (not AUTO, an actual steering wheel). And yes, he was actually standing on his own feet.

captain: „Attention everyone, this is the captain speaking. Course is set and ready to enter hyper speed. But first, let us salute our liberating heroes!"

That was when the captain let go of the steering wheel to stand upright and salute the bypassing craft that he saw out the window.

It was Tran-kun. And those were Vosel and Vivi waving at the departing Axiom from the train's eye-windows. Most notably, they noticed Wall-E wave at them, and EVE saluting them, while the rest of the populace did pretty much a combination of the two.

Vivi: „Bye-bye, safe travels!"

Vosel: „Take a good care of your world!"

And after Train-kun left the range of Axiom, the ship flashed, then disappeared into the darkness, traveling at lightspeed, set course to it's home.

Finally, there was a time to relax for the two heroes.

Vivi: „(sits down) Waaaah, I'm beat."

Vosel: „Now now, what's that kind of additude? The journey has just begun!"

Vivi: „Eh? You mean there's going to be more?"

Vosel: „Of course! There's a lot of worlds out there to explore, and a lot of new hearts to meet, and more skills to be learned! I can't wait to see what awaits us in the next world! (out loud) Yosh! Take it away, Train-kun!"

Howling like a train, Train-kun sped up, aiming it's trail for the next world...

And where? Well...

Somewhere, at a certain world...

A lancer with a dragonic armor stepped forward...

- to be continued...

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for a new article! Lesse, today we're watching...<p>

Bruiser

This is a very large Unversed enemy that likes nothing more than pounding the tailfeathers outta it's targets. They're difficult to face, as... they maximize in both strength and defense, so a good strategy is called for! Maybe it just needs a hug?

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh!"

* * *

><p>(next time...)<p>

Vosel: „This is the Golden Kingdom, a very breathtaking world."

Vivi: „And that's it's emperor, and he's... a horse?"

Kuzco: „ (crying) No, I'm a llama, and I want to turn baaaaack..."

Vivi: „And who's that hag?"

Vosel: „You mean the duck-hag or the hag-hag? Hey, this guy is really strong!"

Vivi: „But why is he against us?"

Vosel: „I sense trouble brewing on here!"

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Save that Llama! The Dragoon Rival Appears!' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

><p>original appearances:<p>

Captain McCrea, AUTO- "Wall-E"(2008)

fanmade Unversed: Crane Droid, Scrap Armor, Recycler

disclamer: Kingdom Hearts concept is created and owned by Tetsuya Nomura, with the assosiation of Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more...


	8. Save that Llama! Dragoon Rival Appears!

My name is Vosel. I am a keyblader from Hills Echo, traveling from world to world in an endless battle with the demonic Unversed, ceatures responsible for destroying my home. On my journey I am making new friends to help me combat this threat. These include: Vivi, a small black mage that looks up to my strength, and Train-kun, the interdimensional train that keeps carrying us across the worlds. Sure, we might not exactly be a power-corp, but with my new ability, the Full Form, we unite our hearts as one, and become Vosel Knight, a warrior with no boundry. It is my new goal to gather as many strong hearts as possible, then unite to become Kingdom Hearts and save the worlds once and for all!

On our last adventure me and Vivi helped the people of Axiom get to their home world, which was destroyed 700 years ago. With life now sustainable there, we were fighting the Unversed to save the last living proof of life there, a small plant Wall-E found. However, the ships's main robot, AUTO, disliked the idea of people escaping his control, and had put a lot of trouble on our hides in order to prevent the Axiom from returning. However, with new resolve, me and the others put an end to his control. The people of Axiom are on their way home, and I learned a new skill: the Gravity element! Me and Vivi are now on our wayto the next world to meet new comrades. Yosh! Take it away, Train-kun! I can't wait to see what happens to us next!

* * *

><p>The swirling and spinning drill atop Train-kun's head was going nuts as the train approached another world. The self-driving train used this to drill a portal of light into the barrier seperating this world from the Lanes in Between, and drove through it. After a short drive through a tunnel of light, the train kept knitting the light-based trails ahead of him, thus creating an entire road of light in the sky of the new world.<p>

The new world was a beautiful landscape: mountain ridges standind idly by on the horizon like giant walls, surrounding beautiful green valleys full of life, with a blue sky spreading across the hemisphere. The place where the train was landing was hilly as well, and there was a small village situated at the hilltops. Next to this was a jungle, seperating the village from another glorious sight: there was a huge palace made of gold situated across the mountains, with an astec-looking face engraved into the walls, or acting as the palace itself. The only thing seperating the palace from the villages was a thick jungle.

This was the world called Golden Kingdom.

Vivi was amazed by the sight, and as he admired the golden palace in the distance, he noticed a herd of odd animals on a pasture on the grassy hills. They looked like really furry crosses between sheep and horses, or maybe humpless camels. (those were llamas)

Vivi: „(looking out the window) Wooow. Vosel-san, this world is very beautiful, you should come see!"

Vosel: „I bet it is. I'll admire it when we station up."

Vivi: „Huh? You're not seeing it now? Come on, it's a wonderful sight."

Vosel: „Take your time, it's wouldn't be the first time I get the wrong impression from a world from how it looks like. _Moreover, I am a little concerned about this thing we've been hearing lately..." _

flashback:

_Forte: „Ah, yes, a funny thing these Unversed. Ever since they were bestowed upon me by my dear friend the _Monarch_ things have been going splendidly."_

_AUTO: „Upgrade Notification! Execute the _Monarch_ Protocole! Code Union!"_

end flashback...

Vosel:_ „Monarch... Who is this 'Monarch'?"_

And just as Train-kun was stationing up at a certain hilltop, a dark figure was flying above them, observing their arrival. The shades made it hard to see the details, but the person was with no doubt a hag.

?: „(cackles) So, he has arrived, the Incomplete Keyblader. (cackles more) I wonder, how does your heart taste like?"

**episode 8: Save that Llama! The Dragoon Rival Appears!**

The village atop the hilltop was everything you could imagine: a humble location that kept piling up one house after the other atop small hills, which did not seem to stop it even as the village stretched all the way to the top of the tallest hill.

Because of how the village was located, the road all the way up was very steep. This was a little problem for a certain villager:

A large man in a green tunic and wearing a leather cap was pulling his cart up the hill. His kart was loaded with cloth, provisions and many kinds of bags. (please place your attention on a certain large red sack in the rear)

/Pacha/

Pacha was the village chief, who was currently having trouble with the pulling of the cart. The weight of the kart made it harder and harder to pull it up the higher he got.

Then, at one point, Pacha sliped when he was pushing away with his foot, and suddenly lost the grip on the kart. Fearing for the worst, that is that the kart was about to roll down the hill, Pacha closed his eyes. But to his surprise, the kart only rolled a few feet backward, and then stopped, like it was stuck or something. Relieved, but confused, he went to see what was jamming it, and to his surprise...

Pacha: „Huh?"

Vosel: „(supporting the kart) You okay, old man?"

Pacha: „When did you...?"

Vivi: „(runs in) Wait for me, Vosel-san, I can help! (pushes the kart as well)"

Vosel: „Alright Vivi. (to Pacha) Shall we lend you a hand?"

Pacha: „Oh, well, uhm... Yeah, sure, thanks a lot. (grabs the kart by the handles) Now I must warn you, my house is all the way up the hill."

Vosel: „Don't sweat it, old man. Then we'll all pull together. Ready? And go!"

With sweat in their hair, but with smiles on their faces, the three of them pushed and pulled the heavy kart all the way up the hill, on the very top where Pacha's house was. Pacha parked the cart aside, then turned to Vosel and Vivi.

Pacha: „(wipes the sweat of his head) You two are lifesavers, I am really grateful for your help. I'm Pacha, by the way, nice to meet you."

Vosel: „Don't sweat it. I'm just glad to be of assistance. I am Vosel, and this is Vivi."

Vivi: „Yeah, I'm glad too, 'cause I'm gonna become strong, just like Vosel-san."

Pacha: „(smiles and laughs) Sure you will, just stick to it. (stands up) Well, I wish there was a way I can repay you, but unfortunately, I am having a little busy schedule today."

Vosel: „Oh? You going to work, old man?"

Pacha: „Not, really, I have to... Uhm, well, don't bother, it's not of your concern."

Vosel: „But it could be."

Vivi: „Yeah, does it include awful monsters called Unversed?"

Pacha: „Huh? Unversed? I've never heard of those before, but a monster is definitely what I have in mind."

Vosel: „A monster, really?"

Pacha: „A horrible monster by the name of Kuzco."

Vivi: „A monster! Is it big? Does it have teeth? Is it ugly? Does it spit fire?"

Pacha: „Not all monsters are big and ugly. And he especially not."

Vosel: „He?"

Pacha: „(points at the golden-faced palace in the distance) Our emperor, Kuzco. That's where he lives."

Vosel: „Your monster is the emperor? How come?"

Pacha: „Well, for starters, he is very selfish. I went to see him today, he said he wanted something important to discuss with me."

At that moment, Pacha hung his head slightly and gazed on the ground sadly.

Pacha: „Our village is very important to the emperor. All the wool and provisions they use at the palace come from here, but he... he wanted more."

Pacha's flashback:

_At the throne-room, in the palace, a marvelous place decorated with colored bricks, jewels and tapiseries, not to mention carved and painted walls, all with the same motive of a smiling golden face that was made after the emperor's face. Pacha was standing in the middle of the large room, while the emperor was standing next to him, observing himself in the mirror and adjusting his crown. While Pacha is confused most of the time, Kuzco is mostly smiling._

_His head was shaded (due to the dramatic memory), but it was clear he was just a teenager, wearing red emperor's robe and a golden crown that was only a golden hat with a vertically-placed half-disc._

_/Emperor Kuzco/_

_Pacha: „So, I got this summons to meet you here, your Majesty, and I..."_

_Kuzco: „Perfect!"_

_Pacha: „Uhm, yes, it's perfect that I got here..."_

_Kuzco: „No, not you, I finally got the crown to stand under the perfect angle! (admires himself) Now that's what an emperor looks like."_

_Pacha: „Uhm... You know what, you seem kinda busy, so I might just come some other time and... (about to leave)"_

_Kuzco: „(waves at him) Oh, nonononono, you stay."_

_Pacha: „What? Well, honestly, your Majesty, I wouldn't want to disturb..."_

_Kuzco: „Oh, but Paca..."_

_Pacha: „Uhm, Pacha, actually."_

_Kuzco: „Yes, whatever works for you, you are the man I need right now."_

_Pacha: „Me?"_

_Kuzco: „Of course you. (keeps looking in the mirror, posing) Say, you live on that village atop of the hill, don't you?"_

_Pacha: „Huh? Oh, yeah, right, my house is just atop of the highest hill, my family and I have been living on that hill for generations."_

_Kuzco: „(sacastic smile) Aha, cute. So tell me, does it have a lot of sunshine?"_

_Pacha: „Sunshine? Well, of course, I must tell you, you just picked the right subject."_

_Kuzco: „Oh really?"_

_Pacha: „Oh yes, I don't want to brag, but you know, every morning, when the sun hits the cliffs on the west just right... (takes a deep breath with his nostrils) The hills sing."_

_Kuzco: „Really? (pause) Well, that takes care of my problem, thanks for coming, byebye. (waves him away)"_

_Pacha: „What, that's it? That's what the summons was about?"_

_Kuzco: „Oh yeah, you're done here, you can go, cheerios or whatever you paesant folk say."_

_Pacha: „You just wanted to know about the sunshine?"_

_Kuzco: „Of course, I had to have some kind of view on the situation before I order the construction of my new pool."_

_Pacha: „(halts suddenly, rools eyes in confusion) Errrr, pool?"_

flashback end...

Vosel: „A pool?"

Vivi: „What does that have to do with anything?"

Pacha: „(sadly) The emperor has decided to build his new summer home atop of the village hill starting tommorow. The reason why I won't be able to thank you properly is... (sigh) because I'll have to tell my people he's going to destroy our village."

Vosel: „Say what!"

Vivi: „But that's horrible! Where are the villagers supposed to live?"

Pacha: „When I asked that, he said he couldn't care less. So tommorow, when he gives the order, the village is going to be destroyed for the building of his 'Kuzcotopia'."

Vivi: „What a tyrant! He can't just get away with it!"

Pacha: „But what can I do? He is the emperor, after all."

Vivi: „But that's just wrong. He wants to make the entire village homeless to build himself a pool! Isn't that right, Vosel-san? (Vosel is staring at the palace in the distance, without replying) Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „Say, old man, what is the fastest way to the palace?"

Vivi: „Huh?"

Pacha: „Well, it's through the jungle, by the river and over the hanging bridge, but why?"

Vosel: „Because I believe we'll be paying him a visit today."

Pacha: „You are?"

Vivi: „We are?"

Vosel: „Sure thing. (smiles) If I am to restore order in the worlds, mind as well start with bringing justice here. The emperor has got to learn humility."

Pacha: „What, peace to the worlds?"

Vivi: „(admires) Aah, Vosel-san is so noble. Are we going to the Emperor right now?"

Vosel: „(nods) With no Unversed in sight, we have time to spare to handle this."

Pacha: „But wait a sec, the road to the palace is dangerous if you don't know the way."

Vosel: „Tsk, nothing dangerus enough I cannot handle."

Vivi: „Hai. Vosel-san is strong."

Pacha: „No, seriously, there's wildcats, and snakes, and quicksand..."

Vosel: „Your point?"

Pacha: „(amazed) Well, uhm... Wall, at least take some supplies on the way, it's the least I can do. And if you can somehow persuade the emperor to buid his summer home somewhere else, that'd be great. (approaches his cart) That's odd, I can't remember putting this much stuff when I left."

Pacha was browsing through some of his luggage on the kart, when suddenly he noticed a strangely large red sack in the pile.

Pacha: „Hold on, this isn't my sack..."

He picked the sack up, barely, as it was surprisingly heavy. Because of this, he accidentally droped it on the ground. And that's when things got weird. The sack was moving up and down like it contained a bunch of kittens.

Vivi: „Did the sack just move?"

Pacha: „I'm not sure."

Pacha then opened up the sack, and revealed it's content: out of the sack, out came the head of a black llama. It seemed unconcious. It's fur was fuzzed out, it had it's tongue sticking out and it's opened eyes kept going in circles, so the eyeballs basically resembled swirling spirals. Oddly enough, it also wore a reddish thorn set of clothes, except the hooves, the tail and from the neck up.

Vivi: „What is that thing?"

Vosel: „Looks like a wooly horse."

Pacha: „We call them llamas. (lifts the llama's head up) How'd you get here little fellow?"

From the „llama's" point of view, things started clearing out, and his vision went from blurry to dizzy, until it noticed the group. It then looked right into Pacha's eyes and...

„llama": „Hey, aren't you that whiny peasant? (knocks Pacha's hand off) No touchy."

There was a moment of silence, but just one moment, before...

Vosel: „(shocked beyond reason)THE WOLLY HORSE TALKED!"

Vivi: „(also) IT'S A GHOOOOOOOOST!"

Pacha: „(as well) DEMON LLAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

llama?: „Demon Llama! Where? Run for it!"

The llama-thing then stood up... No really, it stood up on the hind legs and tryed running away, but tripped on the first step, and fell down before Vivi, who was freaked out. He screamed, and the llama screamed back at him.

Vosel: „Do llamas usually talk?"

Pacha: „This is a first for me! (to the llama-thing, Vivi was about to scare it off with a fireball) Alright now, take it easy everyone. We mean you no harm, llama..."

The sight was weird. Pacha was slowly bowing to the llama like it was some kind of idol, then the llama looked back at him, suddenly with a new glare.

llama?: „Hey, it's you! Is this the way to treat your emperor?"

Vivi: „Emperor?"

Pacha: „(realizes) Wait a second!"

When Pacha looke at the llama's face again, he noticed certain similarities. That same face, the same lines, the same eyes, even the same (let's call it) smug. The image was blinking in his head and overlaying with the llama's face to confirm the similarities (this is an anime-thing, if you understand).

Pacha: „Emperor Kuzco?"

Vosel: „Say what!"

Pacha: „That's him, that's his face, like carved over."

llama/Kuzco: „Like, duh! How would you forget a pretty face like mine. Who do you think it was, moron!"

Vosel: „THAT'S your emperor! (snickers slightly)"

Vivi: „But that's a..."

Vosel: „ (interrupts) Noooooo, let's see how long it takes."

Pacha: „Is that really you, Highness? (performs odd gestures implying Kuzco's appearance) You don't... really... 'Look' like the emperor."

Kuzco: „What do you mean 'I don't look like the emperor'? I'm standing tall and mighty like... WAH! (tryes to stand up, but falls down) That's odd, I somehow find it difficult to stand on my... (looks down, gasps) ...feet."

It wasn't until now that Kuzco noticed he actually had hooves instead of feet. He then looked at his hands, which were also hooves, his neck, which was surprisingly furry, and his tail, which was a new asset. He gasped every time and asked questions like „What the!" along the way.

He then quickly got to the nearby weil, and noticed the horrible truth in his reflection: he was a llama.

Kuzco: „(out loud) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (about at this time, Vosel and Vivi cracked up laughing) My face! My beautiful face! It's hideous!"

Vosel: „(laughs out hard) Look, it's llama-face!"

Vivi: „(snickers our loud) The Llama Emperor!"

Kuzco: „IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Pacha: „(to Vosel and Vivi) Knock it off, you two. (to Kuzco) How did this happen?"

Kuzco: „(hiperventilates) I-I-I don't know! I was at the palace, planning the construction on Kuzcotopia, the one you got mad at, when... (gasp!, then steary look) YOU turned me into a LLAMA!"

Pacha: „What?"

Kuzco: „Yeah, you were getting upset because I was going to destroy your puny village to build my summer home!"

Vosel: „Which reminds me..."

All the sudden, when Kuzco looked at Vosel, he had the tip of his keybalde two inches away from his face, which made him become pale, shaky and sweaty.

Vosel: „(with the keyblade drawn) Emperor Kuzco, if that's who you are, there's this thing about your summer home I'd like to discuss with you."

Kuzco: „(shakes, sweats and stares at the keyblade) Careful, careful, no touchy, no touchy..."

Vosel stared at him for a while, a glare that almost made it look like he was ready to cut his throat down with the blade. But then he smiled and leaned on the blade that he put aside.

Vosel: „Nah, you got it rough already. I mean, wouldn't be right if I took it out on a llama."

Kuzco: „(breathes out) Phew... Ha! You really are soft, aren't you? Now, as emperor, I order you to change me back."

Vosel: „Nah."

Kuzco: „HA? Would you mind running that up on me again?"

Vivi: „It wasn't us that turned you into a horse."

Kuzco: „I AM A LLAMA... Uhm, I mean emperor! This is my kingdom, and you have to do as I say!"

Vosel: „Nope, we don't."

Vivi: „'Cause we ain't from around here, llama-san."

Kuzco: „Fo the last time, I am not a... Say you have really weird parrots over here."

Pacha: „Parrots?"

Here's what he meant: there was a large, winged creature flapping it's wings behind Pacha. If that was a parrot, it was unlike any you've ever seen. But that was not a bird. It was a Mad Flapper, an Unversed.

And it charged at them.

Vosel: „Look out! (slashes the incomming Mad Flapper in two, obliterating it) Close call."

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „What? (sees) GYAH!"

What he saw: a pack of flying Unversed were rounding up around Kuzco. Not just Mad Flappers, but also two new kinds of Unversed: the forst one looked like a winged variety of a Scrapper, with demonic wings and talons instead of feet, while the other was a large, terrestrial, green, crocodile- shaped Unversed with a massive jaw and an even larger tail, along with a row of spikes down it's spine.

/Unversed: Sky Scrapper and Crashtail/

Pacha: „What are these?"

Kuzco: „(surrounded by Unversed, afraid for dear life) Now, listen you things, as emperor, I command you to leave me a- NO TOUCHY!"

„**Sky Blast!"**

One of the Sky Scrappers charged it's fist and performed a punch. It didn't even make contact with the target, but the heated air-pressure itself sent a powerful shockwave. The impact, most fortunately, missed Kuzco's head and impaled the ground, leaving a large hole in the middle like it was hit by a cannonball. Kuzco gulped, then panickingly ran behind Vosel, Pacha and Vivi.

Kuzco: „(shaking) Alright, alright, I'll reconsider my plans, just get those things away from me!"

Vosel: „You heard him, Pacha. Stand aside and let me deal with them."

The airborne Sky Scrapers flew in and extended their sharpened claws in front, aiming for Vosel.

„**Dive Talon!"**

Vosel: „(jumps above them) **Rock Gear**! (flip-spins rapidly with the keyblade extended, slashing the Sky Scrapper down) And for you (faces the remaining two)..."

„**Sky Blast!"**

Vosel: **„Tricera Ricochet**! (throw the keyblade at the Unversed, cutting both and destroying them)"

As soon as Vosel landed on the ground, the Mad Flappers flew in...

Vivi: „**Fireball!"**

Vosel: **„Frost Spike!"**

Both released their respective atatcks at the incomming flyers, but they evaded with swift motion. In fact, their speed was so great they simply flew by Vosel and Vivi, and aimed to attack Kuzco.

Vosel was just standing idly by and did not do as much as flinch.

Kuzco, on the other hand, was panicking.

Kuzco: „Aaaaaahhh! What are you waiting, save me!"

And just when the two Mad Flappers got in front of Kuzco and glared at him with their red eyes, seemingly about to end him...

... They shattered into dust and vanished.

Kuzco: „Ah?"

Vosel: „(smirks) And you thought they were fast, didn't you?"

Kuzco: „What just happened?"

Vivi: „Wait a minute!"

flashback, under slow motion:

_As the Mad Flappers flew by Vosel, it seemed as if he let them pass. But the slow motion replay shows otherwise: he in fact performed an awfull quick Jolt Twister upon the Unversed, faster than anyone could notice, making it seem as if he stood still. By the time the attack cought up with them, they aleady got close to their target, but shattered in the knit of time._

end flashback...

Vivi: „That was amazing speed, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „(nods) Aha. I felt it every time I perform the Full Form, my skills exceed one more bit and make me stronger."

Vivi: „(admires) You've become really strong, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Guess so. That takes care of them. (notices something) Wait a sec... (makes a finger-count) We took out five of them. Weren't there six of them?"

Kuzco: „Then where's the sixth?"

And just like that, the invisible Crashtail appeared behind him, and opened it's jaws wide. Those jaws were large enough to swallow Kuzco whole.

Kuzco: „WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Don't eat me!"

Just when the Crashtail was about to swallow him, Pacha interfeered and with all strength tossed a wooden chair into the beat's mouth.

Pacha: „Back off!"

While it seemed for a second that this act actually made a difference, this proved false otherwise, as the Unversed snapped the chair with it's jaws and ate it up.

Pacha: „(O.O*) Okay, I didn't see that one coming."

Crashtail opened his mouth again, roaring...

Vosel: „(points the keyblade towards it) **Graviton Star!"**

Vosel used his latest skill, the Gravity element, to shoot a gravity orb from his keyblade, and into the mouth of the monster. The Unversed unwillingly swallowed the orb, then imploded, and finally exploded.

Vosel: „Hmph, number six. (dismisses keyblade) Okay, that was the last one."

Kuzco: „(currently covering on the ground with the hooves covering his eyes) Huh? (peeks) They're gone? (looks at Vosel, then Pacha) You saved my life."

Pacha: „Oh, it was nothing."

Vivi: „With that cleared up, we can discuss Kuzco's summer home again."

Kuzco: „Ah, good that you remind me. (stands up) I better get back to the palace... I must still pick the color for my tiles."

Vivi&Vosel: „EEEHHH! (only Vosel) Didn't you promise to let that go! (just Vivi) Yeah, we saved your life!"

Kuzco: „(looks sideways, whistling) I don't remember that."

Vosel&Vivi: „BULL-LOAD!"

Kuzco: „So now I'd like you to escort me to the palace so I can get rid of this wooly costume you got me into."

Vivi: „(annoying) We did not turn you into a llama!"

Vosel: „(angry) And what makes you think we'll escort you back?"

Pacha: „Do you even have an idea how to turn back?"

Kuzco: „I have my ways. My ex-advisor has this... ''secret lab''. I'll just get over there and order her to change me back. (clumpsily walks away) Come on, slowpokes. I want to get out of this body, wouldn't you?"

Vosel: „Forget it, we're not your parade escort!"

Kuzco: „Alright then, stay here for all I care! I can find my own way back, and when I do, you'll all be smitten down along with the village. (whistles while leaving)"

As expected, the group stayed behind and watched Kuzco leave on his own.

Vivi: „That guy's got nerve."

Vosel: „Oi! Kuzco! Before I forget!"

Kuzco turned around to see what Vosel wanted.

Here's a shocker. Vosel summoned his keyblade again, and tossed it like a boomerang in Kuzco's face...

Kuzco: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

... and it flew next to his head, and hit something behind him. When Kuzco turne around to see what it was, he noticed another Mad Flapper sneaked up on him. Impaled with the keyblade, it combusted and vanished. Kuzco held his jaws open in shock. Either the blade or the Unversed could have killed him in a second. Furthermore, Vosel just saved his life again. He turned to face him, and gave him an angry smug. If he had fingers, he'd probably express his anger otherwise.

Vosel: „(resummons the keyblade) My, my, these guys seem to be attracted to you like flyes on a honey-bowl. In case you try returning without our escort, you'd be dead within minutes. And we won't escort you back unless you change your mind about the village. (grins widely) You see where I'm going with this?"

Kuzco grinned his teeth in irritation before rejoining the group.

Kuzco: „Alright, fine, you get rid of those University thingies that are afer my neck, and I'll reconsider building Kuzcotopia somewhere else!"

Vosel: „Yosh! I knew you'd understand."

Kuzco: „Now what are we waiting for, let's go! (starts walking away)"

Pacha: „(to Vosel) I better come along too. I know the way back."

Vosel: „Nah, you better stay here."

Pacha: „Huh? But why?"

Vosel: „I saw the way to the palace from above the hills, and you told us the right directions, there's no need for your guidance. Besides, with Unversed swarming this place it'd be difficult to cover his big highness' neck, let alone someone else. You'll be safe here, they only seem to be after Kuzco for some reason."

Pacha: „Well, putting it that way, it kinda makes sense. Alright, I'll just stay here and... keep the fort up. You be careful."

Vosel: „Yosh. See ya'. Come, Vivi. (walks away)"

Vivi: „Hai! (follows him) Vosel-san, are you sure we can trust him? I'm not so sure he'll change his mind."

Vosel: „I honestly am not so sure he'll be giving us the green leaf either. But hey, seeing the big picture, it's not exactly different than how the Beast behaved. (looks at Kuzco) Who knows? It's a long way to the palace, we can keep our hopes up."

And this is how the odd walk back to the emperor's palace began. Two determined and well-hearted warriors from another world, and one really annoying, grouchy, talking llama.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the throne-room in the palace...<p>

The place changed drastically since the last flashback. Instead of featuring red tones, representing Kuzco, and his faces all over, the palace was redecorated and was now featuring purple tunes, with the motives of... it's hard to believe, but those were artistic faces of an old lady, only the art was hideous and looked more like a collection of voodoo masks.

And if you think that's scary, wait until you see the real deal. There she was, sitting on the throne:

An old lady that was... how do I put this? Scary beyond all reason. A really thin old lady that was so gray and wrinkly she almost looked like a skin-covered skeleton with make-up. I dare not describe her appearance further, except that she wore black and purple royal clothes, which, by the looks of it, were modeled after a bat.

/Yzma/

That was Kuzco's former advisor, Yzma, the one responsible for Kuzco's disappearance from the palace and the redecoration. How that happened? I'll let her do the talking:

Yzma: (sitting on the throne) „Aaaaaaah... I must tell you, Kronk, the plan to get rid of Kuzco in order to rule the kingdom was the best one I had in years. I mean, seriously, poisoning Kuzco in order to take his place as the only heir to the throne is brilliant! (for a moment, it seemed like lightning struck in the distance) Things sure look better now with Kuzco gone. (takes a sip of a drink she picks up)"

Standing next to her was another person: this was a large, quite muscle-built young man that had this odd grin people usually have when they proudly eat all their breakfast. Think big and dumb, and you'll get the picture of him quite well.

/Kronk/

Kronk: „Sure do. No one seems to miss him. In fact, I think there was a 'Kuzco's gone' party over at the Mudka's place."

Yzma: „I know. But most importantly, I am the empress now. (smiles rigorously) Ooh, how I'd like to see Kuzco's face when he sees what I did to his place. (drinks up)"

Kronk: „Riiiight, I'd hate to be him right now. Being a llama and all."

The atmosphere changed in the moment Kronk said the word „llama". Yzma was shocked, she nearly chocked and spat out her drink like a springler, then gave Kronk an angry look. (trust me, she's even uglier when she's angry)

Yzma: „WHAT?"

Kronk: „Errrr, you didn't know that?"

Yzma: „A llama? He was supposed to be DEAD!"

Kronk was keeping his low-tone calm expression at all time to lighten up the situation.

Kronk: „Well, llama, dead, I mean, it's Kuzco, so, what's the difference?"

It didn't work.

Yzma: „(grabs Kronk by the collar) Didn't you put the poison in his drink?"

Kronk: „Now, let's see, here's what happened..."

flashback:

(note: in Kronk's flashback, he does the talking, and the world, set up and people look like drawn gingebreadmen)

_I invited Kuzco over for dinner, just like you told me to, after, you know, getting fired and all, then I put the potion that you gave me into his drink, but then I mixed the glasses and I couldn't tell which one was the real one, then I mixed all glasses together and repoured the solution into a new set of glasses, gave Kuzco one of them, took the other, but I didn't drink it, because that was poisoned as well, then I watched Kuzco turn into a llama, and when he didn't notice it, I smacked him in the head with the plate of spinach puffs, put his body into a large sack, and undetectedly smuggled the sack on the marketplace and put it on the nearest guy's kart, got away, ate the spinach puffs as a snack in between, told you the good news, we had a funeral, which was odd since I didn't know he was dead, redecorated the palace, cooled your drink, and now we're here telling each other how life is wonderful without Kuzco._

flashback end...

Kronk: „And... That's the whole story."

Yzma: „ (still angry) That was not poison, you dope! It was an extract of a llama! He needs to be dead so that I can rule the kingdom, not turned into a herd animal!"

Kronk: „In my defense, all your potions look alike, and none of them are labeled, so... (Yzma slaps him) Ouch."

Yzma: „Can't you see the big picture, you brainless chipmunk? If Kuzco ever gets back here and tells everyone he's the emperor, we'll loose the whole kingdom!"

Kronk: „Now that you mention it, isn't it odd that this is a Golden 'Kingdom', and Kuzco was the 'emperor'? I mean, shouldn't it be an empire, or a king?"

Yzma: „(casually) It's a political thing, who cares. (again angry) We must find him before he gets here! We must find him and kill him!"

Kronk: „... For real?"

Yzma: „For real!"

„So you want to kill someone, yes?"

Yzma: „Huh? (looks around) Who said that?"

„Up here."

The situation was getting weirder and weirder. When both of them looked up where the ceiling was supposed to be, they saw an odd figure. A short figure, dressed in black, and most notably, riding a flying broom. There was another disturbing feature that they noticed, but I'm not going to tell you that now.

Yzma: "(confused) What the...?"

Kronk: „(excited) Hey look, she's got a flying broom! How come we don't have a flying broom?"

?: „If a kill is what you need, then I might have the sollution to your problems."

Yzma: „(looks aside, then at the flying hag again) I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the jungle:<p>

Kuzco was running scared as a horde of Unversed chased after him. It's surprising how much his quadrapedal running skills improved whenever his life is on the line. His voice, however, did not. He was still screaming like a girl. There were too many Unversed to count, most notably a bunch of Scrappers, Bruisers, Mad Flappers, Crashtails, Floods, etc.

Kuzco: „(while running and crying) WHY MEEEE? I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Kuzco was leading the Unversed through the jungle, unintentionally, that is, and after he got through a dense path filled with bushes, there was a clearing. Only, there was a deep and wide fissure in the middle of it.

Kuzco: „OH NOOOOOOO! (brakes and halts, turns around, and sees the Unversed approaching) Is this how it ends? My wonderful life! (still crying) You can't do this, I am the emperor!"

The Unversed were about to jump at him...

Kuzco: „(still crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Vosel: „**Newton String!"**

Just when Kuzco thought it was the end, he was pulled up by an odd force. It was a long purple string of energy, that hooked onto him and pulled him over the fissure. That was Vosel's doing and his mastery of the Gravity element. He reeled Kuzco in from the other side of the fissure like a fish on an angler. Kuzco was still shouting at this point, and the Unversed all followed after him, firmly dedicated to kill him. They all leaped from the edge of the fissure in order to reach out on him.

As soon as Kuzco was reeled over safely, Vosel pointed his blade into the jumping horde, and charged it with new energy:

Vosel: „**Triple... Damachi!"**

He launched a vortex of fire, thunder and ice into the Unversed, blowing them back and eradicating them as it flew. Most of the Unversed were obliterated on contact, the rest of them by the explosion that followed. Pretty soon, there were all undone.

Vosel: „Well whadaya know, I dind't even faint."

Vivi: „(standing beside him) Your really got stronger, Vosel-san."

Vosel: „Thanks, but these incomming Unversed keep worrying me. I mean, they're tracking Kuzco down like he's labeled or something."

Not that it matters, but Kuzco did not like they way he landed to safety. And as soon as he got up, he yelled his anger out on those two:

Kuzco: „What have you been doing al along? If you keep handling me with such grotesque means, I might just as well let the monsters eat me!"

Vosel: „(-_-) My guest. So much for graditude."

Kuzco: „(wipes the leaves and branches from his fur) Well, are we going or what? (continues) The faster I leave the jungle the better."

Vosel: „(sigh)... Oi, Kuzco..."

Kuzco: „What is it now?"

Vivi: „The jungle ends here, llama-san."

With that said, Vivi pulled a few large leaves aside and revealed the bright landscape beyond. That was the border with the jungle terrain, and this is where the grassy hills were beginning. Kuzco, overjoyed to see non-muddy theritory, instantly rushed out of the jungle and observed the landscape.

There was a bunch of tall hills with a path biult into them, and just across them was Kuzco's golden palace.

Kuzco: „We did it! We're out the jungle! From now on, it's smooth sailing to the palace! (walks forth) Once I return back, I'm going to take a bath, find Yzma and let her turn me back into a human, and to celebrate, I'll begin the construction of my Kuzcotopia."

Vosel and Vivi followed after him, but they didn't really like what they were hearing.

Vosel: „You're not seriously still hung up on that plan, are you? I mean, aren't you at least satisfied with the fact that you got out alive?"

Kuzco: „I'm going to build my summer house _because_ I'm satisfied."

Vivi: „But that's not fair, I thought we had an agreement!"

Kuzco: „Well then, read it between the lines, blinkie. Our agreement states I will think building my poolhouse elsewhere if you two can get me back to the palace, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. (one second later) I thought about it, and the idea sucks, the village is still going bye-bye."

Vosel: „Aren't you the slightest bit sorry that you're leaving people homeless just so you can have another bathtub?"

Kuzco: „Pool, not bathtub, and it comes with a slide. Stay with the programme."

Vosel: „My point is, you're doing all those stuff to make yourself happy!"

Kuzco: „Like duh, I'm the emperor, making myself happy is what I do best."

Vosel: „(-_-) This guy's hopeless."

Vivi: „Maybe we should just leave him here."

Vosel: „Yeah, good idea. Let's see how well he gets the rest of the way covered without our help."

With that, both Vivi and Vosel turned around and walked away.

Kuzco: „Huh? (sees them leaving) He-hey, where are you going?"

Vosel: „If you don't change your mind, there's no point in our touble."

Vivi: „We'll be waiting for you at the village then to knock you senseless."

Vosel: „Good luck with the llama thing or whatever."

Kuzco: „Ha! Fine by me! I'll just march in there and everything will be going smooth. Who needs you anyway? There's nothing in my way now. (dark lightning strikes in front of him) BAAAH! (and behind him) WAAAH! (and all around him) BAH! WOO! HEY! AAAH!"

Vosel and Vivi turned around as they noticed something was wrong. The scene was not normal: Kuzco was running wild while dark lightning stikes poured all over the place, forcing him on a run again. There was not a cloud in the sky, so where did this come from?

Vosel: „Kuzco!"

Then suddenly, as the lightning was pouring down, the situation just got worse: a pack of Sky Scrappers materialized around Kuzco. He was surounded like a mouse in a cage, and just as frightened. They growled at him, but did little else as he shook and whined in front of them. Their attention was caught by the charging keyblader.

Vosel: „Leave him alone! (charges the Unversed) **Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel smashed the first two Sky Scrappers that got in his way, then got next to Kuzco and spread his arms wide while facing the Unversed, shielding him.

Kuzco: „You saved me? Even after all those mean things I said you still saved me?"

Vosel: „Heh, of course. That's what I do when I see people in trouble. Even if it is a wacky emperor, I will not have a single life on my counscience. When I see a man falling down the cliff, I jump in and extend my hand."

Kuzco: „(crying) Why you... Vosel..."

The surrounding Sky Scrappers then extened their claws...

„**Dive Talon!"**

Vosel: „Kuzco, duck! (he ducks) **Jolt Twister!"**

As Kuzco put his head down and ducked, Vosel charged his keyblade with electicity and swung this weapon all around him, sending a wave of thunder into the attacking Unversed, who were knocked back at first, but then vaporized. Vosel smirked, then looked at Kuzco on the ground.

Vosel: „You okay?"

Kuzco: „(lifts his head) Yes. I don't know what to say, I'm just very grateful."

Vivi: „Vosel-san! (runs towards the two; suddenly lightning stikes in front of him) WAAAAH!"

Vosel: „Vivi! (lightning struk between him and Kuzco, sending them both in opposite directions) Where the heck is this comming from?"

?: „Your strength truly is admiring, both in heart and in edge."

Vosel: „Huh? (looks up)"

The voice came from above, in the sky. That's when the group finally saw the one responsible for the strikes of dark lightning. But her appearance was awfully weird...

Vosel: „What the...?"

Vivi: „Who's that?"

And finally, here's what she looked like:

riding on a flying broom, that was an old hag completely dressed in black, this including a dress and a pair of slippers. Her hair was short and black as coal, and she had purple shades in her eyes.

And here's the freaky part: that was not just a hag. It was a white humanoid duck! With feathers and everything, but she fit the description of a witch in every other aspect. She looked down on the trio, cackling along.

/Magica de Spell/

Magica: „Wa-HAHAhahahahaha, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vosel: „(freaked beyond reason) A duck-witch? You know her?"

Kuzco: „(shakes his head) Never seen one in my life."

Vivi: „Maybe it's the same as llama-san, a person turned into an animal."

Magica: „Wa-HAHAhahahahaha, you obviously have never seen my kind before. No, I am not under a curse like that so called emperor of yours. What you see here is my one true form! I am your worst nightmare: the witch, Magica de Spell is my name!"

Vosel: „(-_-) Huh? Magica?"

Vivi: „(-_-) That's such a lame name."

Kuzco: „(-_-) Totally lame."

Magica: „(!) HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NAME LAME, WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOUR NAME IS VOSEL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?"

Vosel: „IT HAPPENS TO BE A VERY GOOD NAME WHERE I COME FROM! Huh, wait a minute, how do you know who I am?"

Magica: „Huh-huh-ha! How I know indeed? Why, you've been in my sights for a while boy, you and that keyblade of yours."

Vosel: „I was? Hold on! Was it you who turned Kuzco into a llama?"

Kuzco: „Huh? Good point, she is a duck after all."

Magica: „(cackles) You have every right to asume I share the same origins as that curse. However, it wasn't me who gave the emperor of the Golden Kingdom his current form."

Vosel: „Not you, huh? Then what do you want?"

Magica: „(swirs her index finger around) So much talk, so little time to spare. Your strength must be truly amazing to have passed by my Unversed, but I promised my friend a favor to eliminate the emperor before he reaches the palace, so as sad as this sounds, this is as far as you go. (puts both hands up) Prepare yourself, keyblader, for this is the true wrath of a witch! (puts both hands down suddenly) **Tomb Drop!"**

Vosel: „Huh? Tomb Drop? Is that supposed to be an attack? What a lame name. (a whistling sound) Huh?"

The sound was produced by a very large object falling from the sky. Whan Vosel looked up, he saw this and freaked out.

Vosel: „EEHH? Everyone aside!"

On his command, Vivi and Kuzco both jumped aside, and just in time, for the large object fell down like a meteorite and raised a great amount of dust.

It was later clear that the dropped object was a tombstone in size of a car! It had an inscription on it:

„Here lies a keyblader. Born: whenever; Died: just recently; Rest in Pieces"

Vosel: „What the? That really is a tomb! A Tomb Drop to the word!"

Magica: „Indeed. And there's plenty more where this came from. (does the same move, by lifting her hands up, then down) **Tomb Drop!"**

What came next was pretty serious: not one, but a whole rain of car-sized tombstones rained down from the sky.

Vosel: „Look out!"

Vosel had a hard time dodging these projectiles. It was quite literaly like dodging a meteor storm. Each impact caused a large shockwave to stir the enviorment, and this was only followed by the next one. Vosel managed to dodge all of thes, most fortunately. Vivi managed to get out of the way too, but instead of adding jumping, he was simply just running. Kuzco looked the most ridiculus. He kept dodging and rolling sideways while screaming out loud, like a girl again. Once the attack was over, the entire plain looked like a giant graveyard.

Vosel: „(gasping) Shimata. I didn't think her attack was this severe. (stands up and yells) Kuzco, get outta here!"

Kuzco: „Sounds good to me! (runs for it)"

Magica: „(notices Kuzco) Na-na-nah, no one leaves the playground until you get a game over. (points her finger at Kuzco, and charges it with dark electricity) **Dark Nazar!"**

Dark lightning was shot out of Magica's fingers and a rain of lightning as black as night showered upon the place where Kuzco was running. He just managed to brake close enough to avoid getting hit by it. He tried running in the other direction, but lightning cut him off as well. No matter where he ran, Magica rained down more strikes, causing him to run in circles like a rat in a cage. She was cackling all along.

Vosel: „Kuzco! (runs towards him)"

Vivi: „Llama-san! (follows)"

The two of them wanted to assist Kuzco, but Magica diapproved.

Magica: „Oh no you don't. Unversed!"

On her command, a number of Sky Scrappers and Mad Flappers appeared around her.

Magica: „Keep them busy, will you?"

The Unversed flew down, following orders, and dived in on those two.

Vivi: „What? More Unversed?"

Vosel: „Shimata!"

„**Sky Blast!"**

The Sky Scrappers formed solid fists and launched their attacks which esembled fist-shaped cannonballs. Once again, hell rained down from the sky, and this forced Vosel and Vivi to halt their advance.

To make things worse, more Unversed appeared in front of them: a great number of Floods.

Vivi: „There's no end to them!"

Vosel: „_Shoot! _(looks up, sees the Sky Scrappers surrounding them) They didn't just obey her, she summoned them. Oi, you, Magica What'syourname!"

Magica: „Don't you know it's rude to adress a lady like that? Something like hag-chan would be more appropriate."

Vosel: „Whatever. Tell me this: did you get the Unversed from that Monarch?"

Vivi: „Huh? Who's Monarch?"

The Unversed around them did not attack, and Kuzco was left alone as well. Vosel asked a good question for a change. His words made Magica halt her assault for a moment and answer his question.

Magica: „The Monarch? Where did you get that?"

Vosel: „Those bad guys from before, Forte and AUTO, they both told us about him when they were referring to the Unversed. So, did you get them from this Monarch as well?"

Magica: „(smiles vilely) My, you really know how to think, don't you? True, they did obtain the control over Unversed from a certain Monarch. And by Monarch, you must mean ME, AHA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Vosel: „What? You mean you're the Monarch?"

Magica: „I'm A Monarch. An Infinity Monarch to be more precise. I'm not one of those lowlives that get sattisfied with scraps of Unversed. I am one of those bigshots that pull their strings!"

Vosel: „You control the Unversed? (looks at the Unversed)"

Magica: „That's right. A really fascinating thing, these Unversed. Do you know what they really are? Each and every one of these monsters inherits a certain bad emotion from people's hearts!"

Vosel: „What?"

Vivi: „They're just emotions?"

Magica: „That is correct. Greed, anguish, fear, irritation, rage, hatred, pride, lust, all these and more emotions made flesh, which makes them perfect soldiers for those whose hearts are stained in darkness."

Vosel: „Is that even possible? Bad emotions existed since the dawn of time, how the heck did this start in the first place? Tell me, witch, where do Unversed come from?"

Magica: „What do I care? The reaper does not question the origin of his scythe. What matters is that they're here, with us. Faithful and loyal soldiers and servants of the Infinity Monarchs and the Dark Emperor Thesys."

Vosel: „Thesys? Who the heck is Thesys?"

Magica: „Oops, now I spoke too much. Play time is over. How about we continue where we took off? (points at Kuzco and rains down dark lightning in his surrundings again; he narrowly escaped a direct hit)"

Vosel: „Stop that!"

Magica: „Who do you think you're talking to? Such rude tongue must be purified... In your own blood, ba-hahahahaha! Let's see how you intend to dodge this! (points skyward) **Random Drop!"**

This new attack did not rain down tombstones. Instead, it rained down as goos as anything else. All kinds of large objects came crashing down: phoneboxes, cars, tables, wardrobes, anvils, boats, ovens, even a small submarine. All this and more kind of junk rained down upon Vosel and Vivi. The Unversed surrounding them moved out of the way, but so did the two of them. They ran aside and avoided narrow hits. Still, they seemed greatly fatigued and tired out. Who knows how much longer they could keep it up.

Magica: „Well, well, you two trully do posses rotten luck. (lifts her hands up) Fine, I will make sure I don't miss on my next attack. (Vosel laughs out loud) Huh? Did I say something funny?"

Vosel: „Nah, you just told me everything else. I must thank you for sharing the info on Unversed. Now that I know the Infinity Monarchs are behind it I can set my journey on a new course! (grins) I gotcha."

Magica: „You poor soul lost your mind. Can't you see the situation you got yourself in? Even if you manage to dodge all my drops, the Unversed will kill you for sure! Go, snatch them!"

The Unversed suddenly sprang to life and began their assault...

Vosel: „(smiles) Idiot. I have a few surprises of my own."

_After the Gemstone flashes once while Vosel is holding it, he tosses it up like a coin and grabs it in mid-air._

_Vosel: „Echo, sound-up!"_

_He tosses the Gemstone skywards, then points the keyblade towards it. The blade shoots out a linear ray of light from it's tip and hits the Gemstone in mid-air, breaking it appart and creating a keyhole-shaped portal in the sky._

_Vosel:"Come to my aid... Rydia!"_

_Finally, the portal releases a great amount of stardust which circle up and make an apparition appear: a girl with green hair and a green outfit, along with a golden hair-ornament._

/Rydia/

Vosel has summoned another Gemstone astral. It was a quite beautiful apparition of a green-haired girl whose presence stunned the Unversed for a while.

Magica: „A Gemstone astral, is it? You think that's something new to me? I don't care what kind of attack you deploy, me and my Unversed will squash every single bone in your body before that happens! **Random Drop!"**

Once again, a rain of giant junk fell upon the earth, and the Unversed continued their charge.

However...

**Mist Charm**

Rydia put her hands in a prayer's position, then pushed them in front of her creating an effect in the air similar to the ripples of water when a stone is tossed inside. This wave surrounded the entire enemy brigade, the Unversed, the dropping trash, and Magica, and as soon as it did...

They all stopped.

Every single motion within that wave's range halted and both the Unversed and the trash remained hanging in mid-air. Vivi, Vosel and even Kuzco were amazed by the effect the Gemstone had delivered.

Rydia sent Vosel a flying kiss before flashing and reverting back into a heart-shaped stone.

Vivi: „Amazing, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Thank you, my lucky draw-hand!"

Magica was also frozen in mid-air. She still had the same pose as when she performs her drop-attack, and her face expression remained also the same.

Magica: _„What is this attack? I can't move a single muscle! Shoot, this is not how it's supposed to be!"_

Meanwhile, Vosel looked up to the frozen army,with a very stern glare.

Vosel: „It never mattered which Gemstone I drew. Your attack would have been halted one way or another. What your main concern is... (summons purple energy into his keyblade) Is this! (points the charged keyblade skyward) **Graviton Star!"**

A large orb filled with black magic was fired from Vosel's keyblade. It followed a spiral motion as it grew larger and larger by the second, until, at one point in the sky, it expanded exponantially.

The oversized sphere of magic started acting up. This was the gravity element that Vosel obtained, and it drew all falling debris, the one that was stunned in mid-air, and the one that was lying all over the field, and sucked them all into it's orbit. Then, it sucked all Unversed as well, and as they were all immobilized, they could not do a thing to prevent that.

Magica:_ „The Gravity element!"_

The sphere caused a massive roundup to occur in the sky, in which the Unversed and the trash kept colliding with each other, eventually destroying the Unversed.

For some reason, all living beings that weren't Unversed were spared by it's effect, so Magica kept hanging in the air and observing the downfall of her army.

Vivi: „The gravity element?"

Vosel: „I saved this as a last resort. I think I kinda like it. (points the keyblade toward the sphere) And now to get the witch. **Newton String!"**

Vosel created a steady string of gravity element from his keyblade, which hooked into the sphere he created previously, and then swung skywards like he was riding a giant slingshot. This shot him upwards, in Magica's direction. By this time, the giant sphere in the sky performed an additional effect: it swallowed up all the surrounding garbage sent by Magica, and then imploded into void, leaving no trace behind.

Meanwhile, Vosel came at the same heights as Magica, freaking her out.

Vosel: „As the key-bearer, I'm hereby undoing you, Monarch! (charges the tip of his blade with the Gravity element) HrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRR!"

Magica:_ „OH SHOOT! If that thing hits me, I'm a goner!"_

Vosel: „**Mega-Knocking!"**

Magica: „_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

Just when Vosel was about to hit Magica...

„... **Torpedo Lance!"**

Something awfully fast flew in...

Vosel: „What the?"

It was an odd, thin projectile that flew in at mach speed, right between Vosel and Magica. This threw him off balance, and he had to halt his attack.

About at the same time, the effect of Rydia's Mist Charm wore off as well.

Magica: „(flies aside) I can move again! That was a close call."

Vosel landed on his feet, and observed the projectile that was stil flying around. From afar, it looked like a rocket, but from his angle it closely resembled a flying spear.

Vosel: „Where did that come from?"

The spear, and that's exactly what is was remained in the air, until someone jumped up and caught it with his bare hands. The mysterious figure landed on the ground as well, then faced the group.

It was hard to forget this guy: it was a man wearing nothing less than a dragon-based suit of armor. It still seemed somehow athletic and allowed complex movement. A helmet was covering his entire head except for the small fortion of his face that includes his chin, mouth and nose.

Magica: „Hmp, you're a little late, lancer."

The figure landed at the portion of the land with a good overview on Vosel, Vivi and Kuzco.

/Kain Highwind/

Vosel looked at the newcomer with unsteadiness. There was something wrong about him...

Vivi: „Who is that?"

Kain: „My name is Kain Highwind, Dragoon-class lancer of the 17th degree. (points his spear at Kuzco) Are you the one called Kuzco?"

Kuzco: „Huh? Errr, so what if I am?"

Kain: „I see. Then the story of the emperor turned into cattle was true after all. In that case (spins the spear above his head before taking a firm grip), prepare to die!"

Kuzco: „DIE? WAIT, I'M NOT REAY YET!"

Kain: „Here I come!"

The speed by which Kain stepped forward equaled a single jump, and he had his spear pointed towards the panicking Kuzco. Before he could reach him, Vosel prepared the counterattack:

Vosel: „**Frost Spike! Times Five!"**

He spawned and then launched 5 large chunks of ice into Kain's projectory, forcing him to halt his advance. However, Kain dodged all of them by jumping backwards, except for the last one, which he cut in half with his spear.

Vosel: „Such speed!"

Vivi: „He dodged all of Vosel-san's attacks!"

Vosel: „What's the deal with you? Are you an ally of the Monarchs?"

Kain: „I am a servant of no man. I serve only justice, and justice must be served!"

Vosel: „(sweatdrops) Did that even make sense?"

Magica: „He's all yours, lancer. My job here is done."

Then, all of the sudden, Magica disappeared with a poof of dark smoke, and vanished without a trace, except for the cackling echo that still stirred the air.

Vosel: „What was that all about? (looks at Kain) And what's with this guy here?"

Kain: „You are the keyblader Vosel, am I correct? (Vosel nods) Then might I ask you why are you covering that excuse of a man?"

Vosel: „What? You mean Kuzco? What's your deal with him?"

Kain: „My deal is to all who oppose justice. That man is a tyrant, and must be struck down. That alone is why I am here. To satisfy justice and end that man's life!"

Vosel: „Say what? You allied with the Unversed and dare talk about justice? They're the real monsters, don't you know what they..."

Kain: „I am well aware of the Unversed, and the threat they posses. However, as my blade cannot undo their rage, I have no choice but to turn my duty towards other means. (puts the spear in a battle stance) Justice must be served, now and always. And I don't care if I have to follow the devil himself in order to do so! **Spiral Force!"**

Kain jumped forward again, with amazingly brute force, and held his spear in front of him, creating a spiraling whirl as he went, aiming for Kuzco's head.

But Vosel interfeered, and blocked his attack, barely braking this tremendous force as he put his keyblade against Kain's spear, ang got face-to-face with him.

Kain: „Why are you supporting him? He is an evil person, and must be brought to justice!"

Vosel: „Justice? Is that the excuse you use for killing someone? How often did this happen?"

The two of them pushed each other off, and faced each other at several feet range.

Vosel: „Vivi, take Kuzco and get out of here!"

Vivi: „Hai! This way, llama-san!"

Kuzco nodded to that suggestion, and the two ran as quickly as they could towards the hanging bridge that was in the near. The bridge looked kinda unstable, but it was the only way across the large fissure and over to the palace.

Kain: „I will not allow that! (charges his spear with energy) **Torpedo Lance!"**

Speed is not fit enough word for every action Kain performed. When he threw his spear, it was really like a rocket was shot,and the lance, radiating a red aura, flew in an odd line, pass Vosel, and pass Kuzco and Vivi, and into the ropes of the bridge. The ropes were cut down as the spear flew past them, and in a matter of seconds, the bridge collapsed just when Vivi and Kuzco were about to step foot on it.

Kuzco: „Oh no!"

Vivi: „We can't get across!"

Kain: „(the spear somehow flew back into his hand) Now that your only way of escape has been cut off, you have no choice but to hand me over the tyrant Kuzco."

Vosel: „Don't be stupid! What makes you think I will let you kill someone like that?"

Kain: „Then you do not understand how justice must be served. In order to acomplish that, I must kill that man!"

Vosel: „No, it's you who doesn't understand! Fine, he might not have been the best guy in the world, but killing him won't solve anything. You will not undo his deeds just by ending his life, no one will benefit from that! No, to truly serve justice, hearts must be guided the proper way, shown the real light of nature to release their very hearts from their own sinister nature. He must be taught humility, that is all!"

Kuzco: „Vosel..."

Kain: „Your words might have been touchy, but I'm afraid that man's heart is beyond repair. (puts the spear aside) Tell me, emperor Kuzco, do you know how you became a llama in the first place?"

Kuzco shook his head to this, but showed that he wanted to know.

Kain: „It was not the keyblader nor Magica that put you into this form. No, the one who bewitched to to become hideous, was your own personal advisor!"

Kuzco: „What? Yzma?"

Vosel: „His advisor?"

Kain: „That is correct. Your own advisor despised you and wanted to get rid of you. Not one soul in the kingdom cares if you're dead. As the matter of fact, they have all been celebrating your death over cake and fancy music! Do you understand now? You were not a person fit to be an emperor worth of their praise. No one misses you, no one cares where you are, and you have no one else to blame for it but yourself!"

Kuzco: „They all hate me? But I'm... (weeps)"

Vosel: „Shut up! You're lying!"

Kain: „I speak the truth. That is why he is better off dead."

Vosel: „Over my dead body! (charges him) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrhhh...**Burning Halberd! **(about to slash Kain with the ignited blade)"

Kain: „**Warp!"**

Just when Vosel was about to land a hit on Kain, he just... vanished. It was like he was swallowed by the air. Vosel missed and hit nothing, then looked around in confusion.

Vosel: „What the...? Where'd he go?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! Above you?"

Vosel: „What? Above? (Kain reappears above him, with spear in hand) Wha'!"

Kain: „**Spear Jump!"**

As Kain dived down with his spear at hand, he was aiming for Vosel below...

Vosel jumped aside to avoid the direct hit, but Kain still dove down and with crashing force, his spear impaled the ground.

The force of the attack was tremendous. A hole, several times Kain's size appeared in the spot where he struk his spear, really like a comet that hit the ground. He had no trouble unearthing the spear and putting it up for battle again.

Vosel: „Such strength... And speed too."

Kain: „That was the Jump, the pinacle of lancership. Are you still certain you can defend that man?"

Vosel: „Of course I am! No matter who I'm up against, I will never give up a fight on which innocent lives depend! (puts the keyblade in a fighting stance)"

Kain: „I see. So I'll have to fight the tyrant's vanguard first. So be it! (picks up his spear) You might have managed to dodge my Jump, but let's see how well you match this! (his spears shimmers a red aura) **Torpedo Lance!"**

Kain threw his spear again, with such force the spear was practically launched forward. Vosel managed to dodge the attack by leaning his head sideways, then told Kain with a proud smirk:

Vosel: „Ha! Your aim is not the best, huh?"

Kain: „(smirks) Are you sure?"

The spear he threw, it flew through the air... And then it suddenly turned around and faced Vosel again.

Vivi: „Behind you!"

Vosel: „What? (turns around, then narrowly dodges the spear) Waaaa-aaaa!"

Afte he dodged the spear this way, it turned around again and aimed for his chest. Vosel wacked it away with the keyblade, but the spear returned again and started drilling it's way through the blade, that Vosel has put in the front to shield himself.

Vosel: „What the heck is wrong with this spear?"

Kain: „That is my enchanted spear, Wyvern Rage. No matter where I aim it, it will keep pursuing it's target until it reaches an impact."

Vosel: „Shimata! (wacks the spear again, and again)"

It looked like Vosel was having a duel with a ghost. The spear just kept comming back no matter what he did!

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Kuzco: „Look out!"

Vosel: „I will not be beaten by a spear! (wacks it away in Kain's direction) Here, take it back!"

But Kain was closer than he expected, and he swiftly caught the spear with his hand. It all occured too fast, Vosel was in a bad position, He couldn't guard.

Vosel: „(gasp) Gah..."

Kain: „This is your end. (lashes his spear onto Vosel) Die!"

Vosel: „Waaah!"

Vivi: „VOSEL-SAN!"

The freeze-second was now showing Kain swinging his spear right into Vosel's heart, and it was only an inch away from his chest, and his arms were in no position to guard...

- To be continued...

* * *

><p>Vosel: „Yosh! It's time to check my journal for a new article! Lesse, this weeks's featured page is...<p>

Crashtail

A reptile-looking Unversed with a bunch of dirty tricks. Did you know he can make himself unseen? However, this cloak wears off when he approaches a target, so caution is advised. Also, as dangerous as his front might seem, his rear is even worse! That massive tail can trash a tank! Don't let him near your van! If have a van that is.

Yosh! Now let's see what happens next! Please come watch, heheh!"

* * *

><p>(the next time)<p>

Vosel: „Yosh! We ended with a first cliffhanger! I'm so excited!"

Vivi: „Kain is going to kill you! Look out!"

Vosel: „More importantly, with Kuzco gone, Yzma messed the Kingdom up- YEIKS! Is that a living woman?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, how do we turn Kuzco back?"

Vosel: „We need to properly guide our hearts to win this battle! Everyone, who's with me?"

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Guiding Hearts! Showdown in the Secret Lab'; I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

><p>- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more<p>

- original appearances:

Pacha, Kuzco, Yzma, Kronk- „Emperor's New Groove" (2000)

Magica de Spell- „The Midas Touch" (1961)

Rydia, Kain Highwind- „Final Fantasy IV"

fanmade Unversed: Sky Scrapper, Crashtail


	9. Guiding Hearts Secret Lab Showdown

My name is Vosel. I am a bearer of the legendary keyblade, an incomplete Tri-Disaster, which can be completed by fusing strong hearts together into a new power called Full Form. I am on a quest to bring an end to the Unversed swarms, controlled by the mysterious Monarchs, and this evil guy, Dark Emperor Thesys. Whatever their true goal is, it involves people getting hurt, and I cannot allow that. One world at the time, I fight the Unversed and make new friends. My current comrades include: Vivi, a black mage that looks up to strength, and Train-kun, the magical train that transports us across the worlds. No matter where our destination leads, I am certain we will put an end to the Monarch's schemes. One day, we will all certainly, most definitely, fuse our hearts as one, and become Kingdom Hearts!

Last time me and Vivi visited Golden Kingdom, a beautiful place, but ruled by the selfish emperor Kuzco. Somehow, his actions ended up turning him into a llama, and he has agreed to have a change of heart should me and Vivi escort him back to his palace. However, our quest is being distracted by the Unversed, and the Infinity Monarch Magica. Just as we got rid of them, a new rival showed up: a dragoon lancer called Kain. I tried my best to stop him from killing Kuzco, but the guy is really strong. He's got me cornered, and now we're facing a cliffhanger. I wonder how I'm gonna escape his spear.

Yosh! Here goes!

* * *

><p>Vosel was holding his ground in a battle against a spear. Sounds crazy, but a spear was exactly what he was up against: it was Kain's special spear, called Wyvern Rage, which kept attacking on it's own even after Kain threw it away. As Vosel kept either blocking the spear's attacks or trying to wack the spear away, it consistently kept comming back, making it look like Vosel was having a duel with a ghost. As Kain kept smirking to the sight, Kuzco and Vivi could only watch how the battle unfolded.<p>

Vosel: „Shimata! I will not be beaten down by a stinking spear!"

Kuzco: „Oh boy, this is bad, really really bad!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! (Kain suddenly springs into action) Oh no!"

Kuzco: „Look out!"

Vosel: „(wacks the spear away) Go away!"

Vosel thought the spear would fly several meters away, but it's wielder, Kain, already got a good position right in front of Vosel, and grabbed the spear in mid-air.

As the situation looked, Vosel's chances suddenly dropped down, as Kain was in the perfect strike position, while Vosel was in mid-position of the after-toss, loweing his mobility completely.

Vosel: „Gah!"

Kain: „This is the end for you. (lashes the spear)"

Vivi: „VOSEL-SAN!"

Kain: „Die! (attacks)"

**episode 9: „Guiding Hearts. Showdown in the Secret Lab"**

And just when Kain's spear was about to impale Vosel's chest and pierce his heart...

Vosel: „**Warp!"**

... Vosel vanished, and Kain hit nothing at all. If anything, he was left speechless.

Kain: „_What! _(looks around) _Was that my... It can't be! _(looks up and gasps)"

Vosel appeared above Kain, with his keyblade overhead...

Vosel: **„Keyblade Jump!"**

He swung the blade so that he would hammerhead Kain, but the lancer managed to put his spear up in order to intercept the strike. The force by which Vosel had impaled him was immense nontheless, the ground below Kain cracked and a strong gust of wind blew in all directions from where he was standing. As a finishing result, both fighters were blew backward a few feet, and they still faced each other in their respective battle stances. The only real difference was that Kain was scowling, while Vosel was smirking.

Vosel: „Heh, so how does your own attack taste?"

Kain: „Impossible. That was my Jump technique!"

Kuzco: "(confused) Huh? Wait, what just happened?"

Vivi: „Didn't the dragon-guy just use that move to dodge Vosel-san's attack?"

Vosel: „Ghaha, you just got owned, Kain! This Jump thing isn's so hard. (feels dizzy) Wha, Ah, waaaah... (keeps his ground, and holds his head) Man, I'm dizzy! Moving at such speed messed me up somehow, geez, maybe you really are something to do that kind of move without blacking out."

Vivi: „(amazed) Aah, you mastered another new skill, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Yeah, but I'm not doing that again anytime soon."

Kain: _„This is ridiculus! Jump is the lancer skill of the 7th degree, even elites take years of practice to simply pull it off, let alone master it! And this guy... This KID managed to perform a perfect Jump attack in the 20 seconds after just seeing it once! _(glares enraged at Vosel) _Who exactly are you, Vosel?"_

Vosel: „So, Kain, are you ready to throw the towel yet?"

Kain: „Hmph, don't get cocky. You have some skill, I give you that much. Performing the Jump takes yeas of practice. That keyblade of yours seems to have bestowed you powers beyond my measure. However, (battle stance) I still have my goal to consider. I am an agent of justice, and justice must be served! In the name of justice, I will defeat you and then take the life of the savage emperor."

Vosel: "Come and try! How many times do I have to tell you that killing kuzco will not benefit justice the slightest! People can change, but only when given a chance, otherwise their change of heart will never come recognized!"

Kain: „How can you be so certain? You barely even know that man! If that is what he still is, what his own advisor did to him was the best that could have ever happened to this kingdom."

Kuzco: „(weeps) He's right, Yzma turned me into a llama and no one even cares that I'm gone. (hangs his head) Maybe I'm better of this way anyway..."

Vivi: „Stop talking nonsense, llama-san! If Vosel-san says people can change, then you better believe him!"

Kuzco: „Huh?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san needs help. I'll support him as I can, you see to get somewhere safe!"

But just when Vivi was about to charge into battle, he saw Vosel, who was still facing Kain at the time, pointing his palm towards Vivi and telling him to stop moving. Afterwards, he closed his fist, except for the index finger, which he kept waving left and right, again saying no.

Vivi: „What? Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „I'll be fine. I can take this guy alone. You just make sure Kuzco doesn't get hurt, got it!"

While telling that, Vosel had to turn his head towards Vivi, which gave Kain an opening.

Kain: „_Now's my chance! _(tosses the spear) **Torpedo Lance!"**

The tossed spear was shimmering a red aura, and it happened at such great speed that Vosel had little time to react.

The spear flew past him, but quickly turned around and passed him again, only this time, it impaled him, and he yowled to this. It was obvious, the blade made contact with his skin, and torn pieces of his clothes were blown about as he screamed.

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Kain: „(smirks) Hmp. And you thought you could take me? (the lance flies back into his hand and he grabs it) By all means, you are a thousand years behind my time! (looks at his spear) Huh? What is this? String?"

There was an odd looking, glowing purple string attatched to Kain's spear, as if made of magic. It was knoted down by the handle, and when Kain saw where the other end of the string was, he got a nasty surprise: there was an enchanted purple orb in size of a basketball flying right at him , pulled by the string, and right into his...

Kain: „GYAAAH!(hit!)"

...face. The orb seemd ghastly, but was surprisingly solid, and it really did feel like Kain was impaled by a cannonball, and it hit him right in the head. Kain was knocked back about a dozen feet and landed on his back, at which point the strings and the orb vanished. He was holding his face and kept the pain down. This injury was serious, blood was dripping out of his nose.

Kain: „What the hell was that!"

At that point, Vosel got up. As opposing to his reaction to when the flying spear hit him, he didn't seem injured at all. In fact, he was smiling and grinning like the sunshine.

Vosel: „Hihihi, bamboozled! Newton String plus Mega Knocking equals a chainball!"

flashback:

_Vosel is „impaled by the spear"._

_As revealed by the zoom, in truth, the spear passed by him and only ripped the outer layer of his clothes. He pretended to scream, and secretly touched the spear with his keyblade._

_Vosel: _„I attatched a Gravity String on your spear when it hit me, then I produced the Mega Knocking as well. And when the spear came back to you, it pulled the ball with it and did the rest."

flashback end...

Vosel: „I'm really starting to love this new element, don't you?"

Kain: „(furiously gets up) You've mocked my skills for the second time now! Does your ignorance know no boundry?"

Vosel: „It is you who is ignorant. All Kuzco needs is guidance. And heck, maybe he's not the only one. Or? Lancer Kain?"

Kain: „(grinds his teeth) For the last time, that man is a villain! The Unversed are the proof of it! When not guided by anyone, they seek and attack those who harbor negative energy, just like Kuzco's greed! That's proof enough that his heart is taken by darkness!"

Vosel: "I don't know about you... But I can't see any Unversed here."

Kain: „ENOUGH! (speeds forward with a single leap) HAAAaaaaaaaaaa! **Spiral Force!"**

Kain rushed forward with his spear in front of him, rotating causing the effect of a spiraling tempest being produced. The further damage will be increased when the spear impales something.

But, Vosel was ready. He charged back, and locked the spear in it's tracks with a swift strike of his keyblade. The two warriors remained in that position, clashing each other's blades and producing a rain of sparks. None of them backed down as they both faced each other.

Kain: „That sick habit of helping others is gonna get you killed someday!"

Vosel: „But it's not going to be today! I told you I will not have a single life wasted! People can change, and they can restore their own errors by themselves. That's what justice really is about."

Kain: „What do you know? You haven't witnessed the destructive tyranny of people."

Vosel: „Maybe, but I've seen plenty of their other sides! (pushes Kain backwards, then lashes the blade) **Burning Halberd!"**

As Vosel was about to perform an attack upon the lancer...

Kain: „**Warp!"**

... he vanished again, and Vosel slashed nothing but air.

Vosel: „Here comes... (looks up) From above!"

Kain reappeared above Vosel with his spear pointing down.

Kain: „**Spear Jump!"**

He thrusted the spear down like a comet. Vosel, however, saw this coming and jumped aside. As soon as Kain finished his strike, Vosel leaped back into the heart of danger, with the keyblade at hand:

Vosel: „**Bomb Rusher!"**

Kain: „What!"

Caught of guard, Kain was having a hard time blocking and dodging his attacks. Vosel's speed grew by the second, there was no oppening for him to counterattack. And then...

Vosel: „**Jolt Twister!"**

... Vosel charged his blade with electricity, and spun it around at great speed, producing a shockwave that knocked Kain backwards again, only this time, he landed on his back. The skilled lancer quickly got on his feet, even though he was hurt.

Vosel: „I figured you might be using Warp for that one. However, no matter how fast you move, sooner or later your motion stops. (points the keyblade at him) That is your weakness, Kain."

Kain: „(scolfs and gets up) Idiot! I have no weaknesses! I am driven by justice, and that makes me unstoppable!"

Vosel: „The justice you're aiming for is no justice whatsoever! True justice will come to be when hearts are guided properly. Taking life for life is gonna get us all killed."

Kain: „You speak nonsense. My justice is absolute! **Warp!"**

Kain vanished again, and reappeared above Vosel.

Vosel: „Again? (jumps aside)"

Kain: „**Spear Jump! **(dives down)"

As Vosel had expected, Kain came from above, bringing down a crashing force that cracked the ground with his spear. He anticipated this, and attacked.

What he did not anticipated was:

Kain: „**Warp!** (vanishes)"

Vosel: „What? (jumps aside)"

Kain: „(reappears) **Spear Jump**! (dives, and quickly vanishes)"

Vosel: „What the...?"

Kain: „**Jump! **(dives, Vosel barely dodges, but vanishes instantly) **Jump! **(same as before) **Jump! **(again) **Jump!"**

By the looks of it, Kain went nuts. He performed an additional Warp-Jump combo as soon as he landed the first impact. Vosel kept jumping aside, and when this made no sense to him, he simply ran. Luring him like that, he reached the edge of the cliff, and this is where he stopped moving.

Vosel: „Is he serious!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, look out!"

Vosel: „Like hell! (halts) This is bringing us nowhere!"

Kain: „(appears) **Jump!"**

This time, Vosel did not run away. In fact, he remained still, and welcomed Kain's assault. He blocked the incomming impact with the edge of his keyblade. The force that sundered the earth ws now focused on that weapon, and Vosel held his position perfectly to witstand the blow. The force spread out into the surroundings, crafting a large hole around him. Once the force finally ceased, Vosel pushed Kain back with all his might.

Vosel: „You can't keep this up forever!"

Kuzco&Vivi: „He withstood it!"

Kain: „(breathes heavily) I can try... **Warp! ** (vanish and reappearance) **Spear Jump!"**

Vosel dodged aside again, and Kain's lance dug deep into the ground, causing a major crack to spawn. Kain was about to get up, but...

Kain: „(falls to his knee) Wha'... I can't feel my legs..."

Vosel: „Kain? Wait a sec... (flashbacks to his dizziness when he used Jump) A single Jump almost caused me to faint, and he did a hundred of them. This must have messed up his mind."

And all of the sudden, the crack Kain made spread out. May I remind you this is occuring at the edge of a cliff? The crack got bigger, and just like that, Kain lost his grounds, and began to fall down the cliff, screaming out...

Vosel: „Kain!"

Kain: „Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... (sudden stop in mid-air) Gah!... Huh? What? (looks up)"

Something prevented Kain from falling down. When he looked up, he saw Vosel holding his spear by the edged end. Kain was holding to the spear by the soft side in a good grip, but Vosel was practically holding the blade itself. He was using both hands to get a good grip, and he also leaned down slightly so he might come within reach. Judging by his expression, he was putting his back into holding Kain in this way, and judging by Kain's face, he couldn't believe it.

Kain: „Oi! What are you doing!"

Vosel: „(grinding teeth) What does it look like? I'm saving you from fallingggrrr..."

Kain: „_This man... Why is he...?_ Idiot, let go of it! You can't support my weigth! The fall will drag us both down if you don't let me go!"

Vosel: „Didn't I tell you... I will not have a single life on my conscience. "

Kain: „What? Don't you know I am your enemy! Let go, you can't keep my weight up!"

Vosel: „So bite me! I'll be getting you up, whether you like it or not!"

The spear slid down slightly out of his grip, and as a result, the cutting edge of the blade slid down Vosel's skin and caused a wound to appear. He screamed loud in pain, but refused to let go of it.

Kain: „This kid... Just what is he thinking...?"

Then, with all his might, Vosel strengthened his grip and pulled the spear up. He shouted his soul out while doing it, and, miraculously, he lifted Kain's entire weigth up like a ragdoll, and tossed him on solid ground. The saving was a little awkward, as Kain was still injured and couldn't steer his fall, so Vosel basically tossed him.

Exhausted, Vosel also dropped down on the ground as he kept gasping like a frog. And just when he felt relief...

The ground opened up beneath him as well, and he fell down the same cliff...

One second after he realized what was going on...

By this time, of course, he was convinced he was going to fall into an immenent death.

... Something grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. And here's the big surprise: it was Kuzco. He snagged Vosel and pulled him before he fell down. He the looked down the cliff as falling debris crashed into the river below. It's about here that he realized what he did:

Kuzco: „(overjoyed) BOOO-Yeah! Did you see that! You were all 'Aaahh', and then I came in and I totally pulled you up! (in a puny voice to the cliff) Ooh, I'm a falling edge of a cliff and I'm taking you with me. (normal voice) Well not this time! A-ha! (dances... sorta) A-ha-A-ha-A-ha!"

Vivi ran by Vosel's side at this moment.

Vosel was just as stunned as he, only he realized something else:

Vosel: „You just... saved my life."

Kuzco: „Huh? (looks aside) No, I didn't."

Vosel: „(grins widely) Yes you did, admit it."

Kuzco: „(frustrated) So what if I did? That was entirely for my own reasons!"

Vosel: „And you know what that means..."

Vivi: „You did something nice!"

Kuzco: „Did not!"

Vosel: „Did too."

Kuzco: „So what! When I see a man falling I extend my hand! (gasps and bites his lip)"

Vosel: „Well, what was that now?"

Kuzco: „Nothing! I said nothing at all!"

Vivi and Vosel lauged out loud while Kuzco went all red in face trying to deny his good deed.

Meanwhile, Kain groaned and tried to lift himself up by leaning against his spear, but to no avail.

Kain: „I'm not... done with you... yet... (falls down)"

Vosel: „Huh? You still kicking?"

Vivi: „(approaches Kain) Let me help you, spear-san."

Kain: „(brushes him off) Don't touch me! You... You could have let me fall. Then all your trouble would've been over."

Vosel: „Gosh, you're so block-headed. Can't you at least appreciate the situation? You'd be dead otherwise."

Kain: „Then that's what it was supposed to be! I have... I have failed. Death was my one and only excuse I had."

Vosel: „Kain... You're being too hard on yourself. I mean, what if you really did kill Kuzco, what difference would that make to your justice anyway? He got turned into a llama already, how much lower can he get?"

Kain: „(gasp) You are right. Dead or alive, it wouldn't mean anything right now. The kingdom has already fallen to that hag."

Vivi: „Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

Kain: „Kuzco's advisor, Yzma. She threw him off to rule by herself. I intended to make her my next target after killing Kuzco, she has started making life even more miserable now that she's the empress."

Kuzco: „What? Yzma took over the kingdom?"

Vosel: „Is that bad?"

Kuzco: „She used to do it behind my back all the time, and everytime she did I had another part of the kingdom suffer from poverty and famine. I didn't really care about it back then, but why am I all of the sudden?"

Vosel: „Then we better hurry. We have the real emperor, after all. All we need is to shake our butts over at the palace, and take Yzma down."

Vivi: „But Vosel-san..."

Vosel: „What?"

Vivi pointed at the collapsed bridge. It was an old bridge that was barely holding it's grounds while it was standing, but Kain's spear took care of it for good.

Vivi: „With the bridge out, it could take days before we reach the palace."

Vosel: „/O.O/ Oh, right... Ehm... Then we best hurry."

Just as Vosel was about to storm out in an unknown direction, Kain lifted himself up again.

Kain: „Wait, keyblader."

Vosel: „Hoh?"

Kain: „I have misjudged you. All of you. Even if this will not clean the stain of my name, I wish to do something in return for my life you saved."

Vosel: „You do?"

Kain: „(points down the canyon) Down there, among the cliffs, there is a secret passage. It can take you straight to the palace. Just follow the ridge."

Vosel: „Down the ridge? (smiles) Thanks a lot, Kain. You turned out to be a good guy after all."

Kain: „(scolfs) Do not misuderstand my motives. You, Vosel, you took down my ideals and broke my pride. Sooner or later, I will have my duel with you again. If your sick sense of helping enemies doesn't kill you first."

Vosel: „(smiles) Then I'll welcome it. Like I said, hearts only need guidance. So, your wrong perspective shattered, then find a new path. Someone will have to guide you properly some day."

Kain: „Hmp... (looks away)"

Vosel: „(to the rest) Now, let's get going! We have a kingdom to fix!"

Vivi&Kuzco: „Hai!"

And so, they went on, leaving Kain behind.

* * *

><p>An oddly long amount of time later, at the palace, the throne room remained still. Even guards were dismissed, and all the changes Yzma brought into the decorations were visible in full atire.<p>

Then, one of the tiles on the floor moved aside, and out of it came Vosel, then Vivi, and Kuzco.

Vosel: „(looks around) Wow, so this is your palace?"

Vivi: „Looks kinda creepy."

Kuzco: „My throne room! What happened to it? Everything's so... purple!"

Vosel: „Is this Yzma's doing?"

Kuzco: „(angry-face) She turned me into a llama, ruined my palace and sat on my throne! That's it, we're going in, into the lair of the beast! Follow me! (runs off)"

Vosel: „Oi, wait up!"

Kuzco led the two of them down the palace halls, all of which were followed by the same creepy face of Yzma. On the ornaments it resembled a voodoo mask, and on paintings, they looked like a scarecrow.

Finally, they showed up before an ugly head gargoyle, which looked like a boar with outrageously large tusks.

Vosel: „What is this place?"

Kuzco: „These used to be Yzma's quarters."

Vosel: „(-_-) How can you tell? It all looks the same."

Kuzco: „It's all pretty much the same. Even though there are more passages now. I have a new one constructed every time I dislike a wall."

Vivi: „There are people that do that?"

Vosel: „Geez, so why are we here?"

Kuzco: „Yzma has this so called 'secret lab' of hers. It's full of magic potions, probably including the one that turned me into a llama."

Vosel: „So, in logic, it should also house an antidote."

Vivi: „So we must find the lab. But how do we do that? It is secret after all."

Kuzco: „Nah, not really. The lab is just down that lever. (points at the tusk) Everybody knows that."

Vosel: „Everybody?"

Kuzco: „Yeah. No wait, let's see, Yzma, Kronk, me, the chef, the architect, the paper-guy, the theme-song guy, the guards of the west wing, the guards of the east wing, the trampoline-delivery guy, the geomancer, the astronomer, the coach, the sherrif, that old guy Patty, yep I think everybody."

Vosel: „(-_-) Much of a secret, huh? (grabs one of the tusks) So, all we need is pull this lever, yes?"

Kuzco: „Oh yeah, I remember Yzma having this recurring stance where she says (mimics voice) 'Pull the lever, Kronk'."

Vosel: „Okay, here goes! (pulls the lever)"

The lever opened a trapdoor beneath Kuzco, and he fell down an abyss, his voice fading with the distance.

Kuzco: „WRONG LEVEEEEEEEeeeeerrrr... (splash)"

Vosel&Vivi: „/O_O*/ Uhm... Oops."

Seconds later, one of the walls opened up, revealing a secret passage, and Kuzco marched out of it. He was soaking wet and had a crocodile stuck his teeth in one of his legs.

Kuzco: „Okay, why does she even have that lever?"

He kicked the crocodile with an available hoof, and this one crawled away like a fret puppy. Kuzco walked over to the boar-shaped gargoyle himelf, and pulled the other tusk.

The real lever fliped the entire floor up, and all three of them were carried into the secret passage behind the wall.

Only they all got stuck in a cart of sorts. It resembled a kart at the rollercoaster.

Actually, that's exactly what it was.

Vosel: „I didn't see this comming."

Vivi: „Was it the wrong lever again?"

Kuzco: „Wait for it..."

„_Please keep your hands and feet in the kart at all times"_

The electronic voice said so, then the ride began.

Literaly.

The kart they were all stuck in was indeed a rollercoaster, which led down a fancy track. The railroad included several turns, a loop, several spooky mask-shaped arches, a waterfall, and finally a spiraling turn.

While riding the thing, Vivi and Kuzco kept screaming their lungs out due to panic, and Vosel did the same, only he was laughing out hard.

Eventually, the rollercoaster hit a hard bumper at the end of the track, causing it to flip up slightly, which launched the three passangers forward on the hard floor. They all had different expressions:

Kuzco: „(about to vomit) Yep, landing is something she still needs to work on."

Vivi: „(dizzy) I don't feel so good..."

Vosel: „(pumped up) Ghahaha! Woah! That was some ride! Who's up for a round two?"

Kuzco and Vivi glared at Vosel, then at each other, having that classic „is he nuts" kind of faces, before managing to stand up. They looked where they wounded up, only to see wast dark space.

Vosel: „Is this the lab?"

Kuzco: „Let's see, large dark area that brings about the heeby-jeebys down my spine and with no obvious intentions on paying electricity bills? Oh yeah, we're here alright. There has to be a light-switch somewhere."

Vivi: „You mean like that one?"

Vivi found what apparently looked like an actual switch on the wall nearby. It was too high for him to reach, so Vosel came by to turn it instead.

Vosel: „So, all we need to do now is find the right potion. Starting here, it's a cake-walk."

He turned lights on. And...

Vosel: „(shocked) /O.O/"

Once the lights got on, the lab was fully shown. Unfortunately.

The secret lab was huge! It easily resembled an underground tower. There were numerous shelves containing potions, all in the same kinds of bottles and all pink in color. There had got to be at least 100 000 potions in the lab, barely a part of the wall that was not covered with shelves. Their quest to find the right potion just turned into the lookout for a needle in hay.

Vosel: „Oh boy..."

Vivi: „There's so many potions, it could take forever!"

Kuzco: „(picks up a potion) They're not even labeled, how does Yzma get around in this mess?"

Vosel: „(walks up to the shelf) Let's see... Oi, there's markings on the shelves. Try finding under H for human."

Vivi: „I'll look under E for emperor."

Kuzco: „And I'll look under K for me."

Vivi&Vosel: (stary look)

Kuzco: „What? It's possible."

The entire massive shelf was constructed like a massive stairway, with the shelves below serving as stairs to reach the shelves above. The three of them seperated and stated looking for a potion that is supposed to revert Kuzco's state.

Kuzco: „(reads out loud) Kaviar... Kalamari... Kitsune... Koconut? Who wrote this?"

Vosel: „(leaps across shelves while reading out loud) Tigers... Bears... Monkeys... Lions..."

Vivi: „(searches) Influence potion... Brain potion... Invisibility potion... Growth potion? (looks left, then right, and tries to hide the potion under his hat)"

Vosel: „Put that back."

Vivi: „(surprised) WA! Ha-hai."

Vosel: „Horse... Hyena... Hudodrak... Human! Oi! Found it!"

Kuzco: „Really?"

Vivi: „That's great!"

Vosel: „Yep! The human potion is right over... (realizes the section is empty) Here? O-oh..."

Yzma: „Looking for this?"

On high elevation, the group noticed a searchlight illuminating a... well, from afar it looked like an ugly coat hanger. It was actually Yzma, in her attire, holding up a bottle of pink liquid. Next to her was Kronk, not that it matters.

Kuzco: „Yzma!"

Vosel: „Yzma? So, you're Yz-WHA!"

It wasn't until now that Vosel actually realized what Yzma looked like. He did expect her to be an old hag, but this person was more like a zombie!

The wrinkles!

The teeth!

And worst of all, the hairy places!

Vosel: „(horrified) That's a living person?"

Vivi: „(extremely horrified) She's scaring me, Vosel-san."

Vosel: „What is keeping her in one piece?"

Yzma: „(!) MIND YOUR TONGUE! I see that duck-hag was not exactly a person to be relied on."

Vosel: „Like Kuzco relied on you?"

Kuzco: „Haha, good one. Oh, wait... Right. (to Yzma) You tried to kill me! And then you put me in this ugly carpet robes!"

Yzma: „Honestly, that face suits you better than the crown. And without this (holds the potion up) you might just as well stay that way!"

Vivi: „The potion! We need that!"

Kuzco: „No, don't break it!"

Yzma: „Huh? Break it? Hmmm... I was actually going to leave it in cold storage for five months, to make it taste bad, then put in a funny box and feed it to the crocodiles. But your way is much better!"

Kuzco: „No wait!"

Yzma: „Like I would! For too long has this kingdom suffered under your rule. It's time the people harold a new dawn: The Age of Yzma! A-hahahahahah! (thunder in the distance)"

Kronk: „Boy, that's the second time today, what's up with the weather?"

Vosel: „Kuzco is a better man now! Even in llama skin he is a better person than you!"

Yzma: „Oh really? In just a few hours of my rule, this palace has been glorious! I've increased the taxes, inquisited 70% more grain and wool from the nearby villages for our supplies, and the terrace has a much better view now."

Kuzco: „And what do the people say about that?"

Yzma: „Mah, they've been complaining about not having food, money or places to live, but who cares really? I'm the empress now!"

Vivi: „You're a cruel, mean lady!"

Yzma: „Don't talk to me like that, you brat! It's true, but it's still impolite. And now, I will shatter this bottle and have you see your one and only chance of reverting back to human... Faaaade!"

Kuzco: „Oh no!"

Vosel: „**Keyblade! **(summons it and points at Yzma)"

Yzma: „But you cannot reach me all the way up here in time! Behold now, all your hopes vanish! (about to shatte the bottle, but...) What's this? (takes a closer look at it) Bean sauce?"

The bottle she was holding up was indeed labeled as a fiask of bean sauce. She looked around in order to find the real potion, which has somehow vanished from her grasp. And then she saw Kronk sneaking in a cartoonish sort of way, humming his theme-song and holding the bottle with the human potion.

Yzma: „Kronk!"

He halted in mid-walk, holding the exactly the same pose like he was about to step forward. He innocently looked in Yzma's direction.

Yzma: „What are you doing with the potion?"

Kronk: „Eerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... What potion?"

Yzma: „Kronk!"

Kronk: „Oh, this? Errr... I was just... keeping it warm. You, know, just in case."

Yzma: „In case of what precicely?"

Kronk: „(succumbs to the pressure) Alright, fine, I was keeping it safe. You know, I've been thinking a lot, and, you know, Kuzco was not exactly a kind person, with you being fired, and the village about to be destroyed, and so on, but do we seriously want to kill him? I mean, come on, everyone deserves a second chance, I mean, look at you, you got fired, no one thought you might acomplish anything, and look: you're the empress now! Of course, that was because no one knew you were fired and you had Kuzco exterminated, but my point is..."

Yzma, Vosel, Vivi and Kuzco kept looking at each other and shrugging in random order while Kronk was keeping his speech, until Yzma got full of it.

Yzma: „Kronk! You were supposed to get rid of Kuzco. But why did I think you could do this? This one simple task. It's like I'm talking to a monkey!"

Kronk: „Woah, slow down."

Yzma: „A big, stupid monkey named Kronk!"

Kronk: „Ouch."

Yzma: „And you know what else? I never liked your spinach puffs!"

Kronk: (powerful, shocking gasp)

Yzma: „Never!"

Kronk: „(cries) That's it, I could handle the carrying of the kart and the constant slaps, but this is too much! (to the trio) Vosel, catch! (tosses the potion)"

Vosel: „(overjoyed) Thanks a lot, big guy! I appreciate thi-"

And just when Vosel was about to catch the bottle with the potion, something black swooped in and grabbed the potion before it reached him.

Vosel: „Hey!"

It looked like a black bird in size of a hawk, but a closer observer would notice it actually had narrow red eyes.

/Unversed: Arch Raven/

Kuzco: „The bottle!"

Kronk: „Yeh, that usually works."

Yzma: „And so does this!"

Yzma pulled a switch that was fixed next to her. The switch opened a trapdoor beneath Kronk's feet.

Kronk: „I should've seen that one coming. (falls down) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

The Arch Raven kept carrying the potion while flying towards Yzma.

Vosel: „**Frost Spike!"**

Vosel created and launched chunks of ice at the bird-shaped Unversed. One of those chunks hit it and disintegrated it, leaving the bottle to fall on the ground. Sort of. It actually hit one of the high-leveled shelves, and almost got mixed along the other potions. But instead, it hoped away and ended up on the edge of the stairway, dangerously close to the fall deep down.

Vosel: „Let's get it!"

Yzma: „You better hurry now, I expect company. (fingersnap)"

On her cue, the lab was suddenly overflown by Unversed. Just in front of Vosel, Vivi and Kuzco, who were moving forward trying to get to the bottle, four Scrappers got in their , a pair of Burisers appeared behind them. Afterwards, the group was supported by a new kind of Unversed, closely resembling a cross between a twister and a rose root, with thorned vines spread aside like arms.

/Unversed: Thornbite/

And alongside this bunch, a good number of Floods and and a Crashtail.

Vosel: „Is there no end to them?"

Vivi: „That Magica-hag must have brought them here!"

Yzma: „Attack! Serve your Empress!"

Not wasting a moment, all Unversed sprang into action. The first row of Floods and Scrappers leaped at the group.

Vosel: „**Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel countered by breaking through their lines with a series of rapid slashes, either bringing them down or pushing them aside. He then tried to take a run for the potion, but then there was a Thornbite.

„**Lash Thorn!"**

It swung it's long vines and tied Vosel's feet down, causing him to fall down.

Vosel: „Shimata."

„**Rodeo Garden!"**

As if this wasn't enough, the new Unversed jumped up and spun fast, turning into a living twister. It jumped at Vosel, who managed to put the keyblade up to block this. Sparks were still going in his eyes due to the collision of weapons.

Vosel: „(still blocking) I bet you're not fireproof. **Burning Halberd!"**

As the keyblade was consumed in flames, Vosel managed to back away the plant Unversed, then slash it across the face, destroying it. He got up quickly, and continued forward.

Meanwhile, Vivi somehow managed to keep the small Floods at bay by casting minor magic. The real problem were the slowly approaching Bruisers. Kuzco was not much of a help, he hid behind Vivi like a mouse.

Vivi: „**Fireball!"**

He tossed a small ember at the chest of the Bruiser, only this got extinguished quickly and left no mark on it. The Bruiser was still pacing forward with his fist on standby.

Vivi: „Not good! He's too tough!"

Kuzco: „(covers his eyes and turns his rear) Tell me when it's over, help!"

Vivi: „(looks at Kuzco, and gets an idea) Hihi... (produces a small spark with his fingers, then slaps Kuzco's rear)"

Kuzco: „WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Make it stop!"

Without realizing it, Kuzco's reaction saved the sitch: out of fear, he performed a powerful kick with his hindlegs trying to get rid of whatever was behind him. In this case, it was the Bruiser. He kicked it with such brute force the Unversed was practically catapulted away and through other enemy lines, destroying the Floods it fell on.

Kuzco: „Huh? Did I do that?"

Vivi: „See? Fighting is fun too."

Just when Vosel was about to grab the bottle with the potion, a Scrapper nailed his claw into the shelf, causing it to shake, and the bottle fell down on the floor, without shattering. If anything, this annoyed Vosel, who was surrounded by even more Scrappers.

Vosel: „Oh, geez. (the Unversed attack) **Jolt Twister!"**

A single circular swing took care of the reckless Scrappers. Just as Vosel boasted and put on a victory pose, the Crashtail down the shelves smashed it with it's massive tail.

„**Kiloswing!"**

The impact force was severe, and it knocked Vosel off his feet, and caused him to fall down on the ground. He was about to reach for the bottle next to him, but the potion was kicked away by another Scrapper. Worse yet, the Crashtail was right behind him. He was about to chew him down by opening him massive jaws...

But a Bruiser suddenly flew in and smashed the Unversed against the wall. This did not happen on purpose, the Bruiser was kicked away, by Kuzco.

Kuzco: „How are we doing?"

Vosel: „Great, thanks for the save! (looks at the vial) Now to get the potion."

He slashed the careless Unversed in his way and went for the bottle, but it was snaged away by one of the Floods.

The little quick imp of an Unversed soon got mixed together with the other Floods, and now you could no longer tell which was the one with the vial.

Vosel: „You gotta be kidding me!"

Vivi: „I'll get it! (forms a thunderbolt) **Plasma Bolt!"**

Vivi's attack worked wonders. The bolt of lightning leaped from one Flood to the other, eventually pulverizing all of them. As the bottle was thunder-proof, it remained untouched on the floor.

Vosel: „Awesome!"

It all seemed as if the good guys were about to reach their goal, and the unversed were being done in one by one.

Yzma: „I can't believe this! These Unversed were supposed to be the best henchmen in the world! (pulls out another vial) Very well then, desperate means call for desperate potions!"

The vial she picked up was green and bubbly instead of the usual pink. She tossed it down, and it shattered on the ground, releasing a strong green mist.

This is where it got wild: the mist turned into a cloud of green smoke, and this turned into a twister!

Yzma: „All you Unversed, combine!"

Just like that, a stange aura consumed every single Unversed in the lab, and this turned them into pure energy which the green twister absorbed like a vacuum cleaner. The strong gust that appeared terrified the fighters.

Vosel: „This is just like that time with AUTO!"

As the twister absorbed all the Unversed in the surroundings, it seethed and turned into a massive cloud. And out of the cloud, emerged a new monster!

This Unversed was massive, about the size of a bus. It resembled a quadrapedal lion with a hideous Unversed-like face and a massive mane. The mane was so dense in structure larger pieces of hair kept swinging around like living tentacles. It seemed to be wearing some sort of leather armor, and the tail looked more reptilian that it was supposed to.

/Greater Unversed: Masticore/

Being a massive beast, Masticore made noises similar to both a roar and a growl, almost as if it spoke.

Kuzco: „What is that thing! It's huge!"

Vivi: „I got it! **Mega Fireball!"**

Vivi created a massive orb of flames, about ten times his own size, and tossed it at the face of the beast.

To everyone's surprise, there was no explosion. In fact, there was no real contact for that matter. Masticore opened it's mouth and devoured the fireball, leaving smoke to exit out of it's nostrils and ears.

Vivi: „/O.O*/ Okay, I don't got it."

Masticore's mane acted starangely.

„**Hydra Sash!"**

It was, in fact, alive! The many massive hairtips became sharp and the monster lashed it all across the room, drilling and cracking anything it touched. The three heroes barely evaded this.

Kuzco: „(ducking) Talking about a bad hair-day."

Another sash of hair was headed towards him.

Kuzco: „AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Vosel: „(steps up) I got it!"

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Vosel's swift movements cut the attacking sashes of hair down. This apparently harmed the Masticore, as it yelled in pain.

Vosel: „Not done yet! (summons 3 auras) Hoooorghhh! **Triple Damachi!"**

Vosel's next attack launched a hurling twister of ice, fire and thunder at the massive beast, in fact lifting it up and pushing it against the wall, shaking zounds of vials stocked up there in the process. It was visible that the Unversed was damaged.

Vosel: „Hmp, you're not as tough as you look like."

While it might have seemed like the monster howled in pain, it was in fact acting to it's own assistance: by taking a deep breath, and I mean an awfully deep breath, Masticore's breath created a small whirlwind that started sucking in the vials from the shelves, and gathering them into his mouth. Once this was done, Masticore munched and chewed the vials, both potions and the glass containing them, and began to glow.

Vosel: „Huh? What the?"

What was thought to be bizarre was now occuring before their very eyes. Masticore devoured a thousand potion vials, and with it, his body not only healed, but it altered! As the glow progressed, his feet became more stable, and his arms more hand-like allowing it to stand upright. It's teeth increased in size, and so did, in fact, the entire body. Muscle mass was bulding up, and instead of a beast, the monster was now resembling a beast-man. The leather armor was more obvious at this point, and it more closely resembled a solid muscle-mass. It got even bigger, and growled even louder!

Vosel, Vivi and Kuzco were shocked! Yzma was... surprised.

Yzma: „Wow, I had no idea Unversed could do that. If that's the case, much all you want and take down those fools!"

In response, Masticore punched it's own torse like a gorilla before turning it's attention to the targets below him. It's mane was unleashed again, and it hurled down like a rain of living snakes!

„**Yamata Sash!"**

In evading this attack, Vosel, Vivi and Kuzco got seperated. Vosel managed to slice a few tendrills down while dodging, but it was evident that the battle was speeding out of control.

Kuzco was a little more fortunate. The attack forced him to jump aside, and standing a few feet away was the vial containing the human-potion.

If he was just to pace towards it, he could drink it and become human again.

But elsewhere:

Vivi: „AAAAAHHH! Heeeeelp!"

Vivi was caught by the massive tendrills, which were about to suffocate him.

Vosel: „Vivi! (evades a tendrill) Shimata!"

Kuzco felt ambivalence: he could either drink the potion, or go help Vivi somehow. There was no time for a third option, Vivi was slowly loosing air.

Vivi: „Vosel-san..."

Then, he met a decision.

He turned around and charged the tendrill with all his might he got as a llama.

Kuzco: „**Emperor Ram!"**

The powerful headbut was strong enough to force the tendrills to withdraw, at which point Kuzco grabbed Vivi and pulled him out of their grasp.

Vivi: „Kuzco-san! You saved me!"

Kuzco: „Don't get me started!"

Seeing his tendrills being cut down one by one by Vosel or burned by Vivi, Masticore used his next resolve:

„**Master Predation!"**

Masticore's attack was something between a heat-breath and a ultrasonic scream. The shiverring of the air in front of his mouth got so intense it resulted in a beam of heat! The damage visible was tremendous, but fortunately no one was caught in his wake.

Vosel: „It's much stronger than before! Oi! Kuzco! Drink the potion already!"

Kuzco: „What? Oh right, the potion!"

Kuzco noticed the potion still lying down where he left it. Nne of Masticore's attacks managed to break it yet. But just when he jumped towards it to grab it, he felt a powerful force pulling him back. And up!

The Masticore grabbed him! His massive paws hot a hold of Kuzco like an ogre held a lamb.

Kuzco: „AAAAAAAHHH! Vosel, Vivi, help me!"

Vosel: „ (shocked) Kuzco!"

Vivi: „Kuzco-san!"

Masticore pulled Kuzco close to it's face. For a moment there, it seemd as if it was smiling... vilely. It then opened it's mouth, which was filling with saliva.

Kuzco: „AAAAHH! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Yzma: „AHA! A perfect ending scenario, I couldn't have thought of a better one myself! Go ahead, Masticore, eat him up!"

Kuzco: „NO! WAIT! STOOOOP!"

When Masticore...

Vosel: „No! Kuzco!"

... was about to put the llama in it's mouth...

FLASH!

Something powerful was shot through the monster's body, in a straight line from it's left shoulder to it's right hip. It was as if a bullet passed through it. This caused it to yell in pain and forget it's intentions for a moment.

Amazed by this, Vosel saw the object that was shot though it, which was now on the ground.

It was a spear!

Vosel: „Hey, I know whose that is!"

It was the spear Wyvern Rage. Moments later, the spear floated up magically, and flew skywards, high above the monster, where it's master caught it again.

This is when everyone's eyes got wide, either out of joy or fright.

It was Kain.

Kain: „**Double... Spear Jump!"**

With spear at hand, Kain pointed it downwards, at the Masticore, and dove down at mach speed.

The contact was almost instant, and the impact tremendous. It hit Masticore in the right shoulder, forcing it to let go of Kuzco.

Kain: „First! (jumps up, and performs another Jump) And second!"

The second Jump was a direct hit as well. It hit the monster in the face, making it become wrinkly and twisted. Kain leaped backwards and gallantly landed on the ground while the monster was grabbing it's head in pain, leaning against the wall.

Vosel: „Kain! You here?"

Yzma: „What is HE doing here!"

Kain: „(to Vosel) Greetings, keyblader. I assume you missed me. (suddenly grabs his chest and kneels down shaking) Hr, grhhh...!"

Vosel: „Kain! (gets closer)"

Vivi: „Lancer-san! (as well)"

Vosel: „Your injury, did it heal already?"

Kain: „No. Not entirely."

Vosel: „Then why did you come here?"

Kain: „Because... I wanted to take a new path. You were right about everything. People change when given a chance. I never expected Kuzco to risk his own skin to save your pal. Heck, I didn't expect myself to jump in and save him either."

Vosel: „(smiles) Why you..."

Kuzco was overjoyed that he did not get eaten, so he quickly made some distance between himself and the injured monster.

Speaking of which, Masticore took a deep breath again, and started sucking and swallowing potions stacked all over the walls. By chewing this awkward content, it's injuries healed, and it grew larger once more. This time, it started sprouting a pair of large horns and spikes along the shoulders. While this was occuring...

Vivi: „Vosel-san! It's doing it again!"

Kain: „Yes, and I cannot fight anymore. It seems my act of ridgeousness has gone to waste."

Vosel: „I wouldn't say so."

Kain: „Huh?"

Vosel: „Kain, you have arrived when we needed you most and saved the ne you wanted to kill. You have changed for the better and found the right path. And you, Kuzco, you forgot about yourself for a moment and risked your life to save a friend. Both of you, I deem you strong-hearted."

Kuzco: „Of course I'm strong, but how does that help us here? The monster is getting even stronger!"

Vosel: „Then we'll go even beyond that! Vivi, you know of what I'm talking about."

Vivi: „Hai! Is it Full Form time?"

Vosel: „(nods) All of you. I need your strength. Please, can I borrow it for this fight."

Kain: „I'm not sure what you're aiming at. But you can have it all. My strength, my pride, and my spear."

Kuzco had no idea what exactly he meant, but he nodded slightly. Vivi gave Vosel a thumbs up, causing him to grin.

At this moment, Masticore has finished regenerating and stood taller and more monstrous than ever, towering the entire cast.

Vosel: „All of us! Let's do this!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Vivi!"_

_Vivi: „Hai! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Kuzco!"_

_Kuzco: „A-HA!" (poses)_

_Vosel. „Kain!"_

_Kain: „Hoh!" (puts the spear up)_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_Vivi's, Kuzco's and Kain's surrounding light turns them into diamond dust that flies all the way to Vosel's keyblade, surrounding it, and then Vosel himself in radiant light._

_The light reveals large shoulder plates, then a leg armor. His chest armor of platinum is revealed, with an emblem of three overlayed hearts, and then his helmet covered head. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a large heart-shaped shield appears on his left gauntlet._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Ex Knight +!"_

The glow of the transformation blinded Masticore slightly, and Yzma was beyond words on what she saw:

Yzma: „What's this? That hag never told me anything about this!"

Vosel Ex Knight+ stood proud. He looked up his opponent, who was outsizing him a thousand to one.

Vosel: „To bring justice upon this kingdom, I shall guide the hearts properly, and undo the unjust with flashing light. **Keyblade! Will and Mighty!"**

The summoned keyblade shared several things incommon with Kain's lance, such as the zig-zag edged blade, but it also had teeth of the blade and the entire tip resembling the face of Kuzco's golden palace, with the crown being at the bottom as the key's teeth. The keychain resembled a golden coin with Kuzco's profile on it.

Vosel: „I have already decided to put you down, Unversed! Here I come!"

„**Yamata Sash!"**

The massive enemy lashed it's living hair at his single target, in an attempt to bring it down.

CROSS-SLASH! CROSS-SLASH! CROSS-SLASH! CROSS-SLASH! CROSS-SLASH! CROSS-SLASH! CROSS-SLASH! FLASH!

The speed by which Vosel Knight moved was beyond comprehension. The attacking tendrils were sliced down to such low point that the Unversed was almost entirely bald.

Still, Masticore put his hand up, and united the claws on it into a massive tip.

„**Massive Thrust!"**

It tried impaling Vosel with this, but...

Vosel: „**Warp!"**

He vanished, then reappeared right above Masticore's head. As soon as it realized this, the Unversed looked up, not knowing what was comming.

Vosel: „**Bomber Jump!"**

In a flash, it seemd as if Vosel simply dove down and landed next to Masticore. But seconds later, the real attack just caught up with him. Masticore's entire body was being smashed and lashed in a series of attacks, which made it seem like he was being attacked by a thousand ghosts performing Jumps on him.

And while the attack was still in motion, Vosel summoned a tremendous force, and lashed his keyblade in a spiral...

Vosel: „WrrrrrEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

... and bringing up a powerful tempest that lifted the monster up and almost completely tore it down. It's armor, fur and one horn were destroyed, and the monster whined in pain.

After it was sone, Masticore was barely keeping itself standing, and Yzma could not believe her eyes.

Yzma: „Not possible! He can't be this strong! Come on, Masticore, feed and grow strong!"

On cue, Masticore started sucking in potions, apparently all what was left, in an attempt to regrow again.

_Kain: „It eats potions to grow stonger. But his moment of strength is the moment when it's the most vulnerable."_

Vosel: „Yosh! We'll strike just then!"

Upon completing it's sampling, Masticore's body was again engulfed in an odd aura...

Vosel: „Now! (jumps up and charges his keyblade) **Trident Damachi!"**

Vosel summoned a powerufl shockwave of various elements as soon as he hit Masticore's chest. The shockwave cracked the very essence of it's being, and this crack spread throughout it's body before it was finished regenerating. Seeing the damage as a must, it spread all over it's body, making his structure appear like broken glass. Then, when it could no longer hold against the force, Masticore simply exploded.

Vosel landed on the floor, and joyfully put up two fingers.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory!"

After the explosion, Vosel Kight dissolved into it's components: Vosel, Kain, Vivi and Kuzco.

Kuzco: „Wow, that was some ride! Can we go again?"

Vosel: „Hihi, maybe some other time. Now, drink up the potion and become human again. The kingdom needs an emperor."

Kuzco: „Oh, right. Now, let's see, I put it right... (gasp)"

Instead of one potion, there were suddenly two on the ground. They both looked alike: fiasks containing a pink liquid.

Kuzco: „Now what? There's two of them!"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „One must have fallen down during the battle. But only one will revert you back, right?"

Vosel: „Can't you just use both of them?"

Meanwhile...

Not believing what she saw, having her lab wrecked and her monster defeated, Yzma was going to sneak away.

Yzma: „This is an outrage! Remind me to send an anrgy letter to that duck-hag. Now I'll just sneak away and..."

But when she made a step, she stepped on a bottle of bean-sauce from before. She slipped, screamed, and started falling down the lab, right at where the heroes were standing.

And down there.

Kuzco: „(holding two bottles) Now let's see, which one... Eeny, meeny, miny... Huh? (looks up, sees Yzma falling)"

Yzma: „WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!"

Kuzco: „AH! Incomming!"

Vosel: „Kuzco! Look out! (pulls Kuzco aside)"

Kuzco: „Wait, the potion!"

As Vosel pulled Kuzco aside, he accidentally dropped one of the potions he was holding. And when Yzma fell, she fell down right atop of that potion. There was a mighty explosion of smoke, and a tall pillar of purple smoke appeared where she fell.

Vivi: „That must have been the other potion!"

Vosel: „But what does it do?"

Yzma: „(in a deep, animalistic voice) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You may have beaten my Unversed, but with this potion's power, I will tear you down myself. Yes, I will kill you personally, with this new beast form I've obtained! Prepare yourself!"

The smoke then cleared, and it was shown what Yzma was turned into:

A small persian kitten.

Yzma: „(not noticing) Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nyaaaa... (noticing) Huh?"

There was a moment of silence in the period in which Yzma was trying to terrify the group, not noticing until now she was turned into something small and fluffy. Her voice, most of all, was surprising. She sounded squeaky and cartoonish, like she was on helium or something.

Yzma: „What have I become? Huh! Is that my voice? A-cheche... Is that MY voice?"

Vivi: „(blushing) Aaah, so cute. Vosel-san, can we keep her?"

Vosel: „(lol) You know what? So small, fuzzy and cute and she almost doesn't seem evil anymore. (picks Yzma up) Right, missy kitty?"

Yzma: „I'll show you missy!"

The cat went frenzy. Yzma jumped into Vosel's face and ... well, there was a lot of scratching and lashing and Vosel screaming, and Yzma schreeching, so...

Vosel: „WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! TAKE HER OFF! TAKE HER OFF! TAKE HER OOOOFF!"

He grabbed Yzma and pulled her away from his face, solidly holding her away. His face was entirely scratched up and messed up, and he kept gasping out loud.

Kuzco: „Maybe I can find a cage for her to live in, how's that?"

Vosel: „Nah. Like I said, it's no good punishing people for more than they did, so we'll just going to put her down and... SOD OFF! (kicks her away)"

Yzma: „NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vosel kicked her up and away with amazing fury. It was an equal to the force of a mine-launcher. Yzma flew away, screaming, and through the ceiling of the lab, and awayyyyy...

Having his frustration taken out, Vosel turned to Kuzco.

Vosel: „So, you gonna become human or what?"

Kuzco: „(sweatdrops) Oh, right. (picks the right potion and opens it up) Well, see you in another form."

Kuzco drank the content of the potion, and before their eyes, there was a small blast of purple dust, and out of it came Kuzco. THE Kuzco. He was in his human form again, and boy was he overjoyed to be that way. He had his respective bodyparts checked before dancing crazy.

Kuzco: „BOOO-Yeah! My hands! My feet! My tushy! My face! Myself! Beware world, Empreror Kuzco is BACK!"

It was like there was a rain of confetti as he expressed his joy. He danced his joy away. His first steps resembled the robot. Then Funky Disco. Then the Boogey Lambada. Then Oscar Time. Then marenge. Then the moonwalk.

Vosel: „So that's Kuzco's real form, eh?"

Vivi: „He seems happy."

Vosel: „You bet. And he's a changed man. Right, Kain? ... Huh? (looks around) Kain? Kain? Kain lance-kun?"

Vivi: „He's gone, Vosel-san."

Vosel: „Just when did he see his oppotunity?"

Kuzco than danced his way over to Vosel and Vivi, and shook their hands while grinning.

Kuzco: „Thank you so much for helping me out! I swear I learned my lesson well. Fom now on, I'm going to be a good emperor, no longer taking people for granted... But having a massage from the servants every now and then is fine, no?"

Vosel: „Whatever. We're just happy that Pacha's village is no longer in danger. Or is it?"

Kuzco: „Nope, I changed my mind. Pacha promissed me singing hills, and I definitely didn't hear any of it while you dragged me around. But now that you remind me, I still need to pick a different location for my poolhouse. There's still people awaiting cash and orders, but what do I send them now?"

Vivi: „How about this place?"

Kuzco: „Huh?"

Vosel: „He's got a point. It's large, it already has a waterslide. Whaddaya think?"

Kuzco: „Hmmmm... (looks around) I can put the pool there... a snack bar over there... a stage here... maybe a few more pools there... It's settled! It's going to be Kuzcotopia for everyone!"

Vosel: „Maybe you can invite Pacha and the others."

Kuzco: „Maybe I'll invite Pacha and the others!"

Vivi: „Maybe you could treat the guards too."

Kuzco: „And I'll treat the guards too!"

Vosel: „Maybe you can treat us as well."

Kuzco: „And I'll treat you as well!"

Vivi: „You can make a parade for us too."

Kuzco: „And I'll make you a para... Woah, hold on, don't push it."

The lot of them grinned widely, then laughed it out.

* * *

><p>Kuzco, in his real Emperor attire, waved Vosel and Vivi goodbye in the distance, while people were comming in from all directions to enter the palace and celebrate the opening of Kuzcotopia, only this time for all of them.<p>

Kuzco: „Goodbye, bye, thanks for everything! (slenders down) It feels so good to do something for others for a change. Right. And now... (puts sunglasses on) It's party time."

He danced his way back into the palace, where the villagers were having one heck of a time using former Yzma's laboratory as an amusement park.

* * *

><p>Vosel and Vivi tracked their way back to the Train-kun, who was awaiting them patiently atop of a cliff, still hanging by it's own rails of light. Exhausted, they both simply sat down before entering the train.<p>

Vivi: „(sighs) Vosel-san, why didn't we stay at the party?"

Vosel: „And rob Kuzco's big event? It's not Kuzcotopia that they all celebrate, it's their new emperor. We'd just be in the way. After all, we need to keep it humble, or the real heroes will never have their moments."

Kronk: „Sounds rough. Here, have some fatayer. (passes a tray with fatayer)"

Vosel: „Oh, thanks. (picks a fatayer, and takes a bite) Hmmmm... Delicious, it's really smoothing. (gulp) Say, what is fatayer anyway?"

Kronk: „(with cuisine background) Fatayer is a meat-pie pasty from the Turkish cuisine. It's filled with spinach and chesee, and known fro it's melting sweet taste all over the east, so please don't eat your own fingers, okay?"

Vosel: „Wow, thanks. I usually don't like spinach, but this is really good. (finishes of)"

Kronk: „Strawberry smooch? (passes a glass)"

Vosel: „Oh, thanks."

Vosel took the drink and started drinking it like a tourist. It all seemed perfect with the world.

And then, about 5 seconds later...

He finally realized something important, which shocked him so much that he spat the entire content of his mouth out, then pointed at Kronk.

Vosel: „OI! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

Kronk: „Yeah, I know, what are the odds of that trap-door leading me here?"

Vivi: „Huh? Vosel-san, who is that?"

Vosel: „Weren't you that big henchman of Yzma? No wait... You tossed us the potion from Yzma, didn't you?"

Kronk: „Yep, that was me. Name's Kronk, nice to meet you. Fatayer?"

Vosel: „Well okay, one more... WAIT A MINUTE! Why are you here?"

Kronk: „Yeah, about that, Yzma won't be hiring anytime soon, being all... banished and all, and I think Kuzco is still having a grudge against me for... you know, trying to kill him, turning him into a llama, and all the other things. Sooooo,I was thinking, where should I go then? If only there was a place out there for a Kronk. (gasps)... (gasps even more)... (gasps his lungs out)"

Vosel: „You wanna come with us?"

Kronk: „Oh yes, please! I always wanted to see other places! Other worlds! Other gurmaninc masterpieces! I just want to expand my own limits, see beyond I can see, and who knows, maybe even fall in love. So, please, can I, can I? (beggs)"

Vivi: „Uhmmmm... I think we need to reconsider this, it might take a while..."

Vosel: „Okay, sure thing."

Vivi: „EH!"

Kronk: „(happy) This is so great! I'm going to see other worlds! Ooh, ooh, do you have a theme song? I can make you a theme song! I'm going to cook you great meals every day! You won't be hungry for as long as I'm here!"

Vosel: „(smiles) What, really? You can cook?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san. I'm not so sure this is such a good idea. Are you sure we can trust him?"

One look at Kronk. He was humming his theme music while tap-dancing to it.

Vosel: „Yeah, he's alright. Besides, like I said, we have to guide each other to acheive ultimate utopia. I'm going to become Kingdom Hearts, after all. Might just as well tag him along. (gets up) Alright team. Let's get ready to depart!"

Vivi&Kronk: „Yaaaaay!"

And then...

Kain: „Vosel."

Vosel: „Huh? ... Kain?"

Kain was standing a few meters away. He was holding his spear, but had no battle-stance. He just looked at the group for a while before saying:

Kain: „Is there... room for one more?"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Vivi: „You wish to come too?"

Kain: „I just might. Comes with the duty. Us dragoons must always follow justice and correct the wrong."

Vosel: „(smiles) I see. So you want to tag along so we can help you discover justice, right?"

Kain: „Actually, I wanted to make sure you guys don't screw things up."

Vosel: „(!) OI, OI, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Kain: „So, can I come? We might both need to extend our battle skills."

Vosel: „Hmmm... (grins) Sure, there's plenty of room. Right, Train-kun?"

Train-kun whistled in a deep trainish tone. That meant a yes.

Vosel: „Train-kun approves. Alright, we're all officially one team! Can I hear a banzai? Hip-hip..."

Vivi: "Banzai!"

Vosel: „Hip-hip..."

Kronk: „Banzai!"

Vosel: „Hip-hip..."

Kain: „ Not a chance."

Vosel: „(drops) You keep doing that, you might just leave. By the way, can I have an armor like yours?"

Kain: „On the day I obtain a keyblade."

Vosel: „Gaf... Well, okay then. Take it away, Train-kun! On to the next world!"

And so it was, that the first members of the team assembled. A team that will grow in numbers, and eventually save the worlds.

And things would never be the same...

To be continued...

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vivi: „Wow, such beautiful crystal structure!"

Kronk: „I wonder who built this?"

Vosel: „There seem to be Unversed here too. And get this, and Infinity Monarch!"

Kronk: „And what are those big husky things walking around?"

Vosel: „EH! No matter how many times we take those down, they still keep rising!"

Vivi: „Maybe she can help us? Who is she?"

Kronk: „She's kinda cute..."

Vosel: „Don't try telling he that in the face! But it's the help we just might need."

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Guardian of Gran Pulse: Valkirian Crusader Lightning'. I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

><p>- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more<p>

original Unversed: Arch Raven, Thornbite

fanmade Unversed: Masticore


	10. Guard of Pulse: Valkirian Crusader Light

My name is Vosel. I am the keybearer of the incomplete keyblade, Tri Disaster. This keyblade lacks a keychain, and can be completed by fusing several strong hearts together, into a new power: the Full Form. With this, me and my friends fight together, as one, against the hordes of the demonic Unversed, and the guys pulling the strings: the Infinity Monarchs, and their superior, Dark Emperor Thesys. What their real goal is, I don't know, but no matter what we're up against, me and my frineds will surely overcome it together. My current allies include: Vivi, a small mage who looks up to strength, Kronk, a big guy with a heart of gold and an excelent cook, Kain, a strong dragoon-class lancer that looks up to justice, and Train-kun, the living train that keeps transporting us across the worlds. It is my dream to gather as many strong hearts as possible. And together, with the Full Form, we can then become Kingdom Hearts!

Last time was when me and my friends fought together in Golden Kingdom, to save the renewed emperor Kuzco from being killed by his own advisor. An Infinity Monarch, an old duck-hag by the name Magica was also included in the mess, only she sliped our notice before we got a chance to beat her. Now, with new allies on my side, I am sure what's up next will not be a problem. Yosh! Train-kun, take us to the next world! I can't wait to see it, hihihi!

* * *

><p>A large chamber. Walls covered in glittering lights that reflected off it's surfaces. This was because the entire surroundings was a large prism. The entire space around was pure crystal. And above the chamber which was crystal fused with soil, a large pillar stood tall. It was a colossus of a pillar, the tree that held all the crystal together.<p>

In front of this very structure, a young woman was standing. She had long pink hair, slightly spikey, and tied up in a tail aside, which was left hanging on her shoulder. Her clothes resembled a soldier's uniform. At least, what soldiers would wear in her world, a white overcoat with black leather gauntlets, and a shoulder plate on her left shoulder. She spoke silently to the pillar of crystal like it was alive.

„I know I haven't been around lately. Things happened. But I promise you..."

She put her hand against the crystal, like she wanted to make contact with it's spirit.

„... I will find a way to save you."

A dry tear dripped from one eye as she spoke these words.

But the moment was broken when suddenly, the lights of the surroundings changed from a calming blue to an alarming red, and loud sirens were heard resonating against the walls. This was the alarm system, and it's ignition here took the young woman by surprise.

„Are those... Cie'th?"

**episode 10: „Guardian of Gran Pulse: Valkirian Crusaider Lightning"**

For the first time in a while, the Interdimensional Train, or Train-kun as it is known, was transporting a small group instead of the usual individuals. There were 4 people in there, in order of appearance: Vosel, Vivi, Kronk and Kain. As the train kept speeding up on lines of light in his voyage across the lanes in between, a new world was slowly getting closer and closer. Meanwhile, within the train...

Vivi: „Something smells delicious, Kronk-san."

Somehow, Kronk manages to bring out a makeshift kitchen from whatever he could find in the otherwise typical train surroundings. Something good was brewing there. Then, a bell rang.

Kronk: „Done. Feast your apetite... on this. (serves the dish) I made chevapchichi."

The dish he made was, roughly put, a large amount of hamburger-like meatballs shaped like mini corndogs, all served within a large, half-cut piece of round bread, dipped in oil and with many pieces of onion aside.

Vivi: „Chevap... Chevachichi... Che... Come again?"

Kronk: „(with a cuilinary background) Chevapchichi is a Balkan dish of grilled minced meat, a legacy of a great empire, what may be served on a plate or in a flatbread, called somun, often with chopped onions, sour cream, kajmak, ajvar, cottage cheese, and so on. Crusty crispy on the outside, and softly delicious on the inside, they go well with somun and are often eaten by hands, so please clean your fingers before the meal."

Vivi: „Uhm... Okay... (picks a chevapchich and eats it up)... (munch, munch)... (blush) Aaaah, the meal is so good, it's so soft and chumly and juicy! Kronk-san is a really great cook!"

Kronk: „(overjoyed) Really? That good?"

Vosel: „Oi! Leave some for me as well, will ya'?"

Believe it or not, Vosel did not paticipate in the free sampling. He was currently on another side of the vagon holding and handling... get this, a brush. And he had black ink all over him. Kain was simply leaning against the opposite wall, probably napping with his spear aside.

Kronk: „Sorry, you can't eat chevapchichi with those dirty hands."

Vivi: "What are you doing exactly, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „I'm not doing it... (final touch) I'm done. So, what do you guys think?"

The higher tone woke up Kain, and the call has made Kronk and Vivi approach him to see what has done. He, in fact, drew something on the wall of the vagon, and presented it with a wide smile on his face.

The drawing looked like a stylized artwork. It resembled the tip of Vosel's Tri-Disaster keyblade (the curved part with sharp lines within), surrounded by round lines which resembled two crossed orbital rings, making it seem like the keyblade's tip was the center of an atom.

Vivi: „Wow, that's a... Uhm..."

Kronk: „Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... What are we looking at?"

Vosel: „It's our new emblem."

Kain: „An emblem?"

Vosel: „That's right. This is the first time I actually had a group this large with me other than Train-kun. A real team we are. So I thought we might need a symbol of sorts."

Kronk: „I see."

Vivi: „It looks just like Vosel-san's keyblade."

Kain: „At any rate, (looks down the vagon) this also explains the rest of those awful graffiti."

Indeed, the entire vagon wall was overpainted with various scetches and awkward doodles, most of the either crossed over or completely overbrushed. Some resembled (or were supposed to) hearts, arrows, various key-shaped formations, smileys, words, capital letters, arrows, stars, even lizards, but they were all awfully drawn. Those must have been Vosel's previous attempts on making a team emblem.

Vivi: „He really can't draw properly."

Kronk: „Riiiiiiiight..."

Vosel: „(eyetwitch) Big deal! I got this one right as I wanted!"

Vivi&Kronk: (nod, nod) „True, true, might pass."

Vosel: „So now... The emblem has been decided. Now all we need is a name for our team."

Kronk: „A name?"

Kain: „You're joking, right?"

Vivi: „What should we call ourselves?"

Vosel: „Isn't it obvious? (strikes a pose) Team Vosel, of course!"

...(silence)...

Vivi: „Nah."

Kronk: „Nope."

Kain: „Forget it."

Vosel: „Heh? Why, what's wrong with the name?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, don't take this personally, but..."

Kronk: „Your name is kind of a, errrr..."

Kain: „Dull."

Vosel: „(shoked) Say what? (hangs his head in shades) That's right. I really do have an awful name... (gets up) Right! Then we'll make the team name make up for it! How about... Keymasters?"

Kronk: „That's pretty much only you."

Vosel: „Lightsliders?"

Vivi: „Uh-uh."

Vosel: „Team Frenzy?"

Kain: „If that's our name, I quit."

Vosel: „Okay, okay, we'll put the name on hold. But I WILL think of something, and it will be a great name!"

Kain: „... Whoever made you leader, anyway?"

Vosel: „What, am I not?"

Kain: „... Alright, forget I said that."

At that moment, Train-kun made a loud choo-choo noise, oly deeper, sending a message to it's passangers.

Vosel: „Oh, we must be there! Everyone get ready to depart!"

Vivi&Kronk: „Right!"

Kain: „Seriously, you leading?"

A bright flash of light exposed the portal to the next world, which is where Train-kun went though. On the end of the tunnel of light, a little portion of paradise was awaiting.

The world was a large steppe, overgrown with vegetation and wildlife the likes of which none of them saw or heard of before. The grassy plains stretched for miles, and then there was also that everlasting chain of mountains and highgrounds surrounding the horizon. Most notable creatures in sight: a pack of large, yellow, bipedal birds being chased by a pack of ugly and bulky dog creatures, oversized beasts with massive talons and fangs, and most notably, huge dinosaur-like beings that towered over all the others.

Train-kun kept running on traces of light before descending on the ground to make contact, which is where it stopped going and it's gates opened up, letting Vosel and his yet unnamed group step out to admire the wilderness.

Vosel: „(overlooking the landscape) Woah, check this out. These plains seem to be stretching out forever!"

Vivi: „This place sure is pretty, Vosel-san."

Kronk: „(beyond words) Ooh, this is a chipmunk's dream! I'll definitely get my Observer's badge for this one. (takes out a piece of pachment and a quiver) Oh yeah, those are doubtlessly _Adamanchelonia incognitea_, aka. Adamantoises. And that must be a _Behemotherium rex_, fascinating."

Vosel: „Those are what?"

Vivi: „How can you tell?"

Kronk: „I was the captain of Junior Chipmunks for 5 years and counting. I had to know to name and verse with as many wild creatures as possible."

Without paying attention to this conversation, Kain's observation and impression of the world was as good as dull. Except, for one thing that stunned his very heart.

You see, the thing is, the way Train-kun made port, the group could only exit and observe one half of the world. But the other half, on the other side of the tracks, held a marvelous sight that left Kain speechless.

Vosel: „How do you know about other world's wildlife anyway?"

Kronk: „No idea, I just remember a picture a traveler once showed me."

Kain picked Vivi to get it's attention, for which he looked in the direction he was showing, leaving him amazed in sight.

Vivi: „/O.O/ Woah..."

Kronk: „Quite amazing what you can see in the palace library these da... (Vivi picks him) What? (looks up) ... GAAAAAAAAASP!"

Vosel: „Why, what's up? (Kronk turns Vosel's head) HEY, what's the big... (sees) idea."

On the other side of the steppe, and who knows how far precicely, there was a towering structure that looked like a giant, fuzzy lollipop made of crystal. The scene was breathtaking, the structure was stretching up like a stairway to heaven. Even this far, the structure was immensely tall, and sunshine kept reflecting from it's surface in an endless array of rainbows.

This was the Crystal Tower. It is the colossal trademark of this world: Gran Pulse.

Kain: „It's unbelivable."

Kronk: „Wooooow..."

Vivi: „What do you think it is?"

Vosel: „Whatever it is... (eyes sparkle) IT'S REALLY SOOOO COOOL!"

Kain: „(shark-faced) THAT'S YOUR COMMENT!"

Vosel: „Yosh! Team 2B-Named, here's our objective: we're making way for that big crystal thing!"

Vivi: „Hai! Let's go!"

And then, a sudden roar.

It's a little bit more intimidating that what I said.

The source: a sudden small newcommer.

Actually, a BIG newcommer. One of those dinosaur-like animals walked it's way to the Train-kun, and found it quite amuzing to yell it's giant lungs out at the group. Even if it was about half the size of those in the distance, it still towered over the group.

Train-kun felt intimidated and drove off.

Vivi and Kronk were panicking.

Vivi: „WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! It's a monster!"

Kronk: „An Adamanchelid! Don't make it mad!"

The colossal tortoise lowered it's head and opened it's mouth wide while roaring. It was like it was about to suck them into it's oversized throat, which was large enough to store a rhinoceros.

Vivi: „IT'S GONNA EAT US!"

Kronk: „I WANT TO RUN, BUT MY FEET WON'T OBEY!"

And just when it got close to Vosel (who, by the way, did not even flinch to this)...

Vosel: „Wow, it's..."

„Roooooooaaaarr!"

Vosel: „(holding ears, annoyed) Hrrrr... KNOCK IT OFF! (wacks the Adamanchelid)"

There was no special move he made, even though he called his keyblade, he wacked the colossus in the cheek with such brute force the beast nearly bit it's tongue. It was like a giant slap.

Vivi&Kronk: „(shocked) EEEHH! HE WACKED IT!"

Kain: „**Warp**! (vanishes)"

Kain reappeared above the Adamanchelid's back, with the spear pointing down...

Kain: „**Spear Jump!"**

... and slammed it there with amazing strength. The colossal tortoise fell on it's belly and stuck it's tongue out. It exhaled air, defeated.

Kronk: „A-amazing."

Vivi: „They defeated the monster."

Kain: „(stands up on the turtle's back) I did us a favor. One more strike, and we'll have meat for months to come."

Vosel: „Oi, oi! Hold on! I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark area, a far away world which was a dark castle shrouded in black mist, a certain hag was giving her complains out loud. It was the duck-hag from before.<p>

Magica: „Hmph, that obnoxious key-brat. I could have killed him if I was given the chance. Certainly I expected them to defeat the Unversed I gave Yzma, but never did I foresee that traitor Kain would join their ranks. This Vosel-guy, how dare he make allies of my enforcers! He is an even bigger threat then I anticipated, but why did the Master order my retreat?"

A new, charming voice, echoed from beyond the mist.

?: „Perhaps the Master's intentions are far too complex for us mere Monarchs to interpret. At least, you don't seem to understand the concept."

Magica: „What? Who is there?"

?: „Now now, don't be alarmed, my dear."

The figure speaking was not completely visible due to the mist filling the chambers. The only thing known at this point was that he was slim, tall, and cone-headed.

Magica: „So it's you, the so called noble. If you intend to mock my skills as a Monarch here and now, may I suggest otherwise. I am not in the mood for your pep-talk! (her hands sparkle with red lightning)"

?: „On the contrary. I just came to inform the both of my comrades that I have returned from my long absence with good news that my project has been completed without delay. By the way, did you see the other one?'"

Magica: „Hmph, what should I care where the Knight of Death runs his errands? And now, what are your intentions after having been called in?"

?: „To serve the Master, of course. I happen to know the Incomplete keyblader's whereabouts, and I have just the thing to boost our plans one step up. He won't even know what hit him. My dear pet is awaiting patiently for his time on stage."

Another large figure appeared behind this one. Other than the previous persona, this one was bulkier, and a pair of narrow red eyes kept gleaming through the darkness.

Magica: „The Master disliked my thought of slaying him, so I don't think your attempt on stopping him would make him any happier."

?: „Do not worry, dear, I have no intentions on killing him... yet. (cackles vilely)"

* * *

><p>Back on Gran Pulse:<p>

The group was on their way to see the towering crystal from close range, and were already half way there. But, they weren't walking.

Kronk: „You were right, this is better than walking."

Vosel: „Hihi, told you so."

And now the bigger picture: they were all stocked up and sitting down on the back of the Adamanchelid from before. Kronk, Vivi and Kain were relaxing on the back carapax of it's armor, while Vosel sat on the head of the beast with the keyblade up and front. He used the blade as a rod and kept a string at it's tip that had an apple attatched to it's other end. He waved the apple in front of the beast's mouth and forced it to move forward while it kept trying to grab the apple in front of it.

Vosel: „Good thing we ran into you. Right, Snappie?"

Kain: „... Snappie?"

Vosel: „What, I think he needs a name. Snappie fits just fine."

Kain: „ You're the one to talk of names."

Vosel: „Alright, alright, but at least we'll be seeing the large thing soon. (smiles)"

Kronk: „Oh, oh look there!"

Around the adamanchelid called Snappie, the plain was just getting more crowded when even more of it's kind kept comming closer and marching down the steppe. These appeared to be adults, they were at least 3 times Snappie's size and had large tusks growing out their cheeks. The entire field was crowded with a small herd of them, making them al feel very small all of the sudden.

Kronk: „This must be their grounds. Aren't they marvelous! (keeps scetching them on the parchment)"

Vivi: „They're all so big."

Kain: „With beasts such as these running about, I wonder if there's any people in this world."

Kronk: „Don't worry, on a distance, they're perfectly harmless. And on short range, there's no predator that can take them down."

Vosel: „Comforting."

But then, there was sudden comotion.

One of the towering Adamantoises suddenly cramped, then fell down sideways yelling in pain. It remained motionless on the ground, not making a sound. This disturbed the group riding Snappie.

Vosel: „WAK!"

Vivi: „What happened there?"

This was not all. The Adamantoise next to it also screamed out loud, then fell down and moved no more without explanation.

And then another one. And another one.

Kronk: „What's happening over there?"

Kain: „I sense trouble."

The sudden fall of the giants disturbed the small Adamanchelids, and caused them to run wildly. Including Snappie. He turned his tail and started running away as fast as he could for his size. The group riding him was rucked left and right like they were experiencing an earthquake.

Vosel: „Snappie! What's the matter?"

Kronk: „Abandon turtle! Everyone abandon turtle!"

Not entirely sure if this occured because the individuals jumped off Snappie's back willingly or because the rucking was too much for them, but no matter what, they all eventually jumped/fell down below as Snappie ran off and left them in a cloud of dust.

Vivi: „(getting up, owing) What could have possibly scared him like that?"

Kain: „(readies lance) I think we're about to find out."

Whatever it was that brought down those titans, it was now speeding up and approaching the group, covered by a cloud of dust and smoke.

The thing was obviously flying, as it's motion never stood lower than 10 feet above ground.

Vosel: „(summons keyblade) Vivi, Kronk, stay back!"

Kain: „Here comes the storm."

Kronk: „Waitwaitwait, I didn't pick my hiding spot yet!"

Then, the creature finally revealed itself. It was grumbling and roaring at the same time like a barbaric demon.

It looked human in stature, but closer observations left all such similarities slide. It was, in fact, only as „humanoid" as it's shape allowed, but it's body was completely black, and instead of real skin, there was a though dark substance similar to stained crystal covering it's body. It had wings instead of arms, a total of 6 wings, 3 on the place of each arm, shaped roughly like kites. It's head was as good as faceless, it looked like a pair of hands overlaped it completely, and it seemed like it had no neck at all.

Most notable part: there was a large, red glowing crystal in it's chest.

/Mithridates/

Vosel: „Here comes! (Kain pushes forward) What?"

Kain: „(spear glows) **Pulse Riffle!**"

Kain threw his spear with amazing strength, and as it flew foward, it's speed increased to the point that it looked like a flash of lightning. The course projectory was perfect, it hit Mithridates head on, causing a powerful explosion upon impact, resulting in more smoke and dust.

Kain resummoned his weapon into his hand by magic, but did not expect to see the monster flying out of there in one piece.

Kain: „Not even phased, look out!"

That's when Mithridates finally came close enough to Vosel and Kain to attack them:

Mithridates: „**Sturmschwinger!"**

It's movements were unbelivably fast. The monster spun around like crazy creating a small tornado, which blew Kain and Vosel of their feet. But this was not all: the attack somehow turned the swinging air currents into taggable blades, which were launched in all directions like projectiles! The few that hit both fighters ripped their clothes slightly.

Vosel: „(guarding) He's powerful! Kain, distract him!"

Kain: "Roger! **Warp!"**

Kain vainished from his spot, then reappeared above the monster with spear pointing down, while Mithridates was still performing a living twister.

Kain: „**Spear Jump!"**

He dove down fast. But as fast as he got there, the monster was faster and dodged his attack. He was left sideways with the demon, who had him in his sights.

Kain: „Not good!"

Mithridates: „**Nagelbruch!"**

Mithridates kicked Kain with it's awfully hard talons, and pushed him down to the ground, following the first kick with several others, increasing the number of impacts. Kain was put upon him mercy.

Kain: „Vosel, hurry!"

As Mithridates looked down to Kain...

Vosel: „Over here, ugly!"

... It looked aside and saw Vosel was about to smash him with his keyblade on fire.

Vosel: „**Burning Halberd!"**

The swing was successful, and this drove the demon backwards, leaving a huge scar in his chest, right above the pulsing crystal.

Kronk: „(cheering with pompons) Vosel, Vosel, he's our man! Swing that monster in a can!"

Vivi: „Go for it, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Yosh! Eat this! (blue shine) **Frost Spike! Times three!"**

He batted over a great portion of icy shards with great speed at the monster, but...

Mithridates: „**Schmeltzsäure!"**

The gem in the center of Mithridates' chest emited this odd light, and this somehow produced s taggable liquid green substance. It looked like it puked the stuff out of his guts.

The stuff melted away the incomming chunks of ice, and Vosel managed to dodge aside and see, to his horror, the effect of the substance on the surrounding terrain. Ground melted away in contact with it. There was just a big hole in the ground.

Vosel: „The hell!"

Kain: „Acid!"

Kronk: „(in a 'Scream' pose) If that thing touches them, they're goners!"

Vivi: „What kind of Unversed is that?"

Vosel: „No. I don't think it's an Unversed."

Vivi: „What?"

Vosel: „I have fought Unversed a thousand times so far, they always sent this feeling of rage down my spine. But this guy... It's something else. I almost think I'm afraid of being near it alone."

Mithridates then sped up and flew towards them.

Vosel: „Here he comes!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! Careful!"

In a flash, like a shadow, someone ran past Vivi into the heat of battle.

Vivi: „Huh?"

Mithridates now flew past the two fighters, almost knocking them off their feet with the sheer force of the wind. He then turned around to attack again, constantly grumbling something in a babbling growl.

Kain: „He's moving too fast for us!"

Vosel: „I know, it's annoying!"

And just as the demon was descending down...

?: „**Driving Force!"**

The monster's advance was halted by a sudden incomming shower of lead. Something was shooting at it from the side, messing up it's flight.

Vosel: „Huh?"

Kain. „What?"

And then the fast figure jumped up, and in the sunshine her appearance was revealed: it was the pink-haired woman from before.

/Lightning/

She jumped all the way to Mithridates, but strangely enough, she was not wielding a gun as expected. It was, in fact, a sword.

Not losing a single moment, she slashed Mithridates down as she sped up by him.

What happened next was quite interresting: in a flash, the sword in her hands shapeshifted and morphed into a gun-like weapon. As the attack was still not over, she released another array of gunshots at the monster, who wept in pain.

She wasn't done even when she made contact with the ground. The gun turned into a sword again, and she jumped up to the monster, aiming her weapon anew.

Lightning: „**Blade Flash!"**

Mithridates was hit by a new series of attacks. Rapid slashes that were too quick to follow and too many to count. The force of the attack overwhelmed him, and he fell down to the ground. Lightning landed next to him, on her feet.

The entire show was pretty much amazing from the group's point of view.

Vivi: „Who's that?"

Kronk: „She's kinda cute."

Lightning did not hear the compliment. Instead, she turned to them and spoke... nah, more like ordered them:

Lightning: „What are you still standing here for? Quickly, get away before he revives!"

Vosel: „Revives? ... Huh?"

An odd light shrouded the surface of Mithridates' body like an aura. Before their very eyes, the being was lifted up by unknown forces, and it's many wounds created by Lightning's attacks started glowing brightly and getting smaller.

Vosel: „Don't tell me..."

Lightning: „Confound it, he's fast. (unsheats her weapon) Get back to the camp! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

Vosel: „What? Alone against that thing? I think not!"

Vosel did not obey her. He stepped forward and faced the danger with keyblade at hand.

Lightning: „I said get away!"

Vosel: „Like I'm gonna do that! Leave someone to fight alone?"

By this moment, Mithridates fully recovered it's damage. Strangely enough, the large scorchmark left by Vosel's Burning Halberd was still visible.

Vosel: „I'm sick and tired of enemies regenerating. Tri Disaster, lead my way! (charges)"

Lightning: „Hold, what are you doing?"

Vosel: „HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Mithridates: „**Blitzwolke!"**

A powerful aura surrounding Mithridates suddenly densed up and formed a shroud of thunder around him, which the demon then released as a powerful lightning-discharge which hit Vosel head on. Despite the initial shock, he managed to keep his ground by using the keyblade as a conductor.

Vosel: „You call that thunder? I'll give you thunder! (yellow aura) HAAAA! **Jolt Twister!"**

If that was even possible, Vosel's keyblade absorbed Mithridates' attacks to use to form electric sparks of it's own. Vosel's attack send one slash after another, delivered upon Mithridates' body, which left him screaming in pain. It lost it's balance and almost fell on the ground again.

What Vosel noticed, was that the red gem in the middle of it's chest shone brightly.

Vosel: „There! Take this and stay down!"

Vosel stung his keyblade into the chest of the beast, in the very same gem, which obviously worked to great effect.

There was a large crack in it's body, and as Vosel took the keyblade out, the crack spreaded all over it's body like shattered glass, and then, when it's entire being was consumed, it cracked open, then collapsed on the ground motionless. All of it's radiance died along with him, and left nothing but a pile of black stained crystal.

Vosel: „(jumps up) Yosh! I took him down!"

Vivi: „Yahoo! Way the go, Vosel-san!"

Lightning: „_Unbelivable... He brought down a Cie'th, one of the reviving ones. _(to Vosel) You, I didn't see you around here. What's your name?"

Vosel: „(dismisses the keyblade, and smiles) I'm Vosel. And these are my friends. (points respectively) Vivi, Kronk, and Kain."

Kronk: „Howdy."

Vivi: „Nice to make friends after a hard battle."

Vosel: „And, uhm, you are...?"

Lightning: „(morphs the sword into a gun and tucks it down) ... Lightning."

Vosel: „Huh? Lightning?"

Vivi: „(looks at the sky) Where? The skies are clear."

Kain: „I think she meant her name."

Vosel: „Huh? (to Lightning) Your name's Lightning? That's kind of a... Nevermind, so anyway (looks at Mithridates' corpse) What was that thing?"

Lightning: „It's called a Cie'th. An undying being whose heart is consumed by rage. Mindless enemy of life itself."

Vosel: „Cie'th, huh? So it wasn't Unversed after all."

Lightning: „They're so persistent not even death can stop their wrath, which is why I have to ask you: How did you do it?"

Vosel: „What?"

Lightning: „No matter how many times we beat them, the Cie'th always revive. Your attack somehow ceased this ability."

Vosel: „(thinks) Hmmmm... Hold a sec... (summons the keyblade) This might be the answer."

Lightning: „Huh?"

Vivi: „The keyblade."

Kain: „Now that you mention it, the keyblade is one of the few weapons capable of undoing Unversed. It is possible that it has the same kind of ability when it comes to defeating other kinds of enemies, such as these... Cie'th."

Lightning: _„A key... blade? _(the phone rings, she picks it up) Light here."

_(loud, overphone)„Onee-chan, come quick!"_

Lightning: „Slow down. What happened?"

„_Monsters. Monsters are attacking the camp!"_

Lightning: „Are they Cie'th?"

„_Not sure, they don't look like them. Please, help! Snow went to hold them off."_

Lightning: „What? Snow? I'll be right there! (hangs up) That blockhead, acting hero all alone!"

Vosel: „Sounds like you have trouble."

Kronk: „Those monsters mentioned could be the Unversed. They seem to follow us wherever we go!"

Kain: „Or we seem to be following their tracks well."

Lightning: „Unversed?"

Vosel: „We'll explain later, show us where the camp is! If Unversed really are loose, we have to be there."

Lightning: „Uderestood. (points in the direction of the Crystal Tower) The camp is just beneath the Tower."

Vosel: „Wha'! That huge thing there!"

Vivi: „What is that, anyway?"

Lightning: „(confused look) You've been sleeping under a rock or something?"

Vivi: „No, it's because we came from other worlds on Train-kun and..."

At this point, both Vosel and Kronk panicked and covered Vivi's mouth before he could say anything else.

Vosel: „Yes, we've been sleeping under a rock!"

Kronk: „A big rock!"

Vivi: „(muffles) Mmmm-Mmmm... Vosel-san... Kronk-san... Let go..."

Lightning: _„What? Other worlds? Do they mean Cocoon?"_

Vosel: „(whispers to Vivi) She doesn't have to know that part, let's just clear the Unversed first."

Kronk nodded rapidly to this. It was enough that Lightning knew about the keyblade and the Unversed, a talk about other worlds might be too much for her first time.

Lightning: „Are you done? Let's go!"

Vosel: „Right, Lightning-chan!"

It was more than clear that Lightning's eye twitched as soon as Vosel added a honorific to her name calling.

* * *

><p>The so called camp was covering a large area beneath the Crystal Tower. Most of the place was covered in crystal rubble and rocky ruins of an unnamed city. Most of the shelters were, in fact, tents made of various cloth. Several other homes were made of the remaning space beneath the crystal rubble. People would otherwise not mind such a surrounding.<p>

Except today, when a horde of Unversed decided to come visit.

People were running in the direction of the Crystal Tower, seeking shelter in it's shadow, as the Unversed were attacking from the other side.

The current horde was consistant of mostly Scrappers and Floods. Leading them were a bunch of Steel Scrappers and a new kind of Unversed, which was in fact a bunch of regular Bruisers wearing tough armor which made them look like gladiators.

/Unversed: Buckle Bruiser/

As said before, the horde was pushing the people towards the shelter of the pillar with brute force.

„**Grapple Arm!"**

The Steel Scrappers were tearing the surroundings appart as they tried to reach for the escaping refugees.

„**Shield Sawyer!"**

Buckle Bruisers were carrying round shields on their hands, which they were tossing around like frizbies, causing collateral damage. As they were, in fact, heartless, none of them cared if the people around them ran scarred.

Among the people that were running away from their terror was a girl, but she tripped while trying to run and fell down. One of the Buckle Bruisers approached her and looked down at the helpless victim. She could only scream in horror while the monster was about to smash her with it's oversized gauntlet.

But one man disapproved. He jumped up and prepared his fist to strike. His jumping figure distracted the Unversed, and by the time it noticed this, it was too late for him:

Snow: „**Thor's Fist!"**

The man dove down and smashed his fist right into the Buckle Bruiser's face, twisting it up and sending the Unversed backwards with a slammer. The force of the punch was tremendus, it was almost an equal to a hammer charged with electricity.

Because of the leap, the man had to kneel down upon jumping down. He slowly got up with one hand on his head, covering his wide grin.

The man was extremely tall and well built, clothed in a white trench coat and with a black sock covering his otherwise blonde head in a very similar fashion as Seifer.

/Snow Villiers/

Snow: „Don't try getting on my wild side. You should all know better than to mess with me, 'cause, as you all know... (shows his grin and puts one fist up) The heroes never die!"

Surprisingly, the Buckle Bruiser soon got up, his injuries almost entirely faded, and aimed the shield on his right hand in Snow's direction, shooting it forward like a disc.

„**Shield Sawyer!"**

Snow: „Come on! (charges) HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Snow narrowly avoided a direct hit with the shield, but it still passed by him and cut his right arm slightly, but this was not stopping him. As soon as he got within range to the enemy after a wild run...

Snow: „**Kuma-ken!"**

... he punched the Bruiser's abdomen with amazing force, breaking it's armor in the process and sending the Unversed flying once more.

Snow: „Bullseye! (Unvesed surround him) Huh? Oh come on, who's next?"

„**Gauntlet Arm!"**

A dozen of surrounding Steel Scrappers lashed their claws forward on their chains, managing to bind his feet and arms, then started pulling him in their respective directions trying to knock him off his feet.

Snow ressisted this force, and not only that, but managed to create a greater one and pulled his attackers with their own chains, tossing them aside like dummies.

Snow: „See? (fist up) The heroes always win!"

But then, Floods came up to him and...

Snow: „What the...!"

Their slimy bodies wrapped around his arms and legs like bandages, completely immobilizing him. Snow struggled all he wanted, but this kind of wrapping was a kind he could not break.

Snow: „What the heck are you?"

Even worse, all the Steel Scrappers got back up, as if nothing happened, completely unphased. One of them came right in front of the tall brawler, mocking his state in a way, before raising his claws up. Judging by their position, he was ready to tear his heart out.

Snow: „(struggles) Grrr... No..."

Steel Scrapper pulled his claws back, ready to strike...

And then howled in pain as a sharp object pierced his back, and then his chest. What Snow saw was an odd, sharp object coming through it's torso, shaped rougly like membraneless wings of a dragon and made of an odd metallic material. That's when the Steel Scrapper turned to dust, and Snow saw who was behind him: Vosel, with his keyblade.

Vosel: „Need a hand?"

Snow: „You are...?"

Vosel: „(battle stance) Hold still. (electric charge) **Jolt Twister!"**

By turning around once, in a swift motion, Vosel send out a slight gust that tore out the Floods binding Snow, sending them in all directions and zapping them with electricity. They all turned to dust before hitting the ground, and Snow felt his hands up in liberty.

Snow: „Thanks kid. Strong move there."

Vosel: „(smiles) Don't mention it. (turns around, sees multiple Steel Scrappers approaching) Let's make this a fair fight."

Both Vosel and Snow got into their respective battle stances before charging at the enemies, while the Unversed did the same. At one point, Snow got in front of Vosel.

Snow: „Let me take 'em! (charges his fist with radiant energy) **Gekishin! **(slams the fist into the ground)"

Snow's strength was unbelivable. His punch in the ground shook and cacked the earth, lifting large rock debris up and tossing the Unversed like they were nothing.

Vosel: „I'll take it from here! **Bomb Rusher!"**

Vosel ran across the chaotic scene as Unversed fell from the sky, and simply slashed all of them before they even hit the ground, turning them to dust upon contact. Once the earth stood still again, Vosel looked at Snow with twinkle lights in his eyes.

Vosel: „That was sooo cool! You're a really strong fighter!"

Snow: „Don't mention it. (thumbs up) The heroes always win."

Lightning: „Snow!"

Snow: „(looks at her coming) Hey, look who's decided to show up. I like the new friend you brought."

Lightning: „Save it! (pulls the gun made sword) Our guests are still not amused."

A new row of Unversed was approaching fast, lead by a large Buckle Bruiser. But before they even managed to move forward and attack, Kain suddenly warped above them.

Kain: „**X-Jump!"**

He dove down and slammed the spear into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that sent the Unversed in all directions. Some of them were instantly vaporized. Kain got up and smiled to the group.

Kain: „Hmph. Small fries."

Vosel: „(!) What is the matter with you, you took all the fun away!"

Lightning: „You think this is fun?"

Vosel: „Whatever, looks like his spear can harm the Unversed after all."

Before they knew it, the group was already surrounded by a new group, mostly Scrappers and Flods, that teleported in their near in an instant.

Lightning: „Is there no end to them?"

Snow: „What? A little challenge never hurts."

Vosel: „Yosh! Here I go!"

Charging in their respective directions, Vosel, Lightning and Snow took on their respective foes.

Lightning: „**Blade Flash**! (rapidly slashes through various enemies)"

Snow: „**Gekishin! **(smashes the ground, producing an earthquake upon the enemies)"

As much effort they put in, after mere seconds, the Unversed regenerated completely, grunting in frustration.

Snow: „You've got to be kidding me!"

Lightning: „It's just like with the Cie'th."

Vosel: „Leave those to me! (charges energy) Here comes! (charges the enemies, attacking) Quickplay: **Halberd! Twister! Spike! Knocking**!"

While rapidly exchanging elements in his blade, Vosel successfully undid the Unversed ranks, one by one, until only one was left.

Unfortunately, he was far too distant for anyone to notice. Just after Vosel was done with his strike spree, a large shield came flying to the back of his cranium.

Fortunately, it never reached him. A fireball flew out of nowhere and incinerated the projectile, stopping it's advance. Vosel first turned around to see the incoming shield, then to see where the fireball came from, seeing his merry little mage waving at him. Kronk was standing next to him.

Vivi: „I took care of it, Vosel-san!"

Vosel: „Thanks, Vivi! (looks at the attacker) So it's just you!"

The attacker was a Buckle Bruiser, and he was by no means intimidated by the attacks. As the matter of fact, it kept punching it's chest like a gorilla and yowling a battle-cry, then charged at the group of fighters.

But it barely made one step.

SQUASH!

Snow: „Huh?"

Lightning: „What the?"

Vosel: „(amazed) Ho-oooh!"

Out of nowhere, a giant, round foot stepped on the Unversed and squashed it with the weigth of at least 50 tons. Unversed or no Unversed, that guy was a goner. And the foot belonged to a certain Adamanchelid, which howled in victory.

Next to him, the group of heroes seemed like ants.

Vosel: „(overjoyed) Snappie! You came back!"

Lightning: „Snappie?"

Snow: „That thing is yours?"

Vivi: „Hai! 'Cause Vosel-san tamed him."

Vosel: „(eyes sparkle) That guy is so cool! (runs over and hugs Snappie's leg) I always wanted a huge pet. Can we keep him?"

Snow&Lightning: „An oretoise for a pet?"

Kain: (warps nearby) „Oi, take it up with the group, 'leader'. Don't we have more important things to discuss now?"

Vosel: „Don't be such a party-breaker, Kain, Snappie has feelings too, you know. (Snappie lowers his head) Huh? (Snappie licks Vosel with his human-sized tongue) Waha, haha, that tickles, cut it out, Snappie..."

Snow: „(bursts out laughing) I like these guys. Where did you find these crooks, sis'?"

Lightning: „Don't call me that yet. And more importantly, what made you think going on against a horde of monsters by yourself? You aren't supposed to be this reckless!"

Snow: „Yeah, yeah, I know, but the monsters came out of nowhere. So I told myself 'What would Light do?' Then I realized she'd probably fight the impossible odds to protect everyone."

Lightning: „Is that the reason?"

Snow: „Well, that... And... (lifts his fist up) Like I said, heroes always win!"

Snow made that statement loud with all his spirit. But...

PAM!

Snow: „(holding his head) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OUUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

Lightning: „(shark-teeth) SINCE WHEN IS THAT A REASON?"

Here's the picture: Snow was holding his head, which surprisingly sprouted an apple-sized bump, and pretty much crying one of his eyes out. It was almost as if tears were left hanging there while he whined in pain. Meanwhile, Lightning was looking at him about as angry as a mad mother, with one fist raised up.

Short picture: she wacked his head.

Snow: „Why did you have to do that? It freakin' hurts!"

Lightning: „I had to because you're such a moron!"

Vosel, Vivi, Kain, Kronk, and even Snappie got the chills down their spine upon seeing this. Snow was a mountain of a man, I mean even larger than Kronk, and Lightning wacked him like he was a pre-school kid.

Kronk: „(O_O) Such power."

Vivi: " (O_O) She's scaring me now."

Kain: „(O_O) Let's not get on her bad side."

Vosel/Snappie: (O_O) (nod, nod)

Lightning: „(looks at the group) Oi!"

The lot of them shivered when she called out.

Lightning: „We still have things to discuss. Come, to my place."

The lot of them sighed in relief.

Vivi: „I'm glad, for a moment there I though she was going to take it out on us."

Kronk: „Right, we'll be right there!"

Vosel: „Say, can Snappie come too, Lightning-chan?"

PAM!

Vosel: „(holding his head) AAAAAACHACHACHACHAAACH!"

Lightning: „(shark teeth) HE DOESN'T FIT!"

Same picture, with Vosel in Snow's place, with a giant bump on his head.

* * *

><p>Later, at Lightning's...<p>

The room was practically a large chamber with a single round table in the center. Same as the rest of the camp, it was still work in progress and consisted primarily out of rubble remains. The group were lined up around the table, except for Lightning, who was not present at all.

A young girl was tending Snow's and Vosel's wounds. She looked a little bit like a younger and not so temper-lost version of Lightning. She wore regular clothes, including a white sleeveless shirt and a skirt. She also had pink hair.

/Serah/

And when I say „wounds" I mean the bumps on their heads. Serah simply put large bandages over those.

Vosel: „Geez, Lightning-chan has a chain loose, that lady almost killed me."

Kronk: „Well, you were kinda rude."

Vosel: „Pardon me? Since when is asking for a shelter for Snappie rude?"

Kronk: „He still is a feral creature, his size alone could have tore the house down. You're lucky she allowed him to stay outside the camp."

Serah: „(bows politely) I'm sorry for onee-chan's behavior, she's not in a very good mood these days. I'm Serah, her sister. Thank you for helping us out today."

Vosel: „Her sister? So you're the one calling for help earlier, right?"

Serah: „(nods) That was me. I'm sorry for putting you in danger today."

Vivi: „No problem, Vosel-san is strong, he got used to the danger."

Serah: „You are?"

Vosel: „Meh, comes around every now and then where I come from."

Snow: „Which brings up a great question: where exactly do you come from?"

Vosel: „Oh, that, uhm... It's kind of a long story, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Snow: „I've seen things. Try me."

About 15 minutes of explaining later:

Snow: „(laughing out loud) No joke, you guys came from other worlds? (laughs)"

Vosel: „It's the truth, I'm telling you!"

Snow: „Fine, fine, I believe ya'. Funny thing with that keyblade of yours and the Unversed. I wonder where they came from? They certainly don't look like our Cie'th."

Vivi: „A bunch of bad guys called Infinity Monarchs are behind this."

Snow: „Hm? Monarchs?"

Kain: „People who sold their hearts to darkness to control the Unversed and reign havoc around the worlds. I was hired once by one of them as a henchman, but not even I can tell you much about them."

Snow: „Sounds like one dip situation. I wouldn't be surprised if one marches into the camp tomorrow. A lot of hard work was brought so that this world finally finds peace, and with the Cie'th on the loose, those Monarch guys are the last thing we need."

Vosel: „Pardon me for asking, but exactly are those Cie'th things?"

Kronk: „And why is this world such a mess up?"

Snow: „Oh, so Light didn't tell you yet? Now let's see... (thinks) You saw the giant crystal structure above the camp, right?"

Vosel: „(nods) Right, it lead us here. Did you make that?"

Snow: „Not really, that huge pillar is called Crystal Tower. A giant remain of what was left of Cocoon."

Vivi: „Cocoon?"

Snow: „Some time ago, Cocoon was a floating paradise where we all used to live, but one thing lead to another and as a result, the city almost fell apart. In order to keep it from total anihilation, me, Light and some other friends managed to keep the thing afloat by beating up some bad guys. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough."

Kronk: „So, what happened?"

Snow: „It's not exactly my right to say. As the matter of fact, it's not such a happy memory either. We all lost friends on that day. They gave their lives into turning the entire structure into crystal, and the result was Crystal Tower. People survived, everyone laughed, and it all seemed like happy ending."

Vivi: „So what went wrong?"

Snow: „The Cie'th did. On this world, they used to be native to the wild plains of Gran Pulse, and people's relocation into their theritorry antagonized their movements. We used to face them before, but for some reason they came back, and they're not in the mood to talk things out. No matter how many times you beat them up, they always revive and come back. We planned on rebuilding this world, but those guys have been keeping us busy for months. The one you encountered, Mithridates, has attacked the camp 13 times so far, and 13 times he ressurected. Finally, at least one of them bit the dust."

Vosel: „How many are there left now?"

Snow: „Forgot to count. Maybe ten, twenty, but there's more of them out there, that's for sure. And in this entire mess with the Unversed we're at our most vulnerable point."

Vosel: „What do you mean?"

Serah: „Remember the Crystal Tower? We made the camp right in it's wake, to keep the people safe. The crystals here, they're very special, they're the strongest material on Pulse. Nothing can shatter it."

Snow: „But that doesn't make it indestructable. The Cie'th frequently produce a substance that has extremely corossive effects on the surroundings, including the crystals. If by any chance one of them comes too close to the pillar and melts it away, Cocoon will fall down, and it's adios everyone."

Vosel: „Good thing we tagged along then. With me and my team of keepers, the Cie'th guys are in for a rough ride. All we need now is ask Lightning-chan for a... (looks around) Speaking of which, where is she?"

Serah: „Not sure. Onee-chan has started sneaking out all of the sudden about the same time when the Cie'th started rising up. I think she needs more privacy than the rest of us to keep a cool head. No one knows where she goes or why she's going there."

Vosel: „Sneaking out? Hmmmm... (stands up) Would you excuse me for a sec?"

Vivi: „Where are you going, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „I'll be, errrrrr, checking up on Snappie. Be right back. (walks out)"

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the chamber made of crystal, Lightning payed er respect one more time to the large crystal structure that towered above the entire world.<p>

Lightning: „I came back, as promised. (lays her hand against the crystal) I found someone who can help us save the people here. But... I am not sure he can also save you as well. I pray for it, still. Hope is one thing you thought us. I cannot let it fade. (closes her eyes) I promise you, I will get you out of that prison. If there was anything I could do, I..."

She succumbed to her memories, silently letting out a dry tear flow down her cheek. There was something bugging her, that's for sure.

Then, she heard footsteps. Quickly, she took out her gun-weapon, morphed it into a sword and turned around.

Lightning: „Who is there?"

She pointed the tip of her gunblade (we'll call it that way from this point on) at the intruder who was inches away from the tip. It was Vosel, who jumped when he was suddenly pointed at with a blade.

Vosel: „Relax, it's just me!"

Lightning: „Vosel? How did you find me here?"

Little note: she did not put the sword down.

Vosel: „I figured it out, the very spot where Crystal Tower grows out must be the most important place in the camp. I just guessed. (looks at the gunblade) That's a cool weapon, can I get one?"

Lightning: „Hmp... (puts the blade down) And why are you here?"

Vosel: „Well, uhm... I just thought, maybe I should give my support to you. Sneaking without anyone else's knowledge is not a very good sign. Something's troubling you, right, Lightning-chan?"

Lightning: „I don't expect you to uderstand."

Vosel: „Hmmm, okay then. (deep breath) I'm very scared of rats, you know?"

Lightning: „Huh?"

Vosel: „There was once a rat invasion in my home world, thousands of them filled the basement, and they've been creeping me out ever since."

Lightning: „And that's supposed to interrest me because...?"

Vosel: „(smiles) I just told you one of my secrets. (grins) Your turn, Lightning-chan."

Lightning: „(stares at him) ... (looks at the pillar) This is the cornerstone of the world. Not just Gran Pulse. My world. The center of me. (deep breath) It occured here, that we made our final stand."

Vosel: „You mean the battle for Cocoon? Snow told me about it."

Lightning: „(smiles) I'll take it out on him later. But it's true. I lost friends on that day. I lost them without a way to retreive them again. (leans against the pillar) They gave away their lives, for the people to have a new world. A new smile. But..."

Vosel: „You miss them, don't you Lightning-san."

Lightning: „More than you think. Friends once lost... They cannot be regained. (breathes silently)..."

Vosel: „That is not true."

Lightning: „Huh? What did you say? (looks at him)"

Vosel: „I may not have been around, but friends are not disposable units. No. No, what they really stand for are bonds. Bonds among friends have made us strong all along. (observes the crystal pillar) They gave you a new hope because they have faith in you. So strong are the bonds they have that even now you can hear them echo. So tell me, what are those echoes telling you? Stand and cry? Or perhaps... they're new callings, for new beginnings?"

Lightning: „How can you be so sure? The bonds we once shared have shattered long ago, leaving an emptiness that I could not refill with simple joy."

Vosel: „Then how about refilling them with something else? (smiles to her) How about further trust. I know of what I speak. One day I will become Kingdom Hearts, and revert all the damage done to the worlds. So, when it comes to hearts of people, I never lie. Hearts of people are strong, just try finding that potential. I know, the heart has no limits."

Lightning: „... (looks up again) Sounds like someone I know. 'We live to make the impossible possible.' 'Make a real miracle happen.' Yes, I remember those words. We shared them amongs ourselves, and this made us unstoppable. (smiles slightly) Listen... Vosel..."

Vosel: „Huh? What is it, Lightning-chan?"

Lightning: „..."

PAM!

Vosel: „(holding the new bump on his head) AAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHH! What was that for!"

Lightning: „(holding her fist up) Call me Lightning-chan one more time, and the next one comes at the other end, understood?"

Vosel: „IIIICK! Got it, got it!"

Lightning: „And... (blushes slightly) Thank you, for reasoning."

Vosel: „(still holding his head, but smiling) Hihi..."

And then, there was a cold voice, echoing in the chamber:

?: „Are you two lovebirds done talking about your hearts? I can't stomach anymore of it!"

Vosel: „What the...?"

Lightning: „(grabs her gunblade) Who's there?"

Out of the darkness came the mysterious persona. And I used the tem „persona" very carefuly, since it was by no means human. Humanoid, maybe, but not human. In a rough scale, it was a tall, slim cross between a massive starfish and a fishman. A tall, green humanoid whose head was pinny and completely blank, no facial features were visible, there was only an odd blue gem in the center. And the face? There was a pair of red lenses stocked on his chest which moved up and down similar to how eyes blink, and that changed shape depending on his expressions, so yeah, that was actually his face. He wore a cape apparently fused with his main body on his back, and carefully paced towards the two.

/Pist/

Pist: „You are being exceptionally rude. Can't you see I'm a noble?"

Lightning: „Who are you?"

Vosel: „Better yet, WHAT are you?"

Pist: "Ah, I see, I forgot to introduce myself, my humblest apollogies (bows down slightly in a polite manner). As said, I'm a noble of an exceptional order with a vey exceptional title. Namely, what you call a Monarch."

Lightning: „Monarch?"

Vosel: „You don't mean... Infinity Monarch!"

Pist: „Bingo, that's the full title. Before you stands the Infinity Monarch, Pist Sazh XI, and for the moment your worst nightmare!"

Lightning: „You know nothing of my nightmares!"

Vosel: „You an acomplice with that Magica?"

Pist: „I beg your pardon? Magica de Spell and me? Don't you dare putting me on the same rank as that old goose. I am a rival far more worthy of your time, key-boy."

Vosel: „Hmp, I don't care what kind of a rank you put yourself in, as long as it's you and the Unversed I will do whatever it takes to stop the lot of you!"

Lightning: „Why are you here, Monarch?"

Pist: „Pih, temper, temper, you're far too unpatient for your own good. If you really must know the reason of my visit, I'll gladly tell you. (looks around) These crystals, they fascinate me. It's not common that I get to witness a material so durable, so powerful, and so worthy of my time. So I thought, maybe I will use it. Here's my motto: if it's powerful, use it as a weapon."

Lightning: „A weapon? (tsk) How dare you talking these crystals like this, you have no idea what they are in the first pl-"

Pist: „I know quite enough, dear. The wroth gods, the tears of destiny, friends giving their lives and boo-hoo-hoo, I just don't care about any of that. My obsevation has verified that the crystal in the very center of this structure that is holding the former utopia of Cocoon holds the highest quallity of them all."

Lightning: „You want to..."

Vosel: „If he shatters the crystal here, the camp will be crushed by the falling debris! Not to mention, Ligtning will..."

Pist: „I see you get the big picture. But who cares, really? Gran Pulse was already dead to begin with. Now stop making this any more difficult than it has to be, and move aside, brat."

Pist pulled out a weapon of his own. In all aspects, it looked like a water-gun, except made of metal. Because of this, Lightning and Vosel were confused by the threat at first, and Vosel even did as much as snicker a bit.

Vosel: „(snickerring) You do know that's a water-gun you're holding, right?"

It was hard to tell, but Pist actually smiled vilely on that argument. (plus, it is revealed here that his mouth was in fact a shark-shaped jaw at the rear side of his cranium)

Pist: „Shashashasha, how I enjoy the expression of ignorance on my opponent's faces when they think they're safe. (pulls the trigger) **Ellenium Shot!"**

As expected, drops of water were shot out of the pistol in Vosel's direction. It all seemed harmless until the drops of „water" reached him. But then...

Those „harmless" drops suddenly burst out in front of Vosel's chest like a bomb, and the total effect felt to him like he was hit by a tsunami. In a flash, a small drop became a torrent that hit him in the chest like a cannonball, the force was brutal. It sent Vosel backwards and smashed him against the crystal pillar behind him.

Vosel: „(blast)BAAAAAAH! (hits the wall) GAH!"

Lightning: „(shocked)Vosel!"

Pist: „(amused) Shashashashashasha! And that kind of face I enjoy even more!"

Vosel: „(gets up) What the heck was that? That pistol went off like a bomb!"

Pist: „Indeed, my dear boy, this is just an ordinary water-gun, but what it's loaded with is by no means ordinary water. It is stocked with a very special substance called Blue Ellenium, a liquid that outranks water a hundred times. A single drop of this marvel of warfare is a thousand times denser than regular water, yet it's also a thousand times harder, despite being liquid. A truly marvelous substance, but that's just one of it's many functions."

Vosel: „Bastard! Playing tricks on me like that! **Keybla..."**

Pist: „Hold that thought! (aims and shoots) **Hydro Bind!"**

Pist shot out two more rounds of his „water" at Vosel, and his aim war deadly precise. Both splashes hit Vosel's hands, covering them in blue liquid that fit over them like gloves.

Vosel: „What's this stuff now? ... Huh... Wait a sec, I can't feel my fingers!"

Lightning: „Say what?"

Pist: „SHAshashashashashasha! You got that right! As a ruler of the seas, water does as I command it, including my Blue Ellenium. Didn't I tell you it has multiple properties? Blue Ellenium has the ability to instantly stun any surface it attatches to! And if you can't move your hands, you can't summon the keyblade, so that means you might as well take a break here, boy."

Vosel: „Shimata! (tried to get rid of the binds by splashing them down, then by grinding them against the wall) These won't come off!"

Lightning: „Vosel! (lashes the gunblade) You stay behind! This is my business now!"

Vosel: „But Lightning..."

Lightning: „(to Pist) No one uses my friends, is that clear?"

Pist: „Ooh, feisty one I see. But I don't even need my water-gun to defeat the likes of you, (puts the gun-hand behind his back) here, I will restrain my hand. Come at he with all you got."

Lightning: „(charges) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Blade Flash!"**

Pist: „That's right, that's right my dear! Unleash your rage and let it consume you!"

Pist just stood there as Lightning moved toward him, and then, in a flash, as she lashed her gunblade in front of her, she did something to him that was too fast to follow with bare eyes. She got behind him while he remained still for moments. It wasn't evident what she did until those moments passed.

In a straight diagonal line, coming from Pist's left shoulder to his right hip, a large slashwound was visible, and in this very line, his body got severed in two. The half with the head, the right arm and the right half of his chest/face fell down, while the rest of him remained standing like a statue. Lightning tucked her weapon back in while Vosel observed in horror.

Vosel: „(horrified) You... You killed him..."

Lightning: „(gazed the both) Whoever threatens to take my friends will know my wrath. For them, I will bear this sin."

Vosel: „But... Killing him goes way too far!"

And then, a shocking relevation:

Pist(one half): „He's right you know? You may have overdid it."

Lightning: „HUH!"

Vosel: „WHAT THE! HE'S ALIVE!"

Pist (one half): „Mehahahaha...(dissolves into water)"

Pist(other half): „Heeeeeyaha!"

Before their eyes, both halves of Pist suddenly dissolved into a blue liquid substance, and then united into one pile which swirled up like a whirlpool that resembled a whirlwind. Out the whirlwind, Pist emerged in one piece, laughing his heart's content:

Pist: „Et Viola, I'm as good as new!"

Vosel: „Don't tell me..."

Lightning: „Impossible!"

Pist: „It is vey well possible, my dear. I may appear solid, but my entire body is made of liquid! You can cut, slash, shoot, blast, severe and blow me up any number of times, I'll always reform! (looks at Vosel) Did you seriously thought it would be this easy to defeat an Infinity Monarch, boy? You're playing with the big leagues now."

Vosel: „Hrrrr..."

Lightning: „You freak! (lashes the gunblade) Let's see you perform that trick again!"

Pist: „Sorry, but that is a matter of combined oppinion, and it's a tie. Have you met my pet yet?"

Lightning: „Your what?"

Vosel: „Lightning, behind you!"

Lightning: „What?"

Too late. Something rammed Lightning from behind. And according to the power of the thing, she'd be lucky if that was a rhinoceros. But it wasn't. The attacker managed to wack her away all the way to the crystal pillar, next to Vosel. It was hard to believe there even was an opponent that could harm someone like Lightning in this way.

Vosel: „Lightning-chan! (looks at the attacker)"

Out of the shadows, the new enemy crawled out. An Unversed enemy.

It looked like a horribly savaged variety of a Scrapper. It was two times their size, and was almost completely black. There was a major difference: it's upper body was restrained with chains, and his lower half resembled a spin-twister. Plus, it's growl was so deep it would give even other Unversed dark nightmares.

/Greater Unversed: Iron Imprisoner/

Vosel: „Unversed! (tries to free his hands again) Come on, come on! I need the keyblade now!"

Lightning: „(gets up) What is that thing?"

Pist: „My personal favorite of an Unversed, an enemy that goes by the name Iron Imprisoner. I picked his specially for this occasion. After all, only a great power can actually break the crystals appart, so I've brought him up to play. (Iron Imprisoner growls) What was that? You wish to play? Then I release you of your chains! (fingersnap)"

On his cue, the Iron Imprisoner was suddenly surrouded by a dozen of smaller Unversed. Crawling around him were Floods, and flying around him were the Arch Ravens.

Lightning: „So you have more friends? Whatever, I'll take them down all at once!"

Pist: „And she wants to play too? This is getting better by the minute! But the other boys are not playmates, they're a snack. Feast, my pet! Feast on these and grow!"

After his eyes flashed red, Iron Imprisoner roared loudly, and this roar apparently affected the Unversed surrounding him. They all turned into pure dark energy, and soared all the way into the Iron Imprisoner's chest. They were being absorbed, all at once, ance this was done, Iron Imprisoner grew an inch higher, and broke the chains binding him with amazing strength.

/Iron Imprisoner: Release Mode/

Vosel: „They all united... again. Lightning-chan, pull back! You can't defeat him!"

Lightning: „The hell I can't! (charges at him) HEAAAAAAA!"

„**Roulette Maniac!"**

Iron Imprisoner spread it's arms up, then spun around like a tornado. It was a horrible twister that not only dodged Lightning's bladeswings, but also counterattacked with brute power. As it was spinning rapidly, Lightning could not predict where it might go, so it ended up wacking her left and right, eventually knocking her down like a ragdoll.

Lightning: „(getting up) Con...found it..."

Pist: „I like a good flare fighter, but as it seems playtime is over. Imprisoner, tear down that crystal, would you?"

While still spinning, Iron Imprisoner charged at the crystal pillar. Lightning got quickly up and used her gunblade like a pistol to try shooting him down. The bullets merely phased and ricocheted against the spinning fiend, at which point she turned her gun back into a sword and put in in the front to block the atack. Sparks emerged from where the blade and the Imprisoner made contact.

Lightning: „There is no way I'm going to make my friend's sacrifice go to waste!"

With all her strength, she managed to push the fiend back and force him to cease spining like a roulette. She was breathing loudly as she put a lot of effort into doing this. Vosel, on the other hand, felt helpless.

Vosel: „Shimata! Lightning-chan can't win against an Unversed, let alone an Infinity Monarch! (looks at his water-bound hands) Blast it, I can't do a thing without my keyblade! Why must my arms be taken by mere drops of stupid water? ... (idea) Water?"

This was when he executed his idea: he moved the water-bound hands closer to his face, and started sucking the water from them. Indeed, it was just like he was drinking it! The sight sent all possible varieties of shock, confusion and surprise over the faces of those who were seeing this, namely Lightning, Pist, and even the Imprisoner. In a matter of seconds, his hands were free, and he yelled his triumph out loud with his arms in the air.

Vosel: „OH YEAAAAAAHHH!"

Lightning: „What the... He drank it off?"

Pist: „(O_O*) I honestly didn't see this one coming. I think he'll be having digestion problems for the weeks to come, though."

Vosel: „(breathes)... Finally, I can join the fight too. **Keyblade! **(summons the blade and points it at Pist) Those that can't value friends have no right to talk about bonds. Pist, I will not let you tear this crystal down!"

Pist: „Hapalapap, like you have any say in this! But a keyblader in their ranks could mean trouble, so reinforcements are called for! (fingersnap)"

More Unversed appeared around Iron Improsoner: a number of Scrappers joined in the party. But same as before, none of them remained for long since the Iron Imprisoner absorbed them all into his being. It grew larger again, slowly outmatching Lightning and Vosel in size. In addition, it's feet broke free and he could freely move them, and a large mallet appeared in his hands.

/Iron Imprisoner Judge Mode/

Pist: „They're all yours, my pet! Take them out!"

„**Big Bang Mallet!"**

Iron Imprisoner smashed his mallet into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave in the front, aiming for Vosel and Lightning.

Vosel: „Take cover!"

Both of them jumped aside to evade the attack. The shockwave continued all the way to the crystal pillar, and smashed against it's wall. Surprisingly, though, there was not a scratch left on it's surface.

Pist: „Geez, that is one stubborn structure. Imprisoner, take it down!"

Lightning: „(gets in the way) I won't let you!"

Pist: „(pulls out the water-gun) My patience with you has just run out! **Ellenium Shot!"**

Pist fired a number of dense water-bullets at her. She managed to jump out of the way in order to avoid the bursting torrents. One of those bullets almost her square in the face, but she managed to slash it in half causing it to fly next to her and burst up behind her in two different directions.

Still, she failed to notice the Iron Imprisoner incomming and as a result, the fiend was standing right in front of her, with the mallet ready to strike.

„**Richter Buster!"**

It swung the mallet horizontally, which Lightning managed to avoid by jumping up and backflipping, morphing the blade in her hands into a gun at the same time and shooting it into the Unversed's head. But the bullets didn't even do as much as a scratch to the armored Unversed's helmet.

She attempted to attack again when she landed, but Vosel pulled his hand in front of her to stop her.

Vosel: „Let me handle this! He has his pet, we have our own allies."

Vosel was flashing with something that he was holding in his hands. It was a small, heart-shaped crystal.

_After the Gemstone flashes once while Vosel is holding it, he tosses it up like a coin and grabs it in mid-air._

_Vosel: „Echo, sound-up!"_

_He tosses the Gemstone skywards, then points the keyblade towards it. The blade shoots out a ray of light from it's tip and hits the Gemstone in mid-air, breaking it appart and creating a keyhole-shaped portal in the sky._

_Vosel:"Come to my aid... Noctis!"_

_Finally, the portal releases a great amount of stardust which circle up and make an apparition appear: a warrior in a black soldier's outfit, black hair and whose eyes just became crimson, holding a large weapon resembling a sword with an engine built into it._

_/Noctis/_

The apparition of Noctis took it's stance before the Unversed, who did not seem intimidated by him.

There were barel-holes inside the mallet's head that he was holding, and as Iron Imprisoner pointed these barrels in Vosel's and Lightning's direction, they shot out an array of burst missles.

„**Richter Salvo!"**

The one acting up was Noctis. He jumped up, released a battle-cry, then slammed the sword he was holding into the ground beneath.

**Weapon Wall**

This act suddenly summoned an entire arsenal of ghastly swords, all lined up in front of him to intercept every last one of those missles. Some by putting their blades as shields, others by slashing them down, it was like an army of ghosts was wielding them perfectly.

Once all missles were undone, Noctis raised his one sword again and performed what appeared to be a pose for a strike order. On this command, all summoned swords were pointed forward and launched in the direction of the attacker.

A good number of them hit Iron Imprisoner in multiple areas, piecring his body all the way through and forcing his to step back.

An other series was headed towards Pist.

Pist: „Woah,woah, hold on a second! (gets pierced by a dozen swords) BAH! Hrrrrr... (dissolves into a liquid form, and reforms) That was totally rude of you, Vosel! Just because I can reform every time I take damage doesn't give you the right to taunt me into it!"

By this point, Noctis vanished in a flash and left a heart-shaped rock behind.

Vosel: „No, but the fact that you're trying to harm Lightning's friends does. Besides, your pet seems to be out of comission."

Indeed, Iron Imprisoner had dozens of swords stacked inside his body, including his head.

Pist: „No it's not! (fingersnap) Feed once more, Imprisoner, show them your true power!"

Another number of Unversed appeared around Iron Imprisoner. What kinds? Doesn't matter, since he absorbed them as well and grew larger. This transformation was more sinister than the previous ones. The swords that were pinning him down before vanished without a trace as he grew even larger, until it became twice the size of an average human. The once black parts of his armor became white, but were intonized with the red details that gave him an even more sinister look. In addition, his arms, feet, and the mallet were now consumed by hot flames.

/Iron Imprisoner: Inferno Mode/

Lightning: „He grew again!"

Vosel: „I have just the thing to chill him out! (blue aura) **Frost Spike!Times Five!"**

Vosel rocketeered a number of large chunks of ice at the new enemy.

But these melted into vapor as soon as they got close to the Iron Improsoner.

Pist: „There's no beating my Iron Imprisoner now, no one ever got beyond this level!"

„**Nimbus Hammer!"**

Iron Imprisoner smashed his hamer into the ground, practically turning the earth beneath into lava, and sending a powerful shockwave at Vosel and Lightning. With no means of escaping, the wave tossed them up like pebbles and moved them aside, clearing his path for the Crsystal pillar.

Vosel: „Shimata!"

Without postponing it, Iron Imprisoner got in front of the pillar and started hammering it. The powerful structure held it's place one swing after another, but then, a small knit appeared on it's surface.

Pist: „Finally, the structure is letting go. To think of all the weapons and tools I can make out of this, it will be marvelous. Imprisoner, keep wacking it!"

The Imprisoner obeyed, keeping smashing the crystal pillar down more and more.

However, Vosel and Lightning soon got back to their feet, and disapproved his actions.

Lightning: „Didn't I tell you stay away from it! (lifts gunblade)"

Vosel: „No one breaks that thing, and an Unversed the least of all! (lifts his keyblade)"

The both of them then charged at the Imprisoner with their weapons ready to strike. Lightning morphed hers into a gun...

Lightning: „**Driving Shot!"**

She shot an array of bullets into the fiend's back, only for them to be repeled away against his tough armor.

Lightning: „Oh no..."

Vosel: „(jumps up) Eat this! **Burning... **(blade on fire) **Halberd!"**

He jumped high enough to be on the same level as the Imprisoner's head, and wacked the keyblade against his skull...

But this backfired. Literaly. The impact had no effect except for making Vosel tremble in counretforce. It was like wacking an iron wall with a wooden stick.

Vosel: „(falls down) Geez, what the heck are you made of?"

Lightning then came closer and kept wacking the back of the fiend effortlessly with her sword. The attack had no effect whatsoever aside from tiring her up. Neither did she penetrate his skin, nor did she distract him, and the fiend kept hammering the crystal structure.

Pist: „Give it up, would you? I have yet to see the weapon that can actually penetrate Iron Imprisoner's armor. You're just wasting your time."

But Lightning kept attacking.

Lightning: „I can't... let it all... end like this! (still attacking) Stop it! I said stop!"

Vosel: „(gets up) Didn't you hear her! (lifts the blade) Knock..."

Lightning: „...it..."

Vosel&Lightning: „..OOOOOFF!"

They both stroke at one point in the fiend's back at the same time. This time, the combined efforts of the keyblade and the gunblade actually penetrated the fiend's skin and dug their edges into his lumbal area, causing it to yell out in pain and cease it's actions.

In rage, Iron Imprisoner turned around and wacked both of them off with a single swing of it's fist, sending them backwards. Both of them fell down on the floor, hurt, and burned to some point, and slowly getting up again while the Iron Imprisoner kept approaching them.

Pist: „You're so pathetic that words can't desribe it! Saving friends, keeping primises, what kind of empty words are you going to throw at me next so you can have a good excuse to fight?"

Vosel: „(gets up) Heh... Someone who has no value of friends is not going to get it. (points the keyblade at the Iron Imprisoner) It never matters who our opponent is. If I don't fight for the sake of others, how can I call myself a man?"

Lightning: „Vosel..."

Vosel: „(looks at her, and she's barely standing up) Lightning-chan! You alright? (helps her up)"

Lightning: „(smiles) You kidding? Best that I've felt in years. But tell me... How do you intend to fight that thing?"

Iron Imprisoner was about to swing it's massive mallet against the two again.

Vosel: „Lightning-chan, will you still fight with me? I can use your strength."

Lightning: „What are you...?"

Vosel lifted his keyblade up, which was consumed by an odd light, then he put his hand on Lightning's shoulder. For some reason, this act filled her heart with power and the feeling of invincibility.

Lightning: _„What is this... feeling... I..."_

Vosel: „Let's go! Full Form!"

The brilliant light then consumed them both.

_Out of the light, Vosel's armored arms got out..._

_Then his legs..._

_Finally revealing his torso, covered with platinum chest-plate, and his head, completely armored up except for the eye region, with 2 horn-like structures where his ears would otherwise be._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Knight!"_

Iron Imprisoner was about to hammer the new warrior down...

Vosel: „**Keyblade! Averia Grace!"**

Vosel Knight stood in his range, and summoned a new keyblade out, putting it up front blocking the hammer's impact.

The blade looed like an extremely long sword that was actually shaped like a number 7, with various teeth lodged at it's edge in a marvelous sight. The handles were pinkish and shared a similar design, and the keychain looked like a rose-shaped crystal.

As the two weapons collided, both fighters were blown back slightly, but kept their grounds.

Vosel: „Come at me with all you got, I'll severe all those negative emotions into oblivion! I will never stand idly by and let others be the victims of my own war. This battle is between you and me, Monarch!"

Pist: „Getting serious, are we? In that case, Imprisoner will try you before severing that precious crystal of yours!"

„**Blastfire Pain!"**

Iron Imprisoner charged forward with his hammer ready.

Vosel: „I will take my chances! (lashes the keyblade forward, clashing it with the hamer) HeeeaaaaAAAAAAARRGGHH! (pushes the fiend backwards) **Zantetsuken!"**

Vosel Knight's attack occured swiftly as he ran next to his enemy with blade at hand. For a moment there, Iron Imprisoner remained standing like a statue.

After that, his right shoulder plate dusted away.

Then, his left gauntlet.

Afterwards his entire left hand, then elbow and shoulder.

It dropped his hammer, and it turned to dust too.

Then the entire right arm.

Finally, the fiend roared in final agony and succumbed to oblivion completely.

At that time, Vosel Knight dissolved back into Vosel and Lightning, both having their wounds healed. Not entirely sure what happened, Lightning still kept her resolve for fight, as she and Vosel both pointed their weapons at Pist now.

Vosel: „This was the power of our bonds, Pist. You can try breaking them all you want, they just keep growing stronger. Any last words before we unleash those forces upon you?"

Pist: „(clap-clap-clap)..."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Pist: „(clap-clap-clap) Bravo, bravo, a splendid performance, it all came down just as I had anticipated. Except for the part when you sucked your shackles dry, that time I actually was stunned."

Vosel: „What are you talking about?"

Lightning: „All this was a part of your plan?"

Pist: „Indeed, I have expected every and any outcome you presented. The crystal tower can rot for all I care, my one and true goal here... was this."

From where Iron Imprisoner was standing, an odd disc-shaped object flew by and landed in Pist's grasp.

Pist: „This is the fruit of my hard work. I gave up on my vey pet to be holding this now, but I asure you it's worth it."

Vosel: „Eh? All that for that trinket?"

Pist: „I'm afraid I can't lead you into the details of my plans, so just be satisfied with this victory."

Lighting: „You better get ready, Pist! (points her gun at him) Your pet is down and your'e next on my list!"

Pist: „Oh, dear, are you still missing the big picture here? Haven't you noticed by now I've just been pulling your hide all along?"

Vosel: „Pulling our what now?"

Lightning: „He means he was the decoy."

Pist: „Indeed. Iron imprisoner was just the prelude. But about ten minutes from now, the REAL challenge will fall before you. Before this entire world that is."

Vosel: „What kind of Unversed did you bring this time?"

Pist: „Unversed? Nonono, I intend to be a little bit more creative than that. (to Lightning) Mis Farron, this falls under your field of expertese. It's the the enemy that has been causing trouble to you since kingdom come. The Cie'th."

Lightning: „Cie'th? What do you know about them?"

Pist: „I know plenty, my dear. For instance, I'm going to tell you a little secret now, consider it a reward for slaying one of the most powerful Unversed in the book. Now, do you know why the Cie'th are running on a rampage again? Why they're so persistently clutching to this world and do not wish to pass onto the other? It is because a heart keeps driving them."

Lightning: „A heart?"

Pist: „A heart indeed. A heart of rage, a heart of hatred, a heart of pain that belongs to the overlord of all that is wroth in this world. The one Cie'th to rule all others. Did I make the picture clear enough for you? It's the one you and your friends thought to have defeated long ago."

Vosel: „Lightning-chan, what is he talking about?"

When she realized what he was saying, Lightning's expression became devoid of all courage she had moments ago. It was fear that took it's place. Whatever it was that she recalled frightened her more than anything she heard or saw this far.

Lightning: „Impossible... Don't tell me... Pist! Did you awaken Vercingetorix?"

Vosel: „Vercin-what?"

Pist: „Bingo! That very same! The lord of all Cie'th keeps raging on! And it's his rage that is driving all other Cie'th into battle!"

Lightning: „That's impossible! He's dead! I saw into it!"

Pist: „Please, do you really think a heart that fell can be undone that simply? All you did was to postpone his arrival. And now him, and the other Cie'th are going to destroy you and what was left of your world! It's going to be a marvelous sight!"

Vosel: „Bastard! (charges him)"

Pist: „I wish I could stay, but I got a front-row seat booked up and I 'd hate to miss thie show! Shashashashashashashasha...!"

Before Vosel could reach Pist, his body dissolved into a liquid form again, turned into a living whirlwind of water, then vanished without a trace. Vosel kept looking around to try and spot him.

There was something about what he said that disturbed him greatly. Vosel had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.

Vosel: „Pist... (out loud) What have you done, Pist!"

- to be continued

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Lightning: „So Vercingetorix is alive."

Vivi: „Vosel-san! Come quick!"

Kronk: „There's a bazillion Unversed approaching the Crystal Tower, and they brought company!"

Vosel: „All the remaining Cie'th have come together. This is war! Yosh! Everyone, stay together! I will not budge and let them destroy Crystal Tower!"

Vosel: „Next time one Heartkeepers: 'Bring Down the Wroth Lord! Our name is Heartkeepers!' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more

original appearances:

Adamanchelid, Lightning, Snow, Mithridates, Serah- „Final Fantasy XIII"

Pist Sazh XI- „Final Fantasy Unlimited" (2001)

Noctis- "Final Fantasy Versus XIII"

original Unversed: Buckle Bruiser, Iron Imprisoner


	11. Wroth Lord, Our name is Heartkeepers!

I am Vosel, the keybearer of Tri-Disaster, an incomplete keyblade that seeks perfection through combining of powerful hearts into one being, though a process called Full Form. With this, my powers can multiply in a flash, and it come just right, for the worlds are under the infestation of the demonic Unversed, who are being controlled by the mysterious Infinity Monarchs, lead by the Dark Emperor Thesys. In order to stop their mennace, I travel from world to world bashing Unversed left and right, and making new friends, because together, we're unstoppable. My current allies include: Vivi, a small mage that looks up to strength; Kronk, a large guy with a gentle personality and an excellent cook; Kain, a strong lancer of the dragoon order that looks up to justice; and Train-kun, the interdimensional entchanted train that keeps riding us across the worlds. It is my dream to gather as many hearts as possible, and together, with my Full Form, we can all become Kingdom Hearts and rid the worlds of all that's wrong.

On our last adventure, guys and I visited the world of Gran Pulse, and it's awesome Crystal Tower, guarded heavily by it's inhabitants. Most notably, a strong woman named Lightning does so to protect her friends. However, things went nasty here with the appearance of the unholy Cie'th, who can instantly destroy the world by melting it's crystal support. Even worse, on our arrival, the Infinity Monarch Pist drove the Unversed there into a conflict, and as his last champion was heavy enough, he states that what's coming next is far worse...

Pist: „Now, do you know why the Cie'th are running on a rampage again? It is because a heart keeps driving them. A heart of rage, a heart of hatred, a heart of pain that belongs to the overlord of all that is wroth in this world."

Lightning: „Don't tell me... Pist! Did you awaken Vercingetorix?"

Vosel: „Vercin-what?"

Pist: „That very same! The lord of all Cie'th keeps raging on, and now him, and the other Cie'th are going to destroy you and what was left of your world!"

Vosel: „Bastard! (charges him)"

Pist: „I wish I could stay, but I got a front-row seat booked up and I 'd hate to miss thie show! Mwahahahahahahaha...!(dissolves into liquid and vanishes)"

**episode 11: „Bring Down the Wroth Lord! Our Name is Heartkeepers!"**

A long forgotten city in ruins of metal. That's what was left of a centuries old town that once resided Gran Pulse. After an unknown force wiped out almost the entire world populace, wild beasts occupied the spots, and with them came the undying Cie'th. On a structure closely resembling an altair, there was a large spheroid object pulsing with a dim light, in a the shadow of a place that even sun was afaid to reach.

This was where the Unversed were slowly aggregating. The first ones next to the sphere were the Floods, and following them was an entire parade of Unversed composed out of various basic shapes. And the main leader of this parade was none other than the Infinity Monarch Pist himself.

What he was riding on was another kind of Unversed. A large kind. It was basically insectoid in shape, with thin limbs and a long abdomen. It also had a large mane and it's entire head was shaped like a toukan's beak. There was a large formation on it's back resembling a flashy decorated seat, which is where Pist was sitting on like a lord.

/Greater Unversed: Des Throne/

Pist: „Aah, I love the smell of despair and oblivion in the morning. Sure, it feels nice when my own claws are in play, but a noble Monarch like myself should not get his hands dirty. And besides..."

As his moving throne stoped moving when he reached the sphere, Pist stepped down and walked close enough to the object to see his own reflection in it's surface.

Pist: „... whatever this bad boy is capable of unleashing upon this world is a thousand times worse than anything I can think of. Indeed, the Big Daddy of all bad guys awaits his alarm clock. It's a real shame you're not an Unversed, but still..."

He touched the surface of the sphere with his gleamy hand, and on contact, the sphere started radiating splendidly before dissolving slowly but surely, giving up a bristling lightshow.

Pist: „Rise and shine, Vercingetorix! Your Day of Wrath has come! Mehaha, hahaha, AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The only thing that outnoised his evil laugh was a single, but deep and horrifying screetch. Might not be a good description, but that kind of voice was the kind that could make you fear your own shadow and succumb to madness.

* * *

><p>At the campsite, a mirage of peace was highly noted. Outside Lightning's residence, an oversized dinosaur-shaped turtle was eating hay, cheving towering amounts of it. Despite being just a child of it's kind, it oversized the residence itself.<p>

/Snappie: an Adamanchelid/

But inside, things were just warming up for the incomming storm. Vosel and Lightning just explained what had happened to them in the Crystal Heart. The reaction was not exactly positive.

Snow: „(stands up) WHAT? Say that again!"

Lightning: „It's just as we said. Our worst nightmares just came to life."

Kain: „So, it was the work of an Infinity Monarch after all. Somehow, this is not that surprising."

Vosel: „Of the starfish-guy we can worry later, if what he said was true we're in hot water."

Lightning: „Exactly. There's no joking about that. Releasing an enemy of such dreaded power sounds just like something an Infinity Monarch might be aiming at. (looks up, sighs) The Doomherald... Vercingetorix."

Snow: „(slams the table) Confound it! Him... Why of all things him?"

Serah: „Uhm... I'm sorry, but who is Vercingetorix?"

Snow: „(looks at her) Oh, right, I forgot you weren't there when it happened."

Lightning: „What Vercingetorix is has been sung about in many analects we found here while exploring Gran Pulse."

Snow: „And trust me, they never put in a good word for him. 'Seed of Destruction', 'the Wroth Lord', 'Doomherald', stuff like that. I never took nicknames seriously until we finally met up with him."

Vosel: „Was he a Cie'th?"

Lightning: „Yes and no. A Cie'th like none else. I remember the day we all fought him together. It was a nightmare. Foes died on that day, and almost friends as well. We were just overjoyed to see him fall, but apparently... He's back."

Kronk: „A detail that might ruin an otherwise perfectly planned out day."

Vivi: „But Lightning-san and Snow-san defeated the Cie'th before. How bad can he be?"

Vosel: „Right! I don't care how strong he is, you've got reinforcements now! With our help, the guy'll be biting the dust for sure!"

Snow: „It's not that simple. On the day we confronted him, we kept believing we brought him down, but he seemed so... immortal."

Serah: „But you did it once. (holds Snow's hand) As long as we believe in each other, I know you can overcome it again."

For some reason, that gleam in Serah's eyes brought up a smirky smile on Snow's face. He got up like he was about to take on the world.

Snow: „Thanks, honey. That was just what I needed. We might have had trouble before, but today things are different. May Vercingetorix come as he might, we'll take him down for sure, and do you know why? (raised his fist up) Because heroes always win!"

Vosel: „(mimics Snow) Yosh! Heroes always win!"

Snow&Vosel: „Right! Say it loud!"

PAM! BAM! PUNCH! DOYNG!

Lightning: „(with her fist up and closed) Could you two be serious for once?"

A little note on what things looked like: both Snow and Vosel's faces were so banged down they actually looked like a pair of talking potatoes.

Vosel&Snow: „Right. We're sorry."

Lightning: „I understand your courage to face this enemy, but aren't you forgetting something? Heroes are not the only ones with reinforcements today. In addition to the Cie'th we also have Pist and his horde of Unversed to consider. If he brings up a single more of those pets of his on the battlefield while we're busy taking care of Vercingetorix, it's game over."

Kain: „Which raises the question: why would Pist warn us about his plans in the first place? Why not just bring up the Doomherald while we're sleeping?"

Vivi: „Maybe he's bluffing?"

Kronk: „Maybe he plays fair?"

Vosel: „(normalized by now) Or maybe he's just toying with us. Guys, I don't like the situation one bit. When I was out against Pist, it was like he was predicting and anticipating every move in the fight."

Serah: „A tactitian. We met guys like that before, they're simply overconfident in their success and exclaim to remain superior no matter what the opposing pawns play out."

Snow: „Sure, but if memory serves, it was this overconfidence that meant his demise."

Lightning: „The king of the castle is best faced when he knows he's not superior."

Vosel: „(smiles) Yosh! We can play with that tactic. We'll prove Pist that the potential of our hearts cannot be calculated in!"

Vivi: „Hai! Because our hearts are strong!"

Kronk: „And our hopes as well."

Kain: „(nods) Hm."

Lightning: „(looks at the group) Why are you talking about hearts all the time? Good manners won't win this fight, we could use some strength."

Vivi: „Hai, but in our case it's one and the same."

Kronk: „Because this guy here seeks to become Kingdom Hearts someday and bring upon peace to all worlds."

Serah: „Huh?"

Snow: „Come again?"

Vosel: „That's right. With our capabilities, we will pull it off one day. We will all become Kingdom Hearts, then I can turn the worlds into a paradise."

Lightning: „(odd look) Don't get overconfident with that. Paradise is an overrated concept."

Vosel: „Depends on what you see as paradise. Trust me, I'm gonna make things right."

Outside, a man was running wild trying to reach Lightning's residence. Snappie saw him climb up the entrance...

Lightning: „Let's just stick to surviving the day for now, shall we?"

The man got in, sweating and breathing heavily, yelling out loud:

„Snow-sama! Lightning-sama!"

Snow: „Hm? What's the rush?"

„We have trouble! Cie'th are approaching from all directions!"

The news thrilled the group, not in the good way.

Lightning: „Say what?"

„That's not all! Those odd things from before are gathering along, the entire horizon is full of monsters!"

Vivi: „Already?"

Vosel: „Unversed!"

Lightning: „Let us see for ourselves!"

* * *

><p>A better view on the surrounding wild of Gran Pulse was granted on higher grounds. Lightning was observing the horizon with a telescope, only to be more shocked the longer she looked around.<p>

Vosel: „Well? Well?"

Lightning: „It's just as he said. We have Cie'th on the radar."

Snow: „Which ones?"

Lightning: „(tosses the telescope over to Vosel) All of them. Every last one."

Serah: „(holding her mouth in fear) They're all here at the same time?"

Snow: „(holds Serah) Don't worry, it's going to be alright."

Once Vosel took a peek on the telescope, even he couldn't help but to feel primordial fear and think about how he's going to survive this day.

There were enemies in the distance.

Everywhere!

* * *

><p>This is a close-up image of the approaching horde. It composed mostly out of Unversed that marched forward like an army, with their respective tools and weapons ready to flatten the world. Among them were Steel Scrappers, Buckle Bruisers, Floods, Scrappers, Bruisers, and a new kind that was extremely slim and tall, covered in armor on strategic places and armed with large sabers with spear-long handles.<p>

/Unversed: Saber Raider/

But even this horrible was dwarfed by the marches of the real monsters there: the Cie'th.

The one in the front was a real ogre of a Cie'th, as good as six times regular human size, with oversized cristalized arms and a head hidden in an ugly blossom of crystals, and a mouth that was constantly yowling a painful tone. Many Bruisers and a few Buckle Bruisers were joining his ranks.

/Cie'th: Geiseric/

Another one was slightly shorter, but still about twice the size of a human. It's head was so misshaped it looked like it's face was growing out of it's chest. Most notable features: instead of claws, it's crimson body was featuring arms that sprouted twingly tentacles for fingers. There were mostly Scrappers and Floods in it's ranks.

/Cie'th: Zenobia/

The third one was as good as human-sized, but it's features were truly demonic: it had no left arm and odd spikes were growing in their place. He was holding a blade so long it brought abut memories on Sephiroth's Masamune. Saber Raiders were within his ranks.

/Cie'th: Spartacus/

Above them, an army of Cie'th was flying. They were all roughly simple winged faces of horror with tails, about the size of a pidgeon. One specific was distinguished among them, larget than the rest and with a longer tail. Thery were blending in the skies along with a swarm of Arch Ravens.

/Cie'th: Numidia (lesser) and Syphax (greater)/

This is what the approaching army looked like, as if from hell itself.

Far in the distance, none other than Pist was relaxing in his walking throne Unversed, holding a glass with what appeared to be vine. Even though his front did not feature a mouth, you could tell he was smirking as he looked upon the horde he has summoned.

Pist: „Shashashasha! You overdid yourself, Pist. All I have to do is sit back and enjoy the match. (out loud) Ladies and gentlemen, today we're bringing you the fight this world will never forget,and I, the great Pist Sazh XI will be your host of the evening. Today's match will be between a merging horde of Unvesed and the powerful Cie'th clashing with the entire rest of Gran Pulse population. This is how history is made, folks, the winner reigns supreme, and the only consultation prize for the loser is the soar taste of complete oblivion! A show like this, I won't miss."

* * *

><p>Vosel was done looking at the enemy hordes. By the looks of it, it seemed like the entire world was against him.<p>

Lightning: „Well? Still sure you can take on the world? There will be plenty left even after today."

Vosel: „I just... (resolve) Hrrr, we can win this!"

Lightning: „Huh?"

Vosel: „Big deal, they have an army, but when it comes to the power of bonds of our hearts, an entire army of enemies works as well as a single opponent!"

Lightning: „You still sure you can make your paradise world happen?"

Vosel: „Of course. I wouldn't be here if I did not."

* * *

><p>But this was just the start. While the army of demonic creatures marched forward to assault the remaining lif on Pulse, the real threat was just approaching.<p>

Somewhere distant, a grat shadow covered the grounds. Flowers fades away and wildlife scattered in order to avoid being touched by it. That was just the shadow. And the thing casting it? It was approaching the field of battle fast.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the enemy horde assembled on it's line in the very front of the camp, while the people dwelling there took shelter in their makeshift homes. A humble group of bold and the brave remained in the front lines to intercept the army of Cie'th and Unversed. Accounted for: Vosel, Lightning, Kain, Snow, Vivi, Snappie, with Serah and Kronk in the rear rows.<p>

Lightning: „Moment of truth, hero."

Vosel: „(nods) Right. Which one of them is Vercingetorix?"

Lightning: „(looks around) I can't see him here. But trust me, you won't miss him once he arrives."

Vosel: „Good for us. Now we get to play with the pawns first."

On the other side, Pist was sitting in his throne, smiling.

Pist: „I am going to deliver you the fight of a lifetime, Vosel. That's a heartpromise. (raises his finger forward) Forward, march!"

On his cue, the many Unversed and Cie'th proceeded, not at all tired from their march up to here. Mostly it was the smaller Unversed in the front, and the massive Cie'th advancing behind them, howling like banshees.

Vivi: „Here they come!"

Snow: „Keep your cool and we'll nail this!"

Serah: „(in the rear row) Snow..."

Kronk: „(clapping her shoulder) Relax, they'll be fine."

The horde of monsters came within range of attack.

Lightning: „Now?"

Vosel: „Yosh! (pulls a Gemstone out of his pocket) I hope this works."

Vosel ran forward while everyone else readied their weapons. The enemy, both Unversd and the Cie'th, released their howling battle cries, but Vosel's resolve was greater than even that. He stood in front of the entire army!

Vosel: „Here goes!"

_After the Gemstone flashes once while Vosel is holding it, he tosses it up like a coin and grabs it in mid-air._

_Vosel: „Echo, sound-up!"_

_He tosses the Gemstone skywards, then points the keyblade towards it. The blade shoots out a beam of light from it's tip and hits the Gemstone in mid-air, breaking it appart and creating a keyhole-shaped portal in the sky._

_Vosel:"Come to my aid... Shego!"_

_Finally, the portal releases a great amount of stardust which circle up and make an apparition appear: an athletic young woman in a green and black jumpsuit with a twisted pattern. She had long black hair and even her skin was slightly pale green. She smiled vilely upon her opponents._

_/Shego/_

Not wasting a second, Shego turned her skills on: her hands lit up in what appeared to be green-colored mass of burning air, closely resembling a green fireball. She united both her hands and the fireballs with them...

**Frenzy Greenflare**

And streamed it forward. This let out a flamethrower effect which started to spread lineary as she sprayed the flare around. As the flames arose, the ultimate result was a massive wall of green fire.

The slower Unversed and the Cie'th halted their advance inches away from the firewall, but there were Unversed that dashed right through it. Several Scrappers got in the way of the frenzy fire, and as soon as they made contact with it, they incinerated and fell on the ground as they crossed the wall, tuning to ashes within moments.

A similar thing happened with dozens of Arch Ravens, all of which flew right through the firewall, landing on the other side with green burnmarks until they evaporated.

The Cie'th, still bloodthursty, tried to break this barricade. Zenobia screeched as soon as it layed it's tentacles on the wall, while Geiseric tried smashing through it, none of which seemed to have an effect on it.

Sattisfied with her work, Shego winked at the good guys and in a flash, her apparition turned back into a lifeless piece of rock.

Snow: „Alright, we got ourselves some defense!"

Kain: „Yes, our leader's dumb luck in drawing just the right Gemstone is intriguing."

On the other side of the wall, Pist was also intrigued:

Pist: „Fascinating, I completely forgot to calculate the Gemstone's power in my scenario. But, this little fireplace is nothing an enraged Cie'th won't find it's way around."

As the large Cie'th and the Unversed were trying to break through the firewall, they suddenly stepped aside at one point and let the Cie'th Spartacus pace forward and examine the obsticle. The demon lifted his massive blade and seemed to meditate an attack through.

Spartacus: „**Geistschneider!"**

A single swing with his blade. That was all it took for a massive wave of wind to come forth, and this was so powerful that the entire firewall was blown away! There was no hindrance between Vosel and the monsters.

Vosel: „Shimata!"

Spartacus vailed and called his army to advance forward, and it seemed nothing could halt their advance. This taunted the defenders into battle:

Lightning: „Moment of truth!"

Snow: „Alright, now we're talking! (clentches fists together)"

Kain: „Pick your target and keep it as far away from the Tower!"

Vivi: „Hai!"

Having done his duty, Spartacus then charged at Vosel. And he was prepared to strike back, but the massive blade of the Cie'th was blocked by the sudden arrival of...

Vosel: „Lightning-san!"

Lightning: „(blocking the blade) You handle the Unversed and lower their numbers! We'll keep the Cie'th busy! (pushes Spatacus back, and gun-morphs her blade) **Driving Force!"**

Lightning charged at her enemy with all her spirit, shooting an array of bullets as she went, only these just seemed to scratch the Cie'th slightly. Once within range, Lightning's gunblade became a sword and she unleashed her fury against Spartacus,clashing her blade with his.

Vosel: „Lightning..."

Vosel was daydreaming for a while, but the sudden arrival of a few hundred Unversed soon knocked him back to his senses. He was suddenly surrounded by a small army of them, all leashing their edgy parts at him.

Vosel: „So you wanna fight? Here I come! **Bomb Rusher!"**

As Unversed attacked one after another, Vosel dodged and slashed his enemies down one by one.

Meanwhile, Snow has picked his own target: Zenobia stood before him.

Snow: „You really are an ugly one!"

Zenobia: „**Nagelbohrer!"**

Zenobia lashed her massive tentacle fingers forward, turning the tips as sharp as spears, attempting to pierce Snow like a piece of Swizz cheese.

Snow's agility proved a worthy match, and as he evaded all of the incomming drills, he charged his own fist up and drove it into the monster's chest.

Snow: „**Kumaken!"**

It seemed like a crater was left within Zenobia's torso after the attack, but as fast as this came, the injury vanished, and the Cie'th was standing once more. When Snow wasn't watching, Zenobia lashed one of her tentacles around his foot.

Snow: „(notices) What?"

And pulled him up, and as if this wasn't enough...

Zenobia: „**Druckfessel!"**

The remaining tentacles got around his body, binding him and crushing him down like a massive boa. Snow was having a hard time keeping his strength up to resist the crushing force, but honestly, it looked grim.

Simultaneously, there was a showdown between Kain and Geiseric, the colossal Cie'th that towered over the lancer. The monster's tactic was simple and annoying: he kept slamming down his oversized arms into the ground trying to hit Kain, but the lancer's swift movements proved a worthy match for the Cie'th. After a while, it got boring, so...

Kain: „**Warp! **(warps and evades an incomming slam)"

Confused, Geiseric looked around to see where his target disappeared to, only to find him moments later right in front of his face.

Kain: „**Double Spear Jump!** (slams the spear into Geideric's chest) First! (jumps up, and dives again) And second! (slams the spear into the Cie'th face)"

After having successfully deploied this, Kain landed on the ground and let Geiseric cry his lungs out, only this took shorter than expected, since Geiseric looked down to him and...

Geiseric: „**Schmeltzsäure!"**

Basically, he vomited a massive amount of slimy liquid in Kain's direction. He warped out of the way, and the liquid melted the soil beneath him away. Kain reappeared and the sight worried him greatly:

Kain: „_This acid of theirs is horribly corrosive. If I don't watch out, I'm gonna die for sure!"_

Meanwhile, the skies looked alive as Vivi kept launching one fireball after another at the incomming Numidia. A marksman's pride and joy, every single one shot the incomming Cie'th right in the faces and made them fall down like burning ragdolls.

Vivi: „(while firing fireballs) You're not getting further than this!"

The maestro directing the Numidia into battle was their larger counterpart, Syphax. Seeing his kind was being shot down constantly, it wailed and called the remaining Numidia back into his orbit.

Syphax: „**Spiraltanz!"**

Suddenly, the Numidia's formation changed, and they all formed two parallel spiraling lines and then skydove at Vivi once more. Individual Fireballs had little effect on such a formation, and Vivi was forced to change tactics before the swarm got too close. He put his palms together and formed a massive, HUGE ball of fire.

Vivi: „**Mega Fireball!"**

The thing blazed above him like a burning sun, and the launch of this attack incinerated all the descending Numidia, forcing them to fall down. Syphax, however, shielded himself with his own subordinates and was unphased by the attack.

Vivi: „I did it! Only one left!"

Syphax: „(glows briliantly) **Magische Rückkehr!"**

An odd spell that Syphax casted elevated all of the fallen Numidia, and forced them to orbit around him. As they were all consumed in the light that their master was producing, they were soon flapping their wings again and formed a swarm in the sky once more.

Vivi: „Oh no! Not again!"

Snow was still struggling against the crushing grip of Zenobia, and just as he thought he could fight his way out, Zenobia's central gem shone forth a toxicating light.

Zenobia: „**Schmeltzsäure!"**

Snow: „Ah, confound it!"

And the next moment, real toxic. Snow managed to wiggle his way out of the grip just in time to avoid being melted away by the incomming acid. A small portion caught his trench coat, and once he noticed this, he discarded the coat and revealed his muscular chest. The coat itself existed for about 10 seconds before the acid completely melted it down.

Snow: „That was my favorite coat! You'll pay for this! (powers up the fist) **Gekishin!"**

By slamming the ground, Snow produced a powerful earthquake, and as the rock beneath Zenobia shifted and flipped, the monster was tossed up and lost it's footing. With strength beyond human, Snow grabbed the monster and tossed it into the incomming Unversed, crushing them with the weigth of their master.

Serah saw his fight from afar, and prayed that he survives.

Serah: „(gasp) Snow... (Arch Ravens come from above) Aaaaaahhh!"

Kronk: „(pushes her head down) Watch out!"

An unexpected ally came to help them: a massive tail wacked the incomming Arch Ravens away like flies. It was Snappie, who also managed to stomp several escaping Floods that were trying to sneak unnoticed. Snappie roared all along, seemingly dazing and stunning the Unversed in their advance.

Kronk: „I knew bringing a Giant Turtle Dictionary would pay of somehow."

But people that were hiding behind the Adamanchelid's shadow were not that optimistic. They were telling things among each other.

„There's too many of them. They're never gonna make it."

„Maybe they'll let us live if we surrender peacefully."

„Idiot! Them's monsters! They won't halt for anything!"

„Those guys were idiots to challenge them just like that."

Serah; „That's not true! (people look up to her) Their strength is all we can rely on now. We can't win anything without hope! Please, just believe in them, they'll make a miracle happen."

Meanwhile:

„**Battle Blader!"**

That's what a Blade Raider was screaming as he brought down it's saber upon Vosel, who blocked it and sent the monster away. With many Unversed approaching, he saw only one sollution:

Vosel: „**Jolt Twister!"**

He spun around like wild while the keyblade constantly kept discharging electricity. While smaller Unversed such as the Scrappers were instantly killed by this, the bigger ones were merely tossed aside.

Seeing them all grouped together, Vosel saw his one chance to finish them off:

Vosel: „(summoning energy) **Triple Damachi!"**

A powerful whirl of fire, ice and thunder was sent upon the Unversed, and a great pile of them was destroyed in the whirl they were caught in. Having this cleared out, Vosel saw the one-on one duel between Lightning and Spartacus.

Vosel: „Lightning!"

As he tried to jump to her aid, another great group of Blade Raiders suddenly lashed their sabers in front of him.

Vosel: „Move aside, I tell you! (attacks)"

* * *

><p>Geiseric didn't seem like he was getting any tired at all. Kain was slowly loosing speed and stamina, it must have been at least 10th time that he pierced that thing's skull with his spear, but Geiseric just kept on going, like he never noticed the blow that was supposed to kill him.<p>

Kain: (sweating) „Not good. They trully are undying. (looks aside) Huh?"

He saw the situation Vivi was in. The many Cie'th that he disposed of suddenly flew once more, in a swarm that would certainly kill him if they get too close.

And that's precicely what they were doing.

Vivi: „WAAAAH! Help me, Vosel-san!"

Kain: „(aims spear) **Pulse Riffle! **(launches it)"

The magical spear flew up like a rocket, and at rocket speed, it flew besides all Numidias. It's arrival itself meant certain demise for the Cie'th, as they all fell down incinerated by the linear blast of the spear. They fell down like leaves in the autumn. Vivi sighed in relief.

Vivi: „Thank you, Kain-san!"

Kain: „Don't get your hopes up yet! (looks at Geiseric) The battle's not over!"

As it happened, Geiseric stood tall once more, now having Kain and Vivi in his gaze...

Lightning was baely keeping up with the massive slams of Spartacus and his giant blade. As her strength was slowly drained away, she fell on one knee while blocking his assault. One slam after another, it was like her gunblade would snap any moment admist the force.

Spartacus: „**Geistschneider!"**

A powerful move on the Cie'th's behalf blew the female soldier off her feet and she landed backwards on hard soil. She was still spazaming while she was getting up, but Spartacus then prepared what appeared to be a deathblow. He jumped up and pointed the tip of his sword in her direction, preparing to pierce her chest open. Lightning had no time anymore to avoid this, it was as if she could just embrace the death as her companion.

But not today!

An odd purple string lashed around Spartacus' foot and pulled him down, causing him to fall down in front of Lightning.

Lightning: „What...?"

Vosel: „Lightning! Use his sword!"

Lightning: „What, his... (looks at Spartacus' discarded blade) Got it."

Without hesitation, she got up, and picked up the demon's sword, wielding it as if it was made for her.

As soon as Spartacus got his head up to see what was happening, seeing Lightning holding his sword was the last thing he saw.

Lightning: „**Demon Zantetsuken!"**

Like carried by the wind, in an entrancing dance of power, Lightning swung the mighty blade and slashed the Cie'th by it's chest several times, completely cutting his body in two. Spartacus screamed in horror and pain, then released one final light of life before his lifeless body finaly hit the ground and ceased to move.

Lightning looked at her apparent savior: it was Vosel's Newton String that brought her enemy down and his advice that helped her triumph. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up before turning his attention to the attacking Blade Raider. Lightning discarded the now lifeless sword of Spartacus and picked he gunblade back up, still admiring Vosel for his tenacity. In truth, he was admiring hers as well.

Lightning: „(joining Vosel's side) Thanks for the tip."

Vosel: „Yosh! One down!"

Spartacus' death echoed around the battlefield, causing even other Cie'th to look behind at the spot where their former cousin used to stand. On the other hand, the morale of the people skyrocketed.

Snow: „Haha, way the go, sis!"

Kain: „We brought down another one!"

Vivi: „Hai! Vosel-san did it!"

Serah: „(smiles) Onee-chan..."

Even the camp dwellers found joy in this moment:

„They actually did it! They killed a Cie'th!"

„Beating the reviving ones, that's how powerful our Lightning-sama is!"

„It's true! We have to believe the'll make it!"

Pist observed this from his cozzy seat on the other side.

Pist: „Slayed with his own blade, the uncautious will always meet their fate in demise. But, this was all just the prelude."

Suddenly, it seemed like a large shadow covered the entire world of Pulse.

Pist: „About time. Here comes the main course!"

The joy on Pist's side was not shared on the other side of the field. High up, a shadow arose, and this shadow was unlike any other before. A dark entity was dancing in the sunshine, casing down a demonic umbrial gaze. The very shape of it already caused the people to tremble in fear, but then there was that scream. A scream so horrible it was like all joy was melted away by fright.

Vosel: „Now what's up?"

Lightning: „He's here... The Cie'th lord."

It was true: the Cie'th were not gazing in remorse to their fallen comrade, they were looking up to their true master: a Cie'th whose appearance terrified everyone present, Vosel's team included.

Kain: „Is that..."

The shape roughly similar to Mithridates', but a larger creature with only one pair of massive wings of titanic wingspan.

Snow: „Oh no..."

Up to four crimson plates reflecting the wing's surface like a series of bloody eyes.

Vivi: „(bexond words) Maaaa-waaaaa... aaaaaaa..."

And a face that was no face at all, but really just a overlayed sculpture shrouded in stained crystal.

Kronk: „(Scream-like face) BAAAH! What's that thing?"

Serah: „Is that... "

Lightning: „Vercingetorix!"

The Doomherald himself came about, his aura twisting the air around him.

/Cie'th Lord: Vercingetorix/

Vosel: „So, that is Vercingetorix."

Lightning: „(nods) That's him, the ultimate undying demon. His heart of rage fuels the other Cie'th into action."

Vosel: „In other words, take him out and the rest of them follows. (raises his keyblade) Come on! Nothing to fear, the heroes always win!"

Vercingetorix dove down to charge against Vosel and Lightning. His speed was relentless, attempting to hit him in mid-air was like trying to capture wind with bare hands. Vosel swung a few unsuccessfull hits at the speeding demon while he was flying about, and as if his frustration didn't seem critical as it was, Vercingetorix attacked fiercely:

Vercingetorix: „**Teufelsgewitter!"**

The flying Cie'th encircled the two fighters and his speed was so great that this conjured a powerful tornado, which lifted both Vosel and Lightning off their feet.

Vosel: „(above ground) What? This guy's fast!"

Lightning: „(above ground) Hang on, the worst is yet to come!"

The twister was Vercingetorix's domain. He flew in and out, smashing his wings against both Vosel and Lightning and damaging them with sheer speed. The two of them barely managed to steer their way inside this hellish state, it was like Vercingetorix was existing at more places at the same time.

Then, he appeared from above, and just when the tornado finally died, he stretched his talons and aimed them at Vosel.

Vercingetorix: **„Himmelsbrand!"**

Vosel managed to block with his keyblade, but Vercingetorix was still pushing him down and eventually drove him through the ground. Vosel was traped beneath his talons.

Vosel: „_This guy is really strong. I cannot underestimate him for a second._ (keyblade lights up) **Burning Halberd**!"

The keybade that was blocking Vercingetorix's feet lit up in flames, burning his skin and forcing him back, a window of opportunity which Vosel used to slash the Cie'th square upon his chest, litting his scars up. As the Cie'th was still in shock of the attack, Lightning ambushed him from behind.

Lightning: „**Blade Flash!"**

A speed unseen among warriors for the ages to come, that was the sheer fury of Lightning's frenzied edge, striking Vercingetorix left and right, tearing his crystal armor up.

Vosel: „Good one! (slashes again) Have an encoure!"

Vercingetorix: „**Himmelswand!"**

A surprising tactic arose: Vercingetorix crossed his wings in front of him like a shield, but there was more to it than that. An odd forcefield that looked like a collective of floating crystal shards covered him like a cocoon. When Vosel struck him keyblade against this guard, the blade simply bounced back.

Vosel: „What the...? (slashes again and again, effectless) What's with this shell?"

Lightning: „That's Vercingetorix's greatest skill, the Wall of Heaven. It's the reason why he's so difficult to defeat. There's not a thing that is going to scratch that shell, and he can easily heal his wounds while in that state."

Vosel: „Say what? Shimata, that guy's taking a timeout, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Inside, Vercingetorix's wounds were slowly closing down, and the lacking shards of his skin were growing anew. It was only seconds away from complete regeneration.

Vosel: „Let's try this: once the shell opens, we crash him up with all we got."

Lightning: „Sounds like a plan. I'll signal the assault, make sure you follow my lead."

Vosel: „Yosh!"

The lights were slowly fading, until...

Lightning: „NOW!"

Vosel: „Here goes! (charges up) **Triple Damachi!"**

Vosel shot his powerful whirlwind of three elements into te heart of the Cie'th, just when he was done regenerating and the shell opened up, leaving him behind in a shroud of smoke. Figuring this surprised him, Lightning charged in.

Lightning: „**Driving Force!** (charges) Haaaaaaaa!"

She was ready to slice and dice the demon once more, but, there came a surprise for her from beyond the smoke.

Vercingetorix: „**Giftstrudel!"**

A stream of odoring liquid was shot out, altogether shaped like a spiral. Lightning managed to jump aside, aborting her attack and evading the stream, which was powerful enough to reach all the way to the other side of the battlefield, almost all the way to Serah.

It was the classic Cie'th acid attack, which corroded away anything in it's way, including the Unversed and even the crystals that were scattered around the camp. They all melted away. If the stream reached even an inch closer to the Crystal Tower, then the entire camp would have been rubble.

Lightning: „Confound it!"

Vosel: „A stream of acid that powerful... (looks at Vercingetorix) And my attack didn't even phase him!"

Vercingetorix then flew high up, and it was like he was swelling up, since he clutched together and his back suddenly grew as if it was filling with more acid. It looked like he was ready to blow up.

Then, he released it...

Vercingetorix: „**Giftnebel!"**

Out of the crimson pulsing light on his chest, a great wave of mist was sprayed in all directions. How big? The Cie'th Lord spat out enough mist to cover up the entire battlefield, including the camp, in a matter of seconds. The incoming stream of fog that seemed to glitter in the air almost blew the human fighters off their feet, but most of them caughed up the mist since it's odor was awful.

Vosel: „(covering his mouth) What's this now?"

Lightning: „(cough, cough) It's a new trick, I don't know this move!"

The same effect was stretching across the camp, among the campers.

„(cough, cough, cough) What is this stuff?"

„Get here, that thing must be poisonos!"

Snow: „(cough, cough) What now?"

Then, increasing the stressed state even more, Snow saw how the glittering dust made contact with his gloves, and produced gas in the place where the leather material was supposed to be. The goves were slowly melting away.

Snow: „Oh no... (out loud) Everyone, get somewhere safe! The mist is corossive!"

Kain: „What? (notices his armor steaming) Hr!"

Vivi: „(his gloves and clothes submitting) Oh no!"

Serah: „(covering her mouth) What is this awful attack?"

Kronk: „(caughing and guarding Serah) It must be the aerosol version of the Cie'th acid!"

Even Snappie was coughing out loud, and the amount of mist he inhaled was horribly toxic to him. Each cough sounded like a honk, and soon his eyevision got blurry, causing him to blink rapidly.

To the worst, Snappie soon collapsed on his front knees and kept caughing out toxic mist.

Kronk: „Oh gosh, Snappie! You alright?"

The adamanchelid only let out a slight sigh of remorse.

But the battle was just starting.

Vosel: „Curses! (looks around) Oi, come out, Vecingetorix!"

A brigh red light appeared behind him in the mist. And this was his requested foe, Vercingetorix, attacking him from behind with his talons. He sped up next to him, then vanished in the fog again. Vosel was barely keeping his grounds, when suddenly Vercingetorix charged him again, and again.

Vosel's biggest trouble was hard to determinate: was it the mist, slowly poisoning him from the inside, causing his vision to become blurry? Or was it his enemy, Vercingetorix, who was so merciless in his attackery?

Vercingetorix: „**Himmelsbrand!"**

Vosel was feeling scorching pain in his back, which was the place Vercingetorix slashed with his talons. This is where he lost his ground, and fell down.

Lightning: „Vosel! (Vercingetorix passes her) Where'd he go? (out loud) Everyone, take shelter!"

Kain: „Easier said than done! (dodges Geiseric's slam)"

Slowly, the corrosive effect of the mist were evident on all their clothing: there were stains of burned clothes and armor all over them, and certain stains on their skin that looked like ashes covering their faces.

The people that were supposed to take shelter witnessed their forces being driven into a corner by Vercingetorix's awful tactic.

„What are we supposed to do? If they reach here, we're all dead! (the mist burns his forehead) AAAAAAHHH!"

„Idiot! Stay low and avoid the mist, or you'll be melted down for sure!"

Serah: (crying) „Snow... Claire..."

And as if the Cie'th weren't enough, the remaining Unversed were using the mist to their advantage, marching toward the center of the camp slowly. Vivi saw all of them marching, and took action.

Vivi: „No! You can't go there! (forms a lightning orb) **Plasma Bolt!"**

He launched a small array of orbs made of lightning, which bounced from one Unversed to another, but the effect was not as impressive. They were merely stunned for a moment before they noticed Vivi and took him as the next target. Poor Vivi fell down on the ground.

Vivi: „I can's go anymore, I have no strength left at all..."

Kain: „(notices Vivi) Hmm? (warps to him, grabbing him) Come with me. (warps)"

Vosel just barely got back up, and lifted the keyblade up.

Vosel: „So... Are you going to show yourself, coward?"

Again, Vercingetorix approached from behind, with his talons made sharp. He charged Vosel...

But Lightning intercepted this, and locked her gunblade into his abdomen, causing him to screetch.

Vosel: „(notices) Alright! (charges keyblade) **Mega Knocking!"**

He wacked the Cie'th in the face with the force of several tons, forcing him backwards. As Vercingetorix ceased to spin uncontrolably, he once more evoked him deffenses.

Vercingetorix: „**Himmelswand!"**

The Cie'th crossed his wings together like a cocoon, and enveloped himself in a protective guard. His injuries were slowly regenerating.

Vosel: „Curses, that guy is regenerating again! Once more, as soon as he gets out, we... (clang) Uh? (looks at Lightning)"

Lightning: „(she is pointing her gunblade at him) Can't you tell when it's over?"

Vosel: „Lightning, what are you...?"

Lightning: „Tell me, what is keeping you up all along? Haven't you even considered to give up?"

Vosel: „What are you talking about? I cannot think about giving up in a time like this! I have lives to consider, I cannot let them down!"

Lightning: „That makes us alike. But... In your case that's just too reckless!"

Kain then warped in their near, carrying Vivi along.

Kain: „Leader!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san! Wha...?"

Lightning was still holding Vosel on a gunpoint, and it didn't seem like it was a joke.

Vivi: „What's going on?"

Lightning: „Vosel, you hold the key to the Cie'th demise, but that doesn't mean you hold the power to wield it. You said you wanted to become Kingdom Hearts in order to make the worlds better. To make the world a better place, a , as you still agnowledge that you lack the skill, you're still not giving up your spirit. So, now I'm going to ask you this one more time. And I don't want any jokes, remarks or goofy expressions for an answer, understood? Now... This world of yours... Can you make it happen?"

It didn't matter that the Unversed or the Cie'th were still marching freely around the mist, nor did it matter that the mist was slowly burning away their clothings, leaving gray burnmarks and ash-like tones on their skins. Lightning and Vosel were looking at each other with such stern silence it was like they were statues. It seemed like an eternity passed until Vosel replied:

Vosel: „(nods) Hm. Absolutely, without a doubt."

Lightning: „... (smiles, then puts the gun down) Idiot. You're an idiot to believe what you just said. But then I guess... That makes me an idiot too, for believing you."

Vosel grined at her, and the smile she put on in response was surprisingly warm for a soldier.

Lightning: „Sorry for the gunpoint, I had to make sure you were serious. Now, do you have a plan?"

Vosel: „Indeed. One last secret weapon. (to the other two) Vivi, Kain, you know of what I speak, right?"

Kain: „(nods) Uderstood."

Vivi: „It's time to Full Form yet, Vosel-san?"

Vosel: „Right. But we're missing a final component. (to Lightning) Lightning-chan, can we have your strength?"

Lightning: „... For this time only... I'll forgive you for calling me 'chan'. Very well, I'll fight along!"

Vosel: „That's the spirit!"

At this time, Vercingetorix's shell cracked and he spread his wings again. This time, the entire team was facing him.

Vosel: „(lifts the keyblade up) Here we go! We'll win this!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates._

_Vosel: „Lightning!"_

_Lightning: „Let's go! (strikes a pose)"_

_Vosel: „Kain!"_

_Kain: „Hoh! (extends spear)"_

_Vosel. „Vivi!"_

_Vivi: „Hai" (striekes a pose)_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_All of their lights transcend into Vosel's keyblade like diamond dust, surrounding him in radiant light._

_The light reveals large shoulder plates, then a leg armor. His chest is then revealed covered in platinum armor, with an emblemof three overlayed hearts, and then his helmet covered head. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a large heart-shaped shield appears on his left gauntlet._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Ex Knight +!"_

Before the wroth lord of the Cie'th, Vosel Ex Knight's radiant aura illuminated it's way through the mist. He ressisted the toxic effect of the mist, and confronted Vercingetorix.

The light caught the attention of the people trapped in the mist, as this very light found it's way to meet their gaze.

„What's going on over there?"

„Is that a new skill?"

Serah: „Vosel... Ex Knight plus?"

Kronk: „That's right! Our hope is now reborn! Go get 'em, Vosel!"

To his surprise, even other Cie'th appeared around him, most notably Geiseric, who marched his way over to confront Kain once more.

Vosel: „My resolve to fight will never be undone by this puny mist! (looks up to Geiseric) All those who follow this mindless conflict will be struck down by my light of justice!"

Geiseric then lifted his massive arm and brought it down. With his strength, the attack equalled a meteor impact in power.

Snow: „No! Kid!"

Serah: „Look out!"

Vosel Ex Knight didn't move an inch. He expected the fist to hit him. Once this occured, he put his palm up...

And stopped the arm without flinching. The sight took Snow's and Serah's breath away. Vosel Ex Knight blocked Geiseric's attack with such ease.

But this was not the end. Vosel Ex Knight grabbed the giant Cie'th's hand, and lifted him off his feet! Geiseric never saw this coming. He was lifted up and tossed down like a ragdoll!

Snow: „Awesome strength! Not even I can do that!"

Geiseric slammed his head into the ground, and remained there like a shambling pile of stained ground. Vosel Ex Knigt then looked up to Vercingetorix.

Vosel: „Behold the light that will undo you, Vecingetorix! (summons a keyblade) **Keyblade! Averia's Heart!"**

The summoned keyblade looked very similar to the Averia's Grace, but the edge was now golden and the blade was decorated with more black stains. The handle pretty much resembled a dragon's head with horns, paying it's tribute to Kain's armor, while the teeth of the blade was adorned with a series of wave-shaped tips of various colours, as Vivi would have wanted it. The keychain was shaped like a blue crystal tear.

Vercingetorix swung down, and swirled around Vosel Ex Knight at high speed.

Vercingetorix: „**Teufelsgewitter!"**

Again, a tornado formed, and again, Cie'th lord was trying to ram his wings agains Vosel. But this time, Vosel was faster and warped aside, surprising Vercingetorix, and then slamming the massive keyblade against the enemy, releasing a powerful war-cry. This wacked Vercingetorix off his course and with it, it undid the tornado.

After Vercingetorix composed himself, the shiny red light in his chest lit up with an intoxicating green color.

Vercingetorix: „**Giftstrudel!"**

He released a powerful stream of the Cie'th acid and shot it in Vosel's direction.

Vosel: „(keyblade lights up) **Justi Break!"**

By slashing the air once, Vosel Ex Knight created an array of light that counteracted the acidic stream. It slashed through it, reducing it to mere drops of evaporating venom, and the slash flew right into Vercingetorix's face, again shaking him down.

Vosel: „You're mine! (leaps forward) Haaaaaaa!"

Syphax: „**Lebende Mauer!"**

A surprising ally came to Vercingetorix's aid: Syphax, the dove among the Cie'th, called upon many of his Numidia servants to shield their master. Vosel was forced to halt his advance.

Vosel: „Darn it, they still follow him!"

_Lightning: „Vosel, take my strength."_

Vosel suddenly felt great power surging through his left arm.

Vosel: „Got it! (powers up) **Ruin Blast!"**

What Vosel performed was an attack like he never did before: he formed something that looked like an orb of gray smoke in his left palm and threw it like a bomb at the swarm of Numidia. The orb exploded with a utilizing bang, capturing all of the flying Cie'th in it's radius, including Syphax, and this brought them down in one shot. The Ruin spell also affected Vercingetorix, who glided out of the cloud of smoke.

Vosel: „(leaps forward) HEAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

Vercingetorix: „**Himmelswand!"**

Vercingetorix formed his protectve shell around him again. It seemed as impregnable as ever, but this did not stop Vosel's advance.

_Lightning: „It's...!"_

Vosel: „...Over! **Justi Break!"**

A powerful slash consumed the shell Vercingetorix was using as a shield. The heat suddenly rose up, and, against all odds, the shell cracked, and Vercingetorix was torn apart. As he emerged out of the shell and screamed in agony, his body was so severely damaged that his left wing almost fell off.

Vosel landed safely on the ground and observed the Cie'th lord's demise.

Vosel: „Relying on your ability to regenerate is your greatest weakness, Vercingetorix. (turns around) We are done here. (walks away)"

And indeed, Vercingetorix was slowly fading away.

But he was far from defeated.

There was another strong wail. Vercingetorix screamed his soul out, sounding surprisingly alive and almost rendering everyone present mute.

Vosel: „What?"

_Kain: „He's doing something!"_

Snow: „(holding his ears) Gaaaaarhhh, what's with this wailing?"

And then it was...

Snow: „Huh? (looks around)"

The remaining Unversed that were fighting Snow by now were somehow spazaming and twitching, until they were consumed by dark light and turned into pure energy, then flew skywards in the direction of Vercingetorix.

Serah: „What's happening now?"

Kronk: „Oh no, I know this lightshow!"

Indeed, the way Unversed were turning into energy particles and floated all the way to one point already occured in the past. As the skies became a large grid of ghost-like tracks, Vosel realized what was occuring.

_Kain: „The Unversed are all merging..."_

_Vivi: „Into Vercingetorix!"_

Vosel: „This is not good."

Other than expected, the once proud Pist got up from his throne, and enraged he yelled out:

Pist: „What do you think you're doing, Vercingetorix? Taking my Unversed without my permission is inexcusable!"

Worse yet, his Des Throne Unversed was twitching as well and the similar light consumed him as well.

Pist: „What? My throne too? Oh no you don't! (pulls out the water-gun) We're outta here, wack each other's skulls out for all I care!"

Pist shot a shower of blue Ellenium above him and his throne, and the watery substance consumed both of them. The drops formed a watey whirlwind that vanished without a trace, taking Pist with it.

As for Vercingetorix, all the Unversed in Gran Pulse were now absorbed into his body by now, and a new process of genesis consumed him. Pulsating like a giant heart, his wounds closed up completely and his body grew larger and larger.

The right wing split up into two wings of the same size, then once again, resulting in a total of 4 giant wings.

The left wing did the same, dividing into more units, giving a total number of 8 wings instead of his arms.

His feet grew more terrifying and the talons on them became truly hellish.

Finally, the head-portion grew as well, sprouting spikes on the shoulders that were curved in and almost made contact with the monsters's face.

As the light fades, Vercingetorix showed his new, crimson body, and howled like a banshee.

/Vercingetorix Final Mode/

Vosel: „This ability, it's the same with AUTO and the monster in Yzma's lab!"

Vercingetorix: „**Höllengewitter!"**

Similar to his usual tornado-technique, in this new body, Vercingetorix dashed in the air like a dart, slamming his wings against Vosel's armor constantly, and Vosel barely kept up with him. He did manage to knock him away with the keyblade at one point, but the damage seemed minimum.

Vosel: „Curses, what else can he do?"

Vercingetorix: „**Todesbrand!"**

Vercingetorix put his talons in the front, and charged Vosel with full put his shield up in defense, and Vercingetorix's talons smashed against it. A real shocker: the force of the impact was so immense that the shield shattered! Vosel was lucky to keep his arm in one piece.

Vosel: „He destroyed my shield!"

_Lightning: „This is not an opponent to be underestimated anymore!"_

And he was far from over. Vercingetorix's constant wailing has managed to reach the ears of the remaining Cie'th: Geiseric, Zenobia and Syphax with his Numidia. They all got back up, and slowly but surely, they marched in the direction of the camp's center.

Vosel: „Now he's calling the troops!"

Snow: „(kneeling down, sapped of strength) No... I cannot let them..."

People saw this and started panicking.

„Oh no! The Cie'th are approaching!"

„Quick, run away!"

„Where should we run? This mist is everywhere!"

„Why did we defy our fate to begin with?"

Vosel: „Not good! I cannot focus on them and their leader at the same time."

_Kain: „But if we take down Vercingetorix, the rest of them will fall."_

_Vivi: „Let's give him our best shot!"_

Vosel: „Got it! (charges at Vercingetorix) Here goes! **Justi... Break!"**

Vosel slashed and sant an eerie wave of light from his keyblade into Vercingetorix, hoping this would somehow distract the lord of wroth.

But the odds shifted in his favor, and the attack that nighly killed him will not work against this form.

Vercingetorix: „**Giftwirbel!"**

He sent forward, what appeared to be, a deadly spiral of venom capable of corroding the world. The stream and Vosel's Just Break collided, seemingly equal in strength. But, as moments passed, the light Vosel sent out got consumed by the Cie'th ravaging acid, and the stream almost hit Vosel Ex Knight. He eaped aside to evade, but the acid still incinerated and consumed the tip of his left shoulder plate, as well as a part of his cape.

Vosel: „Justi Break doesn't work anymore. (looks at the pillar of crystal) And if a single drop of this makes contact with the crystal structure, everyone is going to be endangered."

Vercingetorix then prepared another round of acid stream, and his central red eye already formed a new color in response.

_Lightning: „He's doing it again!"_

_Kain: „Are we giving up?"_

Vosel: „Not a chance!"

_Vivi: „But Justi Break did not stop it!"_

Vosel: „Then we'll just use something stronger! Come! (charges keyblade)"

Vercingetorix: „**Giftwirbel!** (unleashes the acidic swirl)"

Vosel: „**Triple... Damachi! **(sends out a wave of combined elements)"

The two attacks met each other, and as they equaled in power, both fighters kept sending out more and more in hope to overpower the other one. But a tied battle was only a ruse. Vercingetorix had the upper hand here, Vosel's attack was simply dispersing the acidic stream around in small drops before they could advance further. Because of this, drops of acid dripped all over the place, including a few that dripped on Vosel Ex Knight's armor. The corrosion of the armor might seem harmless, but Vosel actually felt the burning contact as if it was his very skin. The pain almost overwhelmed him and he dropped on one knee, but did not put his keyblade down and did not falter to send more and more forces with his wave.

Vosel: „I cannot... let you through... Even if it costs my own life... I will not... ABANDON ANYONE! (more acidic drops) GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

His Triple Damachi did not loose power, but it was obvious he had a big disadvantage. Vercingetorix kept roaring and sending out more acid, creating it out of thin air, but the real problem were the marching Cie'th. Geiseric and Zenobia made their way over to the campsite, and people were never as scared as they were now. With the toxic mist consuming the place, they had no where to run, and should the Cie'th come too close, their fate would be sealed.

„No! It's all over!"

„The Cie'th are coming! Whaddawe do!"

Kronk was holding Serah down in safe shelter from the toxic mist. Serah felt no different. She felt fear. But still... she refused to give up. With remaining strength, she struggled away from Kronk's grip and stood up in the mist.

Kronk: „Hey, whaddaya doing! Get down! The mist is dangerous!"

Serah: „Vosel... Onee-chan... (takes a deep breath) ... (and shouts) HANG IN THEEEEERE!"

The voice, as sweet as a butterfly, but as strong as a hurricane, was carried across the battlefield, and it met Vosel Ex Knight's ears.

Vosel: „(stunned) What?"

_Lightning: „Serah!"_

Serah: „HANG IN THEEEEEEERE!"

Kronk: „Stop it, you'll get hurt!"

Serah: „Like I care! I wanted to defend these people, I wanted our world to survive, but still... (tears) I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Vosel is not alone out there, and he can't do it alone, he needs ur support! (out loud) HANG IN THEEEERE! HANG IN THEEERE!"

Kronk: „Our support... (resolve) Hm! (gets up and shouts out loud) HANG IN THERE!"

Snow: „That's right... (gets up and yells) HANG IN THERE KIDDO! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Following their example, people started leaving their hideouts, getting up and facing the dangerous mist, yelling out:

„Hang in there!"

„Heck yeah! Hang in there!"

„Hang in there, Vosel Ex Knight!"

„Hang in there!"

„Hang in there!"

The otherwise silent winds were now carrying thousands and thousands of voices across the field, all of them echoing in Vosel's ears and his heart.

Vosel: „Everyone..."

_Vivi: „They're cheering us on!"_

_Lightning: „Serah... We have to hang in there!"_

Vosel: „Understood! (gets up) There's no matter in who I'm facing. (paces forward, against the stream) My resolve to help the world... Will never be undone! (paces again) As long as our hearts beat together... As long as we have a reason to live, our voices will never silent down! One day... We will definitely... Become Kingdom Hearts!"

Fighting the stream of Vercingetorix's acid, Vosel Ex Knight suddenly felt powered up by thousands of heeding voices. The keyblade in his hand, it was as if it trippled in shine. Three parallel blades of light emerged out of it, then combined into one, overlapping with Averia's Heart. Vosel was releasing his very soul out in one final push.

Vosel: „Our very resolve! **Trident Damachi!"**

A powerful slam into the ground, this sent not one, but three shockwaves into the toxic stream that was held back by the Triple Damachi. The three shockwaves sliced through the force like it was just a deception, and as the outer two cleared the way, the third one eventually found it's target: Vercingetorix's heart.

The demon lord bounced back as the attack phased him in a knockback that almost cut him in half. As his focus was lost, the stream of venom ceased to exist, and Vosel Ex Knight took action.

Vosel: „Alright! Here goes!"

He leaped forward, heading toward Vercingetorix, while the keyblade in his hand let out another glow.

Vosel: „Lightning!"

_Lightning: „For Pulse!"_

Vosel came before the fiend, face to face, and held his light-charged keyblade high...

_Vosel&Lightning: „__**One Blade Army!"**_

Vosel: „Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggg!"

He stabbed the keyblade into Vercingetorix's heart, releasing the final wail from the monster's soul as it succumbed to oblivion. A single slash, that equaled thousands, all focused on this one spot within the demon's soul. As soon as the keyblade was taken out, the damage was evident: a series of cracks consumed Vercingetorix's skin, and the being exploded in a bright flash of light. This time, not a skill in the world was capable of reviving it.

The remaining Cie'th suddenly ceased walking. They felt a sudden pain in their chests. Upon looking down, they relaized their hearts were slowly fading away, and their bodies cracking in light.

Geiseric yowled like an ogre as his body was slowly covered in cracks of light.

Zenobia lost herself as pain kept running through her body.

Syphax simply spazamed in mid air as light overtook him, and Numidias under his control kept blowing up and falling on the ground like shot ducks. The entire event looked like a bright firework series.

Almost at the same time, all the Cie'th blew up and left nothing but dim remains in their place. People were smiling and cheering their victory out loud as the toxic mist finally cleared up. Sunshine returned to the world of Pulse, and a bright rainbow was stretching over the sky.

Serah: „(tears of joy) They did it!"

Kronk: „I never doubted them for a second!"

Snow: „(smiles and puts his fist up) Heh... way the go, kiddo."

Vosel: „(puts two fingers up) Heheh, Victory."

Vosel Ex Knight dissolved into his respective components after his final pose. They all appeared on their feet, except for Vosel himself, who collapsed soon afterwards. This alarmed the remaining group.

Vivi: „Vosel-san!"

Kain: „Leader! You alright?"

Vosel: „(lying down with his tongue sticking out) Nah... I think not... I think I'm..."

Lightning: „(shocked) What? Don't say anything! You're going to be fine!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san..."

Kain: „The battle wore him down greatly, he lost a lot of strength, he might even..."

Vosel: „I'm really... really..."

They got around him like it was his funeral, and just when they thought the worst was to come...

Vosel: (stomach grumble)

Kain&Lightning: „(shark-teeth) EH? YOU'RE JUST HUNGRY?"

Vosel: „(glaring innocently) I can't help it, that guy was really strong, I need a recharge."

KA-PAM!

Vosel: „(holding the giant bump on his head) AAAACHACHACH!"

Lightning: „(with the fist up) Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Snow: „Hey, ey, easy on him, Light."

Snow sudden arrival was a little surprising. He came to thank Vosel for his efforts, but also brough company as well. Serah and Kronk were right behind him.

Serah: „Hey there. You okay?"

Kronk: „If food is what you need, then I'm your about some tiradito?"

Vosel: „(gets up instantly) Food? Where?"

Vivi: „Yay, Vosel-san is fine!"

Kain: „(slaps his forehead) Aye, but what crazy leader we got there."

* * *

><p>Some time later, there was a party in the camp. Campfire all over the place, people enjoying their dishes and drinks, and possibly playing music and dancing to the beat. It has been a while since this kind of joy filled the world of Pulse. Snow was trying to get everyones attention, but the crowd was so loud he ended up talking to himself instead.<p>

Snow: „(partying) Aye! Today we celebrate our liberation! The Cie'th are no more, and we can finally move forward! The life of Pulse has been lit anew, and we all owe it to our dear kid hero Vo...(sweatdrops) ...sel?"

The reason for his sudden change of mood in the last sentence? He was about to point at Vosel and show him as the real hero. However, Vosel current scene was not exactly... heroic.

Being bandaged up, he was just sitting down and chowding food like a vacuum cleaner. Honestly, you never saw worse table manners than here. Vosel was just shubbing one bite after another, barely even chewing. People didn't seem to mind this too much, but it still attracted attention, so there was chit-chat about him in the crowd.

„He's been doing that for half an hour now. How can he still not be full?"

„Heck now, look at him go!"

„How does all that fit in there?"

Vosel: „(swallowing down, then breathing out) Cook! Encoure!"

„HE WANTS MORE?"

Kronk: „(standing still while his arms work at great speed) 17th portion, coming right up! Keep 'em chewing, I'll catch up!"

„The cook is not even breaking a sweat!"

„What the heck is this tiradito?"

Kronk: „(with inca-symbols in the background) Tiradito is a classic dish including raw fish meat and spicy sauces. It comes from Peru, and it's very spicy, so please eat with caution."

Kronk: „(sigh) There goes my pride. Some leader I got."

Vivi was also entertaining the crowd with his magic tricks, most notably fireball juggling.

Here's the most interresting part: Snappie, an Adamanchelid, was also enjoying the event. Simply by lying down on the ground and swinging his long neck left and right, many people thought of him as the main attraction.

Lightning was keeping her distance from the circus, leaning against a wall while holding a single glass of soda in her hand, sipping it slowly. The occasion was a joyous one, but she knew how to control her own temper for the best. Still, by looking at the faces of the people around her, smiling, without a worry in the life, she finally came to realize that things finally got better. The world was on it's way to improve for the better. She then looked at Vosel (it was not exactly the best moment since he was currently cheered on for eating as many tiradito as possible) and realized how a single person mae a difference. Agnowledging this, she smiled, warmly, and looked at her sister Serah (currently dancing with Snow) and felt warm at heart.

* * *

><p>On the next morning:<p>

Vosel: „(with his tongue sticking out) Aaahhhhh, man, I'm full. Do we have to go now?"

Kain: „It was your idea. To chase down the Monarchs as quickly as possible."

Vosel: „(holding his stomach) My tummy hurts..."

Vivi: „What did you expect? You ate foods worth 30 people, Vosel-san."

Kronk: „All of which was spicy. Be lucky I got us this transport."

To get the big picture: the group was riding on Snappie's back and slowly making their distance from the camp, leaving the people behind to wave goodbye to them. They were headed for Train-kun's last station, somewhere in the steppes.

While Snow and Serah were in the front row of the waving crowd, Lightning kept her distance. She observed them leave, but did nothing special to get their attention.

Lightning: „_Will I bid them farewell? Maybe. But people like them don't need farewells. I don't think Vosel will take mine as a good sign anyway. He has his trail to follow. And I... do I have a new trail now? _(turns around and leaves)"

Serah saw her sister leaving the farewell group. Somehow, she still seemed sad and empty. Something was still on her mind, even as the Cie'th were finally defeated. Serah had a feeling she knew what it was.

Serah: (turns to Snow) „Snow..."

Snow: „Hmm? (Serah whispers something in his ear) Huh?... oooh... You sure?"

Serah nodded. The both of them called out to Lightning before she completely walked away.

Serah: „Onee-chan!"

Lightning: „(turns around) Huh?"

Snow: „Oi, Light. A word, please."

* * *

><p>Train-kun was stationed just where the group left it, in the middle of massive steppes. Vosel, Kronk, Vivi and Kain were currently holding an important debate before entering.<p>

Kain: „For the last time, Vosel, he CAN'T come with us!"

Vosel: „Why not?"

A little note: Vosel was standing next to Snappie's foot, and the giant adamanchelid was towering over Train-kun at the ratio of about 3 to one.

Kain: „(shark-teeth) HE'S TOO FREAKING BIG!"

Vosel: „Aw, man... (hugs Snappies's foot while crying) I wish we could bring you along, Snappie!"

Kronk: „(also hugs and also cries) I wish you could come along too!"

Kain: „STOP HUGGING THE FOOT, IT'S EMBARRASING!"

Vosel: „Geez, I got it, no need to be so enraged. (opens the gates to the train) I get it, alrigh... (sees something in there) Huh?"

Cleverly hidden in the shadows of the Train-kun interier, a familiar face greeted the group on their way in.

Lightning: „Oh, you came. You kept me waiting, you know?"

Kronk: „But that's..."

Vosel: „Lightning-chan, you here?"

Lightning: „(eye-twitch) What was that?"

Vosel: „ (panicking) SAN! SAN! I SAID SAN! (normal) How did you get here before we did?"

Lightning: „You of all should know. Lightning- it flashes brightly, then vanishes, and there's nothing whose eyes can catch it's movements."

Kain: „And why are you here? I thought only keybladers can enter Train-kun's chambers."

Lightning: „This transport of yours... I think I like it. It trusted me and let me in on it's own. I thought I was going to make myself at home."

Vosel: „At home? Hold on, does that mean?"

Lightning: „I was getting a lecture back there because of you. Worst of all, they were all right. I do have issues. With the Cie'th now gone, this world can develop as as much as it pleases. My only goal of staying here is completed. Only one thing remains, and that is to release my friends from their eternal bonds. An answer I cannot find in this world. So, only one sollution remains."

Vosel: „(blink, blink) You want to come along?"

Lightning: „I figured this place could use a... woman's touch. Or are you saying there's no room for me in your crew, Vosel?"

Vosel: „Uhm... (to the rest) What do you guys think?"

Kain: „I have no objections, she does posses skills we might need."

Kronk: „I'd like her to stay, she's cute."

Vivi: „It's fine by me, Vosel-san."

Vosel: „(nods smiling) Alright, Lightning, you're now officially a member of our team. We even have our own emblem right ove... (shocked) HEH!"

Once he looked at the spot on the wall where he scetched the team emblem, Vosel got a nasty surprise: the emblem wa suddenly overdrawn. The new design had the same basic, but in addition to the Tri-Disaster's tip surrounded by a pair of orbiting rings, the outer rim, obviously painted with lipstick, resembled a collection of cherry bloom pedals which altogether formed a wing-like design.

Vosel: „What the heck happened to our emblem?"

Lightning: „I took the liberty of remodeling it."

Vosel: „What? Remodeling it? What makes you think that's okay?"

The other three did not share his aditude. Kronk, Kain and Vivi observed the new design of the emblem with utmost interrest, holding their chins with their index fingers in an observers's position.

Kronk: „It's kind of neat, actually."

Vivi: „Those are rose pedals..."

Kain: „But they form a pair of wings, it's quite artistic."

Vosel: „Whaddaya mean atistic? Your leader disapproves this!"

Kain: „All in favor of keeping the new design say aye."

Kronk&Vivi: (raising hands) „Aye!"

Vosel fell down, anime-style.

Lightning: „The team has spoken."

Vosel: „(hung down) Fine, fine, you can have it. But the naming of the team is still my responsibility!"

Lightning: „The name? Which is it?"

Kain: „Indeed, you still didn't even pick a name yet."

Vosel: „As the matter of fact... I did actually. I have a name for our team."

Vivi: „Really, Vosel-san?"

Kronk: „Is it Team Snowflake?"

Vosel: „I have given it much though. As our numbers keep increasing, it is a matter of time before we're heard of. And once we are, I want our name to have a meaning. Myself, Train-kun, Vivi, Kronk, Kain, Lightning, and in some way Snappie, we all came a long way. We managed to fight back the Unversed, and correct what was wrong. What was driving us forward was not our strength. It is not because I have the keyblade that we're victorious. Nor is it because of your power. What truly brought us together were hearts. And hearts, they hold power like no other. I will become Kingdom Hearts someday, and save all worlds. That is the promise I gave to you all. However, to create such a mighty force, hearts must be united. Stong hearts must be found, and kept safe. Hearts must be made strong. I plea this as our new duty, to strengthen the power of hearts of people, to acheive the impossible. And so, I have decided. Our name..."

Each of their heartbeats echoed in their ears as Vosel was about to speak up again...

Vosel: „... Is as following. We are... (points at the emblem) The Heartkeepers!"

One word, weak in sound, but powerful in emerging. Indeed, that was the name they decided to follow.

Lightning: „Nice ring to it."

Vivi: „Heartkeepers... I like it."

Kronk: „Can we have have our own theme-song too?"

Kain: „Sounds... tollerable."

Vosel: „(-.-) You have a better idea?"

Kain: „Nah, I'm good. Heartkeepers it is."

Vosel: „Finally. Guys! We have a lot of work to do! Hearts to find, worlds to save! Take it away, Train-kun! Onwards!"

Train-kun howled away and started it's drill, driving off on trals of light. Snappie was the last witness to it's takeoff, and bayed loudly as if saluting the Heartkeepers as they left Gran Pulse. Their adventures were just beginning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark world of the Monarchs, Magica was talking to a puddle of water.<p>

Magica: „So, I guess your plan did not work out as planned, right?"

The puddle was in fact Pist. His hand with a waving index finger rose out before the rest of his body followed.

Pist: „On the contrary. The victory of Vosel upon the Cie'th was neither a setback nor a hazard, it just so happens to occur. As far as my real plan is concerned, rest asured everything is running smoothly. "

Magica: „Be careful what you mention, noble. Your actions caused Vosel to gather more troops for his fare, how far does he need to go?"

Pist: „His troops would have come this way or another, they are of no importance to my plan. I asure you the master will be pleased."

?: „Choose your words carefully, Pist."

Pist: „Huh? What?"

A third, dark figure rose up from the shadows. Metal clanged as he paced in his suit of armor.

It was a tall, armored knight, wearing a spooky helmet with a sinister visage, and a dark cape which matched his dark armor perfectly. He was anything but handsome in that kind of outfit.

/note: it's the knight from episode 3/

?: „You're taking too much liberty in your actions, Pist. The Dark Emperor is not quite pleased when his minions scatter around without a leash to follow."

Pist: „Pih, like you're one to talk, you hound of the Emperor. Who better to fit the title Monarch than you? Don't tell me you decided to take action yourself. Or did you? Knight of Death... Garland?"

The third Monarch remained silent.

/Infinity Monarch: Garland/

- To be continued

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vosel: „Next time we'll be having a rescue operation."

Kronk: „Saving a denzel in distress, alright!"

Vosel: „She's so... Pretty."

Vivi: „Vosel-san, why are you so red?"

Vosel: „WHA', ba... Am not!"

Lightning: „Can it be you have a crush?"

Vosel: „Do not!"

Kain: „Look, isn't that a keyblade?"

Vosel: „Say what!"

Vivi: „She's a keyblader, and a knight, like Vosel-san! Can girls become knights?"

Vosel: „How should I know!"

Kain: „The real trouble is a new foe we're facing."

Vivi: „That whale's huge!"

Vosel: „That whale is a world eater. Heartkeepers, into action!"

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'Blue Fairy Keyblader- Aqua, Appears!'; I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more

* * *

><p>original appearances:<p>

Cie'th: Numidia, Syphax, Geiseric, Zenobia, Spartacus, Vercingetorix- „Final Fantasy XIII"

Shego- „Kim Possible" (2002)

Garland- „Final Fantasy"

fanmade Unversed: Des Throne, Blade Raider


	12. Blue Fairy Keyblader, Aqua, Appears!

My name is Vosel, the keybearer of Tri-Disaster, an incomplete keyblade which thrives for completion. As such, it allows me to fuse the hearts of many into the might of one, and in this Full Form, the potential known as Vosel Knight awakes. Currently, the worlds are in danger due to the evil Unversed swarming around, led by their superiors: the Infinity Monarchs and the Dark Emperor Thesys. I'm not sure what their true goal is, but wherever I come, me and my friends make sure they do not prevail. I have found and befriended a good number of allies on my journey. Currently, there are: Vivi, a black mage that looks up to strength; Kronk, a big guy with a lot of useful backsides; Kain, a lancer of the dragoon order; Lightning, the strong young woman and a gunblade weilder; and Train-kun, the sentient train that keeps driving us all over the worlds. It is my dream to gather as many strong hearts as possible, and when all our hearts beat as one, then we will become Kingdom Hearts, and restore all the damage that has been wrought upon the worlds. Our name... is Heatkeepers!

Yosh! We're traveling as I speak! Take it away, Train-kun!

* * *

><p>The state of the world around was absolute chaos: there was no up, no down, and no direction whatsoever. The chaotic space that was dark and bright at the same time, like a single starless night. Debris of an unknown aircraft or some other structure were floating about. And among these, there was a person floating in this chaos. A person in chrome armor, completely covered up from tip to toe, like a knight. Similar to Vosel's knight form, but this one was a lot more elegant, and besides, the eye-portion of the helmet was not revealing the eyes, making the face completely unknown. There were similar horn-like structures at the ear portion of the head, but they were pointing backwards and almost seemed like they were hanging down.<p>

The person was stiff held in a fetal position, holding an unknown item in it's grasp, like it was some kind of treasure. There were little signs of movement. Argualby, that person was barely even alive.

„_The forces of evil are much more powerful than we have anticipated... We underestimated them greatly... No, we cannot let our squabble put a wall on our bonds. Not now..."_

These were the only thoughts, as no sound penetrated through the empty space.

„_Terra... Please hurry..."_

**episode 12: „Blue Fairy Keyblader- Aqua, Appears!"**

Trailing through the endless space of the Lanes in Between, Train-kun's drill and wheels were spinning at great speed. The machine was alive, there was no doubt about that. But I cannot say the same thing about the passangers:

Inside, Vivi, Lightning, Kronk and Kain were gathered around Vosel. He just so happened to be sitting down, lying back and trying to keep awake. He didn't make much progress. His eyes were shut, he was snorring and there was that awkward sleep-bubble blowing out of his nose. (an anime gag)

Lightning: „Now what's wrong with him?"

Kronk: „He's been like this for hours. I can't tell whether he's sleeping or not."

Vosel: „(quickly snaps out) Whassgoing... on. (rubs eyes) How long was I out?"

Kain: „Soildly 23 and a half minutes."

Vosel: „Oh man... (yaaaaaawn) Are we there yet?"

Vivi: „You said the same thing 24 minutes ago, Vosel-san. Then you dozed off again."

Kronk: „Are you sure you're okay? Your eyelids are hanging down like a pair of old pancakes."

Vosel's current expression was not that far from that description.

Vosel: „I don't know, I'm just so... tired.. (dozes of) zzzzzzz..."

Lightning: „There we go again. Good thing no one is here to see him in his glory."

Kain: „I can't blame him, really. Of all of us, he's been fighting the most."

Lightning: „The most?"

Kronk: „It kinda makes sense. When things get rough, the rough one goes into Full Form. That's when he does most of the work."

Vivi: „But we also contribute to the strength, and we're all fine."

Kronk: „Oh, riiiiight... Hey, wait a sec, how come I didn't get to be a part of Full Form yet?"

Lightning: „Maybe it has something to do with the very process of binding. Honestly, none of us fully understands how he or his keyblade really work."

Kain: „You might be on to something. As soon as we station up in the next world, I suggest we see for a doctor, otherwise our great leader will spend his next battle in a wheelchair."

Vivi: „Why a wheelchair?"

The conversation wasn't getting anywhere. Vosel was deeply submerged in the realm of dreams, snorring quietly. It was a momentary state, but it was peaceful at any rate.

At least, for a split moment. That's when a voice came up:

„_Please... Hurry..."_

Vosel: „(wakes up) Ah? (stares up, then gets up, looking around) Hurry where?"

The remaining members of his team looked at him oddly, breaking their conversation. To them, he suddenly made a remark about nothing.

Vivi: „Vosel-san?"

Kain: „What hurry?"

But the voice continued.

„_Please... Help... Please, hurry..."_

Vosel: „(stil gazing nowhere) Can't you guys hear that?"

Lightning: „Hear what?"

Vosel: „That voice, it's..."

„_Please hurry... Help..."_

Vosel: „It's coming from the outside! (out loud) Oi, Train-kun, stooop!"

Train-kun obeys no one so direct like Vosel. The very second he ended his sentence, Train-kun hit the brakes and rang it's smokey bell like there was a deer on the trails. The force from the braking was tremendous, as he was going from full space-transversing speed into immediate halt, so naturally, everyone inside tipped over and dropped on the floor. Except for Vosel, who saw this coming and held on to a beam of steel that was hanging next to a seat. None of them looked really happy about this situation and they all expressed their respective oppinion on this upon getting back up.

Lightning: „(angrily) Vosel, you moron, you trying to kill us?"

Kain: „What was that all about, leader?"

Vivi: „We hit something?"

Kronk: „Or did something hit us?"

Ignorring them completely, Vosel force-opened the doors of the train and looked outside.

Kain: „These are still the Lanes in Between, what is that for?"

Vosel: „Someone is calling for help. It's here somewhere."

The outside of the train was the classic image of the Lanes, with one slight addition: there were debris of an unknown structure floating about the otherwise weightless space.

Vivi: „What? Out here?"

Kain: „There's nothing out here. Just a bunch of rubble and driftwood. Whoever or whatever was here, it's gone now."

Lightning: „Train-kun cannot remain here much longer. If it's not moving, it'll tilt, and we'll be stuck here forever as well. Vosel, whatever you think on doing, do it quick."

Vosel kept looking around. It was like looking at the remains of a sunken ship, without the water and the ship. Just a bunch of pieces of wood and stone that may or may not have fit together at one point, floating in a dark space of void.

But, then he saw it.

Vosel: (gasp)

Lightning: „Vosel?"

Vosel: „(points) There, among the debris, there is somebody!"

They all looked out there, and indeed, in the distance, they made out a human shape: a solid armored knight-figure stuck in a fetal position, and drfiting in the void like a statue.

Kronk: „That's a person?"

Vosel: „Oi! You there! You okay?"

There was no response. There was not even an echo, the void of the Lanes forbade such existence.

Lightning: „Nothing. Are we too late?"

Vivi: „We're stil going to help him, right?"

Vosel: „You bet! I'll go get him now! (crouches back for a jump)"

Kain: „Ha? Leader, wait!"

Vosel: „Geronimo! (jumps out) Haaaaaaaaaa..."

The jump into the void was like every other. Except for one minor detail: at one point it looked like Vosel was in a freeze frame. His movements became slower, and then, he was completely stuck in the space and did not budge. He was stuck not even half way between the train and the person in distress.

Vosel: „Huh? (tries running, then flapping, then swimming, always remaining stuck on one spot) Why can't I move?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, did you forget?"

Kain: „In the Lanes in Between those that cannot sustain enough force cannot move at all. That is why Train-kun keeps kniting his own tracks."

Kronk: „Gravity has no effect out there?"

Lightning: „Right."

Kronk: „Oh. Riiiiiiight."

Vosel: „(floats in a sitting position) Now that I think of it, this actually did present a problem back on the Axiom? Hmmmmm, how to solve this?"

Vivi: „Kain-san, can't you warp your way to the guy and get him aboard."

Kain: „If only it was that simple, but what people see as a Warp is actually awfully quick movement, and same as any move, I require a background to leap against. Out there, we have nothing."

Kronk: „Can't we use Gemstones again?"

Lightning: „At this point, who knows what will come out."

The giant mass of Train-kun was slowly taking it's toll on the immobile machine. As everyone aboard felt, it was tilting slowly.

Kain: „Not good. At this rate, the train will tip over before Vosel comes close. We have to pull him back in and retreat."

Vosel: „Not a chance! I'd rather remain here in the middle of nowhere than live knowing I never gave that guy a shot!"

„_Hurry... Hurry..."_

Vosel: „The voice won't stop calling. So now... (thinking pose and a quite calm face) How do we solve this again?"

Kain: „(shark-teeth) HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

Vosel: „Hmmmmmmmm... (bling) Got it! Same as last time. **Keyblade! **(summons the keyblade) With this I will get the boost I need."

Kronk: „Does he intend to row with that? That would be creative."

Lightning: „Now what he's up to?"

Vosel: „(points the blade in the opposite direction to the knight-person) **Burning Halberd**. (the blade ignites) **Booster Blade**!"

A usual Burning Halberd simply ignites the edge of the keyblade. On this occasion, Vosel charged up the flames tremendously, and the new tehnique lit up the blade like the tail of a comet. The amount of force was enough to push Vosel backwards, like a booster. All of the sudden, instead of being stuck in space, Vosel was airborne like a streamjet and looping all around.

Vosel: „Yahoo! I'm flying!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san?"

Kronk: „(eyes sparkle) That is so cool!"

Lightning: „He uses the flames of the keyblade as a booster to push himself forward?"

Kain: „Guess I underestimated him. That's our leader for you."

In a twick or two, Vosel came within range of the person in distress. He turned the flames off at about 10 feet away in oder to halt properly. As he was now, he could see the knight face-to face.

Vosel: „Oi, you knight-guy, you okay? (waves the hand in front of the face) Hmmm..."

Kronk: „How does it look over there?"

Vosel: „(out loud) He's not responding. I can't tell whether he's breathing either."

Kain: „Then he's either dead or dying."

Vosel: „At any rate, I'm bringing him over. Train-kun, start up!"

A howling ring of it's awkward siren signaled that Train-kun sprang to life. The drill started spinning fast, but the wheels were turning slowly. A stiff moment between motion and stillness, that was what he was doing.

Vosel: „Now... How do I get you across? I can't use the same skill otherwise I'll toast us both."

Vivi: „Vosel-san! Why don't you use the Newton String?"

Vosel: „Oh, right, the Gravity Element. I completely forgot about it."

Kain&Lightning: „(shark teeth) YOU DIDN'T THINK OF IT UNTIL NOW?"

Train-kun was starting to move faster, and it reached walking speed.

Vosel: „(strongly holds the knight around the waist) Hold on, here we go. (points the keyblade toward the train) **Newton String!"**

A beam of purple energy was shot out of Vosel's keyblade, swirling in the air like a serpent, eventually hitting the interium of Train-kun through the opened doors, when the magical rope started pulling them in.

Vosel was obviosuly enjoying the situation, he couldn't stop smiling.

That is, until he realized he was comming in too fast, at which point his expression shifted to the opposite.

Vosel: „EEEH! Hold on, how do you stop this thing? Wait up!"

Lightning: „You're coming in too fast!"

Vosel: „No kidding!"

Thinking fast, he dismissed the string of gravity, but the initial pull was enough to keep him going. Quickly, he turned his back to the wall and kept the knight at his front. That way, he intended to at least soften the fall for the distress caller.

But he was still speeding up, and the impact would be quite painful.

Kronk: „(spreads his arms) I gocha, I gocha!"

Vosel: „WAAH! (flies next to him, and hits the wall) AAAACH!..."

And it was painful. Once gravity kicked in when he got back inside, Vosel felt heavy steel weigthing him down and against the wall. Lightning and Kain picked the knight-person up before it fell down and put him on a series of seats for him to lie down.

Meanwhile, Vosel was still knocked out on the ground, with baby chicks dancing around his head as a memento of his dizziness.

Kronk: „(sweatdrops) Oops, sorry, I thought I gocha."

Vosel: „(gets up) Ow, ow... Helping people hurts."

With everyone back inside, Train-kun closed the doors and pulled the gear at full speed.

Meanwhile, the knight was now lying down on a makeshift bed made of a line of seats. Kain pulled the object that he was holding out and showed it to everyone, much to their surprise.

Kain: „Here's what he was holding."

Vosel: „Huh? What the...?"

It was a puppet. A wodden string marionette of a small boy with a leather cap with a feather on it. It was made of pine, but oddly all the strings were missing.

Vivi: „A puppet?"

Kronk: „Wow, is that hand-carved pinewood?"

Kain: „Whatever it is, it must have been worth risking his life out in the Lanes. (puts the puppet down, then looks at Lightning) So, how does he look?"

Lightning wished she could reply to that. With their newly rescued passanger safely lying down, she was trying to remove the helmet from his head in order for him to catch a breath. But oddly enough, the helmet was not removable. It was like the entire armor was fused together in a single collective, and no apparent means of it's removal, or how it was put on in the first place, were evident. Lightning could've sworn this kind of craftsmanship looked familiar, but she couldn't decipher where she saw it before.

Lightning: „It won't move."

Vosel: „What was that?"

Lightning: „I can's remove the helmet. It's like it grew atop of him."

Vosel: „Huh? You can't remove it?"

Lightning: „Beats me if I know."

When Vosel heard that, he walked up to the lying person and investigated himself. Same as Lightning, he found no contraptions in the armor.

Vosel: „Some piece of work. Maybe there's a switch here or something..."

As Vosel kept searching for a contraption in the armor, he touched the shoulder plate by accident. The plate was oddly shaped, it had a round, yellow button in the middle. And once this was touched, it occured:

The armor started glowing.

Vosel: „Heh, what the?"

The sight startled everyone present. What they were witnesing was the armor dismissal.

Before their eyes, the hefty armor covering the body was slowly fading away, revealing the actual clothing beneath that and the person's true figure.

The armor on the legs was the first to dissolve, then then the one covering the arms, starting from the tips of the fingers.

That's when the helmet started disappearing as well. And this is when their surprise reached the pinnacle:

The face beneath the armor was in no way what any of them expected. It wasn't a tough warrior or a handsome young man of sorts, it was... beautiful. The face belonged to a pretty, blue-haired girl. Her eyes were closed due to the unconciousness, but her very presence somehow sent a warming aura around her.

Once the armor was gone completely, except for the shoulder plates (which were in fact positioned on the upper arms, not shoulders), her full visage was visible: without the armor, her elegant body built was evident, and he clothing consisted mostly out of black and blue leather clothing, except for the two pink belts crossing over on her chest, and the wide white sleeves that were not making contact with the rest of her outfit, leaving her shoulders revealed.

/Aqua/

Vosel: „(breathless) It's... a girl?"

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, the voice that was calling for help was a female. My bad, it slipped my mind.

Kronk: „Our he-knight is a she-knight? Boy, I'm sure no one saw this coming."

Kain: „Why would a girl be wearing knight armor?"

Lightning: „(gives him an odd look) What's your point?"

Kain: „Uhm, nothing..."

Vosel: „(blushes) She's so... Pretty..."

Vivi: „Vosel-san, you know what this means?"

Vosel: „Huh?"

Kain: „You actually saved a denzel in distress."

Vosel: „Wha'?"

Lightning: „He's right. Saving maidens in trouble, isn't that what you were doing?"

Vosel: „I guess... I did..."

Kronk: „(grins widely) And if the stories were true, she may reward you with a kiss."

Vosel: „(blushing strongly) HEH?1 Wait a sec! Uhm... (imagines)"

On the mention of that, it was like Vosel turned into a whole different person.

I said different, not better.

His mind was playing tricks on him and he instantly imagined the following:

_A dreamy situation in which the girl stood before him, with the cutest expression he could possibly imagine, looking at him with her hands together. (the backgrouond was a sparkling night of stardust hence the dreamy sitch) She would then say to him:_

„_Thank you very much for saving me. If only there was something I can do... To repay you..."_

_Of course, he kept glaring at her lips all along._

The real-life Vosel was blushing almost to the point of blowing up. Steam was practically comming out of his ears, and he had an awkward expression that was a combination of joy and embarrasment. But mostly embarrasment.

Vivi: „Vosel-san, why is your face all red?"

Vosel: „WHAT? (shakes his head rapidly) It's not red! I'm perfectly fine!"

Kronk: „He's right, it's not red. Actually, it's more Folly Crimson if you ask me."

Vosel: „(steaming out his ears) NOT TRUE!"

Kronk: „And now it's Lust Red."

Vosel: „Would you stop it?"

Lightning: „If you all are done... (they all look at her) What do we do about this?"

She was pointing at the puppet that Aqua was found with. The one resembling a real little boy.

Kronk: „Can I keep it? I'm good with hand-made possesions."

Vosel: „It's not yours, Kronk."

Kronk: „I can take a good care of it until the girl wakes up. (picks up the puppet) Hey there little fellow."

„puppet": „Hello."

everyone else: „BAH! (O_O)..."

Kain: „... Did that puppet just say 'Hello'?"

Vivi: „(afraid) It's a ghooooost!"

„puppet": „I'm not a ghost. I'm a real boy."

Once the so called puppet said that, the nose in it's face grew a few inches in length, causing it to blush slightly. Being freaked out as it was, Kronk carefully put the wooden boy down.

Lightning: „Interresting. A talking puppet."

„Puppet": „I'm not a puppet."

It's nose then grew again, and the boy covered it with his hands trying to hide it.

Vivi: „Why is it's nose growing?"

Kronk: „I think it only happens when you lie. You know the saying: 'In a liar, there's short toes and a long nose.'"

„puppet": „That's not true. (nose grows again) Oh no... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... (nose shrinks)"

Vosel then leaned down to inspect this odd new inovation: a living puppet whose nose grew evey time he lied. While the boy seemed a little scared from having someone look at him from this close, Vosel eventually put a wide smile on his face.

Vosel: „Awesome! A living puppet!"

„puppet": „I'm not a puppet, I'm a real boy. (nose grows again)"

Vosel: „(grins) See, you're lying again. Say, what's your name?"

„puppet": „Uhm... P-Pinocchio. (the nose shrinks)"

Vosel: „So the nose grows when you lie, and shrinks again when you're honest. Must be tough."

Pinocchio: „Kind of."

Lightning: „The poor guy must be having it rough, always telling the truth. To think, what he could tell us..."

Vosel: „So, puppet-guy... Can you eat? (Pinocchio nods) And can you poop?"

Kronk, Kain&Lightning: „WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

Pinocchio: „Well I..."

Kronk, Kain&Lightning: „DON'T ANSWER IT!"

Kain: „I see why the girl took a good care of it. An animate puppet that moves around all on it's own is a real rarity."

Vosel: „Kain, don't be so heartless. If anything, I doubt she saved him because of this. (smiles to Pinocchio) She saved him because he's a person. What more reason do you need? Isn't that right, Pinocchio? But say, uhm... (looks at Aqua) Who is she anyway?"

Before anwsering, Pinocchio kept staring at Aqua's dormant body, with an expression that seemed to incarnate both joy and concern simultaneously.

Pinocchio: „You know... I think she's the Blue Fairy."

Vosel: „(blink) Blue Fairy?"

Pinocchio: „She's the one that made me alive. I was told if I am good and honest, the Blue Fairy will turn me into a real boy."

Vosel: „(sweatdrops) Nonsense, you're making stuff up, aren't you?"

Vivi: „But his nose didn't grow this time, right? That means he speaks the truth."

Kain: „In that case, our leader brought the Blue Fairy herself to sefety."

Kronk: „But wouldn't a Blue Fairy also have a pair of wings and a wand?"

Vosel: „Wings? Wand? Hmmmm... (imagines)"

In Vosel's head, he pictured the pretty blue-haired girl wearing a cute fairy outfit, with a sparkling blue dress, a pair of dazzling wings and holding a wand. This completely blushed his face, and he almost drooled to the image.

Vivi: „Vosel-san turned red again."

Vosel: „(snaps out) Would you give it a rest, I'm perfectly fine!"

Pinocchio: „But your face is all red."

Vosel: „Is not!"

Kain: „At least it's not a nosebleed, that's a good sign."

Vosel: „What the heck does that mean?"

The argument was stuck, and the conversation was turning into a real fight. But for the dormant Aqua, the surroundings were as silent as the tide. On the other hand, her mind was in a state of twist and chaos...

_And in her dreams:_

_The whole world was concealed in dark smoke. Her own, otherwise radiant appearance was paled down by the surroundings. She then noticed a familiar shape on the other side of the fog, but due to the density, it was extremely blurry. It looked like a young man with his back turned. He was walking away._

_Aqua: „Terra... (runs after him) Terra wait..."_

_She tried chasing him down, but it all seemed that no running in the world would bring her any closer, and the visage of whoever this Terra was disappeared in the darkness, and with a flash of darkness, a monstrous slimy humanoid creature stood towering above her. It had narrow red eyes and the jaws of a predator. Aqua stopped in it's tracks and looked up to the dark colossus, not in fear, but in resolve._

_Yet all resolve in the world did not help as the collosal shadow lashed it's huge hands up, and it seemed like their very size beshadowed the very sky above. They were not aimed at Aqua, but at something behind her._

_There was a castle of sorts, or maybe it was a city. No matter, the dark fiend covered it with it's massive hands, consuming it with darkness. All known lights have turned into flames, and all sounds became screams for mercy. Aqua was horrified by the sight, and tried to run into the inferno..._

_Aqua. „Nooooo!"_

_... But the dark being suddenly held her in it's grasp, a crushing grip that permitted no movement. The last thing she saw was a huge gleam in it's red eyes, and a devouring noise of it's throat..._

_Aqua: „NOOO!..."_

* * *

><p>And in that moment precicely, when her world was completely wiped, she woke up, gasping loud and sweating. She got up quickly and slowly realized it was merely just a dream. But the shock of the vision was still severe, and she had to hold her head to compress all the bad memories.<p>

It wasn't until now that she thought of looking around to see where she was. She was lying down on something that was not a real bed, but actually a really long seat, closely resembling a long couch, stuck to the wall. The entire area was a narrow-long space that looked like a corridor. It was awfully dim, almost devoid of light. (it's the Train-kun interium)

On a seat opposing to hers, a young man was sitting down... and snorring. His entire back was hung upon the seat like a ragdoll. No special comments were required in this description. (it's a snoozing Vosel)

She had no memory of ever entering such a compound. She felt weird, like this was all still a dream.

Then, finally, a friendly voice spoke to her.

Lightning: „I see you're finally awake."

Aqua turned around to see who was talking to her. It was young woman, a little older than helself, with pink hair and in a battle-based uniform.

Lightning: „Don't worry, you're among good guys here."

Aqua: „Where... Am I?"

Lightning: „(approaches and sits down beside her) A little piece transport commonly called Train-kun."

Aqua: „Train-kun?"

Lightning: „A special train that is transversing the Lanes in Between. We found you along with your wooden friend floating about. Since then, you've been out cold for hours."

Aqua: „Wooden... (gasp) Pinocchio! Is he alright?"

Lightning: „He's fine, entertaining the troupe over there."

Lightning was pointing her thumb towards the next vagon, indicating at the current state there: Kronk, Pinocchio and Vivi were playing a card game of sorts (Kronk being the most notable among them), while Kain (whose appearance frightened her slightly) was leaning against the nearby wall doing nothing.

Kronk: „You have any eights?"

Pinocchio: „I dunno. What's an eight look like?"

Aqua sighed in relief. At least she knew the little boy was alright. She looked Ligtning in the face, and upon getting up, she bowed slightly.

Aqua: „You took care of us, didn't you? Thank you very much."

Lightning: „I'm not the one you should be thanking. It's him. (looks at Vosel) He may not look like much, but it was him that heard your plea for help and reeled you both in. He's been standing watch over you ever since, or so he intended."

Aqua: „Him... (slight gasp) How rude of me, I forgot to intorduce myself. My name is Aqua."

Lightning: „Aqua? That's weird, the puppet-kid kept calling you Blue Fairy or something."

Aqua: „(snickers) Nah, he thinks I'm this Blue Fairy of his for some reason. He's a really nice kid, though. I had to keep him safe."

Lightning: „So I see. Might as well introduce the rest of the group. (to them) Oi! Guys! Our guest is awake!"

This got all of their attention, except for Vosel who was still snorring and floating in his own tralalaland.

Kain: „Hm?"

Kronk: „Really?"

Vivi: „Look, she's up!"

Pinocchio put his cards down and instantly ran towards Aqua.

Pinocchio: „You're alright! I was so worried!"

Aqua intercepted him and hugged the boy in response as he nearly cried his eyes out on her chest. She kept smiling and patting his head.

Aqua: „Don't you worry, I told you I won't leave your side. (to everyone else) Thank you all so much for taking care of him, I'm so sorry for the trouble you have gone through. My name is Aqua."

Kronk: „(blushing) Aqua-chan... Such a pretty name... (ahem) The name's Kronk, head chef of the team."

Kain: „Since when do we have ranks? In that case, I'm Kain Highwind, dragoon lancer."

Vivi: „I'm Vivi. Pleased to meet you."

Lightning: „I'm Lighnting. And over here we have..."

No one couldn't help but sweatdrop on the sight on Vosel. He was still snoozing like a bear.

Lightning: „(-_-)... our fearless leader."

Kain: „He fell asleep again?"

Vivi: „Poor Vosel-san."

Lightning: „Hang on a sec, I'll wake him up."

Vosel: „Zzzzzz...Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

PAM!

Vosel: „(awake and holding his head) AAAAAAAAACH! Achachach! What I do? What I do?"

The reactions differed between members that were present. Some where amused, others terrified, and some, most notably Aqua and Pinocchio, confused.

Lightning: „(rubbing her fist) Works every time."

Vosel: „(still holding his head with his eyes closed) AAAACHACHACH! What was that for, Lightning-san! I thought we had you on good tracks by... (eyes open)... now."

All of the sudden, he forgot all about the pain on his head. This was his first time seeing Aqua awake. She smiled to him, and boy, he almost melted when he saw that smile. So warm, so calming, and he didn't fail to notice her pretty saphire-blue eyes.

Vosel: „(badazzled) Uhm... Uhmm..."

Aqua: „Hi there."

Vosel: „(blushing) _She's so cute... _Uhm, errr... Hi, I, err..."

Aqua: „My name is Aqua. Thank you for saving us."

Vosel: „ (still shy) Save... Oh, that's right! Uhm... I'm Cute- ERR I mean Vosel! The name's Vosel!"

At this point, Kain, Lightning and Kronk slapped their faces in embarrasment.

Aqua: „Are you alright?"

Vosel: „(still red) Alright? You bet, I'm just splashing-uhm, smashing! Couldn't be better! (slaps his own face) Shimata... Let's start over. My name is Vosel."

Aqua: „Huh?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san is really weird today? Could it be that he's sick?"

Kain: „(-_-) I wish, that would be more tollerating that this."

Vosel: „(sweatdropping) Hehehe...heheh... So, uhm... Aqua-chan, what were you doing in the Lanes anyway?"

Aqua: „I was bringning Pinocchio to safety to his home world. But then, half way there, we were attacked."

Kronk: „Attacked?"

Vivi: „Could it be the Unversed?"

Aqua: „Unversed? Wait, you guys know of the Unversed?"

Vosel: „We've been wacking tails with them for weeks now. Hold on, how do you know about them?"

Aqua: „They have appeared all over the worlds recently. It's hard to miss them."

Vivi: „Can you tell us what they are?"

Kronk: „Or anything of those Infinity Monarch fellows in charge?"

Aqua: „Monarchs? I, uhm... I've never heard of those before. (thinks) Maybe new mercenaries of Xehanort?"

Vosel: „In that case, it's a good thing we found you. So far, no one but us mananged to keep those guys at bay."

Aqua: „What? What do you mean?"

Vosel: „Not exactly easy, but me and the guys here keep beating them left and right."

Vivi: „Hai. Because Vosel-san is really strong."

Aqua: „You're beating them? How? Unversed are not vulnerable to regular means of combat."

Vosel: „Heh. (grins) With this. Keyblade, to me!"

Vosel summoned the keyblade to his side. (he was also striking a pose for some unknown reason, aka to make an impression) Aqua's reaction to the appearance of the blade was a little bit more of a surprise than what you'd expect.

Vosel: „This is..."

Aqua: „A Keyblade!"

Vosel: „Huh? You know of those too?"

Aqua: „(observes the blade from close up) Excuse me... Yes, this is without a doubt a keyblade. Huh? (notices) It has no keychain. Can this be...? Vosel, where did you get this?"

Vosel: „I, uhm... I got it for a while now."

Kain: „Yes, the keyblade. That is the only known means of exterminating the Unversed. That is why we fight them back."

Vosel: „Yosh! Heartkeeper style!"

Aqua: „Heart... Keeper?"

Vosel: „Hihi, that's right. This is my team. The Heartkeepers! And one day, for sure, I'll use this keyblade to fuse all our hearts into one. We will then, for sure, become Kingdom Hearts."

Aqua: „Become..."

Vosel: „And then, I can restore all the damage tha... (Aqua gets up quietly) Huh?"

While speaking of his goal with such passion it would make a screenwriter cry, Aqua did not seem to share the same enthusiasm. In fact, she was not happy about it at all. She simply stood still, saying nothing, and looking at no one. It seemed like an eternity passed before she spoke up...

Aqua: „Baka."

/note: „baka" is Japanese for „idiot", „moron", „kreten", „nincampoop", make your pick.../

Vosel was geatly shocked about this. He seemed terrified like never before, like someone clashed a hammer upon his heart. The words remained stiff and cold in his throat, and so did his breath.

The rest of them simply gasped.

Having said that, she slowly walked up to Pinocchio and took his hand.

Aqua: „Pinocchio, say goodbye to the nice people. We have to leave."

Pinocchio: „Uhm... okay..."

Not sure what exactly occured right now, the rest of them simply remained obscure as Aqua walked into the next vagon, and then the next one, with Pinocchio at her side, closing the doors behind her.

Kain: „She seemed insulted."

Kronk: „Was it something you said?"

Vosel was still still like a statue, gazing into the spot where Aqua left, having absolutely no clue why she behaved like this.

* * *

><p>Aqua was still leading Pinocchio by his hand, like a mother would do it.<p>

Pinicchio: „Why do we have to leave so suddenly?"

Aqua: „We better leave as soon as possible as long as the coast is still clear. ... _That guy... Vosel..."_

flashback:

_Vosel: „We will then, for sure, become Kingdom Hearts!"_

end flashback...

Aqua: _„'Become Kingdom Hearts', how can someone be so selfish? It is guys like them that end up like Xehanort... _(halts and hangs her head)"

Pinocchio: „Why are we stopping?"

Aqua: _„But still... His intentions are not the same. Perhaps... Perhaps that was rude of me. I think I should appologize_."

Vosel: „Wait, please, Aqua-chan!"

Surprised to hear this, Aqua turned around and saw Vosel caught up with her. He ran after her and managed to catch up just as they reached the final vagon in line. By the looks of it, he felt bad about something.

Vosel: „Look, I, uhm... I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have. That was not my intention. (bows) Please, forgive me! (_blushes) What the heck is wrong with me? I never used to be bumped up about someone's oppinion like this."_

Aqua: „_He's appologizing to me? Even though he doesn't know what for?... _Look, the thing is, I... I'm really the one..."

SHAKESHAKE!

Aqua: „Aah! (falls down)"

Vosel: „BAH! (crashes down)"

Some kind of violent shaking struk Train-kun, and the entire train almost fell apart from the impact of an uknown force.

Vosel: „What the heck? Did we hit something?"

Aqua also got up, holding her head, and then, she heard a disturbing sound. It came from the outside, from the Lanes in Between. It was a deep, mourning sound, and it sounded like... like a whale call.

Aqua: „I know this sound... (shocked) Don't tell me..."

She quickly ran towards the rear exit of the last vagon, and opened up the doors to look outside. Whatever it was she saw, it shocked her greatly.

Aqua: „No... No, it's..."

Vosel: „Aqua-chan! (gets up) What are you doing, it's dangerous to stand so close to an opened... (sees) ... (shocked) /O,O/ (gasp)... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

Outside the train, in the Lanes, there was this huge... I mean COLOSSAL shape. From their perspective, it looked like a huge rock with teeth. But when Train-kun looked back with one of it's eyes to see it, he saw the total shape of the thing:

To put it short, it was a huge, GIANT, black sperm whale, outsizing Train-kun at least 5 times. The head of the whale was almost tetrahedral, and most of it was a huge, red mouth filled with a giant set of teeth.

/Monstro/

Aqua: „That's him... Monstro!"

Vosel: „What, Monstro?"

Aqua: „A monstrous whale dwelling the Lanes. He's also known as World Eater! If he catches us, we're goners!"

Vosel: „Say what? A whale in the Lanes in Between! How come?"

Monstro roared like only a mountain can roar, it was like his very voice was searching for hope and then destroying it.

Vosel: „I never expected an enemy this large to be stuck here of all places... (summons keyblade) Aqua, take Pinocchio and get out!"

Aqua: „What? You can't think on taking him on by yourself!"

Vosel: „I don't have a choice! I'll stall him long enough for the rest of you to escape. Detach this vagon so he doesn't follow!"

Aqua: „You're mad!"

Vosel: „Just do it! (comes at the edge of the vagon) Come at me, you beast!"

Monstro roared again. It seemed like he was matching speed with Train-kun, opening his mouth and starting devouring the trails of light he was leaving behind.

Vosel: „This guy seriously wants to eat us! Yosh! No holding back! (focused power) **Triple Damachi!"**

Vosel charged up his power as much as he could, then released it from the tip of his keyblade in form of a whirl that was combining the elements of fire, ice and thunder. The whirl was large enough to swallow up an entire vagon of Train-kun. This vortex impacted against Monster's head, and created a number of blasts on contact with his rough hide. Even though Monster felt significant damage, the total rate was as good as irremarkable. If anything, this made him more angry.

Monstro countered with an odd yet effective move: a roar. A roar that was so loud and penetrating it's soundwaves shook the entire train, and Vosel was forced to shut his ears.

Vosel: „(covering) That all you got?... (facing him again) Find your lunch somewhere else!"

Monstro then pry opened his immense mouth, that stretched forward like a giant cave.

Vosel: „Stay back!"

Aqua: „**Crystal Breeze!"**

Vosel: „Huh, what?"

A second vortex flew past Vosel. It came from deep within the vagon. Those were actually a total of five different streams that flew past him, then uniting again in front of him in a powerful whirl of focused cold. Both liquid and gassy at the same time, this stream lashed upon Monstro's lower set of teeth, creating crystals of ice upon contact and freezing them solid. Monstro felt great pain, so his advance was slightly halted, but his yowling was more intense than anything.

Vosel: „Was that... Wait a sec..."

Vosel turned around and got a nasty surprise. The stream of ice magic came, without a doubt, from Aqua. She was pointing at Monstro... with a keyblade in her hand! A blue keyblade whose teeth were shaped oddly like a severed snowflake. The elegance of the rest of the design was reflecting her own elegance.

Vosel: „Wha... A keyblade!"

Aqua: „I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. (strikes a battle pose) I am the Keyblade Master Aqua. By my tears shall the wroth see the light."

Vosel, as awestruck by this fact, remained as still as a statue. It took another powerful roar of Monstro's to snap him back into reality.

Vosel: „Shimata, that guy is still kicking!"

Monstro obviously recovered easily from that impact he took from having his gums frozen earlier. He was approaching at high speed. It was unclear how the heck a whale managed to move across the Lanes in Between without having trouble with the vaccum-surroundings, but whatever force was driving him forward, it did so at a surprising rate.

Vosel: „That's it, I'm falling back to the Gemstones!"

_After the Gemstone flashes once while Vosel is holding it, he tosses it up like a coin and grabs it in mid-air._

_Vosel: „Echo, sound-up!"_

_He tosses the Gemstone skywards, then points the keyblade towards it. The blade shoots out a beam of light and hits the Gemstone in mid-air, breaking it appart and creating a keyhole-shaped portal in the sky._

_Vosel: "Come to my aid... Jake Long!"_

_Finally, the portal releases a great amount of stardust which circle up and make an apparition appear:just a regular chinese teen boy with oddly blackish-green hair. However, he instantly ended up incinerated, and surrounded with flames, he got the appearance of a red dragon._

_/Jake Long/_

The apparition of Jake Long flew up to intercept Monstro's arrival. As the whale didn't seem bothered by this, Jake used his secret weapon:

**Dragon Blaze**

A powerful breath of scorching fire was his main ace. He blew his lungs out and expelled a great amount of flames into the whale's face. Monstro roared in pain, put this did not halt his movements. He kept „swimming" forward, and once Jake saw his attack wasn't working, he lost his game-face and the whale crushed him by charging him with his massive cranium. Jake's apparition disappeared and he reverted back into a stone.

Vosel: „You're kidding! Not even the Gemstones can stop this thing!"

Jake's attack did leave a huge burnmark on the whale's face, and his movements did slow down after this.

Vosel: „(puts his blade up) How strong is this thing? (Aqua halts Vosel with her keyblade) Huh? Aqua-chan?"

Aqua: „I'll distract him as long as I can. You make sure Pinnochio gets home safely."

Vosel: „What? Leave you all alone against that thing?"

Aqua: „I have tricks of my own. Don't you worry."

Vosel: „Still... I can't help but to..."

Aqua: „Just promise me that! Promise me you will get everyone to safety!"

Vosel: „I promise, fine, but still..."

Aqua: „Hurry then. I'll handle him."

Aqua then touched the last remaining piece of armor on her shoulder, and this piece glew on her contact, eventually performing a magic trick. Light soon surrounded her, leaving Vosel to observe a new kind of beauty. Surprisingly, the following process seemed awfully familiar:

_The armor on Aqua's shoulder spawns armor scales that cover her entire right arm up to the tips of her fingers, then spreading over her shoulders on her chest, converting the clothing there into silverish armor as well. The armor-up continoued spreading down and covering her hips, then each leg individually. Finally, the armor rises up on her neck, slowly creating several scales that eventually form her helmet, covering her cheeks, then cranium, finally creating the covers for her mouth and nose area, growing the horn-like sections, ending up with the huge vizor above her eyes._

_The armored up Aqua puts her keyblade up and strikes a pose._

„_Aqua... Knight!"_

Vosel: „(blink-blink) Eh? A Knight-form!"

Before Vosel could even comprehend the situation, Aqua leaped out into the space of Lanes in Between, in a freestyle jump, before throwing her keyblade in front of her.

Aqua: „Keyblade Rider! Active Mode!"

Even more surprising, the keyblade shone with brilliant light, and on the spot where the light was accumulating, another process was occuring:

_The blade and the handle of her keyblade detatched, and each individual part grew up and wide._

_The teeth of the blade grew huge, and the center of the teeth created a pointy spike with a sharp edge._

_The handle became huge as well, sprouting what appeared to be a bullseye and two grips aside._

_The total design looked like a combination between a paraglider and a crossbow._

_Aqua grabbed the handle and put her feet on the footing that was once the blade._

„_Aqua Knight... Riding Mode!"_

And so, Vosel was beyond words anew. Well, not really:

Vosel: „A glider! She turned her keyblade into a vehicle? Mine can't do that!"

Riding her glider, Aqua got within firing range to Monstro's mouth, and the whale opened them up widely and went in for a smash.

Aqua: „**Tear Salvo!"**

Aqua's keyblade-glider created and launched a number of blue, energy-based projectiles in size of flares. They all tracked different targets and exploded on impact. Various areas of Monstro's face were surrounded in smoke, confusing the giant creature.

As he could not see the surroundings, he didn't notice Aqua's movement. She managed to use this to her advantage. While Monstro was distracted, she came before one of his eyes, this time carrying her regular keyblade. Once Monstro's eye saw her, she had already attacked:

Aqua: „(point the blade) **Magic Arrow!"**

The keyblade expelled a large projectile of white energy. It was almost the same size as Aqua. On close range, the attack hit the eye of the monster, and this hurt the whale greatly. He wailed and tilted aside, now obviously loosing speed and the race against Train-kun.

Aqua reverted her keyblade into a glider again, and flew out of the whale's reach.

Aqua: „Success!"

Or so she tought.

In a giant whale, there are giant fins, and one of them was just swinging above her.

Aqua: "What? (the fin hits her and throws her off the glider) Aaarhhhh!"

The whale had a score to settle with her. He only had to turn his head, and this hit Aqua like a meteorite, sending her away with overwhelming force. Her glider was wacked in the opposite direction.

Now, with no means of moving, she was helpless. And Monstro knew that. Once again, he charged at her like a moving mountain.

Aqua: „No... Not now... Not yet... I still need... (memory) Forgive me... Terra!"

She was bracing for the impact. An attack from a creature this size will crush her without a second doubt.

But something else got within Monstro's gaze before it reached Aqua. Guess who.

Vosel: „**Mega Knocking!"**

Somehow, Vosel got between Aqua and Monstro, and his keyblade was radiating a purple light at it's tip. With all his might, he swung the keyblade against the whale's face.

A usual attack like this would not even sting the whale.

But there was the crucial factor: the Gravity Element. The tip of his keyblade weighted 100 tons.

The wack of the blade was noticed in every possible aspect. There was practically a giant pit in the middle of the whale's face, ceated from the impact. The whale tilted sideways, but as his face regained it's previous form, he was up and raging again.

Aqua: „(surprised) Vosel..."

Vosel: „As I promised, I shall bring everyone to safety. This includes you, understood?"

Aqua: „You came... Didn't you?"

Vosel: „Of course. I made a pact to always save everyone. I was sceptical at first, but... He insisted."

He was showing what he was carrying on his back. It was Pinocchio. He was holding Vosel's shoulders and waving at Aqua. She didn't know whether to feel joy or concern.

Vosel: „Oh yes, this guy has a heart alright. And a strong one too. He decided to come and help you face the big bad boogeyman!"

And this „boogeyman", as Vosel was reffering to Monstro, came back, and he was mad. He was about to devour the two enemies, but they saw this comming. Aqua resummoned her keyblade and turned it into her glider to escape the grasp. As for Vosel and Pinocchio...

Vosel: „Hold on! **Newton String!"**

He created and shot out the purple string of energy like a swingshot in the direction of Train-kun. Using this as a grapple, he managed to leap backwards and land on the train's roof before the monster whale managed to attain anything. It happened in a knit of time, as Monstro just closed his mouth shut when he swung backwards.

Pinocchio was brave all along, and didn't even scream while Vosel was moving around like a stuntman.

But Monstro is very opened his mouth again, and this time, he was aiming at the entire train.

Vosel: „He wants to eat Train-kun! How do we stop it?"

Just when Vosel could see the throat of the giant beast...

Kain: „**Hunter Harpoon!"**

A speedy object flashed before Vosel like lightning, and then flew into the whales's mouth. It got in, and continued all the way down it's throat, which is when it detonated. A huge explosion occured inside the whale's mouth. Flames and smoke alike emerged from the inside, greatly injuring Monstro.

Pinocchio: „What hapened?"

Vosel: „Was that...?"

Kain: „Fancy meeting you here, leader."

Vosel: „(sees Kain) Kain! You here?"

Kain: „Having fun playing outside while the rest of us remain closed up. I disagree. Still, I managed to come up with a new technique while observing your combat."

Vosel: „You saw it all?"

Kain: „(nods) By the way, what are you still doing in those getups? Aren't you supposed to be wearing your armor by now?"

Vosel: „Armor?"

Kain: „To be the knight in shining armor, that is half your reason to challenge the monster, wasn't it? To impress the girl?"

Vosel: „Oi, listen up you..."

Kain: „Relax, I won't bug you with it. Still, the battle must yet be won. So why don't you show her your true power?"

Vosel: „... (smiles) Alright, so I shall. (to Pinocchio) Oi, Pinocchio. I herby dub your heart strong. Mind if I borrow that strength?"

Pinocchio: „Huh? Borrow? What for?"

Vosel: „Heh, it's gonna help us save the Blue Fairy."

Pinocchio: „Oh... In that case, okay."

Vosel unlashed his blade and put it into it's reccuring porition, high above his head, while it radiated a brilliant light.

Vosel: „All of us, let's go!"

_Vosel lifts the keyblade high up while it radiates. He puts it sideways as images of Kain and Pinocchio flash in front of him._

_Vosel: „Kain!"_

_Kain: „Hoh! (extends spear)"_

_Vosel. „Pinocchio!"_

_Pinocchio: „Okay." (spreads up)_

_Vosel: „Full Form!"_

_All of their lights transcend into Vosel's keyblade like diamond dust, surrounding him in radiant light._

_The light reveals large shoulder plates, then a leg armor. His chest is then revealed covered in platinum armor, and then his helmet-covered head. Finally, he puts his left arm in front of him, and a large heart-shaped shield appears on his left gauntlet._

_He grabs his cape and tosses it aside, striking a pose:_

„_Vosel... Ex Knight!"_

As Aqua was still managing to stall Monstro's movements by launching powerful attacks against his hide, her attention, and Monstro's was caught by a powerful gleam of light comming from the roof of Train-kun. In the place of the light, she eventually saw Vosel, but oddly enough, he was wearing platinum armor, similar to hers, with the important difference that his was lacking a vizor and his brilliant eyes were visible, and he also had a white cape on his back.

Aqua: „A Knight... No, Full Form."

Vosel: „Say my name... Say the name! The name is... Keyblade Hero, Vosel Ex Knight! By my light shall the evil be undone."

His light got Monstro's attention, and he started swimming in his direction, dangerously getting close to Train-kun.

Vosel: „**Keyblade! Wishing Star!"**

The new keyblade summoned looked like a long line of stars (fashioned after the shining stellar object, not the shape), and the teeth was shaped like a shoting star. It's keychain also looked like a golden star.

Vosel: „Storm Chain! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!"

He released a rapid-movement ability of attacking hundreds of times at once just in the moment when Monstro's face came too close. Due to the speed, it looked like Monstro was suddenly attacked by an entire army of keybladers. All of the impacts aggregated, and this pushed the whale back.

Vosel: „It never matters whoom I face. The hope of my heart will always undo all fear, and my blade in hand slices all deception. As long as our hearts beat as one, as long as we have dreams to live up to, we will all definitely, absolutely... become... Kingdom Hearts! (leaps forward)"

Monstro did not see this one comming.

Vosel: „Heeere GOEEEEEES! **Newton Net!"**

He slashed the space in front of him, but this looked more like a maneover of reeling for fish. This is because not one, but dozens of Newton Strings were shot from the edge of his new blade at Monstro. The many strings overlayed and looked like a massive fishing net. The length of these strings was spectacular, some of them reached all the way to his tail.

Vosel: „HeeeAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

With all his strength, Vosel Ex Knight turned the keyblade about, and with this, he spun the net, and the whale it was holding, and flipped him up.

Aqua was now facing Monstro's belly. Oddly, this seemed like his softest spot. She never considered attacking this area since Monstro was always on the move, but now that it was exposed...

Aqua: „Got it! (turns the keyblade into a massive bow, and tightens the energy arrow) **Magic Arrow**!"

The arrow hit the belly, and badly injured the whale, who wailed back in response. He was barely able to move, let alone fight. As Aqua's attack stunned him greatly, Vosel dismissed the gravity net.

Vosel: „Aqua-chan! Give me a hand here!"

Aqua: „Alright!"

Aqua re-created her keyblade Rider, and flew all the way to Vosel Ex Knight, who had no alternatives of moving around. Despite the speed, he saw her comming, and extended his hand forward.

She extended hers to hold him.

And they met, grabbing each other's hands.

Aqua reeled Vosel over Monstro's still stunned body, and at high speed, Vosel let go, and charged his blade with energy again. This time, it included three elements.

Vosel: „Look for your lunch somewhere else! **Trident Damachi!"**

Vosel smashed the powered up keyblade against the whale's side, thus creating a series of three powerful shockwaves, which spreaded all over Monstro's body. The power of the attack was so great not even Monstro was able to deny the damage.

As soon as his muslces started moving again, instead of pursuing further Monstro turned his tail, and fledaway from Train-kun.

By the time Aqua's Glider took Vosel back atop of Train-kun, Monstro was no longer within sight.

Vosel looked at Aqua, and even though her face was covered with expressionless armor, he could tell she was smiling at him. She knew the same this about him. Vosel put two fingers up and happily declared.

Vosel: „Heheh, Victory."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, and Train-kun was back on his scheduled path across the Lanes in Between. People on the inside were having a presentation of sorts... or whatever you call it.<p>

Lightning: „Aye, so that's what caused all that ruckus out there."

Vivi: „The shaking of the train was scary. Kronk-san hid under the seats."

Kronk: „I wasn't hiding, I was holding a tactical position!"

Vivi: „Huh? Then I don't have to bring you your teddy, Kronk-san?"

Certain people laughed at this statement, with the exception of Kain, Lightning, and of course Kronk. After the lol state was over, Vosel turned his attention to Aqua.

Vosel: „So... Aqua-chan, you too have a keyblade."

Aqua: „Yes. I've been weilding it for some time now. Frankly I never expected to run into another keyblader this far from Land of Depature."

Kain: „Land of Departure?"

Aqua: „It's the world I come from. my friends and I used to practice keyblade arts there with our masters."

Lightning: „Your friends too?"

Vosel: „No kidding? An entire world of keybladers?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, we should go there!"

Vosel: „Yosh! Finally a chance for me to seriously master the Full Form. Oi! Train-kun, take course for Land of...!"

Aqua: „That's no longer possible."

Whatever cheerful condition she was in until then faded suddenly. Aqua hung her head and shed dry tears, sadly remembering one of the most horrible moments of he life...

Aqua: „My world... is no more."

Silence that ruled the moment was so spooky not even the rings of Train-kun's engines seemed noisy anymore.

Kronk: „What?"

Vivi: „But that's awful... What happened?"

Aqua: „The Unversed sought to that. Darkness took away everything. Me and my two friends... I believe we're the only ones left."

Vosel: „Aqua-chan... (hangs his head) Then it's the same thing that happened to my world. Everything, gone..."

Aqua: „Your world too?"

Vosel: „(nods) A long time ago. They came out of nowhere, and I... I failed... everyone."

Kain: „The Unversed are a plague, that much is certain."

Lightning: „More the reason why to stop them."

Kronk: „And to do that, we must stop the Infinity Monarchs, right?"

Hearing his friend's support, Vosel managed to resurface from his bad memories, and find his resolve back.

Vosel: „Right! I swore an oath never to fail anyone ever again. With all your help, I wish to acomplish my dream. We all are going to... (looks at Aqua)..."

Aqua: „Become Kingdom Hearts. Right?"

Vosel: „...(nods) Right, that is my goal. So, Heartkeepers, any objections so far?"

Kain: „None at all."

Lightning: „We've come this far."

Vivi: „I'll follow you until end, Vosel-san!"

Kronk: „Could be fun. Count me in!"

Vosel: „(grins) Hihi, I thank you all. Then we all agree. We will continue our search, and stop the Monarchs in their tracks!"

Aqua: „Uhm..."

Vosel: „Huh?"

Aqua: „I, uhm..."

Vosel: „... Oh, that's right. You still need to find your friends, am I right?"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, can't we bring her along?"

Vosel: „It's not my call. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Being a keyblader and all. She can come... and go as she wishes."

The following silence was almost sad. Aqua then raised her head and spoke up.

Aqua: „Vosel, leader of Heartkeepers. I have a request."

others: „Huh?"

Vosel: „Who, me?"

Aqua: „I... I would like to travel along."

Vosel: „With us, really?"

Aqua: „That is right. If it weren't for you, Monstro would have caused serious damage to the worlds. I feel it is my responsibility to escort you and join forces. And I... (blushes slightly) I am also sorry about before. I had no reason to doubt you. I am sorry."

Vosel: "Aqua-chan..."

Aqua: „Then, do I have premission to come aboard? As a guest?"

It took Vosel a moment or two to realize what was happening. Once he realized that Aqua, the pretty girl he was trying to impress for reasons unkown, wanted to stay with him and his friends, his heart suddenly burts out of joy and his smile had returned. He felt like a little boy expecting Christmas.

Vosel: „Yosh! Of course it's alrigth! The Heartkeepers welcome you anytime! Everyone, meet your new member, Keyblade Master Aqua-chan!"

Kain: „Her name is not chan, leader."

Lightning: „And officially, she did not ask for membership."

Vosel: „Our guest then!"

Pinocchio: „Can I be a Heartkeeper too?"

Vosel: „Sure, the more the marrier."

Vivi/Kronk/Lightning/Kain: (tilt their heads) "That was simple."

A smile emerged on Aqua's face. She payed little attention to the squabble that followed, regarding Pinnochio's initiation into the team being the shortest one of all. She didn't really care about her rank in the group, or her title. The one thing that made her truly happy, was their very bond. Their hope, courage, and friendship.

Aqua: „_Hearts really are connected. I now see new hope aspiring. Even though we're split apart, our bonds will keep making us stronger. That was the real purpose of our journey. To feel that bond."_

She adressed the last part of her pray to the object in her hand. She was holding a trincket of sorts, shaped like a blue star, which seemed to be made of 5 different segments, held together with a badge in the middle. The badge of her trincket was matching the one on her clothing, a cross between an arrow and a heart. All her thoughts were focused on this, and simply feeling it's touch made her smile.

Aqua: „_All of us... will always be together."_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, another such trincket was held by someone else. Instead of blue, this one was orange.<p>

The one holding it was a tall figure in an armor similar to Aqua's and Vosel's, but completely brown and orange, with horned structures on it's head that were pointing straight up.

He was also riding a vehicle resembling Aqua's rider, only while hers resembled a paraglider, this one looked more like some sort of hoverbike. He took his gaze of the trincket in his hand to take a look where he was going.

„Aqua's voice came from this location."

The mysterious figure stopped his glider in a chaotic surroundings. It was the spot where the Heartkeepers found Aqua in the first place, and floating debris was still floating about.

„A battle was fought here, and lost. But where is she? She couldn't have..."

His thoughts were distracted by a loud wail. A whale's wail.

It was Monstro! Fully recovered from his battle with the Heartkeepers, he was now eyeing this newcomer knight-figure. He opened is mouth in an attempt to devour him...

But the knight jumped aside, morphing his vehicle into what appeared to be an oversized keyblade, and put his fist together.

„HmmmmMMMMPH! (punch)"

The knight did not even lift his blade. He simply punched the whale in the throat section of his belly. The impact was immense, Monstro barely remained concious. The massive whale felt pain spreading through every nerve in his body, and the attack disabled him. Unable to move, Monstro's giant body simply sunk into the dep abyss of the Lanes.

The knight reformed his vehicle, and sat on it. Imagine, what all Heartkeepers had to battle for their lives has been defeated by a single blow of this new persona. The power he holds, it must be tremendous.

„I have no time for small fries. Hm?"

He noticed the trails of light left behind by Train-kun. Those were the trails he used as tracks.

„These lights start here. And if Aqua was taken away, that is where I'll find her. (engages the glider) Aqua... I'm comming..."

He disappeared in the distance, following Train-kun's trails, within moments.

- to be continued

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vosel: „Next time, we'll be visiting Oakey Oaks! And it's infamous oaks!"

Vivi: „There's only one oak here, Vosel-san."

Kronk: „Hey look, a cute little chick!"

Vivi: „Vosel-san, can the sky fall?"

Vosel: „Unversed are giving us a hard time, but who the heck is this guy?"

Kronk: „Something tells me I've seen him before."

Lightning: „Beware, there's a viper in the hive."

Vosel: „Next time on Heartkeepers: 'The Sky is Falling! Terror tears Friends apart.' I'll definitely become, Kingdom Hearts!"

- Kingdom Hearts concept and it's characters are created and owned by: Square Enix, Disney, Pixar, and many more

- We would like to indicate that no whale has been harmed in the making of this episode... except the evil ones... no wait, none at all;

* * *

><p>original appearances:<p>

Pinnochio, Monstro- „Pinocchio"(1940)

Jake Long- „American Dragon: Jake Long" (2005)


End file.
